ButterCold
by Topicular
Summary: Pikachu who lost his memory, Legendary Mew who joined the team for laugh, Random Litwick, Munna who didn't show up yet, Eevee who wouldn't, and panicking Snivy between them. PMD world based fanfic.
1. Part o9- Tree of Beginning (Ch2)

**Author's Note**

Okay, early parts are not exactly... good.

But I want to see how far can I go without rewriting this fanfic.

Will I be able to reach the ending?

+English is not my native language. So if you find recurring errors, please tell me that in review.

Then later parts of the fanfic will be better and better. (Unless the error makes the story unreadable. In that case, I'll edit it right away)

Or just review the story, which would be nice too. (Like the front parts are too messy or something) Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part o9 - Tree of Beginning**

* * *

And I woke up, as tree needed me.

I opened my eyes, and floated a bit, cleaning my fur with psychic. There seems to be intruders in tree of beginning, and she's not doing well stopping them. Tree's telling me that Registeel is fighting with them.

However I found something not right. It took me about couple of minutes to finding out; was I always Mew? Wasn't I a human?

Suddenly everything felt alien, I remembered human world; buildings, cars, pokemon centers, but I can't remember who I was.

But before thinking it deeper, tree told me Registeel failed. There's still Regirock, but I shouldn't be sloppy like this. I flew to the intruders.

 **=x=**

There were three pokemons fighting Regirock. Pikachu, who might have taken out Registeel, wasn't helpful in this fight. So he was throwing spikes from his bag. Snivy was main attacker in this fight; she was sending several leaf blades to regirock. But I have no idea why they came here with Emolga; who was flying around them in circle. Maybe he's cute?

"Another enemy incoming! Wait, is that Mew?"

Well, he was guarding them; not just their mascot or something.

Regirock and Snivy stopped fighting, and Emolga landed between his crew and me, but Pikachu held his spike towards me, charging it with electric; I think he doesn't know what Mew means.

"Yes, so you're the intruders?"

I asked. Snivy and Emolga blushed.

Pikachu spoke out loud, staying alert. "You are the guardian of this place?"

I nodded without thinking. Everything's happening too much, too fast.

"Snivy." Pikachu called his partner. Partner spoke next to him. "Mighty mew, we have a question, and we are here to get a help from your mighty wisdom."

It was hard to not laugh at that line. "Sorry, (I chuckled) but did you met Uxie before coming to me?"

Snivy froze. She did not expecting this. Sir, she's Legendary known as her wisdom.

"Well, you came anyway, so I answer, what's the question?"

Snivy didn't reply. So Pikachu did the job.

"Do you know anything about a human turning into a pokemon?"

…Interesting question. Since there's no human in this world—not even any evidence.

Emolga was confused. "Human? What's that? Another pokemon I don't know?"

Not even a fairy tale for them left now. But legendary pokemons, who lives forever, have knowledge about them. More interesting thing is the feeling I have today—'was I a human' thing, there must be a connection, but what kind of? I love this feeling of mystery, like every others does.

But let's go back to the question. Do I know a human turning into a pokemon? Excluding me?

"No, but why are you asking?"

I don't have your answer, but what do you have?

Snivy eyed to the Pikachu, whom putting his spike back. He's the ex-human? He really is different than other Pikachu—He doesn't _feel_ like a Pikachu to me, or my psychic sense.

"Yes, I said to her that I was a human. But why did I tell her that kind of thing? I never heard of human?" Pikachu said, in puzzled.

Yes, they're definitely earning an interest from me.

"After visiting Star cave, he completely forgot about human thing." Snivy gave the clue.

"The Star cave you're talking is that star cave I know, then Jirachi erased his memory." I solved the puzzle.

"But why? Why would he want to forget his meema and friends?"

Snivy didn't like my solution.

"Because he hated it?"

I poked the pikachu.

"Then he wouldn't tell me about human world that detailed; like buildings, cars, pokeballs..."

Even though we're dissecting him, Pikachu didn't show any reaction. He really doesn't know, like a puppet. I should ask Jirachi about him, but I tried one more poke before that.

"Or he didn't had a good friends like you, so he went okay about forgetting his old ones."

Emolga blushed, but Snivy didn't like it.

"And his good friends care about him."

She would've attack me if I wasn't the _mighty_ mew.

"So dear mew," Another good friend of pikachu said. "Will you join to our exploration team? To save him and the world maybe?"

Snivy surprised about what emolga said. "No way, she's the mighty-almighty mew! She can't be join in the normal exploration team…."

"I'm in."

The mighty-almighty mew joined your team.

So be happy, Snivy, not panicking.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Yet another PMD based fanfic! Without a proper English! How nice, isn't it?

Hi, this is Topicular; My native language is Rainicornian(a.k.a. Korean), so you might see a quantity of grammar error in this fic. If you've got some spare time, correct them (or attack them, doesn't matter) while reviewing.

And yes, this is the where we start, even though title says 'Part 9'. Who needs 'prologue' or 'Chapter 0' if we begin the story at the tree of beginning? (sry)

EDIT : Added Chapter number, too.

EDIT2: and replaced horizontal line in mid-story to '=x='.

EDIT3: Added A/N in front of the main part. (There's repeated parts in A/N and T/N, though)


	2. Part 1o- Pebble Dropped on Petal

**Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 1o – Pebble Dropped on Petal**

* * *

Snivy finally spoke after I got a badge from Pikachu.

"No way."

But nobody was listening to her. I asked.

"Hey, my fur isn't long enough, how do I do this?"

"Then use it as locket or something; I don't have a string for that now, though." Pikachu answered.

I handed the badge back to the pikachu. But he told me that I should hold it for a while, and laid it on my hand.

"Okay, now come close to me, I'll use the escape orb."

"I can teleport, so you won't need that."

"Oh really? Great, that makes me really dizzy." Emolga loved the news.

I levitated everyone, and made a bubble, and teleported us right outside of the tree.

"Wow, that was cool." Emolga seems to be an expressive type.

I popped the bubble, and landed them smoothly.

"So how far from your base?" I asked.

"2 days." Snivy answered.

"Okay, come to me, let's fly to there." I gathered our team, and bubbled us again.

"Snivy, you're leader, right? Where's your base's direction?"

We floated about few hundreds meter away from ground.

" _I-don't-want-to-open-my-eyes, and-I'm-not-the-leader_." Snivy hugged Emolga tightly.

"You're not the leader? Then who is the leader?"

"Him." Emolga poked the Pikachu.

"This puppet? You guys made a leader error; many humans did the same thing…."

"That way."

Pikachu pointed.

"And please don't do the sarcasm on me. I'm not enjoying it."

"I'm not sarcastic, I'm just stabbing you for laugh."

Pikachu stared at me blankly.

"And your react isn't fun at all, so I'll stop." I finished.

 **=x=**

Soon Snivy calmed down enough to enjoy the view.

"Why did you join us?"

Snivy was still wondering about that.

"Because, you got an interest from me."

I answered.

"We're not that special; we're really small exploration team, barely stepped forward."

"She's right. Out team only has 7 crew, including you and us." Emolga added.

"But knowing human is already special enough to make me impressed." I replied. "And you beat our Regice and Registeel, and Regirock if I didn't step in."

"Ah, Regice. It was really harsh for us." Grass-type recalled her memory.

"But you're really small team, why didn't you bring all six of you?"

Pikachu answered. "First, there's a rule that at least some of member in the exploration team should guard the base. Second, no sufficient crew problem; we got Dunsparce, Emolga here's best friend, but, I'm sorry to say Emolga, if he followed us, he would slow us down rather than helping us. And there's Virizion. But as you know, we have Snivy. But yes, she would be helpful if she came with us. (Emolga looked away. I think he doesn't like Virizion) And we got Litwick. But we don't want to set fire on the tree of beginning. So three of us came here."

"Did Litwick try set a fire on living tree?" I asked.

"No?" Snivy replied, who's not sure about this.

"It doesn't burn that easy." I explained. "Unless you really want to burn the tree, and keep the fire for a minute."

"Ah." Snivy let it out.

Pikachu noted to himself. "Then Litwick can go to forest now, good news."

"But she's really aggressive, you know." Snivy said. "She might do the horrible' one day."

"Relax, she wouldn't." Emolga stood by Litwick. Pikachu followed him. "Yes, trust her. Follow your motto, okay?"

What's her motto? I should ask this later.

Snivy, she looked much calmer. "Yes, for Paradise."

Pikachu repeated. "For Paradise."

 **=x=**

"From that mountain top over there, we should turn right."

"What is this Paradise?"

I asked, reorienting psychic power.

"It's Snivy's dream. The place that everyone is happy."

"What do you think about it?"

"Impossible, but sounds so sweet."

Okay, he's realist.

"It's not impossible, everyone can be happy!"

The optimist shouted at the realist. But the realist continued, not replying to her.

"However, her Paradise _will_ make many pokemon happy, so I'm with her."

"So how does Paradise work?"

"Recruiting pokemons who are with us." Snivy.

"And?"

Snivy couldn't answer. See? Optimist.

"Do you think, so-called evil pokemons will enjoy your Paradise?"

"No pokemons are truly evil, they can be good with proper way."

Snivy said. Pikachu stared at her.

"This was your line." Snivy told to her partner. "No way, you forgot about this too?"

"I remember saying that, but I don't remember how did I get that idea." Pikachu said emotionlessly, like a reading a line.

"Actually, we could stop by Jirachi." I suggested.

"Oh, no. I want a sleep, and I want to see Dunsparce too." Emolga disagreed. "Actually, can't you teleport to our base immediately?"

"Sorry, but I don't have a memory of your base. And no one want to be read their memory."

"Well, here he is." Snivy pointed at Pikachu.

"I'm okay. You can read my memory, if there's one left to read." Pikachu said.

"Okay then, let's stop here. Doing two thing at the same time won't go well."

And I landed us on near plain.

"Pikachu, if you want to help me, try to open your mind."

Then we met our forehead.

 **=x=**

Void.

There was a big void in his memory.

It's not safe to mess around with that right now, so I skipped away.

His memory suddenly starts from the meeting between himself and Snivy.

"Are you okay? You fell from the sky."

That was the first line of the their story.

He saw Snivy's shocked expression after he said something, but he doesn't remember what he said. I could easily imagine that it was the conversation that 'I was a human turn into a pokemon' thing.

Pikachu joined Snivy's adventure; which is making Paradise. Because he had nothing else to do, and her dream sounds really appealing to him. He thought that she might be his destiny—

 _Stop, just scan where our base is._ Pikachu growled.

 _Okay._

After they became a team, they met a Quagsire, who sold them the land for the Paradise. Apparently Snivy made an appointment before.

And our connection cut. Oh, headache.

"Have you done this kind of things before? It's hard to cut their mind in a first try." I asked, massaging my head.

Pikachu thought. 'I don't know, but there's no need to tell him too….' And he demanded.

"Okay, you look through long enough, can you teleport us now?"

"Yes, come closer, everyone."

Snivy and Emolga, who were guarding, made a circle with us.

 **=x=**

"So this is your paradise? There must be a lot of improvement since you've bought here." I looked around.

"Let's check them later. We're really tired today." Emolga ignored my review.

"Mentally and physically." Snivy added.

Pikachu said. "Then Emolga, see you tomorrow—or today. It's early dawn already. And where should you sleep?"

"Well, bye bye." Emolga walked away, slowly.

"Bye." Snivy waved her arm. "I think mighty mew should sleep indoor, but there's only one house left now."

"Well, let him sleep inside, and we should sleep outside…?"

"I don't have to sleep right now, I slept until you fought Registeel."

"But…." Snivy's eyes met with mine, and looked away.

"Okay, promise, I won't destroy your happy happy base."

"Thanks." Snivy said. "I can trust the legendary's promise, can't I?"

What do you think I am, Snivy.

"Yes, we can. Now let's sleep, before it gets too bright." Pikachu took his partner and went into the house.

The sky is changing from deep blue to brighter sky blue. Sun started to coming up, dyeing the world red.

Now, what should I do.

 **=x=**

I went to the Star cave. I could teleport right to his room, but that would be rude even for my standard. So I teleported to entrance of the cave, and flew inward.

I saw wild pokemons like Psyduck and Bronzong rumbling around, but they didn't attack me. Soon I entered Jirachi's room. He was lining his stone collection.

"Hello, mew, what's up?" He said to me, and continued messing with his stones.

"Well, I got a problem. Did you met a Pikachu claiming he was once a human?"

I asked. Jirachi turned around, thinking.

"Yes, few days ago. Why?"

"Can you tell me about him?"

"Well, apparently, he had a memory of human—the savior of our world. But I couldn't read farther."

"What did he wish then?"

"You rarely care about individuals, what happened to you?"

Jirachi asked with concern.

"Well, I have a feeling that I was a human, which is ridiculous, but still, it's too strong."

"His wish worked that way?" Jirachi surprised. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do this."

"Then what did he wish?"

"He wished that his partner's wish get granted; and his partner—she's Snivy, by the way—wanted him to get back his memory, human memory."

"And you failed."

"Yes, he became worse. Honestly, I wanted to join them to pay back. But his partner refused."

"Well, that's okay. I joined them."

Jirachi surprised again by this news.

"You joined them?"

"Yes, since this is getting interesting, don't you think? You sense that he doesn't felt like a pikachu at all, right?"

"No, I didn't." Jirachi answered, but he does find an interest from this situation.

"Whether he was a human or not, he's not pikachu. And your power gave me some of his memory. And somehow this will lead him get his memory back."

 **=x=**

I and Jirachi chatted more, but this isn't very relevant with this story, so I'll skip. Well, one thing, he asked me to tell everything after all got answered; I promised I will.

I teleported back near the Paradise, and transformed myself into a Marill (which is the team needs most—water-type). And I met the fire-type.

"Hi." Litwick greeted. "Are you here to request?"

"Not really. I'm one of your member now." I gave her a surprise.

"Wow, really? Nice, because we're planning to visit volcano."

"I never heard about that?" I tried a joke. "I'm outta here."

"You're funny." Litwick giggled, I didn't reply. Soon Litwick frozen, looking for answer from me.

"I was joking, I'll go if Pikachu wants me. But really, I didn't heard about that."

Litwick got better. "Yes, we're going there to check Time Gear is still safe."

"What's the name of the volcano?"

Litwick stared at me with suspicion.

"You don't know _anything_?"

"Litwick, I just joined yesterday, or today earlier. We didn't have time to talk about the future."

However, she became more and more suspicious of me.

"But the place they went is far away, they can't come back this early."

"Check that house if you want to be sure. Pikachu and Snivy are sleeping."

 **=x=**

Litwick came out from the house.

"So?"

"They're sleeping deep, and looked so tired. So I didn't wake them up."

They're not helpful for now. Litwick's still suspicious about me.

"Then I got a news about you. You can explore the forest now."

I tried changing the subject.

"Oh really? Nice, I always tell them that my fire won't start a forest fire, but they never listen to me."

"So where we are going?"

Litwick stopped, and went back to her suspicion mode.

"Not until they confirm you."

Aw.

 **=x=**

"Then let's talk about other things."

I broke the silence between us. But what should we talk now?

"How did you met them?"

"Long story."

"I'm trying to pass some times, so try it."

Litwick eyed to her leader's house.

"They won't wake up until the noon, and sun just rose. We got a time."

Litwick asked. "Then tell me how you met with them."

"I met them in the tree of beginning. I helped them fighting Regirock."

"Regirock?"

"You don't know who it is, but you can tell that it would be a rock-type, right?"

"Yes, Mr. water."

You know how to make a nickname. Not really.

"So I stopped the fight, and Emolga asked me to join; I agreed."

Short pause.

"Now your turn."

"I met them in Inflora forest, or Colorful forest, some calls."

"And they're not letting you visiting forest?"

"That's what I mean!" Litwick flapped her short arms. "But, Snivy is too rigid; Even Onix would call her boss."

That overstate…actually makes sense, in type effectiveness.

"Then how did you live before joining Paradise?"

"That…'s the long story." Litwick said, not wanting to tell.

"Okay."

 **=x=**

"Dunsparce!"

Litwick called. Dunsparce was coming with Virizion, making me worry of him—If Virizion accidentally stomp him, then…

"Hi, Litwick." Dunsparce said.

"What's going on? Who is this?"

Virizion asked, looking at me.

"I'm Marill, a new member of Paradise."

"If that's true, it's really good news to us." Virizion said. "As we're planning to explore Fogbound lake."

"Fogbound lake?" I asked. It would surrounded by fog, but there are several of them. "Where's it?"

"It's elevated above Foggy forest, and we've received message from Celebi that we should visit there as soon as possible."

Elevated lake above forest, that would be the Uxie's lake. I think Uxie is guarding Time Gear this time. But then again, Celebi? What's he doing with them? Should I turn myself into Celebi to check the time (when no one is watching me)?

Well, I think I should ask Celebi later than turn myself into him, since transforming into legendaries is really hard even for me. Where Celebi lives these days, though?

"Do you have any idea?"

Virizion brought me back to Earth.

"No." I lied, no spoilers for you. "Can you introduce me Paradise?"

"We're near Post town, which is west from our base. The land is deserted, but position is convenient enough to cover that."

As Virizion was traveling alone, Dunsparce who lives in Post town did the guide. Litwick is re-touring along Virizion and me.

"That's notice board where pokemons request us. We're getting arrest mission from police these day, too."

"We're getting famous." Litwick said proudly.

"I figured it out after the Celebi part."

"Don't tell me you're sarcastic one. We have enough of them." Sarcastic Litwick said.

"I never thought that I'm sarcastic." I replied. "Everyone telling me that I'm sarcastic here. Even Pikachu said that to me."

We walked around Paradise's square.

Dunsparce said. "That's Quagsire's shop. You can visit him if you're in hurry."

"He sold you this desert at that price, and now doing business here? He's _a_ real merchant." I said with amazement.

Litwick stared after hearing exhibit A.

"Sorry, I had to." I apologized.

Dunsparce continued. "There's Scraggy. He's helping us remembering moves. And Gurdurr's our builder. He says he got too old to do his job, but his skill never fades."

"Basically it's an elder abuse." Litwick tried, making us silent. "Sorry, I've been in hurry."

 **=x=**

Pikachu and Snivy walked out of their house, slowly.

"Have you slept well?" I asked.

"No, you guys kept talking." Pikachu said. "Wait, who is this?"

Everyone stared at me.

"It's me, don't you remember?" I said, _'I'm mew, but I'll disguise as a_ _M_ _arill for now. So follow me.'_ And I spoke to Pikachu and Snivy telepathically.

Snivy broke the uneasy atmosphere. "Ah, yeah, it's you. Sorry dear, we really didn't sleep well."

"So he's really our new member?" Litwick asked lastly.

"Yes, he is." Litwick let her guard down.

Pikachu said. "So, as my private business is done, we're going to Fogbound lake 3 days later as we planned." And he looked at me. "Did you heard of this?"

"Yes, from Virizion."

"Then, today, we'll just prepare the expedition, and rest. I and Snivy, and Marill here will go to Post town to buy stuff. Dunsparce, I'm sorry, but can you stay here again?"

"Okay." Dunsparce said in not-okay voice.

"The others can just relax today, dismiss."

 **=x=**

"What are we buying?"

I asked.

Pikachu looked through what Quagsire got, and bought all of his Oran berries.

"First, Oran berries."

And he looked at me, holding one of Oran berries.

"Quagsire, do you have an extra bag?"

"Hmm hmm, it will be 6,000 poke."

"That's acceptable." He took a bag from Quagsire. "But please, lower price more. We can't keep recruiting as we want if the bag is this expansive."

Snivy handed many golden coins. Quagsire refused a bit of them.

"5,000 poke, hmm hmm?"

Snivy sighed. Still expensive.

Pikachu putted some of Oran berries in my bag, tightened its belt around me, and attached the badge on the bag.

"Look at you, ready to go." Pikachu admired his work of art.

"Sheesh, he's mighty mew!" Snivy reminded. Quagsire didn't follow the conversation, conveniently.

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"That's okay, treat me as your crew."

And we visited Post town. There were a number of shops, but we visited Kecleon's shop.

"Hi, Snivy and Pikachu, and who's this?"

"Marill, our new member. What do you have today?"

Pikachu bought apples, and a tomato (for his snack). Snivy looked through TMs, not finding what she wanted. She just bought a bottle of milk.

Pikachu chewed his tomato. "Want some?"

His partner said. "No, thanks."

I took one of the apple. And we enjoyed our late brunch.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Not enough Mew POV fanfic? Here's another one.

Not enough Mew pokemorph POV fanfic? I'm having a same issue.

 **A/N** This part updated this early, but that's just because I wrote this last week already. I'll publish next parts freely. (1~2 weeks term, maybe) And this part is exceptively long one.


	3. Part 11- Tryout Day One

**Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 11 – Tryout Day One**

* * *

We continued touring Post town after the brunch.

"There's Rampardos, he busts treasure boxes for 150 Poke each."

 **=x=**

"Glorious Gold?"

"It's Cofagrigus's shop."

"Fwohoho! Welcome to Glorious Gold, my Gold bar exchange!" Cofagrigus greeted.

"Sorry, we are saving them for Insomnia Flag." Pikachu replied.

"Yes, that's good one. See you later then!"

"What does it do?" I asked.

Snivy explained. "It makes crew immune to fast asleep from sleep power or something like those."

 **=x=**

"This is Swanna House, oftenly refered as the inn." Dunsparce finished the tour.

"We'll talk about future plan in here." Pikachu said. "Dunsparce, can you wake Emolga up and bring him here?"

"Yes."

 **=x=**

"Excluding today, it's two days left until the big day." Pikachu declared.

Everyone in our exploration team gathered in Swanna house.

"We'll take Snivy, I, and Marill, and Litwick. I want to take Virizion with us this time, but we have to keep up with our requests too. So Emolga, Dunsparce, and Virizion will stay at the base. Any question?"

"Why can't we take Emloga or Dunsparce?" I asked.

"Uh…." Snivy let out. _Mighty Mew is asking, what should I do._ She was talking with eyes.

Pikachu explained. "First, we took Emolga without Dunsparce last time, and he really seemed to miss his friend."

Emolga couldn't deny.

"And taking both of them will make our party too big, which will slow team down. So, any questions?"

Virizion had one. "Why the new member joined this expedition right away?"

Pikachu replied, having expected this. "He proved his power in Tree of beginning. And he's really needed in this trip, as we're going to the volcano."

My second question. "If Emolga and Dunsparce stays, why Virizion can't join us?"

Virizion spoke this time. "I explored that place once." She shook her head. "I don't want to go there again, the cavern of that volcano was too small for me, so I gave up during the journey."

Pikachu asked to me. "So what moves you can use—as a marill?"

I replied as a Marill, as Pikachu said so.

"Helping Hand, Rollout, Water Sport, Bubble Beam."

"Water sport? Great!" Litwick said, dripping sarcasm from her mouth.

"Helping Hand and Water Sport, well." Pikachu calculated. 'Should I and Snivy forget our status moves, then? Let's test that after this expedition.'

I'll cancel what I said about Pikachu. He's a pretty good leader in this way.

Leader continued thinking. 'We got two days left, so we could do some request tomorrow to try this team out.'

And he notified. "Then tomorrow, our expedition team will do some requests to form some teamwork. The others can rest, or do another requests on their own. But do not leave alone."

 **=x=**

The next day.

Every team member gathered.

"Litwick," Partner concerned. "your flame got worse then last night."

She's right, her fire on her head had shrunken than last night.

Leader noticed this too. "You doesn't seem to be in good condition this week."

Litwick flapped her arms to express her _healthiness_. "This is just visual thing, like an Flaaffy without her fur."

I chucked. That would mean that Flaaffy has full of electricity—which means she's really powerful like her evolved form, but still, looks hilarious.

However Leader didn't know that minor knowledge. "Yes, and that would look horrible. I think you should be out of this expedition, don't you think?"

"No, I am very good." Litwick refused.

Partner said. "Let's see how she's doing today, and decide that big one."

I blinked slowly. "Agreed."

"Thanks, Marill." Litwick started to like me.

We went to the notice board.

"Where should we go, where should we go."

Pikachu didn't like the choice. Snivy did this instead.

"Quicksand Cave. We got a rescue mission and arrest mission."

"Then we need to across Northern desert, too. Okay, everyone, let's get some water."

We went to the well near the Paradise.

"This bags are really expensive, but it worth that price." Pikachu spoke, rolling a wheel on the well.

"You're right." Yes, these watered bottles are heavy, but the bag feels light like it's empty.

"Do we need extra foods for this?" Snivy asked.

"I don't think so." Pikachu replied. "We planned to do this as one-day trip."

Then we departed.

 **=x=**

"And also, if I say 'Kay you then', Stand on one foot." Pikachu said.

"Yes." I answered.

Pikachu said again. "…Won't you ask the reason?"

"That's password between us when you discharge, right?" I read.

"Yes." Leader said. "I wonder how did you figure it out, but…okay."

I noticed something. I said that this Pikachu isn't feel like Pikachu, but he doesn't act like it, too. Leader usually walks in two feet; which normal Pikachu doesn't do. And he sometimes tries to run standing up, until he lost his balance.

But him standing up makes himself share same height with his partner. Looking each other, talking about new strategies versus fire-types.

 **=x=**

"Cacnea incoming."

Litwick said, and spat out sand she swallowed.

"Stop, or we'll attack!"

Snivy shouted, and followed Litwick.

However Cacnea rushed to us through the sandstorm.

Litwick stepped forward, and burst flame.

Cacnea caught on fire. Snivy shivered from that.

I putted out the fire with Bubble beam, which also knocked Cacnea out.

"Proceed." I said.

"I don't like fire." Grass-type said the obvious thing.

"Woo-woo, I'm ghost-y too." Also ghost-type returned, waving her short arms. How cute she is.

Leader stopped her. "You're creeping her out. And Snivy, I think you should…."

"Sorry."

"Like Marill said, proceed." Litwick accepted.

 **=x=**

"So this is Quicksand cave."

Ah, it's Mespirit's cave. We won't go that deep inside though, will we?

Leader spoke. "We need to find male Nidoran to rescue, and Raticate to arrest. Litwick will be helpful this time, too."

"Woo-woo." Litwick explained why.

After the small incident with Sandshrew and two Nincadas, we saw the room with the sky exposed. Because of that, sandstorm was blowing in the area.

"That room is not so good to stay long, but it's useful to navigate. Litwick, phase through the walls and find Nidoran. If you find Raticate or another enemies, avoid the trouble as best as you can and report to me."

"Okay." Litwick disappeared.

And we entered the room, trying to cover our faces. Suddenly, the entrance we entered was closed.

"Ha ha! You fell into our trap!" Raticate appeared from the distance, and a dozen of Rattatas surrounded us. "And you guys send one of your members away, how lucky."

Pikachu looked around. The sandstorm kept scratching us, and completely surrounded. Not good.

"Kay- you then." Pikachu spoke. "We have to surrender…." And discharged several burst of electricity, attacking all enemies.

Snivy and I stood with two feet again.

"A surprise attack for the ambush, wow." I let out.

"No, always do the surprise attack, since it's the best way to not be in unnecessary fight." Leader replied, grabbing spike from his bag. He charged it, and pointed to paralyzed Raticate.

"Surrender."

I fired bubble beam to the Rattata faking own faint.

His last card failed; he surrendered.

 **=x=**

"I found Nidoran! Oh, you found Raticate too!"

Litwick came over.

"Which way?" Pikachu asked.

"This way."

We started to follow her. Snivy held Raticate with her vines.

Litwick asked. "Do we know why he have been wanted?"

Raticate didn't hide the fact. He chuckled. "Oh, I attacked travelers and stole everything, and buried them."

Litwick asked again. "Did you get them out later?"

"Why should I?"

Litwick stared at him.

Leader spoke. "Okay, faint him, no need to listen him anymore."

Partner hit back of criminal's neck with her vine, fainting him.

Litwick said. "This is one way after this. I'll check him again to see his doing well."

Partner let her go. "You're right, but hurry up."

Litwick phased away through wall.

 **=x=**

Litwick came back, and few curves later, she stopped us.

"This is it, this is where he's hiding. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

There was a hole covered with rocks. Snivy dropped the criminal and helped his partner throwing rocks away. While she's doing that, I and Litwick guarded fainted criminal.

"Thank you!"

Nidoran did thank you.

"Aren't you hungry?" Snivy asked.

"No, I'm really thirsty." Nidoran replied with cracked voice.

She handed bottled water to him. He took it quickly, and drank it.

"Don't drink too fast, oh, I'm too late."

Nidoran swallowed the wrong way; he coughed furiously.

 **=x=**

We came back to the reuniting room. But there were no Rattatas.

"Where did they go?" Snivy asked into the air.

"I don't know." Litwick answered. "Maybe the sandstorm cleaned them off?"

"Are they buried in the ground?" Snivy surprised. She didn't want that, even if it's their karma.

"No, there's no one underground." Pikachu confirmed. "It's strange…."

 **=x=**

While crossing the desert again, Snivy started to worry of Raticate. "He doesn't wake up, does he?" Snivy eyed to the criminal she's holding.

"Yes, he's not faking neither." Litwick inspected him.

"Who is he?" Nidoran asked. "And can I have more water?"

"Here it is." Leader handed his water. "He's criminal. We don't need to care his health, but he's better be alive. And he is, so we don't need to worry, dear." He said last words to his partner.

"Fine."

She replied in not-so-fine voice.

 **=x=**

And he really was not-so-fine.

Quagsire said in shock. "What happened? He's looking over the great beyond!" He even forgot his hmm-hmm.

"Is he that serious?" Litwick surprised. Snivy didn't spoke, but she surprised more than Litwick.

"He just need a good rest."

"Ah." Two of us relieved.

"About two full weeks in bed, hmm hmm."

"Ah?"

 **=x=**

"Then see you in the expedition." Litwick went away. Her flame got much bigger, maybe from the excitement.

"So how do you think of (I pointed to myself) this new member?" I asked to Leader.

"I'm too overpowered." Leader said. "I couldn't find out how this new team runs. Should I have stood back to see how the team deal with the ambush?"

"Yes." I answered his question. "If you could stop the fight any moment, yes, you should've stayed back."

Snivy followed. "However, we'll rest tomorrow, so we won't have an extra chance to test out of new team."

"Well," I jinxed. "but nothing will go wrong, right?"

* * *

Topicular Note

TakeThePRNDL asked me about the title.

It's sorta temp, but I couldn't find a better one.

There's connection with this title and Chapter 4~5(planned), which is one of the biggest event in this story. (Yes, this includes that Kyurem and Munna; you'll know what I mean if you played PMD Gates to Infinity)

And partly it's joke title, too. Because this fanfic will be written mainly with talking, not describing, to speed up writing (which is not working). Yes, I'm writing this very lightly.

Finally, it's easy to search and remember.

P.S. If you were asking about part 1o title (Pebble Dropped on the Petal), that's just to describe how Pokemons in Paradise reacts to Mew's recruit. What happened? The petal bent from the weight.

EDIT(2015-10-19): Changed one of the villagers' job.


	4. Part 12- Fogbound Cave Expedition

**Chapter 02: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 12 – Fogbound Cave Expedition**

* * *

Two days later, at the entrance of the foggy forest.

"Lunch break." Leader said. "Marill, find a water source and bring some. I and Snivy will go search for food. Litwick will guard our package."

"Didn't we buy apples?" I asked.

"Yes, but if we can find some more, that would be nice, since we can save our food."

Leader gave me a bottle.

"Isn't it the milk bottle?"

"Yes, wash it before filling it. Return to here before half an hour."

 **=x=**

I returned before leader and his partner did.

"Hi." I greeted to Litwick. "So you and me, again."

"Yeah." Litwick replied.

Awkward pause.

"Was there someone attacked you?"

"A Cherubi, and few Zigzagoon." She replied shortly.

"Where are they?"

"Burnt, and ran away." Short answer again.

"That's why it smells like someone cooking." I said, sniffing around. "You cooked them alive."

We both giggled.

"Did they taste good?" I went farther.

But before getting a reaction, Leader and Partner joined us, without any loots.

"Did you get some water?" Leader asked.

"Here it is."

"Then we can eat dried apples—let's keep normal apples for now."

And three of us except Litwick started chewing our dried apples.

My review is, "This is really sweet, how did you make this?"

"Snivy helped slicing apples, and I washed them in sugared water. And we dried them in shade for a day."

Litwick tried a piece.

Pikachu continued. "Even though I lost my memory, I can do something like this."

Oh yes, I have a news for that.

"Speaking of your memory, I visited Jirachi the day we met."

And everyone surprised. Snivy asked. "What did he say?"

"According to him, our leader wished to get his memory back. Jirachi granted his wish, but things got wrong and he lost more memory."

I didn't say what happened to me after that.

"I knew that Jirachi can't grant such an abstract wish!" Snivy said.

"No, you didn't know." Pikachu.

"What's going on? How did he met Jirachi?" Litwick is confused.

I looked at Pikachu and Snivy, and replied.

"I got a connection with some legendaries; after all, I lived in tree of beginning."

I hid the fact, but how long will it last?

"Oh." Litwick let out. "You're not an ordinary Marill."

I nodded, or tilted forward, as Marill.

"Then am I the most normal crew in this team?" Litwick said.

"No." Snivy replied. "That's Dunsparce."

 **=x=**

After the lunch break, we went into foggy forest.

"As we're entering foggy area, most of our attacks won't work well." Leader said. "I can use Quick attack, which won't affect by this fog. But other than that… So if we see an enemy, we'll finish the fight in the distance. Litwick, you just use confuse ray and flamethrower."

"Got it."

"And Marill will use bubble beam. I'll use discharge if things get dirty. We all know the password, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Snivy, if we see a strong enemy, coil it down."

"Okay."

Soon we met a wild Dunsparce.

"Will you going to fight us?" Leader asked politely.

Dunsparce, wild, showed no sign of intelligence, and charged to us.

"This feels strange…."

Litwick said, and blasted a burst of flame. But flame got weaker in this dense fog; Dunsparce sped up.

"Try confuse him." Leader asked.

Litwick shot a purse of sinister ray, and hit the Dunsparce. Dunsparce turned right away, and crashed with tree, knocking himself out.

"No flamethrower then." Leader changed the plan.

 **=x=**

Nothing particular happened since then, so I'll skip.

Soon, we arrived the base of the Uxie's Lake.

"As Virizion told us, this cave is also full of steam." Leader said. "That's why Virizion named here 'Steam cave'."

"If I'll find a place, I would put my name." Litwick dreamed.

"Then everyone will visit there with water-type." I continued this talking.

"Is there a bog unexplored?" Litwick asked.

"There might be. It could be in this forest, too."

"Woo." Litwick grinned. "Take that, water-type."

"Ouch." I let out a fake moan.

"Except you, I like you."

"Okay, enough talking, let's get in." Snivy seems annoyed.

 **=x=**

I used water sport.

"Ugh." Litwick let out a moan, almost canceling what she just said—I like you, and fired hex to Magmar, but it wasn't enough.

I followed with bubble beam, knocking Magmar out.

 **=x=**

"Are we close to top yet?" Snivy asked.

"Yes, we're almost the top." I replied. "And if this is the place I'm having in mind…."

Suddenly a huge growl shook the room.

"What the?" Litwick said.

And Groudon appeared, ready to fight.

…Sorry to say, but Uxie, that looks obviously fake. It's just like wearing a t-shirt saying 'I'm a clone'.

But the others doesn't think like that.

"Boss battle." Leader said, thinking rapidly. 'gigantic—expecting long fight, fire/rock/ground type, but first….'

"Litwick, like always, try confuse him."

"O…Okay!"

And the ray—actually worked. Uxie, you don't need to simulate that too.

Pikachu thought. 'Luckily the confusion works, but we shouldn't rely on that. He looks bulky and slow, but he could be fast even with that enormous size. So should I make snivy bind him? No, I don't want to risk her safety for that gamble. For now, best thing I can think of is to start with helping hands, and drain moves.'

Pikachu let out an electric shock, paralyzing the Groudon, and I used helping hand.

"Marill, helping hand, ("I already did.") several times. Snivy, plant leech seeds and attack it."

Snivy used leech seeds, and started attacking with leaf blades.

Suddenly, Groudon broke free from paralyze, and let out earth-shattering growl. Everyone except Groudon lost their balance. And lava started to leaking out from ground.

Snivy and I jumped back, avoiding lava pools.

Pikachu ordered gently. "Marill, water sport, please."

I used one, and it cooled lava out, forming thick fog in the room.

Leader said. "Stay still, and Litwick, hide your self."

As Litwick phased in nearest wall, we could see nothing but steam. However, this applied to Groudon too. The fight went to lull.

'Now think.' Pikachu started to calculate. 'This fog will be here for a while, making our attack weak, but that would be applied to the boss, too. If Marill use water sport again, we can weaken foe's fire attacks four times. As snivy planted the seeds, time is our side. But he would know that too, and he might try area attacks like before again, which is bad—and unstoppable with confusion.'

Leader ran toward Groudon, and paralyzed him again, to buy himself more time.

'Paralyzing won't work more than 5 times—the more he paralyzed, the less likely paralyzing work. We need to use full force. Confusing would work better with this fog.'

Leader shouted. "Litwick, confuse him again!"

Litwick jumped out of the wall, and fired another pulse of her sinister ray.

"Now everyone, attack him running around him! Litwick, use hex mainly, and keep him confused." And Pikachu distracted his defense, whipping his tail. "Snivy, you know what to do, Marill, water sport and bubble beams, please."

I blasted bubble beams to Groudon.

Litwick used hex several times, and kept Groudon confused with her confuse ray.

Groudon soon be able to move again, and tried to smash us with his arms; but his confusion and thick fog made him miss every time. He couldn't find us except for the Litwick (due to her fire), but we could see our target, since he was big and had glowing marks. I dodged his tail and sent another shot of bubble beam.

Wow, we're completely destroying him.

As a last-ditch attack, Groudon used earthquake.

However, no one got hurt badly.

"Everyone, back up! I'll discharge!"

Leader didn't use his password. He thought that the fog will make us electrified too. But Groudon is ground-type too, so it won't be effective at all, right?

Leader touched Groudon, and burst his electric. The fog charged with electric, and turned his move into a Thunder.

Leader learned a move Thunder, but he forgot Tail Whip instead. But seriously, he is really overpowered. He burned ground-type Legendary completely. Whether it was fake or almost groggy isn't that important. He is too strong for a normal Pikachu.

Fainted Groudon disappeared in air; more effective than last move—since this confused everyone.

"…What?" Snivy let out.

"I think that's a welcome to me." I said.

Everyone stood still, breathing heavily from the fight.

"Well, shall we?"

I grabbed Litwick's arm (as my torch) and lead the team through the fog.

 **=x=**

"By the way, Litwick, I'm the Legendary Mew."

Pikachu lost it from how stupid my line was. Litwick and Snivy's expressions were priceless.

"So you can come out, Uxie."

'Long time no see, mew. It's been really long time, but you're the same as always, mew.'

Uxie greeted telepathic. I nodded (or tilted forward, as I was a Marill).

"So we got a message from Celebi that we should visit you. Something wrong?"

'Oh, lots of things happened, lots of things.'

"That's okay, we got time."

'No, we don't have a time. Time Gear here is missing, and the time here is collapsing.'

That's… some serious business going on.

"Who stole it?"

'A pink Celebi, pikachu, and snivy.'

Unsettling members. I looked back at our team.

'But we should talk outside of here. Like I said, time in here is collapsing.'

"I can't feel it though." Pikachu said.

'Because time paralyze is taking on us now. An hour in here will be a week outside, now.'

Everyone surprised.

'But the gap between outside is getting bigger.' Uxie kept explaining. 'I was staying here for the savior—because I knew someone else would come here.'

"Okay, gather to me, I'll teleport us out."

Uxie touched my head. Snivy held Litwick's arm.

"But seriously, you can warp time too."

'What do you mean?' Uxie asked.

I answered. "When you're explaining, you often create a time warping sphere that makes every minute feels like an hour."

"Stop joking, let us get out of here." Snivy demanded.

And I bubbled us (surprised Litwick was surprised), and teleported out.

 **=x=**

According to Emolga, started crying after seeing us, we've been missing for three weeks.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I'm slow writer. More like a story writer. It's really hard to turn a story into readable fiction. :(

And no, this isn't a cliffhanger.

P.S. Pikachu OP, plz nuff.


	5. Part 14- The Paralyze Explained

**Chapter 02: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 14 - Simplified Explain of the Paralyze**

* * *

Pikachu hugged crying Emolga.

"How long have we gone?"

Emolga hiccuped. "Three weeks."

"Where's Virizion?"

"She's gone too, to find you."

Then she would be trapped in the time warp.

"Should I pick her up?"

Leader answered. "Yes, if you can. Now you're okay about everyone know your real name?"

"Yes, because things got serious." I said. "Uxie, can you help me finding her?"

Uxie nodded.

 **=x=**

"Virizion!"

She didn't progress searching the forest. I, as a Marill form, and Uxie appeared in front of her, stopping her.

"Woah." I looked up the sky. I could see the sun moving visibly fast. The world was spinning like a, like a….

'Mew, hold on!' Uxie grabbed me. I couldn't think properly…, I want to sleep….

"What is this, I need to find Snivy and her company." Virizion was about to continue her time loop—searching us forever.

"Stop." I spoke, which was really hard to me right now. "You must come with us."

"Why?"

'Because they're back, and we're going to teleport you.' Uxie helped me. 'So come here, quickly.'

Before blacked out, I teleported, and saw Pikachu and his friends running to us.

 **=x=**

I woke up and found Leader's hugging me with worry.

It was morning when I and Uxie started to find our crew, but it became evening when we brought them back.

"Mighty Uxie, can you tell us why Mew fainted?" Leader asked, but before Uxie answers, I asked another one. "Uxie, explain to us about the paralyze."

'Where the time collapse becomes 'time paralyzed', and if you're not with legendaries, you'd be in very serious problem. Because when the time stopped working right, nothing can't happen, nothing won't change. If we didn't go to find you, Virizion, you would searching for us forever. Not giving up—whether you're patience or not, not dying, you could been stuck there forever.'

Emolga almost cried—he doesn't want any of his friend trapped in that situation.

I asked. "Virizion, have you thought of that we might be okay—safe?"

Virizion replied. "No, for me, it was just 3 days past."

Uxie continued explaining. 'And you never stopped, because you didn't feel hungry—but you wouldn't wondering about that; stop questioning.'

Virizion nodded.

"That's horrible." Snivy let out. "We should make that place prohibited."

Uxie said. 'You know about Time Gears, right?'

Everyone except our little Pikachu nodded.

'Then I should explain this too. Currently, time gears are in sacred places like where I lived, or crystal cave, where Azelf lives. Once a thousand years, the locations for time gears changes; but we place them in Temporal tower to keep the world running. Before you asking, Temporal tower is at the Hidden land, and it's the place where time gears are belong to.

'You know that Jirachi's awake recently, right? I'm not talking about that Bidoof waking him up—Bidoof is another long story that doesn't matter right now. His phase of sleep cycle is synced with time gears' switching phase. If time gear's missing when he was sleeping, it would be bad, but not as fatal as this time; since we could wait for the thief grew old, or track the thief down. Jirachi's secondary-job is informing us that it's time to place time gears once again, and now we can't do that.

'So soon the tower will collapse by its own, and the time will start to collapse too. Before the tower collapse completely, we have to get time gears back and place them back to the tower.'

Leader asked. "How long do we left until the tower collapse?"

Uxie answered. 'A month after Jirachi awake, so 2 hours. Tower will start to collapse after then, and time will stop before the sun rises.'

Straight to the ending, no thanks.

"Okay, I'll transform into Celebi to buy more time."

I said, getting everyone's attentions.

 **=x=**

And nothing happened.

 **=x=**

What?

Why can't I transform?

I tried turning into Uxie, didn't work neither.

Turning back to myself, Mew, not working.

"What's wrong?" Partner asked.

I tried transforming into Snivy, which worked this time. However this startled real Snivy a lot.

"I think, I can't transform into Legendaries now."

"So you're basically Ditto?" Leader said.

I nodded sadly. I was too down to reply that with my humor.

"Plus, you should turn back into Marill, for my partner."

Yes, you're right. I turned back to Marill form. This made Snivy little better.

"Uxie, we got a question."

"Do we have a time to do this?" Litwick asked nervously.

"This is important, our major team can't do his best."

Uxie explained. 'Don't worry, I can warp time too. According to the mighty-almighty mew, there's a legend that Uxie often creates….'

"In one word."

'Sealed.'

"What kind of seal?"

'Human.'

Everyone froze. So Litwick continued.

"What do you mean? In a sentence."

Uxie thought for a moment, and telepathied.

'There was an ancient human who sealed Mew thousands years ago, and the seal weakens near the one who sealed, but near the one who sealed, Mew's transforming power becomes limited.'

Everyone who know Pikachu's past stared at him. Pikachu looked around, and decided to ignore these eyes.

"You need to go to Temporal tower. This is another reason I went to search for you." Virizion broke the silence. "Celebi told us. She said she got the time gears, but Dialga don't let them placed. She wanted you to help fighting."

"Was the Celebi that pink one last time we met?" Pikachu asked the important thing.

"Yes."

"What's her purpose…." Snivy groaned.

'But you know that you can't teleport directly to the hidden land, right?' Uxie worried. 'And that special Lapras is too slow for this event.'

This mention made everyone wonder.

'There's Lapras who can travel to the hidden land, where Temporal tower is, by…'

"You said we don't have a time." I cut.

Pikachu asked to me. "Mew, then what do we trip with?"

I answered. "Latios and Latias, but we can't take more than 4 members as there's limit they can carry."

Pikachu thought. 'I wanted Virizion this time, but she's too heavy for the flight.'

"Me, Snivy, Litwick, you, now go."

We teleported to Special rift.

 **=x=**

The sun hid herself, leaving the world dark.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Celebi took the Part 13.

I'm serious.

 **=x=**

This part was rather short. Still 1 week left 'til 10k mark.

Next part's name will be 'Dark Hour', but not so dark in my standard, so don't worry :D


	6. Part 15- Dark Hour

**Chapter 02: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 15 - Dark Hour**

* * *

Warning: This fanfic is rated T. Yes, I'm warning.

* * *

We were at the special rift, I like its the other name more though: Sky Fissure.

"Why aren't we seeing Latias and Latios?"

Snivy asked.

"It's called being polite. No one wants someone teleports right inside their room."

Snivy nodded as I replied, but Pikachu and Litwick didn't seem to agree. Pikachu asked with less politeness.

"But is there an exception? You know, in 2 hours, our world goes kaboom?"

"Yes, I can't use my position—mew. And we don't want extra time to apologize them."

Litwick grabbed a bottle of liquid from her bag.

"Who needs PP max?"

"I need." Snivy said while taking the bottle. She drank a bit, and said again. "Today's going to be a long night, and I'm getting sleepy already." And she yawned.

I looked up to the sky. Even the moon wasn't up there. Only stars could be seen, telling us what part of the view is ground and what part isn't. Litwick's light helped us a bit, but I don't think relying on her candle light is the best idea—because her fire is not your ordinary fire; it makes nearby pokemons to feel colder.

However, I can't deny on the fact that her fire is really helping us now. And, moreover, she's cute.

"Latias!"

I shouted.

"Latias!"

Pikachu followed, and soon everyone started to call eons. But we stopped after few minutes.

"I started to think that waking them up in this time is not polite either."

Snivy murmured.

'You know that.'

And Latios replied telepathically.

Litwick stepped forward, revealing Latias and Latios floating about ten steps away from us.

'I don't know why you came here, but we know that you are trying to destroy the world.'

What?

"What do you mean?"

Pikachu asked.

'Don't act like that, you. Azelf told us that Pikachu and Snivy stole Time Gear from himself.'

I knew that, whether those member is our future self or not, it'll cause unnecessary conflicts.

'So tell us where you hide Time Gears, or we'll attack.'

"We don't know where they are, we're just here to get a ride to the hidden land."

Latios stopped being aggressive.

'Then you're here to save the world?'

"Yes."

'But that doesn't make any sense. Why did you waited until now? Why did you chose to come here, rather than riding that Lapras? On top of that, why did you steal Time gears in the first place? We—Legendaries have been doing well without your interrupt.'

'We don't have a time for this.' Pikachu thought. 'And his logic is getting more against us.'

'Then give us the Time gears.' Latios demanded. 'We'll take care of them now. We'll deal with you later.'

He's right. Why are we going to Temporal tower, anyway? Do we know where Time gears is? If they're there, we don't need to go there ourselves—letting Latios to do that is enough.

'Then we should force them to take us there.' But our leader didn't think like me. 'We must get there, now.' Like a knight attacking windmill, he took the fight that can be bypassed.

"Sorry, but as I said, we don't have them, and we don't know where they are. However, you must take us to Temporal tower." Pikachu started the fight.

'Never!' Latios accepted.

 **=x=**

"Tell me everything you know about Latios and Latias, quick." Pikachu claimed puzzle pieces.

"They're legendary psychic dragon brother and sister, can fly really fast. They can sync each other's vision."

Litwick beamed her confuse ray, making two dragons confused.

"Marill, Helping hands 3 times. Snivy, leech seed on both of them, and tie latios down. Litwick, burn them too."

While I using Helping hands, Snivy planted leech seed on Latios and tie him down. Litwick blazed Will-o-wisp and burned two dragons.

But Latios let out immerse light—which made Snivy and Litwick getting hurt from the light. And flew upward, dragging Snivy with him. Pikachu paralyzed Latias before she follows her brother. Latias fell to the ground.

Pikachu grabbed his trusty spike from his bag, and ran to Litwick to get a better view. Suddenly, his eyes glowed; Latios was sharing his vision with Pikachu to distract him. Latios charged to Pikachu, but Pikachu jumped forward in a right moment, grabbed Latios, and discharged.

'That was an experience.' Pikachu thought. 'Watching myself in enemy's vision.'

Latios fell to the ground, disconnecting the sync between Pikachu. This was the chance. Snivy, who was still hanging on him, untied herself from Latios, and sprawled out on the ground. She got damaged from Pikachu's discharge, too; although Pikachu controlled his electric low. Litwick and I on the other hand, fired hex and bubble beam to Latios.

But as Latios used his Luster purge again, things got more worse to us. I and Litwick rolled from the impact. Pikachu, helping Snivy to break out of the fight, saw this too.

Pikachu charged, and fired his thunder to Latias. Latios saw this, and used Draco meteor to his sister to block the eletricity. But Pikachu was overpowered—the thunder blew up several meteor, yes, thunder didn't blocked, and it catched Latias, knocking her out. I ran to the Latias to check her. Surely, she fainted, but not horribly injured.

Latios growled. However, he was smart enough to not to go near Pikachu. Instead, he started to use Outrage to Snivy and Litwick, making Pikachu hard to use his thunder again. Outrage, nicely fitting name for this situation, don't you think?

'This is not good.' Pikachu thought. 'Flying and fast, our nemesis; We should've took Virizion with us. Think, how to make this fight win without more damage?'

And he looked at fainted Latias.

'Brother and sister.'

Pikachu drew a terrifying image in his mind. I looked at him without thinking, to check my reading isn't wrong; but his face told me all. He glimpsed at his crew struggling, and climbed on Latias's neck.

'Being Hero makes you left with choices that are bad ones, but you still have to choose.' He reminded from the void in his memory—human memory.

And he stabbed the spike at Latias's left wing. Latias awoke right away, and her scream echoed the rift, pausing everyone.

This was not for winning fight—just to make her suffer. And he knew it perfectly well, as he mumbled repeatedly: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…."

Pikachu took another spike and hovered it near Latias's left eye.

'How dare you! I'll tear you apart!'

Latios roared with anger.

But Pikachu didn't care—oh no, he did care. But hearing enemy's voice made His head clear; he had an enemy to defeat, and he know the weak point. He stabbed on it harder.

"I'm _sor-ry_ , but if you're charging at me or do the psychic-slash-telepathic thing-ly again, I might stab your sister's eye _accidentally_."

Snivy and Litwick looked at him with terror. Pikachu started to feel uncomfortable.

"So promise us not to harm us, and cooperate us."

Silence fell.

'Luckily,' He thought. 'no one can see me shivering.'

Indeed, he was shivering from emotions.

After Leader waited enough, he grabbed the spike pinned in Latias's wing, and pushed it harder, squeezing her agony more.

"Say it!"

'What's next. Burn her from inside with electric?' He was thinking beyond.

However, Latios declared before Leader try something more. 'We will not harm Pikachu and his team, and cooperate his team.'

"And not to betray us." Pikachu added.

'We will not betray Pikachu and his team.'

Pikachu dropped the spike on her eye. He stayed on her neck, shaking. Snivy almost flew to him after that, and kicked the spike away. I gave her Oran berry (She accepted), and pulled out the spike stabbed on her wing.

"Now take us to the hidden land, as fast as you can."

Latios wasn't listening; he was caring his sister.

"Can't you hear?"

He turned at Pikachu.

'I can't take all four of you. If you didn't hurt her wing, however….'

"Ha." Yes, who did that horrible thing.

Pikachu looked at us.

"…Marill and Litwick, look after Latias. Snivy, come with me."

 **=x=**

"That was wrong."

Snivy said. Pikachu didn't answer, but thought: 'She's late, like always.'

"That was wrong."

Snivy repeated, making her partner more guilty.

"Then what should I do back then?"

"I don't know, just talk?"

Well, that didn't work. His logic was full of flaws. And emotional approach won't work, either. He used another emotional way though.

"No time to do that. Uxie told us we left 2 hours, and I think we wasted at least half an hour for that meaningless fighting."

'Uxie have sent you?' Latios broke in their conversation.

"Yes, and we don't know why, but we must get to the tower as fast as possible."

'Then why Azelf told us to stop you?'

Because, she mistook the enemy. Or, our hero has better answer to that:

"I think what he saw('she', Latios corrected), well, what she saw might be our future selves. Uxie told us Celebi, Pikachu and Snivy took her Time Gear. And that Celebi just told us that we should go to Temporal tower immediately. I don't know why we needed, but it's Celebi's talking, so we must be at there."

'And I accepted my fate.' He swallowed the last words.

'I don't see you're lying.' Latios said. 'Hold on, I'll speed up.'

"We're holding as best as we could!" Snivy shouted, trying not to look down.

'Tie both of you with your vine, I'm okay with it.'

Snivy let out her vines right away.

 **=x=**

Latios landed near the tower. Snivy and Pikachu jumped from his back.

"So this is the hidden land." Snivy said.

'Yes, what do you think?'

Pikachu replied. "Too dark to see a thing."

Latios looked away.

"And we don't have a time to chirp around."

'You're a walking enemy-making machine, aren't you?'

"No." Pikachu blushed, and mimicked Litwick. "I'm just being sarcastic."

'That was not sarcastic, that was just aggressive.'

Five point to Latios.

"Don't you need to check Latias?"

Pikachu tried changing topic. Latios synced with his sister for a moment.

'Marill is nursing her pretty well.'

"What about Litwick?" Snivy asked.

'She's best to not be near her.'

"Why?"

"Stop talking, there's someone." Pikachu halted the conversation.

 **=x=**

"You're late."

Another Pikachu said, standing on defeated Dialga's body.

"So you won't help me to destroy Temporal tower, will you?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Cliffhanger.

I summed up a lot of the story in this chapter 2, as this follows PMD explorer of sky faithfully enough. Are you still with me?

P.S. Psst, not so dark, don't you think?


	7. Part 17- Temporal Tower Paradox Part 1

**Chapter 02: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 17 - Temporal Tower Paradox Mew Version**

* * *

"Who is this?"

Pikachu asked.

"Dialga."

Another Pikachu answered.

I wasn't there, so I couldn't sure this Pikachu is our leader's future self or not. He had his own partner—Snivy. The other Pikachu was holding an iron spike…just like our leader usually does. This is one of the problem with Uxie—she talks a lot, but doesn't tell everything others need.

"You didn't answer my question. Will you help me to destroy Temporal tower?"

And this Pikachu was more colder than our Pikachu.

"Why?" Leader asked.

"Of course we won't." Snivy answered instead of her partner.

"Too bad." The other Pikachu said. "Because we're tired just taking out this wibbly-wobbly timey whimey dragon; we can't fight you too."

Indeed, they were hurt badly.

"Then tell us where the Time Gears is."

"They're in top of the Temporal tower. We placed them perfectly." Another Pikachu replied. "As Latios is psychic, he can sense whether it's true or false, right?"

Latios nodded. 'He's saying truth. He fixed the time.'

"So we got a ton of time. 683kg of time to be exact."

'Where's that number came from?' Leader thought.

Dialga growled.

"Oh, sorry." The other Pikachu jumped off from Dialga. "But I love being dramatic."

Pikachu replied. "You're dramatic enough, as being in front of defeated Legendary."

Snivy got scared. "You two are disturbingly fits well."

"Of course we do, because I'm your future self."

We all had expected this coming, but the confirm still made them surprised.

"What." Leader spoke. "Does that mean we'll be able to beat that 700kg mass later?"

Snivy snapped him out. "That's not the question we should ask."

"But we can't ask what will happen, can we?"

"No, you can't." Future leader stepped forward. "But we can do this." And he shoot a shock to our Leader.

"Pikachu!" Snivy shouted.

"Don't worry, that's just message." Leader replied.

'And calling me as Pikachu isn't useful.'

Indeed.

Leader send the message back. Two Pikachus communicated for a while. I couldn't read what they're talking—that's a way to communicate privately only for electric-types.

Latios checked his sister again while they're doing electric communicating. We're doing fine, stop checking us.

Current Partner asked something concerns her a lot. "What's Celebi's purpose?"

Future Partner replied, which wasn't helpful. "To make things should happen to be happened."

Snivy stared at her future self without saying a word. This made future Snivy to continue. "You see, if you know what will happen, that must be happened. What Celebi's doing is that; Fixing time. Why Dialga defeated? You saw we defeated Dialga, so we could do that." She eyed her leader, and said. "And we'd saw Pikachu will still sane, he will. You know he is unstable, don't you?"

Our Snivy nodded. "We all know that his power will only yield the world's destruction. And I thought Pikachu is good enough to not to do that. However, what will he say? Destroying Temporal tower?"

Future Snivy looked away, then met her eyes with past self's eyes again. "Let me tell you something; we won't do that right now. Because You—which is—I saw we didn't destroyed the tower. But you must research something."

"What is that?"

"Why are we trying destroying the time itself."

Huh?

Snivy had a same reaction as I did; she froze, couldn't think farther.

"One day, you will learn that this is the best ending we can think of."

Before Snivies' conversation went farther, though, the connection between Pikachu twin stopped.

"What were you talking?" Future Partner asked.

"We had a deep conversation about who found out Dialga's weight." Future Leader answered, walking to our team.

"You never helps." Partner said.

"Thank you." Leader bowed, and looked at his future self again. "For Snivy's Paradise?"

That's what they're really talking? Snivy looked at his partner's future self. Pikachu, destroying the world just for her paradise?

Future Leader nodded. "For her Paradise." Future Leader stopped in front of his past self, grabbed his arm, and kissed his past self's hand.

Current Pikachu malfunctioned. Snivy looked at him with surprise.

Future Pikachu looked at his past self, and tittered.

"Look at me, completely panicked. Oh, I waited this moment so much after receiving this."

"Yes." Current Pikachu finally spoke, and picked his future self's cheek. "I'm looking forward to what made myself this lovely monster."

Snivy doesn't think like that thought; she looks like she just observed the apocalyptic future. Future Pikachu, one the other hand, stepped farther. He took a yellow orb from his bag, and put it in his past self's bag. And he grabbed another orb from his bag.

"Whaa?" Current Pikachu quickly took out the orb from his bag. It was a Light ball.

Pink Celebi appeared from nowhere.

"Stop doing that. Time is not your plaything."

"Why, time paradox is fun; more, because it doesn't exist." Future Pikachu giggled, and his partner shook her head.

Future team vanished away.

 **=x=**

"Latios." Leader broke the silence after storm.

'Yes?'

"Can we take a ride back to Special rift?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Originally this was the end of Chapter 2, but I postponed it a bit.

P.S. Now there will be four short parts including this. So I'll update every second day for them.

P.P.S. Pink Mew. :)


	8. Part 18- Uxie's Reasoning

**Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 18 - Uxie's Reasoning**

* * *

"Uxie, please tell us everything you know about us."

'Then do them numbered, I know you like numbering.'

 **=x=**

"Then first, why mew fainted? In detailed this time."

'I need to go to thousands years to the past to explain this. There was a human and her partner. One day, She decided to seal Mew for some reason. I won't tell why, so don't ask that question. She successfully sealed Mew, but Mew can be active when the seal catalyst comes near him. So we can guess that you're that human, the one who sealed Mew.'

 **=x=**

"Second, how much do you know about me? I'm talking about my past and future."

'As I guessed, you're the human who sealed Mew. After that, you and your partner encountered Dialga. No one saw you after that, so we can guess he gave you the greatest punishment he can give; throwing you into the time vortex. I think that teared your soul, and turned you into a pokemon.

'About your future…, yes, you want to know whether you're going to be an evil lord or some sort, right? Don't worry about that. You're not the one who will go evil. However, I can't tell you about future. I don't know, and I don't think I should find that out neither. Let's keep it spoiler-free, shall we?'

 **=x=**

"Third, what happens when Temporal Tower collapses without its time gears?"

'The world completely stops. Unlike with time gears, there will be no one survives the paralyze, because every pokemon in the world including Legendaries will turn into stone. I think you don't want that, don't you?'

"Yes, even if I go nuts, I won't try that. With time gears in tower, then?"

'Like I said, the world paralyzes, like my lake right now. Nothing will happen, nothing can save us. There'll be no hope.'

"And I don't want that apocalyptic world neither."

 **=x=**

"Fourth, why don't you put time gears at Temporal Tower always? Won't it be a fail-proof?"

'The reason time gears are stored in sacred places is that they need to charge their energy from the place. After the thousand years, those sacred places will be paralyzed because of the lack of energy whether the gears is there or not. As time gears got placed in Temporal tower, those five sacred places will recover sooner or later.'

"But didn't that make your lake paralyzed?"

'That's why we change the locations every time; No one likes their place got drained.'

 **=x=**

"Fifth, why my future self did that kind of show? I wish to hear of your reasoning."

'My best reasoning is that you'll go nuts, with somehow learn about Dialga's weight, 683kg, but you won't like this explain.'

"Thank you, very, much."

'Another reasoning is that you'll start to love yourself more than now, and you can't get enough without kissing your past-self….'

"Enough guessing—I'm losing faith in you."

 **=o=**

"Yes, Uxie didn't want to tell the reason that time."

"I sensed that too."

"He never tells us what we really need."

"I think I know the why."

"Because they're scripted in time?"

"Why not."

 **=o=**

"Sixth, why did I lose my memory, and when will I get them back?"

'You know, sometimes, not knowing makes things easier, right?'

"Yes."

'Your losing memory made your team to meet Mew, and earn his interest. He will help your wish granted, even if he's just there with you. Now you have Mew as a sidekick, you'll recover your memory soon.'

"When?"

'When you meet another pokemon claiming he was a human.'

 **=x=**

"Seventh, I didn't expect I'd go this much, then who is this pokemon?"

'Well, you don't need this information. Because you'll meet them like a destiny. You love the word destiny, don't you?'

"Yes. Mighty Uxie knows the reason, don't you?"

'Of course, because you don't follow the destiny, your overwhelming power will only result destruction. This is your first thought after falling off the sky, isn't it?'

"You really know everything."

'Well, as you're following well, I'll tell you why you're so powerful. If mew's almighty power is tightly sealed, where those power leaks at?'

"The one who sealed mew. Don't know why I sealed, though. "

'Before you ask about that, I must tell you that you must not know the reason.'

"I wasn't going to ask it anyway. However, I feel charged near him. Don't know whether that's good or not though."

 **=x=**

"Lastly, thanks for explain."

'You're welcome.'

"And now everybody fainted except us two."

'Apparently.'

"What will you do later? Eighth."

'I'll go back at my lake to fix the time. So you can't see me again.'

"How much will it take?"

'About 150 years.'

"Yes, I won't see you alive well. Bye."

'Well, bye.'

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

This was explain part b/w chapter 2~3, but this got included to chapter 2 after its end postponed. :-/

These are most of the question that easy to guess their answer (or, without an explain, the question becomes a plot hole itself, like 4th one) if you were following correctly. (Well, one more question left that's crystal clear—even though no one have ever guessed yet—, but I'll leave it as a twist for now)

And, first **=o=** symbol. What does this mean?

Edit: fixed '===' symbol to '=o=', as === isn't working properly.


	9. Part 19- More Puzzles to Solve

**Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 19 - More Puzzles to Solve**

* * *

Pikachu and Litwick, Snivy and I had a lunch time on the hill near Post town. Pikachu was having a tomato as always, and Snivy was drinking bottled milk. I and Litwick were, well, just enjoying the view.

After eating his tomato, Pikachu stared blankly at the view, thinking. He was having strange dreams recently.

'New puzzles to solve.' Leader thought. 'The problem is, how do I tell this to Snivy? Or, should I tell this to her?'

It was decision. Pikachu couldn't stand against choices. When in linear situations, like already in battle, or going A to B, he was the best leader of the century. However, there's an intersection like this…. He chose the least cost way. Not telling her.

"What are you thinking?"

Litwick asked.

"I'm thinking about what my future self said."

Liar.

"What should we do for Snivy's Paradise."

…Not liar.

Snivy looked at Pikachu. After the event in Special rift, Snivy didn't want to speak with Pikachu. However, is this the chance to get Snivy close with Pikachu again?

"Snivy, we need more houses, before it rains and Litwick got extinguished."

Well, Litwick's flame doesn't work that way. Future Pikachu still doesn't know that?

Snivy said. "I got a better question." Snivy met her eyes with Pikachu's for the first time after the event. "Why are you become a pokemon? Why did you came here?"

"To follow my destiny." Pikachu didn't like this question. But he answered right away.

"But what's your purpose?"

"Well, I saved the world."

You _will_ save the world. From yourself. Snivy pointed this out too, and continued. "However, Legendaries would take care of that problem without our interfering. I don't think beating Dialga down should be called 'saving the world'."

"Dear, Celebi told us that he was trying to stop the time."

"That was _her_ opinion, not the fact."

"What are you talking about?" Litwick couldn't follow.

"I think we can explain everything to our Litwick, don't you think?" I said.

Pikachu nodded, and looked back to Snivy.

I used the quickest way; sending her the memory of the event. After this telepathic contact, Litwick blinked, and fell over from dizziness.

"Woah, that was…. That was…."

However, Leader and Partner didn't care of her right now. The conversation went much farther then a minute before.

"Then why are you helping me?"

"Because you asked me." Pikachu replied like this is a something obvious. "And I found your dream is worth to give a chance."

The Paradise.

'Dream….' Pikachu thought. 'Yes, I'm having strange dreams recently.'

Pikachu decided finally, to tell her.

"Snivy, speaking of dreams, I'm having strange dreams recently."

"Is there a princess in there?" Litwick snapped.

"Sort of. I see a pink pokemon chased by something evil. She's calling us help."

Snivy looked at me.

"Although I'm pink, I didn't do that."

"No, highness, if he's saying truth, I think you could try checking his memory to get more clues."

"He's saying truth, but you sound reasonable."

"Sorry, we can't." But Leader refused.

"Why?" Everyone except him replied almost at the same time.

"Future myself told me, I shouldn't make psychic connections a lot."

Is that warning aims me?

The reason that I could explain what happened during the event at Temporal tower was, I planted a _backdoor_ in Pikachu's mind. I could read his mind, or share his sense without tiring me out. However there's a chance that future Pikachu notices this and tell him. But it can't be, right? That creates a time paradox, which is impossible.

Future Pikachu handed Light Ball to Current Pikachu, yes. But that's possible because someday between that future and now, someone will give current Pikachu a Light Ball. But future self giving past self an object has two profits. First, you will get that object surely later. No matter what happens later, you'll get that object. Second, you can have the object earlier than you should have. However if the object has an expiration date, you shouldn't do this, as the object gets aged much more than in normal timeline.

But information doesn't work that way. So why future leader warned current leader like that? Another puzzle.

"Okay." I said. "Then we should wait."

And the conversation ended. Snivy finished drinking milk.

 **=x=**

"Where's everyone?"

We went down the hill, and found surprisingly less crowd in the town square.

"There's travelers visited here."

One of the Kecleon brothers answered.

"Thanks, Kecleon. Do you know where they came from?"

"Treasure town. You know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes, a week by foot, quite far away. Are they from Wigglytuff's Guild?"

"I don't know. They went to the inn. Why don't you ask of it yourself?"

 **=x=**

There was Pachirisu, Mr. Mime, Heracross, Zigzagoon, Octillery, and Sneasel was talking with post town's villagers. They're bit far away to hear what they're talking.

"He's cute." Our electric rodent and I said synced, looking at another electric rodent. "We must recruit him."

Partner refused. "We got Emolga, who don't have a job except playing with Dunsparce. What are you going to do with Pachirisu?"

"…Gotta catch 'em all?"

"Please don't."

Pachirisu came over to us. He must've heard what we're talking about.

"Sorry, I'm already in a team. Are you in the Paradise?"

Snivy, happy to hear her dream team became famous, nodded frantically. "Yes, yes."

"She dreamed it, and I'm realizing it." Pikachu summed up the story.

"Wow," Pachirisu looked at Snivy. "you're a dreamer." Pachirisu sparkled his eyes, clapping his hands.

'He's really cute.' His thought got Approval of Legendary Mew.

"Why did you come here?" Litwick asked.

"We're going to Sky Peak." Heracross came over without sounds, shocking Snivy. "And we want you to come with us."

"That's where Shaymins lives, right?" I confirmed. Pachirisu nodded.

"Yes, one of them sent us a request, but I think we need more crew than six of us."

"What about Wigglytuff's Guild? They're closer then us, and they're more experienced too."

"Uh…." Mr. Mime came to us, too. "But they charged us too much money."

"We'd just buy a bag instead of hiring a Bidoof."

Poor Bidoof, Mr. worthless-than-a-bag.

…Is that Bidoof whom Jirachi and I talked about later?

"Just asking, were there new members in Wigglytuff's Guild recently?"

Heracross replied. "Yes, Piplup and Chimchar. Why?"

"Just checking."

Jirachi did grant a wish of Bidoof, but couldn't for the one of Pikachu. Or…, still not the time for the return of his memory? When will it be?

Pachirisu spoke. "They're… a bit weird. Chimchar is more normal than his partner, but Piplup claims he was, what's it called, a Human?"

Pikachu and Snivy coughed furiously.

 **=x=**

"Let's go, the destiny awaits!"

Pikachu said dramatic. Snivy covered her own face with a vine.

I and Litwick followed, chuckling at our leader's line. Since Litwick is both useful and cute, and I need Pikachu nearby to stay awake.

We walked behind Pachirisu's team, who guided us.

 **=x=**

"Wild Sudowoodo!" Heracross shouted.

"Litwick." Pikachu called.

"…He's not a grass-type." Litwick informed.

Pikachu spoke with his eyes wide. "He's not?"

"I am _not_ wild, dear." Not wild Sudowoodo said.

"Oh sorry. Good to meet you." Heracross apologized.

"Can I ask where are you going?" Mr. Mime asked.

"I just live nearby. I went out for a morning walking."

 **=x=**

That night, Snivy woke Pikachu up as night watch. But before Snivy went back to sleep, Pikachu stopped her.

"Snivy, we need to talk."

Snivy looked back at him.

"Do you regret recruiting me?"

"No." She replied without a delay. "Of course not."

"Then do you think I'm evil?"

"…No." This time, it took a bit of time before the answer.

"Thanks." Pikachu said. "You think everyone should be happy, right?"

"Yes. Everyone should be, can be happy."

"Then if you meet someone who finds happiness by harming others, what will you do?"

Snivy stopped her breath. What would she do to that Raticate, without him?

"Every pokemons can be good." Pikachu said his motto again. "Yes, I'm getting my memory back, slowly, but surely."

 **=x=**

Snivy couldn't sleep back that day.

But that's okay; she slept a lot better 5 days later, when we arrived Treasure town.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

VR (e.g. Oculus Rift) + PMD = Dream Comes True.

And here comes Shaymin episode.

Not sure I should let him in though, since he'll surely got left behind like Virizion and Dunsparce.

(But I have an idea for his uses, though Mew can do _this_ job too.)


	10. Part 2o- The Promise

**Chapter 2: Mew the Sidekick**

 **Part 2o - The Promise**

* * *

"Where is the Piplup?"

Pikachu and I asked in unison. We both wanted the answer.

"I don't know…. Ah, there they are."

And in Pikachu's term, the fate wants us meet right away, too.

There was a Piplup with ribbon on his neck and wooden staff on his back, talking with Kecleon. And Chimchar, probably his partner, found us.

"…Pikachu?"

Pikachu blinked. "Yes."

Snivy greeted gently. "Nice to meet you, Chimchar."

"Long time no see, sir."

Snivy got confused, but Pikachu snapped before that. "Do you have a place to talk privately?"

Chimchar couldn't follow the speed of this conversation. "What?"

Pikachu got closer to him, and whispered. "We want to talk about a human turning into pokemon."

Chimchar made a funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on, knocked Piplup's back in panic—making Piplup fell onto the Kecleon's store.

 **=x=**

"And yes, I have a memory of a human."

Piplup said.

We were in Chimchar's base. On the cliff, there was a nice shelter like this. Impressive.

"Piplup, you're still bleeding."

Chimchar mumbled with full of guilt, cleaning blood.

Piplup said proudly. "Men are cool about losing some blood."

Snivy lowered her head from the embarrassment washing us away. Chimchar were impressed of his partner, though. …Why?

Pikachu said. "Can you tell me about that human?"

Piplup closed his eyes. "She was a pokemon trainer."

Why are you saying that in third person?

"Her starting pokemon was Treecko—who evolved to Grovyle later."

Pikachu spoke in spite of himself. "And that one fateful day, she met Palkia."

Piplup blinked, but continued. "She was the last kind of her specie."

"So Palkia wanted to see the end, end of the human specie…."

 **=o=**

One day, she met Palkia.

Grovyle—she stopped putting him back to pokeball few years ago—growled at Palkia, guarding his trainer.

"Who are you?" She asked.

'I'm Palkia, I'm here to meet the last human.'

Her eyes widen from the second surprise.

"Am I the last one?"

'Yes, since another last one died anticlimactically, you are.'

"Then why are you here to see me? What do you expect?"

'Because, I wanted to see the last one of her species, end of the human kind.'

Palkia stared at her.

'And to be honest, I'm a bit disappointed.'

"Then are you here to end all?"

'No, I'm here to hear you.' Palkia said. 'So, as a last kind of your species, what do you wish?'

 **=x=**

"I wish," The human said. "to prove that every pokemons can be good."

'What does that mean?'

The human didn't answer.

'We'll turn you into pokemon, so what pokemon do you want to be?'

"Is that for to understand pokemons?" The human asked. Palkia confirmed.

"I want to be helpful in any kind of situation."

 **=x=**

The space cracked, creating a distortion.

'If you jump in there, you'll turn into a pokemon you wished.'

Dialga, who came few minutes earlier, said telepathically.

The human stared at the crack, and released all the pokemons she had.

"Go, I don't want you fell in danger anymore."

Everyone except Grovyle, her starting pokemon, slowly walked away, constantly looking back.

Palkia said. 'Then, are you ready?'

The human nodded, and walked toward the crack, and stopped a couple steps away. She took a deep breath, and jumped in.

And the crack started to close. However before anyone can stop it, Grovyle followed her—jumped into the closing crack.

 **=o=**

I broke the silence after the ritual. "So basically you two are sharing a same human's memory."

"Yes." Pikachu, finally got his memory back, replied.

"Wow, really. You are so much interesting!" I jumped, not caring the others looking at me like a Marill gone nuts. "The soul split apart into two pieces? I never heard of that happened. Or, one of you are actually Grovyle turning into another pokemon? I don't know, and I want to know.

"I already had promised with Jirachi to tell this story later, but this, this…."

I walked around the shelter with full of emotion. "I made my choice." And looked back to Pikachu. "I'll be your member until our story ends."

Suddenly, my head got cleared, no longer think about 'was I a human'.

And I understood what Jirachi did to me.

He made me Pikachu's sidekick to grant his wishes. Messing me a bit until I'm sure about being with Pikachu until his past revealed completely—his, or Snivy's wish granted completely.

'So this is how the things were scripted.'

I laughed out loud until I ran out of air.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Chapter 2 end.

Chapter 3 will start 3 weeks later.

Total Chapter: 8


	11. Part 13- The Part that Celebi Took (Ch3)

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 13 - The Part that Celebi Took**

* * *

Pikachu, Emolga, I as Snivy and pink Celebi landed near the Wigglytuff's guild.

It was midnight.

This Celebi was overpowered, too. Other Celebis can't take Legendary like me. This story is that kind of story, isn't it. Nobody can't stop us, except for ourselves.

Being with Celebi helped them—Pikachu, Snivy(me), and Celebi a lot. Most of the guardians just let them took their time gears without any doubt. Except for….

 **=o=**

"Hello, Uxie."

Pikachu greeted.

'Glad to see you, Pikachu who lost his memory.'

"Sorry, I got my memories back."

Pikachu tapped his head.

'No, you're not. You don't know anything about your soul mate.'

Uxie came closer to him.

"I didn't know about Snivy enough, yes. I only looked forward, never looking back."

Uxie grabbed Pikachu's head, and opened own eyes.

'It's time to turn around, look what you went through.'

Emolga, having known the legend about Uxie's eyes (they can erase your memory), tried to stop this ritual.

'Emolga, don't. This is for him.'

"Messing with my memory for me, huh. If this kind of stuff happens to me again, I'll blame the world about my memory being a sandbox."

That wasn't a good metaphor.

'I'm not erasing his memory. Just shake them enough, so he can rebuild them easily later.'

I asked. "When is, then?"

'I don't need to tell that, do I. You are the thieves technically.'

Uxie closed own eyes.

Emolga asked. "What happened?"

Pikachu replied. "Nothing…."

Uxie threw the time gear with psychic. I caught it.

'Next time you use all your power, you'll enter the safety mode.'

"He was a computer? Can I store some pokemons with him?" I shouted with half joke, half surprise.

"No, Pikachu is a pokemon, you silly."

 **=o=**

"And there was Azelf."

 **=o=**

"I and Emolga should hide now, you need to fight with Azelf."

"I understood."

 **=x=**

Pikachu used Thunder.

Azelf fainted.

 **=o=**

"As we gathered all the time gears, we need to go to the hidden land." Leader spoke quietly.

"But we can't go to… there, can we?"

'We'll get a help from the Lapras. But like I said, we need the chosen one.'

"I wanted to ask about that. Why _he_ 's called the chosen one?"

"He's the only one who can activate rainbow platform right now—he has the keystone."

Pikachu stepped on the holey ground.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" Loud voice came from the ground.

"Yawza." Pikachu let out. 'That was one of the most horrible thing I shouted.'

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?"

"Well…."

Short pause.

"Maybe Pikachu's?"

"Maybe? What do you mean?"

"I never seen a Pikachu near here. They are rare."

"Anyway, they're not on the blacklist. What's your purpose?"

"We have a request to Piplup and Chimchar. We want to talk with them privately."

"We? Who's with you, mister Pikachu?"

"Sni…Mew, Emolga, and Celebi."

Long pause.

"Mew, you said you can't transform back to yourself, right?"

"Yes."

'He can't transform as Legendaries near me, and he can't come back after the transform far from me.'

"Celebi, you can teleport, can't you?"

 **=x=**

Celebi landed me near the huge apple tree, took an apple from it.

I transformed back to my original form, shaking nearby trees with the shock wave of my energy.

I collapsed after the transformation.

 **=x=**

When I opened my eyes, there were many pokemons whispering to each other. He's awake, really that Mew, blah blah.

"We are in the guild?"

Pikachu nodded.

"Aw, I wanted to see the blind reaction of them letting us first time. How was it?"

"Screams of amazement."

"Thank you."

And there were streams of questions; mainly asking about 'what kind of this team is?'

As Wigglytuff stepped forward, however, everyone became quiet.

"Welcome to our guild, the team of Legendaries. You're the leader, right?" He figured out that Pikachu being a leader right away. "Can you explain about yourselves for us?"

Leader looked at the Celebi sitting on top of my head, and said. "We're the leader of Paradise, being near Post town. I'm the leader, and Mew is my sidekick, he helps finding missing pokemons and all kinds of stuff. Emolga here is our mascot-slash-watcher. Lastly, Celebi is our guest of this month. We're came from the future three months later. So long time no see for us, but the first meeting for you and Emolga."

Here you go, information bomb. Pikachu grinned with a feeling of fulfillment.

Wigglytuff and Chatot chewed Pikachu's words carefully. Pikachu threw few more ones to help him swallow. "You were much lighter when I met you first time. Friends, friends."

"I know when to be serious and when to be normal. This is the serious time."

"Oh really? Wigglytuff, the man of the seriousness? Is there anyone who agree to that? I won't count Chatot's vote."

Chatot, the manager of the guild, also the only one who thinks Wigglytuff can be serious, laid down his wing. Giggled, Wigglytuff said more brightly. "You really know us well. I believe you.

"Can I ask why you want to meet Piplup's team?"

"Celebi." Pikachu called, and Celebi explained. "We must get to the hidden land 3 weeks later. For the emergency like us Legendaries can't fix Temporal tower, only one pokemon in the world became the chosen one. Chimchar have been chosen this time, and Piplup is his leader."

Guild members talked to each other, like 'that hidden land?' or 'the legend was real?' These conversations were starting to center around Piplup and his partner, though. 'I knew they are special since he talked about human'….

I said this time. "I don't know this was whether Jirachi's intention or not, Bidoof's wish made them stay here, making us finding them easier. So, Piplup and Chimchar, with us, private meeting."

Loud moaning from unsatisfied curiosity.

 **=x=**

"This is the plan." Pikachu spoke. "The big day is three weeks later from now. I and Mew will take Dialga down together. Meanwhile, you two, Emolga, and Celebi will climb Temporal tower and restore the time with these time gears. With Celebi and Emolga, even if you fall of from the collapsing tower, they can catch you."

Pikachu showed time gears we gathered for last week. Chimchar raised his hand.

"Yes, Chimchar."

"Why don't we go there right now? Before the things get dangerous?"

"Because past ourselves—current ourselves for you—saw us defeating Dialga three weeks later. We don't want to defeat Dialga twice for this, do we? And defeating Dialga becomes possible because of this time lock. Dialga won't be able to escape or warp the time in the fight."

Piplup said. "What do we do now then?"

I responded. "Do your job, train harder. For us, we can take the fast route—travel with Celebi, or slow route—sit here and help your guild a bit."

 **=o=**

"I took the fast route, and Pikachu and Emolga took the slow route. So I couldn't explain this more detailed. But who needs the detail? If you can follow my story, that's enough."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I said that Part 13 was taken by Celebi.

I was serious.

Anyhow, this is the start of chapter 3. There was another intro part before this(Together Dinner), but I postponed it to the outro of chapter 4.


	12. Part 16- Time Crash Part 1

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 16 - Time Crash Mew Version**

* * *

"Today is the big day."

Pikachu declared the obvious thing. I informed that. "We all know that." I cleaned my leaves on my tail with psychic. Before you asking, I turned myself back into the Snivy.

"So three weeks I was out, you all became friends by now?"

"Yes." Leader.

"Friends, friends." Guild master.

 **=x=**

Everyone in the guild and our team went to Brine cave. At the first intersection, I, Pikachu, Emolga, Celebi, Piplup, Chimchar, and Chatot became one team, and the rest of the guild members went to the other direction. We met team Skull or something. According to Chimchar, they kept trying to steal Chimchar's treasure—The relic fragment. Pikachu, didn't like the drag, defeated them without any conversation like we did to those wild Omastars and Kabutops.

The intersection soon joined into one, and we met the others again. However.

"From now on, rest of you can not go."

I announced a depressing news, and enjoyed harmony of the disappointed moaning.

 **=x=**

Chimchar took out his treasure. Soon the wall with relic symbol started to glow.

"We called Lapras. You know what to do, right?"

Leader handed my bindle with time gears to Chimchar.

"Lapras can't take us six all together. If there is no Dialga waiting for you, just get in the tower. Else, wait for us."

Soon the Lapras came to take us to the Hidden Land.

"This is more pokemon than I thought? Are you Legendary, or Chosen one?"

"Both." Pikachu said shortly.

 **=o=**

"Dialga didn't appear when our team arrived first. So we climbed Temporal tower without waiting Pikachu and Mew." Emolga explains.

 **=o=**

Dialga did appear when second team landed, though. Pikachu and I were alert to Dialga, but failed to depend ourselves from Dialga's ambush. Pikachu and I rolled away about few meters.

 **=x=**

Dialga was in front of almost fainted Pikachu and Snivy(me).

Pikachu knew what to do though. His head was clear like the moment with Latios.

No strategy was needed for Dialga.

He had his earth-shattering power; Uxie reasoned that power came out from me, but he was wrong. I never had such a great power. It is his own one.

He blasted his electricity as best as he could, and Dialga didn't avoid it. I think that's because he saw his own future—he must be defeated, because that's scripted.

But how? This was the how. One-shot from Pikachu.

Dialga later told me that he was going to fake the faint, but the damage was critical enough to pass him out really.

After using all of his power, Pikachu collapsed, following the time dragon. His electric burst around the hidden land out of anyone's control, and each contact with his lightening and the ground made an explosion. Quickly recovered from the shock, I ran to Pikachu, discovering he lost his conscious like Uxie said.

 **=o=**

"Now this is my turn." Pikachu says.

 **=o=**

I was in my subconscious world.

Mew might say this is too classic, and I agree, but it's really what happened. Is this Uxie's achievement? Anyway, whole memory after the void presented in front of me. After the fell from sky, and Snivy waking me up.

Back then, I was really stubborn. I could feel my power overwhelming; I almost surprised that I didn't burn that Snivy right away by accident. That amount of power will yield only but destruction. I didn't want that, I didn't want to be the one who break the world down.

That's why Snivy's dream—Paradise was so sweet to me. I felt like that this was my destiny I must follow. And so I did.

The memory with her kept flowed in front of me. Buying the land from Quagsire, the first mission—rescuing Azurill from Drowzee, the first mission—recruiting Gurdurr for a house. Like so.

And we met our future self—soon-to-be current me. Future me could talk, so I will be able to get out of this subconscious world, right? _Right?!_

No respond.

Actually, if there was a respond, that would be more….

'Yes.'

…scarier.

 _Who is this, answer me._

'You know who I am.'

… _Mew, are you near me?_

No answer. Well, that was obvious.

What am I doing, chattering with him won't help me. But, I can cut this… telepathic connection that you planted a while ago, _can I?_

'Depends.'

Okay, let's see what I saw once more.

 **=o=**

"I started to rebuild my memory from the void. But I'll tell you from our first meeting with Piplup and Chimchar as Mew already told us, which was second to them, first to us."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Now Pikachu POV can be used.

Whew, as Mew doesn't like to explain anything, it was really hard to make enough length for each parts.


	13. Part 21- The Chosen One

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 21 - The Chosen One**

* * *

Mew's manic laugh soon settled into chuckle.

"Is that Marill…, okay?" Chimchar asked not-so-obvious thing.

"I am perfectly okay, plus 'am legendary Mew."

"He's not okay!" Chimchar knocked his partner again.

I confirmed. "He really is legendary Mew. Although his power is weakened, he surely does the job as a sidekick of us."

"Yeah." Litwick did the Litwick. "We don't know _why_ his power got weakened, _though_."

I didn't try to hide the fact, though. "I think we can explain that too, can't we?" I looked at my partner to get a permission, and spoke. "According to Uxie, the human sealed most of Mew's power. And we have a memory of some human. Mew will be asleep without me, so Uxie and I assumed that I'm the human who sealed him."

"Does your partner have elephantine power like what my partner has?"

"No, he's smart and powerful, but that's just because he's trained using staff really well. He made his own staff to…."

Crunch-munch, chew-chew, snuffle-slurp.

Everyone looked at Mew and Litwick eating apples for snack.

"…Go on." Mew finished the apple and said. "We will be watching."

"Yep, I can't follow the tale of your dramati-que journey." Litwick made a new word, then took another bite.

Partner centered the attentions back to herself. "Your partner uses weapon too?"

"Yes."

"Our leader does that too, he uses an iron spear." Another similar thing. "I wish he doesn't use it anymore, though."

"That was an exceptional situation. I had to use all method I could think of."

"Normal-good Pokemons can't make the way like that out!" This again?

"I was never going to stab her eye for real." Chimchar gasped. Piplup was just listening. "Was not enough, of course, but I apologized to her. She said that she also knew I wasn't going to stab her eye too."

"Let me ask something." Piplup got in. "Who is 'she'?"

"Latias." I answered. "You know what Latias means, don't you?"

Piplup continued instead of his partner. "Of course we know. We're an exploration team, too. Basic information about legends are key elements for us."

"Then you know about Mew too?" Legendary Mew, who started having his third apple, asked for his renown.

"I saw—I mean, I heard of you, but you were more like a fairy tale. Mew, sleeping in the tree of beginning…."

"That was not a fairy tale, that was the fact. He really was sleeping, or sealed inside of that tree." Snivy started to tell Mew's story. "After visiting Jirachi, Pikachu lost most of…."

Piplup and his partner shouted in union. "Jirachi?"

"Ah, speaking of Jirachi." Mew stepped in. "Is there a Bidoof in your guild?"

"We were in there, but we graduated. But yes, he's in there."

"Um-hmm." Mew nodded with full of apple in his mouth.

"Why?"

Mew told to me with his telepathy. 'Just checking.'

Everyone stared at him. Mew finished his apple.

"Alright, fine. When I went to double-check what you said about Pikachu is true, he told me about a Bidoof who wished new members to join in his guild. The end."

"Then he failed again. Those new members got out of the guild." I attacked Jirachi for the sake of my memory.

Piplup added. "Now Bidoof is the last, again. Again, what do you mean, again?"

"Pikachu lost more of his memory when he wished his memory back."

"And finally my memory is back to when I and Snivy met for the first time."

"How does it feel," Piplup asked. "losing all of your memory?"

Why are you asking? Just for curiosity? I shaped words with a moment of thinking and stated.

"I didn't feel anything." I paused for few seconds more. "I just…, followed the fate, or future, wherever my road leads. 'I' wasn't exist, just my overwhelming power."

"Did your destructive power lead you to do… you-know-what?" Now that accident became a taboo to Snivy?

"No, that was me left a little inside of this-my body, try not to make more damage to everyone. As you know, everybody got shock of course, but no one except Latias hurt."

Mew grabbed fourth apple from my bag, and handed the other one to Litwick.

"I have to say," Chimchar spoke, looking at Mew blankly. "he's breaking every fantasy I had about Legendaries."

"I aburiciadit." Mew bowed, apple in mouth.

"Don't be sad." I helped Chimchar. "Not every Legendaries are like him. I met at least 4 more, and they were much better." And I checked our bags. "Where did the apples go?"

Mew already finished the apple he had. "Uh…. Diglett did it. Yes, Diglett, wait-I meant, no, bad Diglett, bad."

"What are you talking, you guys ate them all. Now we have to buy them again."

"I'm too full to live on." Litwick breathed heavily.

 **=x=**

"Apple, you say? 500 pokes each. It's on sale now." Kecleon in Treasure town shop told the price.

"WHAT?!" Wow, Snivy, that was the biggest yell we ever heard from you.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

This was a sorta long part, but I split this into two as later section of it got longer.


	14. Part 22- Apple Woods Mystery

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 22 - Apple Woods Mystery**

* * *

"There's Apple woods an hour away." Piplup helped the group of food-less.

"Apple woods full of apples?" I asked without expecting an answer from him. Straight forward name is straight forward, isn't it.

"It's already late. When will we sleep?" Litwick yawned. She might be sleepy because of her fullness.

"I don't want to sleep without a food and a cup of water near my head." I made another famous line. Good job, myself. Why are you laughing, Mew. Well, I can guess the reason, but stop it.

Snivy did the Litwick this time. "That's more like a Munchlax's line."

"Anyway…, we don't need everyone. But, sorry to say, can one of you follow us to guide?"

Chimchar volunteered. "I'll go. As it's getting night time, someone needs fire to light up."

"Thank you."

"I'm stuffed, so I don't need to go to find foods, right?" Mew said, failed hiding his grin.

I closed my eyes, and commanded gently as much as possible. "Shut up."

So I, Snivy, Chimchar, and Mew(as a Marill) made a temporary team to search for food.

 **=x=**

About one and half an hour later. Ten minutes inside the Apple woods. Apple woods really looked like… forest full of apple trees. There were some wild bug pokemons who wants to be burned by us. But pointless fighting is pointless. So I blasted my electricity every minutes to keep wild pokemons away.

"I think we need a mascot." Mew broke the silence.

I cheered him for waste some time. "Okay, who that will be?"

Mew transformed into a Litwick, surprising Chimchar.

"Hi, I'm Litwick. I'll clean everything in front of me. Follow me you folks." And Mew waved his—or now her short arms. "Taradara-da-da." And she blew a flamethrower to Butterfree who had really bad luck. "Woo-hoo!"

"Sheesh!" Snivy shocked like Chimchar who shocked much more than her, and checked the Butterfree, finding out that injury isn't fatal. "You're too accurate!"

The best way to play Mew game would be treat Mew like a normal-random Litwick; and Litwick is not so useful for now. "We already have fire type. He will do this jobs for us."

Chimchar looked like 'no I won't' written in his face. But I and Mew ignored.

"Okeydokey, how about this one." And Mew tried Bonsly. "Baralala-ba-ba." Mew stopped spinning, and turned to me. "Yes, I'm grass-type. Press Litwick to stop me dancing."

"Stop it." I did not like being stabbed from my mistake. "I really didn't know that."

"So he's really Mew, then?" Chimchar said. "Then who is she?"

"Who are you talking about?"

"I mean Snivy. Is she a real Snivy?"

I didn't know why he was asking such a question. With a Celebi in your adventure, everything became complicated. They were smart enough to not to tell us that they've met us before, so I had completely no idea.

Same goes to dear Snivy. "I am a real Snivy. Why are you asking?"

"Nothing…, I just thought you were the Mew."

"I can smell these trees are apple trees, whether they have apples on them or not. Does that make it clear?"

Well, I can smell that too. Chimchar didn't seem to be impressed neither.

"And there's lone Oran berry tree over there."

"Free Oran berries?" Leadership activated; I need to get all those berries for my crews.

…Mew, stop laughing.

Well, we don't need those berries, actually. Great Leaders, including me, don't let crews fall in danger. However it would be nice to see that they're doing well even without me. But for that, we do need Oran berries for the fail-proof.

So we followed Snivy's guide, and gathered few Oran berries.

Mew looked around and pointed. "I can't see the apples over there."

I replied. "We know."

"No, there's no apples, not even rotten ones."

"Well, other pokemons might took them all."

Mew kept staring at me.

"Of course, if that was true, you wouldn't mention about it. Okay, what is the mystery, and how to solve it."

"Let's go there and find out."

 **=x=**

"Strange…." Chimchar said.

 **=x=**

"Really strange…." Chimchar said again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The road changed than the last time we came here." Chimchar pointed the apple-less tree right in front of him. "That tree wasn't there at least a month ago."

"But that tree looks like aged more than ten years?" I inspected. Grass around the tree looks shorter than the around ones. Somebody moved this tree?

"You noticed something different few minutes before." I reminded. "You saw another tree moved then?"

Chimchar nodded.

I laid down the choices. "So we can inspect what's going on in this haunted forest, or ignore all this stuff. What do we do?"

Snivy decided for me. "We just get some apples from here right now, and inspect this place later. We can do that after the request from Shaymins, can't we?"

"Yes, trees don't move away." No pun intended.

 **=x=**

"At least there are some apples on the border of the forest."

Snivy found some apples. I went to the precious apple tree, and blasted my electricity again to keep wild pokemons away. Snivy came to me and picked those apples from tree with her vines.

 **=x=**

Trees moved. There are three theories I can make of. First, some lunatic pokemon, or group of pokemons moved the trees. For what? To make a road, or hide something. Second, natural disaster. Well, this doesn't make any sense. Those moved trees rooted to the ground pretty firmly. And we didn't see the tree lying on the ground until now. Third, this sounds stupid, but trees moved its own.

"Trees moved its own?"

Chimchar and Snivy were scared from this idea.

"Woo-woo." Mew, back to cute little Litwick, made a typical ghost sound. "Anyway, I'm interested too. Let's get those apples to Chimchar's base, and discuss about this."

"Yes, apples are the most important." I said.

"What about your tomato?" Snivy asked.

"I love them, but they're more like a snack than food for fights."

Chimchar said. "I can see the clear road. We're almost there."

 **=x=**

Mew sneakily grabbed an apple from my bag.

"Stop eating, you." Snivy finally started to treat Mew like a normal pokemon. Ring the bell. "Oh, sorry, mighty Mew. I just couldn't stand of your nonsense." Nah, not for long.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Originally this fanfic included several errors for purpose and story's sake. But after including Explorer of Sky arc, I changed this fanfic much longer, and discarded original setting. Mew sharing Pikachu's memory was in original story too—but now, Mew is just nothing more than Pikachu's sidekick.

Moreover, most of stuff follows Pokedex faithfully. So reading Pokedex can spoil at least two of the twists in this fanfic.

P.S. Deleted Scene, maybe include changed settings.

 **=x=**

"If apples are going missing, that explains why those apples were that expensive." Snivy said.

"That was cheap in our standard." Chimchar informed. "If we go to Post town, we could live like kings for a month."

"10 Poke in here is 1 Poke in our town." Mew computed it.

Snivy knew that in post town everything were cheaper than other town—as she traveled to find the land for the Paradise for months, but this calculation still made her shock.

 **=x=**


	15. Part 23- Sky Peak Expedition

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 23 - Sky Peak Expedition**

* * *

The day after we arrived, we traveled to the Shaymin village.

We departed in mid day, and arrived right before the sun set.

"Welcome to the Shaymin Village." One of the Shaymin greeted me. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Shaymin. I live here in this village." Okay, I couldn't guess that alone. "Then again, all the residents of this village are Shaymin…. That makes it hard to tell us apart, doesn't it?"

"Yes." I said.

"No at all. Nice to meet you." Snivy said.

"Did you come to climb Sky Peak too, travelers?"

"Yes, I take it you know this mountain well?"

"That's right, We've lived here for a very long time…. We're here to guide travelers up the mountain. But we haven't actually done that in quite some time." Shaymin explained. "That is, the earthquake that happened here some time ago destroyed the mountain path that led here…. So explorers from outside couldn't get here very easily, and they stopped coming. We were pretty surprised when the survey team walked into our little village."

 **=x=**

"We're gifting Gracidea for every team visits in this town." Another Shaymin greeted.

I got the flower. "Really? Thank you."

Snivy passed that Shaymin, shaking her hand of greetings. But I stopped her.

"I think you should give it to her too. She's different team, which called Paradise."

"Paradise? Thank you for coming!" Shaymin grabbed confused Snivy's hands and shook them. "I'll give you Gracidea too."

I think almighty Mew knew what to do. "And I'm from Team Bubblebobble, and this Litwick is from Team Incendium."

Litwick waved her arm sheepishly. "Hi."

 **=x=**

That night, in the room of the one of Shaymin's houses.

"Did I said you're not evil?" Snivy was about to cancel what she said last week.

"Nighty night." I said, and made a fake snoring sound.

"Oh, stop it." Snivy, not accepting my humor, slapped my cheek weakly, but it paralyzed her.

I opened my eyes, and looked over collapsed Snivy. "Oh, you're fast sleeper."

Litwick and Mew blocked their mouths to not let their giggle out.

I apologized, though. "I'm sorry."

Paralyzed Snivy couldn't reply. "Ab…ad…ebu-ah…."

Litwick failed holding her laugh. She fell down on the floor, and beat the floor with her short arms, laughing out loud.

I closed my eyes again. "You're welcome."

 **=x=**

The next day, in the way to the top of the Sky peak.

"I won't fight today." I declared.

"I understood." Mew and Litwick closed their eyes and nodded in union.

"I'll just escort our guest." I pointed to the Shaymin walking along my left.

"Oh, that's why?" This time, Mew was the only one said.

"What did you think then?"

"Well, you're too powerful, so our team can't improve their skills, blah blah, like that."

"That too."

 **=x=**

"A wild Metapod." Snivy found a wild pokemon.

"Let it be."

 **=x=**

"Are you going to attack us?" I asked with a bucket of politeness.

However Weepinbell charged to us ignoring my politeness.

"Litwick, you can deal this alone, right?"

"Yes."

Litwick shook her body, and shoot fire from her flame on top of her. Weepinbell stopped moving right away.

 **=x=**

"Please don't get close to us."

I said to the wild Skuntank. It didn't work.

"Marill, bubble beam to slow him down. Litwick, you know what to do."

Mew fired bubble beam. And Litwick blasted her confuse ray to make sure the Skuntank to be confused. Skuntank started to run in a circle.

"Marill, finish him."

He had took two extra bubble beam until he fainted.

 **=x=**

"Stop!"

I shortened my warning after the last 3 Weepinbell. But fourth one also ignored me.

"Litwick!"

 **=x=**

I stepped in the cavern room, and about twenty pokemons fell on the ground.

"Monster House. I'll depend our guest, you guys do the rest."

Everyone got that. "Okay." "Mmm-hmm." "Yep."

I grabbed my trusty spike from my bag (which startled my Partner a lot), and tapped it on my cheek, charging it up.

Mew used helping hand to support, and blasted bubble beams from distance. Litwick was shooting flame from her head, doing one-shot for everyone. Snivy was, well, not doing so well. Soon Mew started to cover her with his standoff attacks. I zapped occasionally approaching wild pokemons.

About ten minutes later, we were the only ones standing on this room.

 **=x=**

We came out of the cave, and found snowy area.

"Woo-woo." Litwick shivered. "It's too cold."

"But your flame got bigger." Snivy checked her status.

"Didn't I said it's just a visual thing?"

"You cleaned those wild pokemons with that visual thing." I continued this meaningless talking. Sorry, I was a bit bored.

Litwick eyed away. "Well, then, my flame is too beautiful to watch."

"Did you learn Attract?"

Mew stepped in. "No, but she's cute, so basically she's attracting always."

Litwick turned around in spot, showing off, until she started to feel cold again.

"Woo-woo."

"Please stop it, you're freaking me out." Snivy started to shiver, too.

"Woo-woo, I'm a ghost. I'm here to end your miserable journey…."

Mew and I, having an unhealthy sense of humor, chuckled.

"I won't stop my journey until my leaves washed white."

That's kind of sad.

 **=x=**

"Piplup!" I greeted my doppelganger. Doppelganger and his partner greeted back. "Hi, Pikachu."

I was holding my iron spike, and Piplup was holding flaming staff with same pose. Identical, mirror, insert any words meaning a copy here.

"I wonder how you two fight with your weapon." Litwick spoke out, and most of us nodded with agreement.

 **=o=**

"And we did see how we-leaders fight with our weapons."

 **=o=**

We looked around corrupted summit.

Shaymin spoke. "Th-this is… terrible…. All this happened while I was away for so long…."

"Icky, sticky…, grimy, slimy…. We lo-ve dirt and slime."

Like they introduced themselves, slimy pokemons came here, waiting to be cleaned by us.

"A group of Grimer and Muk." Shaymin identified. "This isn't your home, you know that…. Please, go back where you belong."

"No. No-."

"Lies. Li-es."

"We drive away cleanlinesss!"

Well, the basic negotiation protocol 101 failed. Seems like Shaymin figured that out too.

"Looks like we have to get them to come to their senses…." And Shaymin rang the bell. "Everyone, I'm counting on you!"

 **=x=**

I shouted. "Everyone except I and Piplup, defend our guest."

Yes, I wanted to see how we fight. I grabbed my lovely iron spike from my bag, and tapped it to my cheek to charge it up. Meanwhile, Piplup lent a flame from Chimchar for his staff. That would have taken a lot of effort to grab that staff with his right wing.

Muk in front of me spit out mud bomb, but I evaded it with Quick attack. I attacked another Muk using the speed I got from evading. That Muk took my spike fainted right away from the electric shock. Piplup fired a bubble beam to Grimer to distract him, and burned him with his staff.

Two down, six left—I counted as avoiding another blast of poison. I looked back to check our guest. Three of the foe were surrounding them, but I don't think I should worry about them—they can handle them easily. And I brought some Pecha berries too. So down to three.

A Grimer blew off thick poisonous smog. I swung my spike to clear the smog a bit and jumped, hit Grimer's head with my spike. Then I landed, covered my nose from the smog and watched how Piplup is doing. He's playing with staff. Unlike me, he was doing his best, didn't have a chance to check how I am doing.

I looked our last foe, Grimer again. He seems to regain own sense before being electrified, but I had to make it sure. I pointed my spike at him, and said with dignity. "Surrender."

And random Litwick sent flying, and rolled in front of me. Litwick excused. "It was Fling." Chimchar crashed Muk the airplane. However, this sight gave my Grimer some will to fight. He made horrible noise, lowering our defense. While we recovered from the screech, he covered himself with acid armor. My spike was too precious for this, well. I put my spike in my bag, and put Litwick beside me.

I let out thunder wave to paralyzed Grimer. "Litwick, finish him with Hex." And won the fight with a classical way.

 **=x=**

"Where were we…." Shaymin spoke after Grimers and Muks ran away. "We have to clean this place up, restore it…." Shaymin turned around. "We Shaymin have a special power to clean up the land by absorbing dirt and things. Yet cleaning up this mess is no small task…."

Shaymin closed her eyes. "Here goes nothing…." Her body started to absorb the corruption, and her flowers on her back grew dark. "Get down, please!"

Mew shouted. "Seed flare, there's going to be a bi-g explosion! Do as she told!"

And there was an explosion.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

More fight scenes!

And 1k word over part! Woohoo.

Yes, writing 1k is really hard for me. You see, I completed the Shaymin story arc in this one part—1.4k words. I need moar arcs to fill these 8 chapters.

So next will be Apple Woods part. I'm faithful at all those foreshadowing. (But it was only 1 part ago….)

But who cares? No one reviews this fanfic…. :(

(However this facfic finally hit 20k, so will there be little shine of hope?)

*Early parts of this fanfic needs to be rewritten, but I'm not going to, as I want to see how far can I go without rewriting.


	16. Part 24- The Mystery Dungeon

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 24 - The Mystery Dungeon**

* * *

The day after the Sky peak expedition.

"We need more information about Apple woods." I stated. "I think we can get them from your ex-guild, can't we?"

"You're right." Piplup answered. "If we have enough pokes."

I checked my bag. We didn't brought that much pokes from our base, so….

"We have, let's go."

Duh, whatever. We got Mew. He can use his position or something.

"Are you going to use me?" Mew, still as a Marill, said in wet eyes. That was so out of his character that was funny—at least for me. I grinned and said.

"No, I'm going to abuse you."

 **=x=**

"Since it's midday, we don't have to be inspected." Piplup guessed, climbing along the stairs to the guild. Soon we reached the top of the cliff. The building followed its owner faithfully, as it looked like a giant Wigglytuff with a hole in own belly.

"Praise her." Litwick worshiped.

"Guild master is he, not she." Piplup notified.

We entered the building, and climbed down the ladder. It was surprising that the floor has windows as we were underground. This is one of the reason I love those cliffs. They look awesome, standing on them makes you awesome, and being inside of them makes you feel comfy, more than normal underground rooms.

"Where's everyone." Piplup asked to himself without raising the tail. Chimchar looked around, finding no one.

"That's good, we won't have any drag from others." I didn't care other teams. "Let's search for the information. There are some the informative boards on the walls."

"I think we should check lower floors to see what's happening." Snivy, however, concerned about the guild. I stared at her. Well, this won't hurt us, will it? I agreed to her.

I climbed down the ladder first, because I'm the main attacker. I turned around, and found many pokemons waiting for us.

"Welcome to our guild!"

And welcomed us.

Is this a regular ritual for every new team entering this guild? I waved my right arm sheepishly, and smiled for a better first impression. After the loud applause settled down enough, I sent general greeting message A.

"Nice to see you, I'm Pikachu, the leader of Paradise. The green pokemon right after me is Snivy. She's my partner and the founder of Paradise."

Mew as a Marill followed her. Piplup, Chimchar, and lastly Litwick climbed down.

"This is Marill, my sidekick, and Litwick is our secondary attacker."

Wigglytuff greeted us. "Hello, friends. Welcome to our guild." He looked at Litwick who struggling climbing down the ladder. "We heard of you, but Marill and Litwick are new to us."

They know us but not in detail. "Marill is our newest member, but Litwick was there for at least 4 months."

"We have a special guest for you." A guest for another guest?

Shaymin appeared from the crowd. Wigglytuff continued. "She want to be teammate of your party."

Wow, that's… great! We can use her as a mine, a throwing bomb, midair transport….

"No, mister Pikachu," Wigglytuff read my expression. "She wants to be a member of Piplup's party."

"Well, she made a big mistake." I grumbled as I fell from the sky to the deep underground. "She must be charmed by Piplup swinging his flame staff, and not by me dancing with my lovely iron spear. I could do the fire thing with Litwick on my hand, and charmed her very easily."

"If you wield me, I'll hex you." Litwick threatened me.

And my speech failed to impress Shaymin. Well, I expected.

"Is there anyone who planed to investigate the Apple woods?"

Wigglytuff was the only one who raised hand. "Me!"

I said. "Guild master, can we have a private meeting?"

Snivy walked closer to me.

"No, Snivy, just me and Wigglytuff."

Snivy sounded depressed. "Why?"

I turned to her. "I'll tell you later if I can. I think this is some Celebi stuffs going on." Snivy's eyes were widen. I kept whispering. "You lead the team for a moment. Gather some information for our investigation."

 **=x=**

"Wigglytuff, what happens to our Marill and Litwick?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Chimchar accidentally spit out about Celebi. And we met our future selves, me and Snivy with Celebi at the Temporal tower. But what did we do before then? There's at least three weeks empty between our future selves took Time gears from Uxie and restoring time once more. We might just traveled with Celebi, but Piplup and Chimchar treated us like we've known for long time."

My reasoning ended there. I looked at him to find any expression washing him over.

Wigglytuff laughed at last.

"Okay, you win. Yes, we met you before. How's Emolga doing?"

"He's fine, staying at our Paradise."

"Why do you want to investigate the Apple woods?"

"We found that there's no apples on apple trees at the center of the forest, and Chimchar claimed some of the trees in forest moved on their own."

"I found that recently nobody gifts me any Perfect apples."

"Uh…. That's all the clues you got?"

"Yes."

He's quite a simple type. I noted to myself.

"Then another question, what will happen to …?"

 **=o=**

No, I don't want to remember it.

I stopped rebuilding my memory, and skipped ahead.

'What are you doing?!'

 _I'm losing my memory, of course._

'Do you really want to forget her leaving you?'

 _Yes, it hurts, I can't take it anymore…._

Mew didn't spoke anymore.

I imagined a door in front of me, and closed it. He didn't try to stop me after that.

 **=o=**

"I have to protect …." My thought went out from my mouth. "I don't know why I didn't bring real …. Maybe because of my determination I have right now, I really don't…. However I can't let my … fell in unknown disaster."

"You really need your …." Wigglytuff said. "For you, for world."

 **=x=**

Snivy was the first one who asked me after my meeting with Wigglytuff.

"How was it? What did you guys talk?"

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and declared.

"We talked about the plan for the investigation. Marill, you go with Piplup's team. We'll go with Wigglytuff. We still have a lot of things to talk about."

Mew groaned. "What? I can't do the sidekick for you without being near you?"

You just want to be the center of the story. But I have a reason for this decision, Mew. "Piplup needs you more than us for this. I'll talk about this bit later." I turned to the other crews. "What did you find while I was out?"

"We found that there are many missing pokemons in the Apple woods recently. The request board are filled with those."

"Marill, no, I'll command you as Mew, if anything wrong happens to your crew, teleport out without hesitation."

Mew nodded while other guild members gasps from the reveal. "Got it."

"Piplup will be the leader of your team, of course, and Chimchar, carry this flower." I handed a Glacedia. "If Mew somehow faints, don't mind about it and give this flower to Shaymin, and get out of the forest. Mew and Shaymin will be life guards.

"For us, I will be leader-slash-main attacker, and Wigglytuff, can you protect our crew? Do you mind being ordered by me?"

"I'm okay. We're friends, aren't we?"

"I want to taste a bite of your optimism, but okay. Snivy, you'll be watcher, and Litwick will be our supporter. I'll give you some items for later."

Snivy asked. "Pikachu, why are you so scared?"

"Am I?" I looked at her.

"You usually don't prepare about escape plans. Of course with your power, I can understand why you're so confident…."

"I don't know." I looked down. "Maybe I'm just being… protective."

 **=x=**

That midnight.

In the room that used to be Piplup's room.

I called. "Snivy."

No respond. She might be asleep.

Okay then. "Good night."

"What?"

Instead of Snivy, I woke up Litwick accidentally.

"Litwick, did you accepted those rescuing missions?"

"What do you… no, we didn't."

"We can rescue some of them and gather some pokes from here, can't we?"

"Wow, what?"

"Have you heard of the term 'working holiday?' Moreover, saving pokemons are good, according to our ethics counselor here."

I looked over the sleeping beauty followed by Litwick.

"So we'll go to investigate, and Mew's team will search the border of apple woods to rescue pokemons."

 **=x=**

The next day.

"It's been a long time since I explored without Chatot, my friends."

Wigglytuff was in upbeat, like always.

I think we need an entertainer in our team, too. Wait, there is one. I think I should hang out with Emolga more often.

…I'm following the footsteps of my own.

I spoke aloud to forget about this. "As you can see, from now on the apples are completely missing."

"We can see." Litwick replied.

I asked. "Wigglytuff, how long had it been since the last time you came here?"

"At least a half of year." Wigglytuff answered. "But I know the direction to the center of this forest."

"How?"

"I can smell it." He sniffed.

I scratched my head with confusion. "Is it normal to pokemons having hyper sense of smell? I can't do that kind of stuff with my nose."

"With a heart full of love, nothing is impossible, my friend."

"A love for what?"

"The perfect apples, of course."

"I can't do that with tomatos, is it normal to pokemons having hyper sense of smell?" I repeated.

Snivy was the one who replied this time. "Tomato doesn't smell that much before chew it, so… not your problem?"

 **=x=**

"Strange…." Wigglytuff said.

Deja vu.

I asked. "What kind of abnormal situation did you detect?"

"The smell of the perfect apples are too strong."

"Maybe somebody else chewed them?"

"No!"

That's one big no. Appleless trees near him shook from his hyper voice.

Wigglytuff then stormed away, so we suddenly started racing with him.

 **=x=**

There was a giant apple tree with a lot of scars on it.

The air was filled with the sweetest scent we ever smelled.

"So who do you think did this to this tree?"

Wigglytuff sobbed. "Only monster can do this horrible thing to the perfect apple tree…."

Low growl came out from our back. We turned back, and, something we don't know was there.

I could see its only red eye staring at our soul. Basically it looked like a personified tree; it had a horn each side of its head, and two arms with three threatening claws on each arm, and six legs. Thick shadow connected between its treelike bark pieces.

"POW!" Wigglytuff tried hyper voice. However it had little effect on him.

"I can assume it's ghost and grass type, if that's a pokemon too." I said without letting my guard off. "Litwick, prepare your hex."

But the creature disappeared with purple light. I took the iron spike out slowly from my bag. Just then the creature reappeared in front of Litwick and smacked her, knocked her out. I dashed to it with Quick attack, and climbed on it and discharged.

I jumped off from it and shouted. "Snivy! Grab Litwick, we're going to escape!"

Snivy lifted Litwick with her vines, and I ran to our team. The creature shook its head, trying to recover itself from the shock.

Before it gets a chance to attack us again, however, I took an escape orb out from Litwick's bag and broke it.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

No OC pokemons (I mean, fan-designed species) included. Except for the Green P and Brown H.

But there was a similar OC pokemon that has similar characteristic like Brown H in Pokemon Adventures(comic), so well….


	17. Part 25- Move the Tree

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 25 - Move the Tree**

* * *

We landed right outside of the haunted forest.

"Are everyone okay? Shout me back. Snivy ("I'm okay"), Wigglytuff ("Here"), Litwick (Snivy poked her. "she's fine.")."

Then a huge growl shook the forest.

"I didn't call you, whatever you are! Anyway, let's return."

 **=x=**

"Puff." Wigglytuff failed holding his laugh.

I grinned like I never did it before, and I laughed too. Soon I and Wigglytuff hugged each other and danced in circle, laughing.

Snivy seemed to be puzzled, oh yes, she couldn't understand us. She was the one who tell us where we should go, not where we are going right now. So she couldn't understand the itch we have—want to feel not knowing. That excitement, that small time before opening the present box; and the fate never fails at satisfying me.

I spoke. "Oh, we're going to make a great team."

Wigglytuff hugged me again. "We were. Wait for it."

Snivy broke in. "I think we should worry about Mew's team."

I smiled. "Do you worry about well-being of team with almighty Mew in it?"

"…Yes?"

"It's so sweet of you, like always Snivy. Don't worry, we have a backup plan. Shaymin can carry them even if Mew fell asleep. I gave them a Glacedia."

Snivy looked down.

"There's nothing we can do, and nothing we need to do. Let's just return to the guild."

 **=x=**

I spoke out. "I got lots of inspiration from your guild, Wigglytuff."

Snivy and Wigglytuff looked at me. "And that is?"

"Your guild is big, so there is room for specialist, like footprint watcher or billboard updater. I think our Paradise should be bigger for both the purpose of the Paradise and the growth of the Paradise."

"I wondered about that. Why did you start the Paradise from the beginning?"

"I think that question is for Snivy. Snivy?"

"Yes, since I was 4, I dreamed of…."

"Excuse me, Snivy, you're holding Litwick upside down."

Wigglytuff said. "Be careful, never touch her flame."

"I am being careful, I'm grass type."

Snivy slowly turned Litwick the right way.

"I was saying that you need to be more careful than just being careful."

Wigglytuff cut the story's flow.

"Where was I?"

"Just start all over again."

"Yes, since I was 4, I dreamed of the Paradise—where every pokemons are happy."

I always thought that is impossible. But I started to think I just don't know how to, and it is possible—Paradise. We just need a miracle. Mew joining us was a miracle, our journey so far was a rainbow path.

Snivy looked at me to get a permission to continue her story. I nodded, she spoke. "By every pokemons I mean is, all the population on this earth. Every pokemon in the world can be happy, because every pokemon in the world can be unhappy. Why don't we use our power to make ourselves happier?"

I followed. "And we need more crews to make it easier. The more pokemons, the easier the task becomes. It's simple." I looked at guild master. "And I want you for paradise."

Snivy got surprised. Yes, what she was talking about will end up as recruiting Wigglytuff's guild. Wigglytuff blinked. "Me?"

"No, all of you."

"If we join you, what will be happened to us?"

"You should be self-sufficient. In food, for start. You know, we'll be in serious trouble without Apple woods. We're going there once again tomorrow to get seeds for apple trees."

"Seeds? Aren't they explosive?"

"What are you talking abou…. Ah yes, you don't have a concept of 'farming'. Basically, you can have your perfect apple tree in your base."

If Chatot was here, he would shout at me; what have you done? Wigglytuff's eyes got so big, they were covering his faces all over.

"I'm in, treat me like your slav…."

"Of course, we need to move the perfect apple tree to do so. We need a teleporter."

 **=x=**

"First thing I saw after the rude awakening is," Awoke Mew paused. "your sadistic face. When did my life go wrong."

I kept my look of polite requester: smiley-smiley. "I want you teleport 15-meter-height apple tree. I think mighty Legendaries like you can handle that, can't you?"

"We legendaries have several serious restriction…."

"He says he's okay."

"I will faint if I do so!"

"Will this teleport leave a serious trauma at your capacity in our future missions?"

"No?"

"Will it make you suffer serious agony?"

"Not at all."

"He says he's okay."

"Yes! It will leave a trauma, in my weak heart…."

"He loves helping you."

Chatot commented. "You're completely controlling legendary Mew."

I answered. "Yes, I'm completely 'trolling him. That's why he's my sidekick, not a coworker."

Ethic counselor stared at me. I added. "…but a teammate. Don't worry, you won't do that right now. We need to dig a hole for the tree. And for this kind of job, we need an expert. Do you know an architect?"

"We don't have a specialist for that." Chatot said.

"Then we should use our architect Gurdurr."

Chatot asked. "Gurdurr? Isn't he an outlaw team with Scraggy?"

"Used to be. They're completely clean now." Actually, I don't care whether they're good or not. If they're helping our Paradise and they're not that evil, I'm okay with them.

 **=x=**

Soon Mew teleported back with Gurdurr. He inspected the guild, admired, and said.

"This is really well built headquarter!"

Wigglytuff replied. "Thanks."

"But because of this, the ground is not firm enough for the tree. We can't plant any tree near this cliff."

Oh, that's why there were no tree near this cliff at all.

"However, the perfect apple tree needs new home." Snivy said. "It won't be able to make new perfect apples in there if we don't do something."

Wigglytuff cried. "No! The perfect apple," He grabbed the giant apple from his bag. "we'll save you!" And gave it a hug.

I suggested. "We should restrict the access for that special tree, and it need a care from us. So how about moving that tree back to our Paradise?"

Mew said. "I need extra teleporters to do that job. And the guild can care the tree on their own too."

I stood back this time. "Okay then, is there a grass type in your guild? Wait, there is, Sunflora." I turned to Snivy. "This is why we should bulk up our Paradise. They're ready for everything."

 **=x=**

The plan was consisted of two team. Team A included me, Wigglytuff, Chatot, and Litwick. We covered team B while they're doing their job. Team B included Snivy, Sunflora, Dugtrio, and Loudred. Team B will uproot the tree. Mew will transport us with his teleport.

Team A arrived first, of course, and went to our position. Mew teleported back, and came back with team B. Team B started to dig around the tree.

Right then a loud growl froze us. We stood still, and looked at each other with anxiety.

I shouted to get over it. "Hurry! Before the things get worse!"

I charged my spear up.

Here it comes.

The wooden creature appeared from the distance. "Litwick, after I paralyze that, use hex until it faints."

Litwick nodded. I diffused my electric wave, and it paralyzed. Litwick soon fired her hex, and the creature took quadruple damage from it. I approached to the monster, never pointing my spike away from it.

Then it grabbed me. The vine spread through its arm and covered my right arm. I grabbed my spike with the other hand and shouted.

"Litwick! Flame burst to us!"

"Won't it hurt you too?"

I blinked. "It won't be so bad?"

Litwick blew her flame with her mouth, and it… hurt, really hurt, exceeding my already high estimate. I screamed in pain and rolled to put off the fire.

After the flame on my body went out, I noted to myself. "Okay, somehow these monster can change your type into grass one." I breathed heavily. "I learned it the hard way."

"Are you alright?" Litwick concerned.

"Yes, how's team B doing?"

They were cutting some roots from the tree. "I hope that doesn't deal serious damage to the tree."

"Yes, here comes another one!"

"Let's finish it quickly." I used thunder wave, and she fired hex.

I sat down, grabbed an Oran berry from my bag and started eating.

However…, "…What?"

Litwick said. "I never saw you eating Oran berries."

"That was really painful. I deserve Oran berry for not fainting from it."

"I'm sorry."

I shook empty hand. "You don't need to apologize. We never knew that." I stopped eating. "And Wigglytuff doesn't know this neither." I stood up. "Wigglytuff is with Chatot, flying type. I must warn about this."

I swallowed the rest of the berry and ran to Wigglytuff.

"Wigglytuff, Wigglytuff!"

Wigglytuff and Chatot turned at me, and screamed.

"Waah! He's covered with parasitic plants! Quick, blast seeds, we have to save him!"

"Wait, stop!"

 **=x=**

"Luckily everything worked out perfectly."

We watched the moved tree on top of Piplup's base.

"Pikachu, would you like to have some Rawst berries?"

I gently raised my hand. Wigglytuff put a light blue berry on my palm. I slowly chewed it. Aah.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

This was originally daily-nondramatic-filler part, but it became longer and longer as Pikachu likes to talking about fighting, so here we are….


	18. Part 26- Returning Home

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 26 - Returning Home**

* * *

So Wigglytuff's guild joined Paradise.

This was a remarkable step for Snivy's dream.

"Do I have to teleport us back to the Paradise again?" Mew asked.

"No, we'll go back by foot. But Mew, send Gurdurr and Litwick back to our base."

Litwick asked. "Why?"

"We'll recruit pokemons on our way home. You should tell the crews about this new policy and start the invitation. Also, we will need a lot of houses for them, too. So Gurdurr, can you help us?"

"Sure, as long as you're respecting my work, I'm fine."

Mew bubbled Litwick, Gurdurr, and himself. "See you later."

"Bye." I waved my arm.

About a minute later.

"Long time no see." Mew came back.

"Hi." I waved my arm.

 **=x=**

"Help!"

This dream again.

In the abstract cloudy world, pink pokemon was chased by something evil.

 _Dear mysterious at risk pokemon, where are you?_

"I'm, I'm…."

 _It's been two weeks since the last dream. Are you really in danger? If you are, how could you last this long chase?_

"I think I'm communicating with the savior of the world, but was I wrong?"

 _Few called me like that, and I can save you too if you tell me where you are!_

But I couldn't get a reply before Snivy waking me up.

 **=x=**

"Snivy."

"Why?"

"Do you think naming a pokemon princess makes her stupid?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just had another dream with pink pokemon, that's all."

I stood up, and started to be a night watch.

However, Snivy didn't sleep right away.

"I want to hear more about your dream, Pikachu."

"It's been a decade since you call me as a Pikachu, isn't it?" I looked at Snivy. "It's a dream about a pink pokemon being chased by something evil. The environment is cloudy and dark purple, so I couldn't get any information about where she is right now. We can communicate, but I always fail at finding out where she is."

"Are you sure what chasing her is evil?"

"What do you mean?" I paused. "Actually, that's really good question. I assumed the thing would be evil. But anyhow, it doesn't change that we should rescue her and find out what's going on."

"Together?"

I smiled. "Yes, together."

Snivy turned back at me. I looked up to the stars.

 **=x=**

"What's your next plan?"

Fourth day's early morning, Snivy asked me before Mew awoke.

"Growing Paradise." I planned about it, but I never said it to her, did I. "Your Paradise includes making every pokemon happy, right?"

"Yes."

"And the more happy pokemons, the better."

"Of course."

"That's the plan."

I put out the fire I made last night. Snivy touched me and spoke.

"So beside recruiting others and building houses, what else have you got?"

"We will make an apple farm and berry farms. Did I tell you what farming means?"

"No, you didn't."

"Farming is how human make their food, so not all humans need to hunt for foods. So if we successfully farm our foods, not all of us need to work everyday."

I gave her a smile. "Like you, the only thing the plants need is care. So pokemon who are not very good at fighting, like our little Dunsparce, can participate."

Wait, he doesn't have any arms. Wow, how should I use him. That Emolga's Enforcers is really the best place for him?

Well, he's a good supporter. His move-set is Rollout, Glare, Yawn, Dig, so….

"…Forget about what I said about Dunsparce. I think he's helpful for Emolga."

"Yes, he does."

"So, is there any random pokemon who wanted to be recruit? Like our cute Litwick?"

Snivy looked away. "I think Litwick is a disaster."

"Litwick is disastrous for every grass-types, partner."

"That's not what I meant. I think she's too aggressive."

"She's both fire-type, and ghost-type. Of course she's a monster."

"That's…."

"Don't worry, I can control her." I stretched my arms to show off. "I am the leader. Ta-da."

Snivy finally got her smile back.

"But, the problem is that when Paradise grew big, we need more than a leader." I said sadly. "We need a king."

"King?"

"Or a queen, doesn't matter." I looked at her. "Someone who can rule the world, which will be named as Paradise."

Snivy looked up. The sun was blazing, threaten us to burn us if we approach him.

I said. "I need a Legendary under my foot, who is not Mew."

Mew was still asleep under my foot, but no pun intended.

 **=x=**

Nothing dramatic happened after that.

No pinkish dream at night, neither.

So we were back at the Paradise, and returned to our daily routine.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Filler part.

I needed one.

Next part : Mew vs Pikachu.

But I noticed that no one is watching my fanfic. Wow, is this fanfic that bad?

\+ I drew a cover! I bought Pokemon Art Academy to do so. Wow, I'm terrible at drawing.


	19. Part 27- Mew Game

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 27 - Mew Game**

* * *

"Mama!"

The day ended with this emotional reunion.

"Thank you for saving my daughter from Hazy pass!"

"Well, Wingull helped a lot. You should thank him."

Mew as Wingull waved his wing to our leaving requester.

"Snivy, let's move these woods for Gurdurr." I lifted one of the wooden planks our requester gave us, and left it on the ground. Too heavy for my tiny arms. "Never mind, Timburrs will help him instead of us."

"Pikachu, we need to talk." Mew transformed back to Marill, and said.

"What is it?"

"I think you're treating me like a slave."

"No, I was using you as a slave."

Nobody laughed. Aw, come on.

"Why no one in the world can catch my bright sense of humor?"

Snivy said. "Because Litwick is not here?"

Mew added. "Because your sense of humor is so bright that makes us blind?"

Dunsparce commented finally. "…Don't wait for me."

I answered his question more seriously. "I'm using you as much as possible for our Paradise. I think you agreed to that, didn't you?"

"That's true! I signed to the unholy contract!"

I ignored his dramatic agreement. "If you want to be treated like a god just because you're a legendary, befriend with Snivy. She will reinvent any loyal proprieties to serve you as mighty, great-y, godly."

Snivy and Dunsparce seemed shocked from what I said. However, Mew stared at me for a bit, and chuckled. "You're really funny."

Yes, thanks. Anyway, you won't be able to beat me.

Mew stopped laughing, and glared at me.

"You seriously think you're stronger than me?"

"…Yes?"

 **=x=**

Snivy covered her face with her vine. "I hoped today would be a very normal and happy day. Then we have a family problem." She confiscated my trusty spear. Well, that's fair.

Litwick said. "Don't chew more than you can swallow. If everyday were perfect, we will never have Mew there."

Everyone in the Paradise came out to watch our battle. Even some of villager from Post town came here.

Virizion was the one who rang the bell. "Are you ready? Battle begin!"

I expected Mew to transform into someone other than Marill, but he didn't. I think that's because he wanted to show he can beat me out and out.

Then you made a mistake. I smiled, and used Quick attack to get closer to him.

He blasted bubble beam at me. I jumped, but he kept tracked at me, so I got hit by the beam in midair. I fell to the ground and discharged some of my electricity. Mew jumped, but I discharged once again as he starts to fall. But right before Mew touches the ground, he floated himself with psychic.

Okay, now you're being serious. Why don't you turn your self into something stoney then? Are you still making fun of me?

I used Thunder. Mew quickly avoided it, but was thrown away from an explosion after the impact. Mew bubbled himself, and charged at me.

So he didn't need to be upper hand in type. I got that. I evaded him with Quick attack. The bubble touched the ground and made another explosion. I glimpsed at Snivy, and found out that she's been tied down by Virizion and Emolga. She won't be able to break in. Then, I can focus on this Mew game.

The problem is that I don't have much moves that can attack him. I know Thunder, Discharge, Quick Attack, and Thunder wave. Yes, I underestimated him too. I should've paralyze him right after the battle started.

But no time to groan about it. Think, how should I defeat him with these four moves?

I avoided his bubble once more as I look around. Is there anything I can do without throwing Litwick at his face? Stop it, my humor sense, this is not a time to set you free.

I tried paralyzing him, and of course, it didn't work. At least I needed to try that. Then test that bubble's property. Was that earlier explosion came from bubble, or the impact? I grabbed a peddle and threw at the bubble. The peddle bounced off the bubble. The bubble itself is not explosive.

I ran to Mew and hanged on his bubble, and used Thunder in zero distance.

The bubble popped from the shock. But thunder failed to reach Mew himself. However, this result surely gave him (and the crowd) a shock, I mean a mental one. I fell off from where the bubble used to be, and fired thunder wave without hesitating, paralyzing Mew.

Mew bubbled himself again, and bashed toward me. I stopped him using moves, but I couldn't stop him using his psychic power.

I avoided him, but he stopped where I was, and charged again.

Flying and fast, our nemesis.

It's time to break it.

I should've simulated this kind of battle in my mind repeatedly, I don't have a strategy for this right now.

But I can use iron tail.

I don't have iron tail, and I don't have a long ranged moves.

I know.

I learned them before, but I forgot.

Then relearn it in this battle. There's good practicing dummy floating around you.

What?

You know, we can learn moves in fight. So why not now?

Well, we do learn moves after we defeat someone.

But it's worth a try, don't you think, myself?

Okay, let's do this.

I jumped forward, spinning, and smashed bubble with my tail. As I expected, nothing metal happened in the first time. I discharged my electricity as an offense. I landed with my tail.

 _You know what I'm trying, aren't you. You can read my mind._

However Mew didn't respond and charged at me again. About two minutes, this tight game without progress continued. Well, there was a progress to Mew side. My tail got hurt really badly.

Now it was time to see a progress in my side. My tail started to glow, and turned metallic. But I think I forgot something important….

I forgot Thunder and Thunder Wave, and recovered Iron tail.

Okay then, I shouldn't try this at real fights. This is why there are professionals of Moves like Scraggy. Doing this yourselves costs too much.

Luckily, I didn't forget Quick attack, so I used it to gain a speed, and jumped. I smashed Mew's bubble with Iron tail to the ground. The bubble popped in the impact on land. I hit Mew's Marill head with my momentum of my spin, and landed on the back of him, grabbed his blue ball-shaped tail. And put my right foot on his body to show off.

"I think I won in this game, mighty Mew. Should I discharge right now to make sure of it?"

 **=o=**

"It turned out that I was prepared to defeat Mew from the beginning."

 **=o=**

The aftermath.

"I need to relearn some moves I lost in that battle."

Snivy asked. "I saw that you somehow learned Iron tail, but what move did you forget?"

"Thunder and Thunder Wave."

"You forgot two of them?"

"Yes, I shouldn't try this kind of thing without a fanfare in my head."

I headed to Scraggy.

"Hi, yo. I want to recover Electro ball and Thunder Wave."

He seemed to be scared of me after he watched the game. At least he stopped calling me loser anymore.

"'Course, man…. What moves do you want to forget?"

"Iron tail, I already have a room for one extra move." I won't need it in real fight as I always possessed with the iron spear.

And my move set became Thunder Wave, Quick attack, Electro ball, and Discharge.

 **=x=**

Mew disappeared the next day.

I think this was his protest, but I didn't cry about it like our Snivy did, because he was bound to me.

He returned while we were having lunch, maybe because he realized that I barely care about his protest, or because I thought up of the ways to tortur…, test Mew's current limit by every minutes he's away from us.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

If Mew is Lv 50, Pikachu is Lv 85.

Pikachu op.

Pikachu's move-set finally changed in this part.


	20. Part 28- Electric Rodent Duo

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 28 - Electric Rodent Duo**

* * *

Several thousands years ago, in a half-damaged Pokemon center.

I was holding a pink pokeball with two hands, murmuring:

"I must become a human, I must be…."

 **=o=**

So what is it like being a human?

I was so immersed into this Pikachu play, I forgot that I have the memory of a human.

But don't be a pokemon just because you look like one. I must become a human.

I opened my eyes. Snivy was still asleep.

Nah, not now. I have a plenty of time.

I patted our sleeping beauty on the head.

 **=x=**

"Oh, I forgot about you."

Marill Mew averted his eyes from me. Snivy was at a loss between us.

"Where have you been? Apple woods?"

I greeted Mew. Mew didn't reply or look at me.

"Are you still rioting at me?"

Snivy stopped me. "Pikachu, stop! Don't test his…." She couldn't find a word.

"His what? Patience? I think a Legendary like him would be super wide-minded. Even if he explodes, I can handle that."

Mew stopped avoiding my eyes, and glared at me.

"Of course, I'm not only a sarcastic rodent but also a great leader, so I have a plan for his well-being." I patted Mew's Marill head. He didn't avoid it. "Currently his job is teleporting, searching in mid-air and underwater. Finding a teleporter like him is impossible, but we can invite flying and water types."

"What about underground?" Litwick asked.

"You're doing great, Litwick. Moreover, you can float over the lava. Why, do we need more Litwicks?"

"NO!"

…Why are you shouting?

"Okay then, let's see our mailbox to check our applicants that's not a Litwick."

 **=x=**

Litwick asked. "Any Litwicks?"

"No, but we have a Zorua. We don't have dark type in Paradise, right? And there's a real Wingull. They would be a great addition to Emolga's Enforcers. That team only had one member until now, though."

I turned to Mew, and forced him smile by grabbing his lip. "Mew, smile. We're doing happy happy Paradise thing."

Mew slapped my arms away. I stared at him, turned back.

"We—I, Snivy, Mew, Litwick will be underground search team. Last team we need is underwater team. However, those two applicants were only pokemons applied to our invitation." I looked at the direction of my house. "But let's think of the bright side. We don't have enough houses to contain that many pokemons." I clapped loudly to center our attention to me.

"Okay then," I uses these words a lot—every time I say it, it make me look like I have a plan. And I had one, not so great, but there was. "Snivy, interview them and if you think they satisfies you enough, recruit them. Mew, Litwick, and Dunsparce will go underground mission, but you guys may rest today. Dismiss."

I dropped my head, continued my thought.

What are they expecting from me? I'm not perfect.

That's human, so it's good, isn't it?

Not for Mew.

You need Emolga for this time.

You're right, I need a mascot who are going to brighten me up. Thanks, myself.

You're welcome.

"Are you all right?" Snivy snapped me out.

"…Yes, yes, fine. Goo-d. I need a break."

"Sure you do, see you this evening."

"Okay, bye."

I went to Post town.

 **=x=**

"Emolga! Long time no see."

"We meet everyday." Emolga said.

"We don't talk everyday." I replied.

Emolga and I smiled, and hugged each other.

"Want to share some electricity?" I asked.

"If you want to blow me up, then yes."

"Do you have any plan for today?"

"I wanted to go for a mission with Dunsparce, but you took him. So I don't have plan or company."

"Speaking of company, I have a news for you. We might recruit Zorua and Wingull for your Enforcers."

"That's great! I don't know anything about Zorua, but Wingull can help me searching from the sky."

Yes, the sky….

 **=o=**

She said. "Flying and fast, our nemesis."

A steel ball was floating from her psychic power. "It's time to break it."

 **=o=**

"To pikachu from Earth."

"Wha…, oh, Emolga."

"Welcome back to Earth."

"Can I have a flight with you?"

Emolga blinked twice to process what I just said. Then he made a big 'what'.

"But I need a target to do so…."

 **=x=**

Northern side of Paradise was still empty.

I tied a rock with a vine rope on Wingull's leg.

"This is the first thing you do in Paradise, isn't it?"

Wingull replied. "Yes, I saw your battle with Mew. That was really impressive."

"I feel sorry for doing this to my fan, but I need training. My power doesn't work if the opponent doesn't get caught by itself."

I finished making a knot.

"Try flying."

Wingull flapped her wings, then she set off easily.

"Okay, wait for now. It's our turn, Emolga. Let's practice flying together."

Emolga started floating, and I jumped on his back. Soon we were up to dozens meter from the surface.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. You know I trust you, right?"

"Yes?"

"If I jump off, can you catch me?"

"You will jump even if I say no, won't you?"

"Maybe?"

"I will fly higher before you jump."

"You should, as I will try discharge in midair."

Emolga rode on the wind and flew up.

I counted downward, and jumped. I discharged, and started to fell. Emolga caught me right away, though.

"Woah, that was amazing." I said. "Now I'll jump off from you, and you'll catch my arms."

"You're really pushing your luck."

"Yes, but you know what? I know I'll survive this."

I saw my future self.

I jumped off from Emolga's back again. Emolga drew a half loop in midair, and caught my arms. He then pulled me up again. Soon I was back at Emolga's back.

"Now let's test my electro ball to a flying target."

 **=x=**

"How's your team doing?" Emolga asked.

"Mew is protesting at me after that battle."

"Why?"

"I think I hurt his pride."

"Aw…."

Emolga made a cute noise. He never let his smile left from his face.

"Don't worry." Emolga said. "Everything will go fine."

"I know. I'm just having trouble living through all these obstacles right now."

I looked at the sun setting. Emolga watched far away with me for a moment, and spoke.

"So what's up with all those training? Will we ever be in a sky battle later?"

"I don't know, but if that happens, we'll be seriously in trouble. So I practiced."

"Pikachu."

I looked at Emolga. Emolga continued.

"How do you think about being a leader?"

"Leader of what?"

Emolga thought for a while and said. "Leader of an exploration team."

I said. "Leader should not let his crew in danger."

Emolga said. "Leader should take their mate in all those fun expeditions." Emolga then turned to me. "Sometimes, I think you forgot how beautiful the world is."

I smiled. Emolga was wrong. The world is not beautiful, but we, Paradise may be beautiful. What we need to do is just paint this beauty throughout this world.

Emolga looked back to the sun set, admiring 'how beautiful the world is.'

I looked at the sun set, with a determination to purify this world with our Paradise.

Two leaders of exploration teams watched the sun set without speaking.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Short glimpse of chapter 1 again.

We got Emolga time now! This part was written without any plan, so it's bit rough. Sorry.

I needed to lengthen the time Mew angers of Pikachu, and explain more about Pikachu himself.


	21. Part 29- Water Flume

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 29 - Water Flume**

* * *

I, Litwick, Mew, and Dunsparce made a team for today while Snivy was interviewing another candidate.

Litwick picked the mission for us.

"Let's do this."

"To catch outlaws?"

I read it. A gang of bandits made a raid upon a village, and stole their food. It's not a underground mission, well.

"Do you think we can handle them?"

Litwick said. "We got a Legendary, and more than a Legendary. Nothing can stop us."

Dunsparce followed. "Except you and me."

"Me?"

"Yes, your flame got weak these days."

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is just a visual effect?"

If I remember correctly, or if my memory is reliable source of information (that's important question), Dunsparce never heard of that, Litwick. So Dunsparce heard of it, "…Just once?"

 **=x=**

Ragged mountain was beautiful as always. It would be better if it's not filled with criminals seeking for unlucky travelers. I asked Mew to watch our back with his psychic sense, and entered. As soon as I stepped on the bridge, however, it opened and dropped me in the river.

 **=x=**

I couldn't swim in this torrent. I never knew this could be serious danger to me. Only one who could help me was Mew.

I struggled. No help came.

Is this my karma?

I think I should make plan B which doesn't require a help from my crew. Me, make up Plan B.

Okay then, plan B: take a deep breath, and swim in the bottom of the river, and walk underwater while holding my breath.

Well, that doesn't make any sense. Try better, myself.

I kept struggling.

Suddenly all the pressure pushing me was gone. The waterfall; I sprung off from the top of water fall.

So where will I land?

I start calculating. The reality around me started to flow slower.

I will land in that lake under the waterfall, but I'll be seriously hurt without any protection.

I shouldn't have forgot the move iron tail.

It's too late, my sweetheart. You'd thought that you can do the iron tail with your spear, but can you do that in this situation.

If I broke some of my body, it's my whole body versus one of my arm. I can make a choice in this situation.

Then, pull the spear out.

I grabbed the spike, and I swung it at the perfect timing that I cut through the still water with my spike to reduce the impact.

Then Mew teleported me right on top of a Luxray, and I smashed his back with my spear.

I looked around, finding there are gang of Luxrays and Magnetrics.

"Enemies?" I asked.

Badly damaged Dunsparce confirmed. "Yes."

 **=x=**

The gang was consisted of electric types. That's no good, since we're not actually _prepared_ for electric type.

"Mew, Cubone and Bone rush, can you do that?"

Mew nodded without looking at me, then he transformed into a Cubone.

"Litwick, defend yourselves, we'll handle them."

Luckily, our foe startled at Mew's transform. So we had a tiny bit of time. I grabbed my iron spike, and Mew hold his bone.

"Okay then," I announced. "it's playtime."

 **=x=**

"I think electricity won't work in this fight, but let me test it."

I said to no one—even enemies didn't care me trying—and discharged. One of the Magnetric absorbed the electricity and broke down from overload. This was not an efficient method, though, so I stopped using my electricity.

I boosted my speed with quick attack and smashed another Magnetric's back, jumped and hit him again, again, again, then he collapsed.

A Luxray charged at me to bite. I held my spear horizontally, then he bit the spear instead of me. I gave him electric shock from the inside, and this time, it worked. Fainted, Luxray released my spear.

I checked Litwick and Dunsparce, Litwick wasn't doing well. She was doing multiple shot for everyone. I should battle with her for a test.

 **=x=**

"Litwick, what were they convicted of?"

"Stealing food from a village."

"…Mew, I think we've gone too violent this time."

Litwick continued. "They stole all the food, letting the villagers starve."

I looked at Litwick, and turned to the gang's boss—Luxray with a scar on his left eye.

"Is she telling true? Did you care of the village for a second?"

The boss glared at me.

"Hey, you're here to arrest the villain. Do your job."

Litwick said. "Actually, arresting him is not the best solution."

The boss shouted. "What?"

Litwick continued. "He'll be well fed in a jail, however if we let him go but taking his stolen goods away…."

That's genius.

The boss went pale. "No, I don't want to starve again!"

I grabbed his head and pushed it to make him face me. "Haven't you heard of the word 'karma?'"

Litwick coughed this time.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing…." She says there's something. I should ask her later.

I turned to the scarred Luxray again. "Then Luxray, follow me, I'll escort you to the police box."

"I'll look after the rest of the gang."

"Okay, Dunsparce, stay and help Litwick."

Litwick said. "No, I don't need you, I can do this alone."

"I think Dunsparce needs to learn from how you doing this…."

"I said, I can do this alone."

"…You're acting suspicious more than usual." I finally spoke.

Litwick looked down.

"Okay, I'll let you alone, but will you tell me what's going on later?"

"Yes."

 **=x=**

After we handed the Luxray over Quagsire.

Mew, Snivy, and Emolga were relaxing in the lake.

I said.

"I think I got aquaphobia."

Mew laughed out loud, and gave me his Marill hand. I couldn't grab his hand. He shook his hand with air, and grinned.

I am not perfect. And now I'm afraid of his form. That was what he needed for now.

This was how we patched up.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Now Pikachu fears of water types, maybe.

Luckily his partner is grass type, huzzah.


	22. Part 3o- Telluric Path

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 3o - Telluric Path**

* * *

"That thing over there," The expedition started with Pachirisu-Mew pointing at the glacier. "what is that?"

"Great Glacier." Snivy replied. "Do you know what's inside of it?"

"No, there wasn't anything like that at there back then. I know nothing about that."

I said. "Then do you want to know what's going on about that?"

Mew and I grinned together. Snivy wasn't sure about we patching up together is good for Paradise.

 **=x=**

Mew opened his eyes and said. "I can see underground path underneath the glacier. I can teleport us there."

"So who want to come with us?"

Snivy, Mew, Litwick, Virizion, Emolga, Dunspar….

"No, Dunsparce, sorry. Six is more than enough. We need a flying type for our general safety in icy area."

"What?" Dunsparce cried.

"And we don't need three electric rodents, too. Mew, can you morph back into a Marill for this?"

"Aren't you afraid of that form?"

"Just don't make me wet."

Mew transformed back to Marill, and blasted water gun at me.

 **=x=**

"Forget what I just did." I demanded.

"Screaming and running around?" Mew kept tittered.

"Don't mention what I just did."

Mew flapped his arms, mimicking a Pikachu gone nuts a while ago.

"You think you're upper hand finally, Legendary."

"Yes?"

"But you know what? If you repeat doing so, I will grow numb at being laughed by my aquaphobia. So stop it right instance."

Mew stopped right away. He didn't want to ruin his golden goose.

I clapped to reset our conversation.

"So, teammates, we will explore the Great glacier. We don't know what will happen at there, but you can count on us—me, Mew and Virizion. So don't be too nervous. Then, see you tomorrow. Dismiss.

"And Virizion, can we take a moment together?"

"Why?"

"While they rest, we should prepare stuffs."

 **=x=**

"Cofagrigus, long time no see."

"Ohoho, I thought you almost forgot about me."

"Yes, almost. Anyway, do you still got Insomnia flag in stock?"

I bought it with 20 golden bars.

"Virizion, I want you to hold this."

"Okay."

Virizion grabbed the flag with her vine.

 **=x=**

After the shopping at Kecleon's shop, we were pretty burdened.

"Virizion, you've joined us to see if there is still a good pokemon left in this world. How do you think about that right now?"

"We have two full bags to carry, and you want to chatter with me."

"Oh yes, so did you find any goodness from us?"

Virizion and I went pass the sign saying Post town.

"You save lots of pokemons, so you guys are good."

"That's it?"

"You can be simple sometimes. I've been betrayed once, but as you see, I moved on."

"You moved on quite recently, actually."

Virizion had a friend—she never told us who he/she is, so we don't know his/her name. After that friend betrayed Virizion, she'd stopped trusting other pokemons…, until she met us.

When we first met, Dusparce gave Virizion the shiny crystal as a gift, but got rejected as Virizion didn't trust him. Although Dunsparce had made up with Virizion by then, Emolga was still upset with Virizion.

"You never talked with Emolga, hadn't you?"

Virizion looked at me, and turned her head back to front. "Yes."

"Recently, I discovered that Emolga thinks this world is beautiful, amazing place to live on."

"Why do you mention…."

"But if he's right, no one should get hurt by each other. No pokemons should fight for survival. I think that's the direction Paradise should go."

Now we could see the plaza of Paradise. The place of hope, opportunity for the better world.

"So what do you think about my aim, Virizion?"

"That's a start." Virizion seemed like she never thought of this kind of stuff.

No one understood my passion I have. I was about to frown at this realization, but kept my smile successfully on my face.

"Yes," I said. "that's a start."

 **=x=**

The day after, we gathered on top of hill at post town.

Everyone in our Paradise were excited about this expedition. Yes, sometimes we need a vacation like this.

"We will be away for a week or less, so you should take charge of Paradise." I ordered.

Quagsire replied. "Hmm-mmm."

"And Gurdurr, continue building more houses for incoming pokemons."

Mew was taking surprising long time for this teleport, like he's waiting someone.

Dunsparce said. "Everyone…. Be careful out there! I'm looking forward to seeing what you bring back for me. When you get back…, please tell me all about the Great glacier!" Dunsparce's eyes started to be filled with tears. "Huh? Wh-why am I crying? Th-that's strange…. I was planning to see you all off with a smile…. So why am I…."

"Dunsparce…." Snivy sniveled.

Dunsparce, you're making us feel much worse than it should be.

"There's no reason to cry, Dunsparce!" And suddenly, Emolga. He jumped out of the range of teleport, and pushed Dunsparce in.

Dunsparce let out. "Wha…."

And we teleported.

It took several seconds to adapt ourselves to the darkness surrounding us. Litwick's flame helped us seeing in the darkness.

"Mew, did you know that Emolga planned to do this?"

Mew answered. "Not exactly. He was about to put Dunsparce instead of himself, but he needed a push before actually doing it."

Headache. Now I have to plan the strategy all over again.

I didn't spoke this out loud, as I didn't want to hurt crying Dunsparce more than now. Let's make him feel better instead. I hugged Dunsparce from his back.

"Dunsparce, Emolga would want you to enjoy this. We got less than a week, and you shouldn't waste them all as you crying."

I stood back, and whispered to Snivy. "Snivy, I think you can do this better than I do. Comfort him."

I am horrible, I just thought that he intentionally made us feel worse to cut in our trip.

I should think about new strategies to wash those thoughts away from my head.

I shook my head and slapped my cheek to regain my focus.

"Okay then, Virizion will go second last and Snivy will go second front. You should grab other teammate if they fall. And if you fall, Virizion, you can hold yourself with your own vine, can't you?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then we won't need a flying type. But Dunsparce, please don't use Roll in this expedition. Litwick, you too. Hex, good, flame burst, no-no. You may use your will-o-wisp, though."

"I got it."

"So Litwick will go third and light up our way. Mew, you will go first. Actively use your psychic sense, please. Dunsparce will go fourth and I will go last. Any objections?"

Snivy asked. "Why Litwick isn't the first?"

"Because I don't have Flash. Even if I do, I would end up with 5 blinded pokemons in my charge."

That was the only opposition I received, so we moved on.

 **=x=**

Few hours later, telluric path ended and ice began to cover our surrounding. There were no wild pokemons in the way we went through.

"Let's rest here today." I walked to Virizion, and took out some fruits from her bag. "Apples?"

Snivy shook her head, and started drinking bottled milk she brought with.

Litwick said. "You really like milk. Because you've drank them a lot in your childhood?"

My partner didn't reply. She kept drinking milk, rolling her eyes away from Litwick.

"Are you missing your childhood?"

Snivy pulled out her bottle from her mouth, and said. "No."

"Who was your meema?"

Snivy or Servine or Serperior, of course. Why do you ask?

Virizion cut in. "All right, everyone, if you finished eating, let's decide who will keep vigil first."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

'Telluric,' huh. A word learned from game, like 'Obsidion.'

+I got a proper review! Thank you, NaturallyDark.

I've read Harry Potter and some Doctor who books in English years ago. Back then, I was much poor at English, so I couldn't read Doctor who fictions in depth. I lost those precious books now.

I have several BBC blurays though (Sherlock, Torchwood, Planet Earth), and I watch them with English subtitles. (I can watch them without subtitles, but I would miss many lines if I do so)


	23. Part 31- Great Glacier

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 31 - Great Glacier**

* * *

"Think about this. They can explore this place as much as they want just because they were born here."

Mew said. "Well, but this is where they lives."

"Yes, so they won't know how amazing this place is."

I looked down at ice type pokemons that I can't recognize. They were one of those ursine pokemons. They had a light blue head and a darker blue muzzle, and their noses were constantly running. Their lower body was covered in white fur.

"If any of them is sentient, I'll recruit him. They look cute." I said.

Dunsparce asked. "You and Mew are hunting for cute pokemons, why?"

Mew spoke. "Because we're gentlemen."

I agreed to him in my heart and answered his question. "Cuteness is one of the greatest way to hide your dangerousness. It makes the foe to be off guard. The same goes to me, though." I stopped rubbing my hand over my right arm. Now it's melted. "Okay, so if you live in such a beautiful place like this, why would you want to get out of it?"

"Curiosity." Mew answered. "And if they lived here for a whole life, they would become numb to this."

I looked above. Sunlight was scattered in icy ceiling, and the ceiling sprayed us with bluish rainbow sparkles.

Am I not seeing beauty of this world because I became numb to it?

This trip makes me really emotional.

I snapped myself out.

"That answers. All right, let's wait for them to wake up, and if one of them is sentient and wants to be part of our Paradise, send him back to Paradise."

Their specie name was Cubchoo, and I sent one of them to our Paradise. Quagsire will take care of her.

We continued to walk since then.

 **=x=**

Dunsparce breathed heavily.

Snivy held him, and Litwick asked in worry. "You okay, Dunsparce?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It seems a little hard to breathe in here, but…."

Snivy went along with him. "You know, I've been thinking the same thing…."

I picked up a human knowledge from the void. "Maybe it's because we've come up so high?" But I didn't have any trouble at breathing.

"What do you mean?" Litwick asked.

I explained. "The air itself has weight, so air gets thinner and thinner as it goes high up." I don't see that's the reason though; We didn't climb up that high.

"Oh, that's some rare stuff right there." Mew said.

There were numerous crystal-like shells were scattered all over the icy room.

Virizion explained. "These are Frisms. They're incredibly rare kind of treasure."

Dunsparce surprised. "Did you say… treasures?"

"That's right. But I've never seen this many of them in one place before."

Mew said. "I did."

But nobody cared.

Virizion continued. "It can record sound and repeat it. When the Frism stores someone's voice, its head turns cloudy white. And you can hear the record by warming it up."

Mew compared. "Basically they're like Time flowers, but unlike Time flowers, Frisms don't need an aura user, and are mobile."

I took bunch of them. Who knows how I will use those.

 **=x=**

We continued going higher. Dunsparce looked worse and worse.

I informed. "We should take a rest in the next room we encounter."

Everyone nodded with me.

We entered the big icy room. We went to the center of the room, right that moment. "Everything suddenly got dark! Everybody all right?"

Litwick warned us. "Watch out, there's something else moving in front of us!"

There was a noise sounding like something being dragged along.

The thing roared, and the room brightened again.

It was a blue rocky monster. I looked around and found two flat crystal-like creature were floating behind us.

I informed. "They've got us surrounded."

Regirock like blue pokemon—maybe— roared again.

"Mew, do you know what pokemon that is?"

"It's a Golurk, It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect human and Pokémon. Rock-ghost type."

"What are you protecting? Who's ordering you?" Snivy asked.

There was short pause. Everyone looked at her.

Golurk, however, roared once more, notifying us that the fight has began.

 **=x=**

"Snivy and Virizion, you've heard Mew. Attack Golurk with grass type moves. Litwick, use will-o-wisp and hex combo."

"What about me?" Dunsparce asked.

"You got nothing to do. Eat some apple if you want."

Snivy nagged at me. "This isn't the time to do a joke."

"Just defend yourself, you're not in a best condition."

One of the crystal pokemon increased its spinning speed, and flew at us. I pull out my spear right away, and smack it up to the air. I jumped to follow it, and smashed it again to the ground. It fainted right at the impact on the floor.

The other ice pokemon used different strategy. It threw ice chain at Litwick and bound her. Ice pokemon got burnt by her will-o-wisp, but Litwick got frostbitten from the chain. I smashed the chain with my spike, and the chain shattered into pieces. Litwick looked at me, fired her flame burst, and she couldn't finished it. I did it by smack it to the wall, and stared at Litwick. She was upper hand at those ice pokemons, but she couldn't finish it in one shot. Why?

Meanwhile, Snivy was binding Golurk from moving, and Virizion was attacking the Golurk. I could help them by using my spear, but I thought they can handle it themselves.

And they did so.

 **=x=**

We continued walking along icy corridor. The wind was blowing from the corridor, but everyone except me were breathing heavily. Even Mew was having difficulty at moving. This fact scared me more than I expected. I trusted him that much, without realizing it.

Soon everyone except me fell onto the ground.

The expedition is over.

I looked down at our crew, thinking about how to return to our base safely.

Then there was a roar from the sky. I looked up, and took out my spear.

I will protect them even if I have to fight alone.

It was a giant dragon that landed in front of me.

 **=x=**

The dragon teleported us back to Golurk room.

Everyone started to regain their conscious.

Snivy asked. "Who… who are you?"

"I am the one who called Kyurem. I am he who is master of this place."

That's one way to explain the obvious thing.

Snivy kept asking. "So you built this place? What for?"

He didn't answered. "The path you seek is one that none may tread. You cannot approach that forbidden place."

"Forbidden?"

"A great power fills that place. I have foreseen your coming. You would have become unable to return.

"There's no farther adventure for you here. Turn back."

I didn't want to risk my crew in danger, so I had no interest about Great glacier anymore.

For Mew, he couldn't go any deeper, so it was time to give up.

Virizion said. "I give my word. I won't try to go any farther. But in return, would you tell me one thing? Was there a pokemon called Keldeo came here before?"

Kyurem looked at Mew, and replied. "He did."

Who is Keldeo?

Sobbing, Virizion collapsed. Kyurem continued. "But you are the second Pokemon to have come from the outside and made it this far."

Mew asked. "I'm asking you as Mew. Can you tell me what's inside?"

Kyurem stared at Mew, then replied. "There is a giant crystal hovering this place. You can't stand its power unless you're ice type Legendary."

Mew replied after a long pause. "Okay."

Kyurem flew up without saying anymore. But there was a chest where he had been.

"Ever since I got that letter from Keldeo…. Ever since I read those words…, I stopped believing that there was any such thing as a real friend. But the one who first planted that doubt in my heart…. It wasn't Keldeo. It wasn't anyone else. The one responsible for that doubt in my heart was… me. I'm the one who lost hope after seeing that letter.

"There are still a lot of questions that I don't have answers to. Maybe I'll find the truth somewhere else someday. But that's why I've decided… that I'm going to try believing again, you know?"

 **=x=**

"Pikachu, why don't you open the treasure box?"

I walked to the big box, and opened it. Everyone approached, and Snivy gasped.

It had Life seed, A bottle of Protein, Black key, Gold scope, thousands of poke, and finally, 5 Silver spikes.

I took one of them out and wielded few times.

"This is my new favorite weapons now."

I tried charging it.

"It conducts electricity better than my iron one! I love it!"

Snivy, had foreseen what will happen next, hugged nearby Virizion and shivered.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I recently found out that I uses too much 'roar' in this fanfic.

Well, there are big creatures, so I can't help it.

Next part will featuring… Litwick! Expect nothing.


	24. Part 32- Flame of Sin

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 32 - Flame of Sin**

* * *

At morning before that day. I went to Litwick only with Snivy and Mew behind.

"I need to test your limit." I said to Litwick, who was frozen right away. "Some times, you one-shots enemies. But in other times, it takes several moves to take enemies out, like those ice pokemons on the last trip. Are you having a trouble with controlling your fire? So battle, with me."

Litwick was looking for the savior. But she failed to find one.

 **=x=**

Snivy was the umpire, and Mew was the one who shouting 'way to go.'

"Even if your flame is just a _visual_ thing, you look pretty good."

Like I said, her flame was really big.

I let her to attack me first. She blasted a tiny particle of fire from her mouth. …Should I avoid that? I slowly moved aside, and the particle soon dissolved itself.

"Can't you do better than that? I'll give you another chance to attack me. If you don't do this seriously, next pokemon you'll see would be Swanna."

So hurry up before I send you to the inn.

She blew her flame burst at me. I evaded it just like I did with a particle.

"Nice one, but try harder." I shouted to Mew without let my eyes off from Litwick. "Mew, double check for fireproof."

"I can do the Marill, and we're in rocky area. Don't worry."

"Okay then, Litwick, flame burst at me, but stronger."

She hesitated.

"I want to see how you one-shot those rock pokemon."

"You can avoid it?"

"Yes, I'm much faster than you."

She looked up to the sky, like praying to someone, and met her eyes with mine.

She opened her mouth to use her third flame burst, which was not enough.

"You leave me no choice." I said with a bucket of disappointment.

 **=x=**

So she ended up in the inn.

"Litwick, it's only you and me now." I said.

It was midnight. I was waiting in the inn until she wakes up.

I continued. "You've got to tell me all your possibility. I am your leader."

Litwick showed her tear. I whispered gently. "I don't care even if you're evil. If you are doing good more than evil, I am okay with it. I even let the Scraggy to help us."

Moonlight was shining on us, dyeing us in depressing deep blue. I stared at Litwick's flame on her head. It was so small right now, but seemed so welcoming. I almost wanted to touch it.

I wondered her flame really has charming effect.

"Pikachu." Litwick snapped me out.

"Yes?"

"If you meet an unforgivable criminal, what would you do?"

I patted Litwick's side.

"There's no unforgivable crime."

"Raticate, who buried numerous pokemons just for laugh, what about him?"

"I am not a great leader enough to rehabilitate him. It was my fault."

"He's not your fault! He deserves… whatever he gotten into."

"No, you're wrong." I stopped playing with her left hand. "Do you think the Paradise is good?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure Snivy's dream is really good or not. But I know she's good, so I'm serving her." I smiled sadly. "So even if Snivy's plan was taking over the world, I would follow her." I chuckled. "Funny thing is, Litwick, ultimate goal for Paradise _is_ taking over the world."

We laughed. Oh, Snivy, you dreamer.

"Then see you tomorrow, or today noon."

I walked down the stair, showed her my smile for the last time.

 **=x=**

I checked the mailbox to start the day. Snivy, Mew, Dunsparce were with me, and Litwick returned from the inn while I was checking the mails.

"A Diglett volunteered. Snivy, interview them or take a day off. Dunsparce will go with Emolga's Enforcers this time. Mew and I will rest today."

"What about me?" Litwick asked.

"Do whatever you want. I think you should rest too. Your flame is almost went out."

"Yes, I'm really tired. I'll rest today."

"Okay then, dismiss."

 **=x=**

However, as I expected, Litwick went off for the outlaw mission alone.

I went to Quagsire without any companion possessed.

"Quagsire, do you remember what mission did Litwick took?"

"Another gang raided a school. She always took vicious criminals, doesn't she?"

Yes, so brutal, unforgivable criminals.

So nobody misses them.

"I think I should follow her. Where is she gone?"

"She went to the foggy forest, mmm-hmm."

"Any information about gang?"

"They're all water types."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"…mmm, she said she had a companion."

 **=x=**

"Mew, wakey-wakey."

Marill shaped legendary wriggled on the hay.

"You said today is a day off."

"Then just take me to the Litwick. You can do it, right?"

I'm serious, Mew.

"Yes, but do you mean it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will you still care of her whatever she have done?"

I paused, and answered. "Depends."

"Okay."

He bubbled me, and sent me to the foggy forest.

 **=x=**

Litwick was standing in front of a gang. The gang was consisted of Squirtles and a Wartortle as a leader.

Oh yeah, aquaphobia. Well, I'll just smack them with my spike, closing my eyes.

Litwick spoke. "Just how many Squirtles do you have?"

"Eight, as you can see."

I was hiding behind the fog. But there seemed some else was hiding too. I approached and gave him a shock. That Wartortle is good leader—he had a backup plan.

"So you guys are eight Squirtles and one Wartortle, right?"

Nine Squirtles.

"Obviously. Why, do you want to remember who defeats you?" Squirtles started to laugh at Litwick. "You won't be able to tell others, so what's the point?"

"All of you… are agreed to this raid? I think you all know what 'school' means…. have you even cared about it during the raid?"

They didn't stop their chuckling.

"Right, you guys are unforgivable."

Wartortle spoke up. "Attack!"

But before they ambush Litwick, she blasted her flame from the top of her head. Two squirtles got caught in her light blue flame, and they stopped moving.

The fight went lull before it begins. A Squirtle checked those two Squirtles on sinister flame from the distance. He stated. "They stopped breathing."

Wartortle shouted with fury. "What have you done?!"

"I ate them." Litwick replied. "which is going to happen for all of you."

One of the Squirtles murmured. "Two eyes, it's the Crazy candle, I thought she was a story somebody made up, but…."

Wartortle stomped twice, maybe that's the ambush password for the Squirtle I fainted, and he discovered that there's no reply. He commanded. "Retreat!"

But Litwick was faster. She fired several sinister flame blast, and swallowed last six of Squirtles.

Wartortle roared, started to run, with one last glare at the Litwick. Litwick began chasing, but she would lose him as she's slower than Wartortle. So I fired Electro ball to stop Wartortle.

"Who is?"

I stood on right side of the fainted Wartortle. Litwick gasped.

We looked at each other for a moment, without speaking.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Pokedex says:

Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns.

While shining a light and pretending to be a guide, it leeches off the life force of any who follow it.

+This chapter is close to its end. So, I might post next part in next week. I want to end it in a better shape.


	25. Part 33- Good Vampire

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 33 - Good Vampire**

* * *

"Hi." I waved my hand.

"Hi." Litwick returned the greeting sheepishly. "How much did you see?"

"As much as I needed—from the start, actually."

"All right." She breathed heavily, almost sounding like a weak laugh. "Ha, ha…."

"Are you okay?"

"You just witness me eating… other pokemons. And you're asking my regards?"

I looked around the empty bodies.

"Oh, yes, yes."

Awkward silence for a while.

I finally asked it. "Let me ask you one thing. Can you tell me how many pokemons did you ate after you joined us?"

Litwick replied without any delay. "8 criminal Squirtles, 4 criminal Luxrays and 2 Magetrics, 4 wild Weepinbells, a wild Cherubi, a couple of wild Zigzagoons, a half of the Raticate, a dozen of Ratattas…."

"You remember all of that?"

"Yes, that's my karma." She looked down.

That's rare. Cannibals never remembers their prey.

You're right. She's worth to hear of.

Okay then.

"Can't you survive without eating other pokemons?"

Litwick stared at me. "I'm a candle, my leader. The candle burns others to make a bigger light. The candle cleans the darkness away until the world grows brighten, so the candle won't be needed. I cannot help your paradise without sacrifices."

"Did they passed away without any pain?"

"Yes."

Tragedy of cannibalistic pokemons comes from the fact that prey are also pokemon, who can think and communicate.

So you think that she's not evil.

Oh yes, I think she's good, actually. Look at her, try not to eat good pokemons, and clean the world from those evildoers. I don't find the evilness from her doing.

But she ate pokemons.

Not more than she saved.

I'm really testing the line between the good and the evil. Am I still at the side of the goodness?

I'm not sure neither.

Is there any idea to find it out?

Well, the Paradise is good, so if she's really helpful for Paradise, I can assume she's good too.

"Okay then," I grabbed my spike from my bag. "fight with me."

"What?"

"And defeat me. Use all your power. I want to see your flame. I need to know your fire is worth to keep itself alive."

"But my attacks are mortal! You won't survive a single attack!"

"Don't worry." I saw myself from the future. He was perfectly fine. "You know that I met my future self."

 **=x=**

Litwick started with a fatal flame blast, which finished those criminal Squirtles, to open this battle. I evaded and shouted.

"Show me all your power, show me! You must prove your worth or I will end you!"

Litwick looked away. I stared at her.

She shook her body to blast her flame, without looking at me.

I avoided it, of course.

"Promise me." Litwick said. "Can I have another 'meal' after this?"

"If you can satisfy me."

I thought that was all she needed. Her flame spread around me, and made a circle. Then, dozens of flying sparks shoot at me. I avoided all of them with quick attack. After that wave, another wave of blue sparks appeared and tried to catch me.

I looked around her inferno, and checked.

"All these fire sparks are critical, right?"

"Even a single touch."

"Then now use your pure fire power this time."

The flame shivered, and the fog around us wiped out. The ground around us turned from dirt to sand, then molten glass. Her fire felt much stronger than Uxie's Groudon.

Trees around us caught on fire on its own, as Litwick's inferno goes hotter. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness from heatstroke.

"Okay then." I laid down my spike. "You can stop this now."

The inferno around me seemed to freeze in a spot. Litwick said. "Do you mean it?"

"Yes, that attack was really great, and your inferno was gorgerous."

"But I ate pokemons, and I will eat more of them! Don't you think I'm not sufficient for your Paradise?"

"Snivy's Paradise, and yes. Her Paradise is open for everyone. Even if they're cannibals like you." I looked up. "And one day, our Paradise is finished, we won't need to fight for survival anymore. So you won't need to eat others too."

The fire around us disappeared. Began crying, Litwick hugged me.

 **=x=**

Our Litwick was special—she was the only known Litwick that has both of her eyes intact, unlike other Litwicks who are covered their one eye by their own wax. She used to be called as Cannibal, Litwick the Cannibal, because first pokemon she ate was another Litwick. She cleaned out most of Litwicks in Inflora forest. Soon she became famous in the criminal society. Litwick the Cannibal, or in poetic term, the crazy candle. But she called herself as Cleaner—cleans the world from all those dirtiness.

She hunted criminals entering Inflora forest. She even consumed Lampents or Chandelures. She grew stronger and stronger as time passes—as the world to be cleaner.

After she heard me and Snivy arguing about Paradise, however, she decided to join us. Because she thought Paradise is what she wanted. The place where everyone is happy. Even if that's not possible, she wanted to give it a shot.

 **=x=**

"Litwick."

"Yes?"

"Will you help our Paradise until the very end?"

Litwick the Cleaner smiled.

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Every criminals Litwick ate were murderers or worse.

Anyway, Litwick is the blue 'C' in the cover. She will have her own chapter, too.

+You know, I expected some kind of review after this reveal. But look, there's no feedback.


	26. Part 34- Build Up

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 34 - Build Up**

* * *

"Litwick."

"Yes."

"How much do you need to eat in order to keep your power at best?"

"Usually one pokemon per thousands moves. But if I use more power, I need at least one pokemon for every hundred moves. It varies."

"Then you won't need to eat for at least two months now, right?"

"Maybe."

 **=o=**

Six months passed since Wigglytuff's Guild joined our Paradise.

We absorbed the Post town few months ago, and continued to grow.

The population of Paradise was about 300 and rising.

 **=o=**

"I'll put you to Emolga's Enforcers, as they're actively helping pokemons. Are you okay about it?"

"Yes, thanks."

 **=o=**

My regular routine soon became busy. I spent most of the day on ruling the Paradise.

But I am a Leader who leads in the battle, not a Ruler or King.

I couldn't keep doing this.

I needed a pokemon—a Legendary will be nice—who will rule this new world.

 **=o=**

"How about Snivy? Will you tell her about me?"

"No. She will exile you on the instant. She can't understand the concept of 'sacrifices.'"

 **=o=**

I had to explore the world to find our King.

But Paradise will collapse without my existence.

So first thing I needed may be temporal ruler.

That's why I spent more time with Virizion, teaching her how to manage Paradise without me.

Virizion was good at it, even better than I did. So I could focus on exploring.

 **=o=**

"But can you fight beside of me sometimes? I will need your power."

"Of course I will."

 **=o=**

Once every other week, we set off for the expedition to find Legendary. Legendary who will rule Paradise.

We met many Legendaries, talked with them, fought with them, begged to them, and even threatened them to rule us. But none of them joined us. I thought being with Mew might be helpful, but it wasn't.

After the Lugia's refusal, I realized that Legendaries won't help progressing our story any farther.

 **=o=**

"Have you made any plans about Paradise?"

"Actually, not much."

 **=o=**

Meanwhile, Virizion planned our Paradise.

Behind our houses, there were residential area. Our hundreds of pokemon crew lived there.

To the west, there was a big market trading goods with travelers. Many travelers didn't just pass by; Many of them joined Paradise after being moved by our dream.

Eastern area was filled with food farm. Apple farm, Tomato farm, Berry farm, and Seed farm. They were not big enough to supply all 300 pokemon's needs yet, so a quarter of us still had to work for maintain our Paradise.

We didn't have any plan for northern area except the great hall. But we used there for destructive activities, like training or battling.

 **=o=**

"I can see our Paradise."

 **=o=**

It was midnight, but Paradise was bright than ever.

We just came back from the last expedition, recruiting Lugia, which failed.

Found us, Virizion shouted.

"The raid! The gang of Magmars are attacking Paradise!"

 **=o=**

… _No more._

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Really short part.

I couldn't make it any longer. :(

So next part, tomorrow. Let's finish this chapter and move on.


	27. Part 16- Time Crash Part 2

**Chapter 3: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 16 - Time Crash Pikachu Version**

* * *

There was a raid.

Many pokemons were lost, and I lost her too.

I stopped rebuilding my memory.

'You will forget I am not your Snivy.'

 _Yes, Mew. This will be the last time I abuse you. Can you be my Partner?_

'….'

 _This is for Snivy, for the world, and for everything. If I return to my original timeline, I will destroy the world unless there's someone who stops me. And Mew-you can't beat me down to stop the world burn._

 _I need a Partner rather than a Sidekick._

 **=o=**

I ask to Pikachu. "I have a question. Then how do you know currently that you lost her before make a time trip?"

"Because I represent Snivy's memory. Like Mew can tell my story prior than this time crash, I can tell Snivy's story from the beginning to the end."

 **=o=**

I found the backdoor.

There was no Marill living near Post town.

We never rescued Azumarill from Drowzee.

I threw that memory with rest of my soon-to-be-lost memories.

So, when I awake, I won't remember that the Snivy with me is Mew.

 **=x=**

I woke up. Snivy looked like she was tired of something.

"Why do you stand there all sad like that?"

Snivy didn't reply. That's rare.

I answered to my own question.

"Oh yeah, because your partner fainted. Do not worry, Snivy. I'm perfectly fine."

"No."

"What?"

"No, you're not. You are the one of the craziest pokemon I ever met."

I smiled at her discovery.

"Hey, I am the pokemon who claims that he's once a human. How much did you expect." Snivy didn't laugh. I continued talking. "Yes, I'm not that sane. That's why I'm traveling with you, my ethic counselor."

Snivy mumbled in depressed tone. "I don't know why do you think me as a really good pokemon."

"Because you care, care everyone. You care me so I don't have to."

I hugged Snivy. She was about to avoid it at first, then she accepted.

I whispered. "I need you."

Snivy didn't speak.

I kept whisper. "I am short sighted Leader. I can give you victories, but I can't build a better world. Everything I'm doing is not me. It's just human knowledge."

"But those knowledge makes you special, Pikachu."

"Snivy, I may be special because of that, but that doesn't mean I am a good king. Virizion is much better at that. I am her dictionary, and she is our temporal queen."

I could hear the voices talking to each other from far away.

"Our past selves are coming. You remember what you said to your past self, right? Take me up."

Snivy grabbed me with her vines, and put me on Dialga's body for this long waited moment.

"You're late." I said. "So you won't help me to destroy Temporal tower, will you?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Next part, tomorrow.


	28. Part 17- Temporal Tower Paradox Part 2

**Chapter 03: Pikachu the Leader**

 **Part 17 - Temporal Tower Paradox Pikachu Version**

* * *

"Who is this?"

Past myself asked.

"Dialga." I answered, and continued. "You didn't answer my question. Will you help me to destroy Temporal tower?"

"Why?" Past myself asked again.

"Of course we won't." Past Snivy answered instead of her partner.

"Too bad." I said. "Because we're tired just taking out this wibbly-wobbly timey whimey dragon; we can't fight you too."

Indeed, we were bleeding badly. We applied a bandage all over our body like mummy couple.

"Then tell us where the Time Gears is." Past Snivy continued.

"They're in the Temporal tower. We placed them perfectly." I replied. "Latios will sense whether it's true or false, right?"

Latios nodded.

"So we got a ton of time." I said. "683kg of time to be exact."

Dialga growled.

"Oh, sorry." I jumped off from Dialga. "But I love being dramatic."

Past myself replied. "You're dramatic enough, as being in front of defeated Legendary."

Past Partner got scared. "You two are disturbingly fits well."

"Of course we do." I revealed. "Because we're your future selves."

"What." Past me spoke. "Does that mean we'll be able to beat that 700kg mass later?"

Past Snivy snapped him out. "That's not the question we should ask."

"But we can't ask what will happen, can we?"

"No, you can't." I stepped forward. "But we can do this." And I sent a message through the shock to my past self. 'Now talk to me using electric. We need a private connection.'

"Pikachu!" Past Snivy shouted.

"Don't worry, that's just message." Past myself replied.

Past myself send the message back. 'Why? Is there someone listening to us excluding Latios and Dialga?'

'Yes, there's one.' The Sidekick. But I didn't heard this information—I guessed, so I just gave a clue. 'So never be in a psychic connection with other pokemons.'

Past myself figured out who was listening to us.

'How? Ah well, that's stupid one. He's psychic Legendary.'

'The one we know planted a backdoor in your memory when you had made first psychic connection. You need to forgot that fake memory to remove connection.'

'How can I tell which one is the fake one?'

'Well, at least you know that memory is within you're remembering now. You lost lots of memory. It won't take too long.'

'Okay.'

'But don't disconnect until he made the promise.'

'What promise?'

'You'll see.'

'Then can you tell me why are you trying to destroy Temporal tower?'

'No, you don't have enough information to guess that. Sorry. I didn't tell you who's listening, but you just guessed who he might be, right?'

'That's how you're avoiding paradox?'

'Yes. Any questions?'

'Why are you doing all of this; can't you give me any clue at all?'

'For the Paradise, like always.'

'….'

'That's all?'

'Yes.'

And our connection stopped.

"What were you talking?" My Partner asked.

"We had a deep conversation about who found out Dialga's weight." I answered, walking to our past selves.

"You never helps." Past Partner said the truth.

"Thank you." Past me bowed, and looked at his future self again. "For Snivy's Paradise?"

"For her Paradise." I stopped in front of my past self, grabbed his arm, and kissed my past self's hand.

This is the one of the reason why I decided to travel with Celebi, look at myself! Muahaha.

I tittered. "Look at me, completely panicked. Oh, I waited this moment so much after receiving this."

"Yes." Past myself finally spoke, and picked my cheek. "I'm looking forward to what made myself this lovely monster."

Present Snivy sighed. I, one the other hand, stepped farther. I took a yellow orb which Emolga gave me, and put it in my past self's bag. And I grabbed another orb which I gave to him from my bag.

"What?" Past myself quickly took out the orb from his bag.

Pink Celebi appeared from nowhere.

"Stop doing that. Time is not your plaything."

"Why, time paradox is fun; more, because it doesn't exist." I gave them how the time works, and my partner sighed again. Stop sighing.

We vanished away.

 **=x=**

"Celebi." Partner broke the silence after storm.

"Yes?"

"Can we take a ride back to our Paradise?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Short part again.

This is the end of chapter 3, so three-week-long hiatus, like before.


	29. Part 35- Together Breakfast (Ch4)

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 35 - Together Breakfast**

* * *

Pikachu finishes his story for now. "Emolga, it's your turn now."

"All right." Emolga cleans his throat. "I am not a story teller, so do not expect too much from me."

I reply to him. "Don't worry. We had Mew."

Mew protests at me. "Hey."

Emolga thinks for a while, and starts telling his story.

 **=o=**

It was a sweet time to eat breakfast together again after such a long time. Everyone in the Paradise gathered: Pikachu—Leader, Dunsparce, Mew, me, Snivy, Zorua, Gurdurr, Wingull, Audino—our newest member, Quagsire, Scraggy, and Virizion.

"Together breakfast." Our leader declared. "We should have this more often, don't you think?"

Snivy drank her pecha berry milk a bit, and said. "Yes, before our Paradise goes too big for doing this."

Virizion spoke. "Then we will make a huge cafeteria or something."

Leader looked at her. "That's a brilliant idea. The hall would be more useful. I should consult this with Gurdurr later. Thank you, as always, Virizion."

"You're welcome."

I didn't like the way this conversation going. I still didn't forgive Virizion by then.

Leader patted my side. "Ey, nuddle nuddle, why do you sit there all sad like that."

Dunsparce and Virizion looked at each other, noticing what's the problem, and eyed away awkwardly. Leader didn't notice that, because of the angle, but Snivy did.

So Snivy was the one who mediated us. "I think Virizion never apologized about Dunsparce, right? Virizion, you said you'll believe of friendships again. This is the first step. Apologize to him."

Virizion turned to Dunsparce, and knelt one of her front legs politely. She said sorry to my friend, (Dunsparce accepted her apology) and stood up. She turned to me, and bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I hurt your friend's heart so bad, but please, please forgive me."

I thought that Virizion might have prepared this. At least I could see that she didn't improvise something like that. I looked around without turning my head, and found that everyone was watching us with worry. And, I should not make them worry. This is the end of me being cross at her.

"I am the one who should say sorry. I made you all worry about my feeling. Virizion, I'm fine."

Leader whispered something to his partner, and started clapping with her. Soon everyone cheered our reconciliation.

Leader slowly spread his arms to stop the applaud. "Now let's finish our breakfast."

 **=x=**

"We need a King." While Snivy cleans wastes, Leader made a speech. "Right now, the Paradise is really tiny compared to the goal I have. But our Paradise will be massive, and we will open new era to the world. We already have Wigglytuff's Guild on our boat, but this is only the beginning. However, we need a symbol, an icon, or even a mascot maybe? So pokemons of the world can be persuaded easier."

"Can I ask one thing?" Zorua asked. "What about Mew here? Isn't he enough?"

Leader looked at the legendary disguised as a Marill. "…I don't think Mew will enjoy ruling the world. Right?"

Mew shook his head without speaking any.

Leader continued. "But for now, I think we already have a good Master of our Paradise. Or Mistress? Hmm-mmm, hmm?"

I asked. "Are you talking about Quagsire?"

Mew and Wingull collapsed to their laugh. I beat the Legendary, hooray.

"No, I'm talking about Virizion."

Virizion blushed to red. "Can I shout a big what?"

Leader saluted. "Yes, ma'am. You are now ruler of the Paradise, ma'am."

"What?!"

"Virizion, you have more talent in ruling then I do. I shine in fight, not in this peaceful Paradise. Please be our mistress." Virizion looked so embarrassed. Leader continued talk her over to her new position. "I'm not saying that you will be permanent one. Just until we get a Legendary to do this, you take control of the Paradise. Can you accept this?"

Virizion went into a deep thought.

"I will give you a time to consider.

"So next thing we need to talk about would be who will be our King. We will discuss with Wigglytuff the Guild master. Who will come with me? I'll need Mew and Virizion aside, so you two must join my trip to the guild."

 **=x=**

Leader, Snivy, Mew, I, Virizion, and Zorua teleported right in front of the giant Wigglytuff. Mew said with a smile on his face.

"You three never seen this building, haven't you?"

Virizion said. "I've been here."

Zorua followed. "Me too."

I said. "I'm first being here."

Mew grinned and held my hands. "I think I fell in love with you starting today."

Leader halted our newly founded romance. "Stop blathering, Mew. Let's just get in." He stood on the hatch.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" I could hear someone shouting from underground.

"Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" And there was another pokemon.

"It's Pikachu's!"

"It's them! Let them in."

Leader spoke. "Okay then, follow me."

Corphish opened the door and greeted. "Hey, long time no see, pal."

Leader raised his hand and gave high five to Corphish. Then, he climbed the ladder down. We followed him—there was a small incident about how to transport Virizion vertically—and reached the lowest floor. Surprisingly, there was a sunlight brightening this underground square. But, it was still pretty dark, as the sun had rose less than an hour ago. We could see that there was only a Loudred and Diglett.

Leader asked. "You guys were night watchmen?"

Diglett nodded. "Yes, but it's time to wake everyone up."

Loudred walked to the corridor. Diglett continued. "You should cover your ears."

Leader stared at Loudred, and said. "Okay. You heard him, right? Do as you're told."

"WAKE UP!"

 **=x=**

"One! Don't shirk work!

"Two! Run away and pay!

"Three! Smiles go for miles!"

Chatot spoke. "OK, pokemon! Get to work!"

Everyone in the guild cheered. "Hooray!" They scattered, but our Leader stopped Wigllytuff going back to his room.

Leader spoke. "It's been a while since we've met last time. I want to talk about our future plan. Chatot, we want you too." He called the flying pokemon too.

 **=x=**

In Wigglytuff's room, Leader explained why we need a King.

"So, do we have any legends matching our expectation?" Leader asked.

Wigglytuff suggested. "How about Heatrun?"

Leader blinked. "…You were joking, right?"

Wigglytuff wasn't but he lied. "…Yes."

"Good, he is a Legendary too, but he's like Shaymins. We never heard of a legend involving him."

Chatot said. "We recently recruited a prince. Prince of the sea."

Mew let out plane what. "Wha-t, do you mean Manaphy?"

Snivy asked. "But we never saw someone extraordinary in your morning roll call."

Chatot replied. "He's with Team Flame."

Leader seemed to be really annoyed by this news. "They already have Shaymin, but now they have Manaphy too? If I don't see a Legendary ready to be recruited today…." He wielded his arm, like he's beating up on someone invisible with a transparent spear.

Snivy stopped him with her vine.

Wigglytuff said. "So the King you're saying is something serious and symbolic, am I correct? So candidates would be Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Latios, Cresselia…."

"Forget Latios. He's hostile to us." Leader said as he's drawing symbols on the ground. "Continue."

"Cobalion, Terrakion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem."

"Kyurem is guarding something in the Great glacier. He won't help us. Do we know where the rest of the Legendaries live?"

"Excuse me," Chatot said. "but what are you drawing?"

"I'm noting down the names." Leader stared at what he've been drawing. "Oh right, this is a human language."

Wigglytuff stood with tiptoes. "I never seen this kind of letters before. Well, they look similar with Unowns. How do you read this?" He pointed a bunch of scribbles.

Mew was the one who replied. "Entei. If I remember correctly, he lives in the Inferno cave."

You spoiled the joy of discovery. Everyone stared at Mew.

Leader defended Mew. "Well, we saved time to find it out. Okay, the expedition to deep into the Inferno cave will be… a week later." Leader scoured the floor to clean out human letters. "Wigglytuff, will you join us?"

"Yes, gladly, my friend."

 **=x=**

We teleported back to the Paradise. Then we found that there's someone unfamiliar. He had two sharp and long ears, shaped like a large spike pointing downward. His orange color scheme on his fur telling us that he may be a fire type pokemon.

He was chatting with Quagsire. Then, Quagsire pointed us and he turned around. He said.

"Hi, nice to see you all. I'm Victini, the Legendary of Victory. I heard that there's a Pikachu who won many Legendaries. Can we have a battle together?"

Leader grinned like he never did before.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Now we're back to a happy happy chapter.

Mew is taking nothing seriously, and Pikachu's the opposite of his sidekick. But now we have Emolga who makes everyone smile in their faces.


	30. Part 36- Cheating

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 36 - Cheating**

* * *

Leader asked to Mew. "So, can you cover our crew during the battle?"

Mew shook his arm. "Nope, you guys are too powerful. Instead, everyone will watch the battle remotely, and I will remain with you to project image to them."

"That's good enough. Everyone, watch our battle and learn something."

Everyone was like 'is there anything we can learn from two mountains fighting?'

 **=x=**

We could see a bubble floating in midair, projecting northern part of Paradise. Victini and our leader was staring at each other. Victini let Leader to execute the first attack.

Leader charged electro ball, and threw it with his silver spike. Victini dodged it forward, and the ball made a huge explosion on the ground. Victini's ears emitted flame, and blasted it. Leader moved aside, watching the trace it left.

Leader spoke. "I never seen such a powerful inferno."

Victini nodded. "Thanks."

"Except from Litwick."

Everyone in square turned to look at Litwick, who blushed and shook her arms with denial. Another explosion sound coming out from the bubble saved Litwick from this situation.

Leader asked. "You can use electricity too?"

Victini posed like he's showing off. "Yes."

Both grinned at each other, and started to run in circle, rapidly firing moves to their opponent. Each attack left a crater on the ground. The audience shouted at every blasts they made, except for Snivy, who was not looking good. She murmured like she was praying, praying for their well being. I approached to her. Snivy glimpsed at me for a moment, then looked at the battle again.

"You're worrying about them, aren't you." I said to her.

Snivy replied without letting go her eyes away from the bubble. "Yes, of course. Look at their attacks. They're playing with swords."

"They are cheering us up. Can't you see? Everyone were entertained by them."

Litwick slid to right next to Snivy. "I know how mortal attacks look like. Those are not mortal."

Explosion sounds stopped. Snivy, Litwick, and I turned to the bubble. Leader and Victini was standing still, breathed heavily.

Victini spoke. "Your main problem is that your attacks are too linear. If you want to be ready for distanced fight, you need to prepare something new."

Leader nodded. "You're right. I'm poor at these kind of fight." Then he vanished, and reappeared right in front of Victini—must be the quick attack. "So round 2, close fight."

Leader held his spear vertically, and smashed it down. Victini simply dodged it by side step and grabbed the spike, stood on his paw, and kicked Leader's face by spinning himself. Leader closed his eyes from the impact, but he discharged without letting go his grip of the spear. Victini jumped using his arm, but couldn't help himself from being shocked by Leader's electricity. Victini fell down on the ground, held his arm with the other paw.

All of this happened in 10 seconds. Leader rubbed his cheek, and said. "It's a tie, isn't it?"

Victini shook his shocked arm. "Not exactly. You were able to use thunder wave to finish this battle."

Leader looked away. "Nah, that would be too easy." Then he met his eyes at his opponent's, chuckled. "I could've finished this battle in mere seconds with my discharge."

Two mountains stared at each other, then one of them fired blue flame at the other. Leader dodged it with quick attack, then fired electro ball at Victini. Leader watched the direction Victini's avoiding his attack, and dashed at Victini. Another close fight began.

Leader wielded his spear horizontally, making Victini to jump. Then Leader discharged, rendering Victini's landing tougher. Victini landed with his left paw. But as he's being struck by electricity, he blasted his blue flame at our Leader. Leader jumped to his right, but his tail got burnt. Leader endured the pain and swung his spear down to collapsed Victini. Victini rolled himself away to avoid the attack, and fired another blue flame. Leader threw the spear and block the fire with his arms. But Leader discharged once more.

The battle went lull again. Victini had another words of wisdom to share with. "So using weapon is like having an extra move. But you also realized that it opens gaps in your defense."

Leader answered. "Yes, I would be vulnerable to fire moves when I'm holding metallic object in my hand. However, I can risk that little amount of danger for the fifth move."

"Yes, it's metallic, so you can defend yourself from grass type, dragon type and ground type pokemons."

"Will you continue this battle?"

Victini said. "I didn't show you my last move yet."

"If that's another fire move, I'm not afraid."

"It's not a fire attack." Victini raised his right arm. "I'm psychic type, too."

And Leader was shoot to the air. He failed to grab his silver spear. Victini floated himself with his psychic too.

"So paralyzing you won't do that much in this battle, right?" Leader said as he flapping his legs like his trying to swim in midair.

"Yes. Now I can call myself Victini the Victorious once again." Leader slowly reached his bag, and took out a seed. He hold it in his mouth. Victini continued his showing off.

Leader launched his electro ball at Victini. He avoided it, and said. "You should try better than…."

Then Leader disappeared in midair.

Victini looked around, found no one but Mew. Then, an electro ball from below caught Victini, knocking him out. Pikachu, who was on the surface, ran to fainted Victini falling from the sky. However, Mew bubbled him so Pikachu don't have to save him.

"Victini the Victorious." Pikachu repeated, then smirked. "Not so victorious anymore."

 **=x=**

"It was a warp seed."

Leader revealed the secret.

The inn was crowded again. Most of us were there. Snivy and Mew was left behind, as Leader didn't want to show his wounds to his partner. Victini was sitting on the bed, murmuring. "The warp seed."

"It randomly warps you somewhere else on the floor. Yes, on the floor. Because no one know how this seed is useful, it's very cheap and easy to obtain."

Victini admitted his defeat. "You've won me completely, Pikachu. A victory of strategy."

"Thank you."

"Can I join your, what's it called, Paradise?"

Leader was mostly covered with bandage, but it couldn't help hiding his overjoy.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

A long battle scene. Hello again.

+Welp. This chapter is really painful to write. I actually ran out of stockpiles. So back to a week to two week-ly schedule.


	31. Part 38- Emolga's Enforcers

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 38 - Emolga's Enforcers**

* * *

I greeted cheerfully. "Welcome to Emolga's Enforcers, Victini!"

Victini blinked in confusion. "Wasn't I supposed to join Pikachu's team?"

I shook my head. "No, Leader explained me that we ought to distribute powerful crews in several teams. Leader's team has 3 members: Leader himself, his partner Snivy, Legendary Mew. We on the other hand, have 6 crews: me, Litwick, Zorua, Wingull, Audino, and you. Since we enforcers became a big team, I will divide the team like this; me, you, and Wingull as team sky, and Zorua, Litwick, Audino as team underground.

"But before meeting the others, let me introduce our Paradise and Post town. Follow me."

I jumped into the air and flew up. Victini followed me with his Psychic.

"That town under the hill is Post town. The place you've slept is Swanna house, though we call it the inn more often. That's Kecleon shop which everyone knows, and the blue pokemon there is Rampardos. Rampardos breaks treasure boxes without harming inside treasure. It is impressive, he taps the box few times and smash it with just enough force that destroy the box. The tapping is the secret? Is he measuring the hardness only with the tapping sound?"

"Emolga."

"Aw, I got sidetracked."

"No, where does that road lead to?"

I looked where Victini's pointing at. "That's the road to the school. It's hard to find it from the town plaza, but we can see it clearly in this angle. You know what school does, right?"

"Actually, I don't know."

Then you need some more explanation. "Sometimes a sentient pokemon births from wild pokemons. Or, there could be an orphan from some unfortunate event. When an exploration team finds them, they take them to the school so they can learn and become socialized. Cinccino is she who runs the school of this town, if I remember it correctly. It's been more than half a year since I've been there. I've been so busy for this Paradise thing. I think I should visit Cinccino soon."

"Really?"

"Eh, she's fine without me. I'll visit her when there's a business. Nobody likes school."

We slowly floated down. Victini asked. "Why everybody hates school?"

I thought for a moment, and decided to talk about this in darker place. I tilted the direction we were going down.

"Graduates are ashamed about the fact that they attended school. I think Snivy's one of those graduates too, as she sometimes calls others' parent 'Meema.' It's a not-so-private term meaning their guidance teacher."

"Doesn't Meema mean their adoptive parent?"

"That's the original meaning, but nobody adopts orphans. You know, food shortage, why our towns can't grow. So some really good pokemons dedicate their lives to take care of young pokemons."

I and Victini landed behind Swanna house. The inn was covering the summer sun, cooling us off.

"They are great, great. But their best is never enough for their students. Unlike most families that have less than three kids, most schools always have more than ten children in their charge. Moreover, they get general education in teaching moves. Basically they teach the same thing for every type of pokemons. So general graduates' tactic is tackle or growl. Our Snivy is really amazing for a graduate, since she can handle her vines at will easily. But then again, judging her like this is a discrimination."

I stepped out of the shadow of the building. The sun blazed down, making me close my eyes for a moment.

"Let me introduce our crew. That should brighten our mood up."

 **=x=**

I summoned my buddy list.

"So this is Zorua, the imposter. He's not as bad as it sounds. He can fake his appearance with his illusion, which is helpful avoiding meaningless fight."

"H… hi, sir. It's honor to meet you." Zorua held Victini's hands, blushing.

Smiled, Victini comported him. "Just treat me like an ordinary pokemons, like you guys does with Mew. I'm okay with it."

I continued. "Wingull, midair and underwater seeker."

Wingull held Victini's hands, again. "Even if you said not to praise you, as an explorer, meeting a legendary like you is a great pleasure."

"Litwick, the most powerful attacker until you came. According to Pikachu, she defeated dozen of squirtles only using her fire moves. Even if we failed to solve the puzzle, we can always let her melt the lock slash door."

Litwick raised her arm and greeted. "Hi."

That was short. "…Audino, the newest, carer."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Audino." Audino seemed she was about to talk longer, but thanks to Litwick, forgot what she wanted to say. But we could chat as much as we want later.

"This is one way to introduce my crews. But Victini," I said. "there's no better way to introduce a pokemon other than a battle."

Litwick shouted. "An arrest mission!"

I followed. "Litwick's favorite."

 **=x=**

"So this guy is wanted for the larceny of kecleon shop." Litwick double-checked, and wondered. "How is he still active?"

Zorua asked. "What do you mean, Litwick?"

"Kecleon shop's reliability comes from shopkeepers' coping ability on a thief situation. They uses whatever tools in their hand to stop the thief. Really horrifying image." Litwick shivered.

Wingull asked this time. "How do you know so well?"

Litwick looked around. There was no one except us in the forest.

"I'm notorious between criminals. Once, when I was young and innocent, I was tricked and stole foods from kecleon shop. Shopkeeper threw Rollcall orb to summon his coworkers, and they began chasing me after broke several Quick orbs." Litwick paused for a moment. "Yes, really horrifying image. That's why I'm not going to the Kecleon shop. Also, they've banned me from their shops. Yes, wingull."

Wingull lowered his wing down. "Doesn't this mean you are also criminal?"

"No, like I said, I'm notorious for criminals. I never touched innocent ones except the event I just told you guys." Litwick looked up for a while, then spoke. "But the thing is, I am not wanted in Expedition society. Usually, Kecleons don't report thief. This means our target either stole something really precious or is a chronic thief. In both cases, we should be careful."

I started to think. So the thief can outrun a group of kecleons at quadruple speed. I demanded more information.

"How did you escaped, then?"

"I trapped them in fire, and while they use rainy orb to put out the fire, I burnt down woods to make a clear path. I sneaked out the opposite way from the path."

That's not so useful.

"There's a Kecleon about a minute away, why don't we ask about the target ourselves?" Victini twitched his ears and suggested.

 **=x=**

Kecleon didn't welcomed us. "Sorry, I'm not running business today. Sold everything I could."

I showed him smile. "No, no. We're just an expedition team that took your request."

However, Kecleon didn't lower his guard. "I know you're not the thief we're looking for, but I can't trust you. Hard to believe a team with an illusion pokemon, you know. (Zorua blushed, and Audino patted his head to cheer him up) And what are you hiding?"

It was Litwick who was hiding. Litwick slid out of Audino's back. Kecleon seemed surprised.

"Well, well, isn't she Litwick? I heard a lot about you."

Litwick squeaked. Audino and Zorua stepped out to defend her.

Kecleon grinned friendly. "You've captured a lot of thieves for us. We really appreciate your help. So, let's get to the subject."

"Hold on," Wingull halted Kecleon. "are you okay with what Litwick did?"

Kecleon laughed out loud. "An apple? We did chase her at the crime scene. However, she've captured who ordered her to steal our goods. So that's equal for us."

But Litwick didn't seem to be okay. Is she still afraid of kecleons?

Kecleon said. "Anyway, if you're her team, I can trust you. I'll tell you about the thief."

 **=x=**

The thief we were going to looking for is Garchomp the mach pokemon, who is a famous villain. He stole a bag full of Poke. We also learned why there was no description at request board; They were worried about being tricked. We spent about half an hour to listen Garchomp's glorious achievements and various reasons of why we shouldn't betray Kecleons.

"So he's really dangerous." I nodded, and spoke a loud. "All right, Audino, Wingull, and _Victini_ , I think you guys are too weak for the job. Return to our base by foot and never, never lose the valuable artifact I gave."

Victini seemed to be puzzled. "What are you talking about? I'm…." But his protest got muffled by Wingull's wing. Wingull said. "Yes, sir. Victini, let's go."

After sending Victini's team back to base, we continued wandering deeper in the forest.

About five minutes later.

Zorua said. "So shall we check the Garchomp got hooked?"

An explosion sound echoed through the forest.

I replied. "I'm eager to see. Zorua, do the Dragonite. I don't know it will work, but it's better than nothing."

Litwick mumbled. "I don't think this will go well."

 **=x=**

Things were worse than my expect. Audino was tending fainted Wingull, and Victini was protecting them. Blackish figure—must be the mach pokemon—kept attacking Victini's crew. Victini was fighting back with his electric move, but Garchomp was evading it easily.

But if we just go in there and help them, Garchomp will probably run away. "Litwick, can you do Mean look?"

Litwick whispered back. "You're joking, right? My move-set is Hex, Will-o-wisp, Confuse ray, and Flame burst."

"But you can handle the fire like your hand…." I looked at Litwick's chubby hand. "Do how you trapped Kecleons back then, okay?"

"Confirmed. Give me three."

"Okay, one, two…."

Zorua said while I was counting. "Look at you two. A freshman like me can't even interrupt."

I stared at Zorua for a moment, but continued. "Three!"

The surrounding dramatically changed from green forest to orange inferno. Victini and Garchomp stopped, looking around with confusion.

I commanded. "Victini, use Psychic to catch Garchomp!"

Victini raised his hand, but Garchomp was faster. He sprinted to the fire, but pushed back by its heat.

I said. "He is not weak enough. Zorua, distract him!"

Zorua giggled. "Wee!" And he went right in front of Garchomp. And he said something too horrible to be included in our story.

Luckily, or unlucky for Zorua, his Taunt worked too well. Garchomp roared and readied his Dragon claw. Zorua squeaked meekly and ran, and hid behind Audino. It didn't work well, because zorua was still in form of Dragonite. Audino spun in spot and winked at Garchomp. That must be her Attract. Finally, Victini levitated pacified Garchomp.

"That's enough, Litwick." And there goes the flame. Then I asked Victini with a smile.

"So Victini, 'you like our team?"

Vicitini stopped Garchomp flirting Audino with an electric shock, and replied with a smile I gave to him. "I don't like it." He said in half truth, half lie.

Well, climbing mountain from the middle isn't fun at all. So this is still a decent start of our chapter.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Introducing Enforcers. Sadly, Litwick's character is too strong; the others didn't have a chance to be introduced properly. But we have a whole chapter, don't we? Let's just tell you the names/position and call it a day.

+This chapter is more like a spinoff. Different characters, different plot point….

+I've edited Post town a little bit. (So I had to remove one line from Part 11)


	32. Part 39- Raichus Everywhere

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 39 - Raichus Everywhere**

* * *

Our leader seemed to be more injured than the right after the battle with Victini. He never told the reason, and Snivy looked terrorized of something.

The day after our leader fully recovered, Leader went to the guild with Mew, and came back with Wigglytuff and Team Flame with Manaphy. Leader made Manaphy meet with Victini. His proud expression showed the reason for that—'You got Manaphy? We got Victini'. Piplup complemented our leader awkwardly, and Leader got more excited and told his amazing battle against Victini the Victorious, drawing everyone except the leader and Wigglytuff want to stop him.

 **=x=**

The big day, morning. Everyone gathered at the plaza of Paradise. Our Leader of Paradise had something to speech.

"So this is the first attempt we try to enthrone the king. Someone symbolist, someone wise, someone believable." Leader's speech continued—this might be his longest talking we ever heard.  
Usually he doesn't talk long. "This might be the last expedition, and this might be the beginning of our numerous attempts. But even if we fail to recruit a legendary, our story will spread." Leader clapped twice. "So do you know what we need in our soon to be famous parade? A march! Mew, turn into a singer that's not Loudred."

Mew transformed into a Jigglypuff, and before anyone could stop him, he jumped on top of Wigglytuff. Jigglypuff sang a single line. Then most of our memory of this event ended abruptly.

 **=x=**

When I woke up, Virizion was looking down at me.

"Hi, tall lady." I said, raising my arm to show that I'm alive. Virizion lend me her front foot. She didn't call me the short guy, thankfully. "Pikachu told us to do missions. So Emolga's Enforcers will do those as always."

"What happened?"

"Mew ruined the party and put everyone to their sleep."

I remembered. "Oh yes. Did they left without any farewell, then?"

"Yes, they did. You can rest today if you want…."

"Thanks, but no. We are fully recharged."

"It doesn't look like, you know."

Virizion eyed to my crew lying one the ground, snoring.

 **=x=**

After everyone waken up, I announced our schedule to my crew.

"So we do the mission like everyday? Wow, how fascinating." Wingull said in depressed tone. He didn't like being left out from the expedition. He needed some adventure.

I suggested. "Why don't we go to the mission that leads us where we've never been before?"

This made Wingull much better. We went to the board.

"Promised Sands, is there anyone heard of this place?" Zorua said, reading the request note.

I've heard of that place. "Litwick told me, but I never been there by myself. It's a desert with white and red sands, so it looks like a sea of lava. Who's in?"

"Woo, woo!" Wingull raised his wing. But no one else wanted to go there. Zorua said. "I don't like being in desert. It's too dusty and hot."

Victini found another note with new place. "Alluring Volcano. It's between Treasure town and Post town. Sounds alluring. I'm going here." Zorua and Audino joined Victini.

 **=x=**

If we had non-flying type in our team, this desert trip would've been much painful. The summer sun was blazing down, and thick sandstorm blew over the surface. It wasn't just looking like lava. It was dangerous as much as real lava.

I shouted. "Did you find the black tower yet?"

Wingull replied. "No!"

The mission was simple. Find a ruin with a black tower, and make a report of it. I brought charcoal and few pieces of cloth for this.

"Do you think we need to go lower?"

Wingull repeated his last respond. "No!"

Suddenly, there was major air disturbance around us. Since we didn't see this coming, we were swept away by it. After I stabilized my flight, I turned back to see who's behind all this. It was a Rufflet who did it.

I looked down and said. "Are you helping us by cleaning sandstorm away?"

Rufflet cried without any sign of intelligence.

"I understand. Wingull, prepare for the fight!" I shouted as it was hard to hear someone speaking in this wind.

So, Rufflet is normal and flying type. I have Spark, Nuzzle, Acrobatics, Light Screen. Wingull have Supersonic, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, and Wing Attack. I think the usual tactic will work in this fight.

"Wingull, use Water pulse to make him wet!"

Rufflet, got struck by our water attack, was falling while spinning. I flew at him with my acrobatics, then grabbed him and discharged my spark. I and Wingull landed on the desert, with fainted Rufflet hanged on my hand.

I looked around to find the black tower. But what I found was a couple of wild pokemons coming to us. There was a Pignite in front of me, and Dewott behind me. Pignite took a deep breath. Fire attack incoming.

I covered us with light screen then switched my place with Wingull, and I took Razor shell instead of Wingull. I grabbed Dewott's arm holding shell and gave Dewott my spark. I checked Wingull, found he've done well with the Pignite.

"It's burning down here," I said. "Let's fly few meters above, but not to high. The tower could be smaller than we thought."

 **=x=**

Few minutes later, we encountered a group of hostile pokemons.

"That's not our Audino, right?" I asked a stupid question.

"Unless she suddenly turn to he, yes."

"He might be a healer like ours, strike him first with Water pulse. I'll take that Drilbur."

I threw my bag to the safe spot, flew up and raided Drilbur with Acrobatics. Fainted Drilbur flew off in the air from the impact. Before Audino could do something to me, he was attacked by Wingull. But third pokemon, which I have no idea what its name would be, blasted rays of orange gem-light, attacking both of us. The damage I took started to be severe.

"Wingull, Water pulse at that rock pokemon, please."

I released spark at wet Audino. Audino took extra wave of spark before it passes out.

 **=x=**

"Wingull, how are you holding today?"

Wingull didn't say a word for a moment, then sang. "This might be the end of our line…."

"Don't say that, we're doing well so far. For a two membered team, at least." But Team Crimson, also two membered team, was always the best—they never fails at any circumstances. I didn't speak it out loud.

"I'm sorry, Emolga. However I have really bad feeling about this trip. My feathers are all tingling suddenly, like a thunderstorm is coming soon."

Then there was a thunder, consuming Wingull. The water typed plane began falling, lost his control. I looked down to see who's the criminal. There was a Raichu grinning. I have no idea why that electric type is living in a desert.

I think I should give up this mission for now. The only crew is down, and the leader is having pain every few moment.

I bit Wingull's tail. Raichu used another Thunder to strike me, but it only helped me to get more speed to escape.

 **=x=**

Swanna house. Audino was nursing burnt water pokemon. She was using her heal pulse repeatly.

I asked to Zorua, who also volunteered to care Wingull. "How was your mission? Did it go well?"

"Yes, but I think we have another mission to take care of." Zorua said. "We heard a voice that must be a child one. As Victini urged us to focus on the mission, we were not able to find it out."

Then we should go to those two place again. I should send Victini to Promised desert, and take Zorua and Wingull with Alluring volcano.

I told the plan.

Wingull spoke. "Oh, sweet. Tell me, Zorua. There's no Raichu in Alluring volcano, right?"

"Well, there was."

Wingull groaned. "Then I'll just hope that we won't meet any Raichu in there."

 **=x=**

Two days later, we encountered a Raichu in Alluring volcano.

"Seriously?" Water and flying type pokemon moaned.

"Shh, she didn't see us yet. We might be able to confuse her before she uses any electric move."

I turned back to see my crew. Half-recovered Wingull, child-caring Zorua, and my best friend Dunsparce. I whispered. "After Wingull confuses her, Dunsparce, use take down. Zorua, if she didn't faint after that, do fury swipes to finish her."

Raichu became confused, and did the most reasonable thing; discharge. I flew in and grabbed Zorua from the ground. I dropped him at Raichu knocked down by Dunsparce. Zorua began to scratch Raichu, dangling on her face. A minute later, Raichu fainted from the damage.

"This was one of the dirtiest fight I ever performed." Zorua landed from Raichu's face and commented.

Wingull, hiding behind the wall, replied. "Well, it wasn't so bad. No one got hurt."

Hurt and paralyzed Dunsparce couldn't refute him, but no one noticed.

 **=x=**

"This is where I heard the voice." Zorua said, scratching his ear.

I looked around. There was no lava in this room, but it was pleasantly warm.

I called. "Hello? This is the expedition team. If you're still there, please answer."

After a long pause, there was a response. "Food?"

I blinked. "We have berries, yes."

The wall at left side of me began to crack, then a gray pokemon poked out her head. She widened the hole with her ears and she came out. She shook her head to shook off the dirt.

We never saw a pokemon like her. She was covered in gray fur, and had two big ears with brown tip. She seemed to be able to control her own ears at her will.

"Food!"

"Okay, hang on." I grabbed an oran berry from my bag. Before I could say something, she took it and began munching it roughly with her big front teeth. I took out an apple, and the child ate it in a moment too.

"You feel better?"

She nodded.

I gave her another apple, asking; "Do you know where's your mama?"

"I was born in that room. I never heard someone talking until you came."

This means she's a sentient child from wild pokemons, then? Her parent might abandoned her for some reason, but she was able to be born thanks to this warm temperature.

"Then no one here is holding you, right?"

She nodded again, licking her hand.

 **=x=**

"What… is that?" The child asked, covering own eyes.

"That's the sun. Haven't you seen it?"

"I was born under the ground and never left. Can you turn it off?"

"It turns off itself everyday." I said with a caring smile, then turned to our crew "We good guys ought to take her to a proper school."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Unlike the main team, this team can fail. They don't have a destiny to win or something.

+Last part was a disaster. Emolga at the last part was too out of his character. :(


	33. Part 4o- School Visit

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 4o - School Visit**

* * *

"What happened to your house?" Zorua asked.

Dunsparce's house was in mess. There were holes and empty bottles everywhere, and the suspect was sleeping while Dunsparce looked burnt out.

Dunsparce murmured. He looked like he's gone nut from the chaos in his house or the lack of rest. Probably from both. "After you guys left me with this monster, she went on the rampage. I wanted to call you, but who knows what will happen when she's all alone at my house? So I putted her sleep with my Yawn, but the move takes time before the effect."

The child woke up. Dunsparce Yawned, and before the child start digging, I ordered. "Victini, isolate her from the floor."

Victini levitated the child with his psychic. The child struggled like she's trying to swim in the air, then she fell asleep. Dunsparce sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry, Dunsparce, for the Raichu thing and all this."

"I don't care." He yawned again, but didn't Yawned. …Did it make any sense? "What I want right now is only sleep."

"You can sleep in my house." I invited.

 **=x=**

After I took Dunsparce to my house (it was on a tree, so he needed a lift), I, Zorua, Victini, and sleeping child went to the school.

I asked. "Victini, you don't like boring job like this, do you?"

Victini didn't reply. But Victini and Wingull are pure explorers. They obviously don't enjoy doing this. Even though Wingull is not strong enough to follow his own expectation.

"You can do a mission with Wingull right after taking the child to the school."

"I'm fine. I want to see how school look like."

I stopped checking Victini. "If you insist."

After a long pause, I asked to the Legendary. "Victini, do you know what kind of pokemon this kid is?"

Victini replied without a delay. "I have no idea."

I said in annoyed tone. "Look at her before you answer, please."

Victini stared at the child, and repeated. "I have no idea."

Zorua was more brighter than us. "Why don't you just ask of it herself? Everybody knows who themselves are."

Ah. "Silly me. Thanks."

Few minutes later, we could see the school in distance. The child moaned and opened her eyes.

I said. "Hey, kid. What's your name?" And after I say this, I noticed that this was the question I should've asked first.

The gray pokemon thought for a while, and spoke the name. "Bunnelby."

"Victini," I called the Legendary to ask if he ever heard of….

"I have no idea."

I stopped checking Victini.

 **=x=**

When we went in, it was in the middle of the class. Cinccino, the guidance teacher and headmaster of Post town school, was telling that being good is us—pokemon's nature. Many cubs were listening to that. It's really sad that all of them will never see their real parent… no, Emolga. Stop thinking depressing things. You must be happy.

When Cinccino began to tell an example of being nice, she noticed us. She seemed to be hesitate to greet us. But as students found us and began chattering, she found that she can't continue the class like this. Cinccino came to us.

"Emolga, long time no see. Time flies when you're with children."

Dunsparce would disagree about that, but I nodded anyway. "Yes, it's been a long time."

"So who are these peoples?"

"This is Emolga's Enforcers expanded, under the guidance of Paradise. This is Victini, the victory legendary. No, you don't need to bow. And here's Zorua, our… crew." I noted to myself; Zorua needs better class name than 'imposter.'

Each of us greeted Cinccino.

Cinccino said. "Paradise, it's the new institution found on the waste land, right? Many thought that that place can't even support a single tree, but, Snivy? She did a remarkable job there. So why do you come here? Unscheduled special lecture?"

I shook my head. "No, we found an orphaned child in Alluring volcano. She's called Bunnelby."

Bunnelby heard her own name and jerked her head up. She began struggling in air again.

Zorua whispered. "Teach her that there is a time and place for everything, like Dig for example."

"I see." Cinccino turned to her students. "So children, this is what we called a good behavior; saving helpless child."

Light blue pokemon child clapped, but no one else followed. Instead, there was a complain.

"But teacher, our house is too crowded. Why are they good?"

Cinccino was shocked from what she heard, but she gently told the mean kid that he shouldn't think that way. But if he's right, leaving orphans here is really irresponsible. If we're a just old plain wandering exploration team, this is not our problem. But we're in Paradise, where everyone is happy.

We should do something.

 **=x=**

The next day, Leader's team arrived without an extra legendary at early dawn. Only Virizion welcomed them, and they melted in their bed right away.

"So they went and came without any reception. And somehow Leader didn't explode, right?" After the sun rise, I went to Paradise and heard the story from Virizion.

Virizion answered. "They were depressed and tired."

I nodded. "Hmm."

A pause.

I brought up the subject I had in my mind. "Do you know the Post town school?"

Virizion, ex-wandering explorer, was not familiar of this topic, neither. But she tried it anyway. "Yes." But her diffident smile failed her goal.

Then natives like me should explain it, again.

 **=x=**

Virizion summarized. "You mean there are children in pain from lack of house?"

I nodded.

"That's a job for Gurdurr, but I think I should talk with Snivy."

Just for curiosity, I asked it. "What about the Leader?"

"You mean Pikachu?"

"Yes."

"He's more like a stategist/attacker type, doesn't he?" Virizion spoke. Then she stopped, then stared at me. "I wonder. Why aren't you calling him Pikachu?"

I blinked and was about to thought, but my mouth betrayed me. "Because he doesn't feel like one?"

"Really?"

Oh my heart.

"Victini, you didn't have to sneak behind me!"

"Sorry." He didn't look sorry at all. "What were you talking?"

I didn't want to talk about our Leader this way. Whether he's good or not, whether he's really a Pikachu or not, he continuously tries to be a good pokemon. That effort shouldn't be ignored. I changed the topic. (Does he trying to act like a Pikachu? That's another question, but I would say that he never does)

"We were talking about baby pokemons in pain."

Victini said the taboo. "I hate babies."

After he witnessed the horror from us, he decided to make this worse. "I can't fight them, it's bad thing even trying to do so."

Virizion rolled her eyes. "I hope our Pikachu doesn't have that kind of ideology."

Victini tittered. "You can hope."

 **=x=**

That day, evening.

"We want to talk about baby pokemons in pain."

Leader said the taboo. "I hate babies."

After he witnessed the horror from us, he decided to make this worse. "However, using children is good tactic, as most of peoples don't want hurt them. Positioning them in tactical spots might result…."

Snivy shut him up. Good job, Snivy.

We were at the hill near the Post town. Leader, Snivy, Mew, Virizion, Gurdurr, Zorua, and I were there for this meeting. After Snivy neutralized her partner, Virizion explained about the topic.

Leader raised his hand.

Virizion hesitated, but let him talk. "Yes?"

"Then we should absorb the school in Paradise. Tell her that we'll support houses and survival classes if they join us. Virizion, do you have any better idea?"

Virizion, didn't like the thought that using children, spoke. "I think that's too calculated, Pikachu. We should offer them houses even though they disagree to be part of us."

Leader saw us, then stepped back. "Yes, you're right. Okay then, tomorrow, Gurdurr, Virizion, I, and Snivy will go to that school to negotiate. If things work out well, we'll build them a house two days later. So rest of you should do missions with building materials as a reword."

 **=x=**

The next day. Leader and his followers went to the school to do what they planned. We Enforcers had all its members since Litwick came back from the expedition. But Litwick, "Don't you need a rest after the long trip?"

"I'm fine. I slept yesterday all day long. Also, we barely fought on the trip."

Wingull got in, sparkling his eyes. "Speaking of the expedition, can you talk about it?"

"Okay, who want to hear about it?"

Everyone raised their arms, of course. I said. "Then let's do a single mission together, how about that?"

 **=x=**

According to the notice board, Primape gang, which raided a village several times, recently found in Ragged mountain. Strangely, it had really high danger rank for a gang with that size—less than 20 pokemons. However, Emolga's Enforcers, it's bit embarrassing that speaking this aloud by myself but, was near invincible. Unless one of us became a hostage, nothing could go wrong.

But that was not the most important thing right now. A wild adventure was happening in our imaginary theater. This was not a metaphor, as real psychic legendary was able to do this. We were walking down the road like always, but we felt like there was a square window showing the inferno Litwick went through.

Litwick described the image. "Inferno cave, someone calls, hell."

"No one calls it like that." Victini blathered.

"I'm writing an epic, dear Legendary, so hush. The air was thick with steam, so everyone felt like they were breathing flame. Mew, became unpleasant very quickly, turned into a Cubchoo and tried to cool us down. But immediately after the transformation, Entei roared and rushed to us."

The image shifted to the next one; giant fire legendary standing on the lava, and faced toward the viewer. Wingull and Audino let out a tiny squeak.

"Leader bowed politely and asked him to join us. As you all know, he refused."

Victini mumbled to himself. "Expected."

I stared at him. He must know something, but I thought this was not the right time to ask about it. Litwick continued without noticing Victini. "Leader asked him where Raikou lives instead. Entei said that Raikou won't join us neither, but he told us anyway. That's where the next expedition will be, and the date is 10 days later." She asked. "Didn't Pikachu told you that yet?"

At that moment, Victini telepathied. 'Primapes detected. 4 at the front, 2 on left, 3 on right, 3 on behind of us. Prepare.'

I whispered to our crew. "Audino, Charm them when they come out and confront us. After she uses Charm, Litwick and Victini will take down unaffected Primapes. Wingull, wait, where's Wingull?" I spoke aloud the last part.

An evil laugh followed by me. "If you're seeking for the flying pokemon, we've caught your pitiful friend. Surrender and send us that pink lady!"

Litwick was engulfed with cold anger, which is a bit out of sense thinking of her type, and Audino worried sickly and stepped out. I grabbed her to stop her doing. As the situation is drastically against us, I had to give up things, like not letting someone hurt.

"Litwick, trap the Primape with Wingull alone." He might harm Wingull, but if he don't have any weapon, it won't be fatal. "Rest of us will do what I just said. Zorua, you'll fight with me. One, two…."

Victini stopped me. "You will regret this a lot. Didn't you think why danger rank is too high on them?"

I stared Victini. Leader, Leader, what would you do in this situation? I need more information. I tried to peek what they got. "If we refuse to surrender, what will you do to him?"

A Primape walked out, holding Wingull's neck on his hand. "Well, he looks tasty. Blue and thin, like Coba berry." You guys have a sick sense of humor. And also sick preference of taste. "Just think that this will be the last time you see this eyes. Want to have a bite of this?"

I found Litwick became terrified of all sudden, which is not surprising. I changed the plan once again. The way Primape grabbing Wingull's neck is really disturbing.

"Litwick,"

But Victini was faster. He froze every enemies with his psychic, and gathered them into a giant ball. He glared at the cannibalistic ball, and said. "I thought they were not worth to fight with. Don't you guys agree?"

Most of us admitted that. Still shivering from the shock he received, Wingull said. "Next time, if you go to the arrest mission, don't find me."

Zorua replied. "That's fair. Coba berry."

"Hey! Don't call me like that!" Wingull tweeted.

"It's too late. This is your new year-long nickname." Zorua giggled, running away from the angry coba berry.

I sighed internally. Well, they got brighter.

A Primape shouted. "You bastards, if we break out from this, we'll…."

Victini smashed the ball to the ground. He repeated the process until criminals go quiet. There we go. All peaceful.

 **=x=**

"The villagers wanted to thank us, and one of them planned to see us." After Wingull returned from the village which requested the mission, he brought the message.

"Did you refuse it?" I asked.

"I did, but they were very determined, so I nodded."

"Then I have to report this. Thanks, good night."

I flew out of my house, left Dunsparce behind. It's already night, but Leader doesn't sleep by now, does he? I landed near the Leader's house, and knocked the door. Leader welcomed me.

"Come in, Emolga." Leader said. "I had something to ask you, so it's nice to see you."

Snivy greeted me, too. "Hi, Emolga. How was your mission?"

"Hi, Snivy. You know the village that gave us the mission, right? One of the villager will come to see us. He or she will arrive about two or three days later. Did the meeting with Cinccino went well?"

Leader frowned. "No, Cinccino didn't want an external influence more than the milk supplier. However, she accepted the house. The site is currently covered with woods, so we'll need Litwick for that. So may I borrow your Litwick tomorrow?"

"Why not. And I'm going too. Last time, we couldn't talk each other that long."

 **=x=**

Litwick looked down after hearing that she'll visit the school. Everybody hates school.

I knew that Litwick hate to be asked about her past, I didn't ask about her parent.

I, Leader, Snivy, Litwick, and Marill-Mew (Snivy strongly insisted the need of water type) walked down the road to the school without talking.

 **=x=**

Cinccino was waiting for us. "Hi, Paradise! So who will clean the woods?"

Leader explained. "I hoped that we had a pokemon with sharp tools to cut down the tree, but we don't have one. Instead, we brought Litwick to wipe them away." He grabbed Litwick's hand and pulled her.

"…Litwick?" Cinccino went pale all the sudden. She stared at Litwick, like she's seeing a ghost—well, she is really seeing a ghost, but you know what I'm talking about.

Litwick looked at Cinccino for a moment, then she spoke in shaking voice. "Me, Minccino, friends."

Cinccino looked like she want to run away. I never seen her acting like that before. Leader, didn't care what's going on in Cinccino's mind, touched Cinccino to wake her up and progress whatever we were about to do. Cinccino slapped Leader's arm away, then shocked from her own action. She ran away.

While no one know what to do, Mew said. "That was some dark past stuff happened. It is rare that I'm warning like this; do not interfere. Okay?"

 **=x=**

Litwick said that she will do the job alone. I and Leader permitted.

About an hour later, Litwick and Cinccino came back together. Cinccino must've gone to Litwick and had a chat.

Headmaster finally spoke. "I'll join." Her voice cracked, like she sobbed a lot. "She being part of you in this right moment must mean this is the time for me to be judged." She shook her head to shook off the sadness. "And you were right. The children need better education in combat."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Long part! I had a flood of inspiration for this part. Lucky me.

\+ I think the title ButterCold scares peoples away. But I like this title. It's easy to search.

But if I can re-title this fanfic, it would be like: "Paradise of Eternity"


	34. Part 41- Available Resources

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 41 - Available Resources**

* * *

"We need to use available resources to defend ourselves against the enemy." Leader said.

When Leader heard the news that one of us almost got chopped by the gang, he enraged. After he calmed down with help of Snivy, he grounded us from going out for a mission three days. While Leader prepare for the survival class, two days passed without any event.

And today, one of the villagers who requested that Primape gang mission arrived. He was Clefairy—it's not often to see a Clefairy that is a male, and he requested to attend the class too, after he heard about it. This might be the reason why Leader murmured like this after he announced the title: "I did not expect this many audience."

Everyone in Paradise, everyone in Post town, Cinccino, and Clefairy were all looking at Leader's every movement. Leader's face became redder and redder. I never thought that Leader can be cute like that.

Leader snapped himself out of his embarrassment by slapping his cheek twice, and began the class. "So… the goal of this class is teaching you how to depend yourself without moves." He took out his silver spike. He spoke while wielding his weapon. "One of the way to achieve this is using a weapon like me. But this is a double-edged sword. It's hard to master, and can give you extra weakness like fire type. But, learning this is like having a fifth move. I'm not teaching this today; I'm just telling you that this is also the way to depend yourself. If you want to learn more about this, find a fighting typed pokemon who'll teach you."

He putted his spike back in his bag. "Excluding the weapon, we can use our environment to be upper hand in the battle. Hiding your self in thick smoke, or buy some time to recover behind an obstacle. But what I'm going to teach you today is how to use your items. Many items like warp seeds can change how the battle is going on.

"This is too basic to even be mentioned but, first, always carry an escape orb. It's cheap, and drastically raises your survivability. You know how it works, right?"

Virizion answered. "It teleports your team at nearest road system."

"She answered correctly. Second, also basic, keep at least three days worth food in your bag. Even if you're lost despite you had an escape orb, (if you didn't had one, you deserve it. Stop whipping my face, Snivy, you're embarrassing me) you need to keep yourself in good condition until the rescue comes."

Clefairy raised his hand. "But your advice is for adventurers. How can we depend ourselves when we're being raided?"

Leader saw the questioner. He's from the village that recently raided from a cannibal gang. Do not mess this up. "Good question. What I said was how to pack your bag, and now I will tell you many ways to use tools in fighting.

"Many of you think Kecleon shop no more than grocery store." Audience became noisy from complaint. "Yes, you all know they're famous for traveling trader, but admit it. You never buy blast seeds unless you're very very bored."

Leader grabbed a seed. "This is a warp seed. It warps you randomly on the floor. Some of you might know that I used this in the battle with Victini. But while it makes you disappear from your enemy's sight, it also makes you miss your enemy. If you aren't focusing at your background, this can be a bad choice. The reason this worked on Victini back then is he was too confident, and he was in midair—hard-to-miss target."

Victini was just hearing this, without showing any sign of anger. In fact, he's really concentrating on this class. Maybe because he really likes stories about fighting, even though it involves him losing?

 **=x=**

The class went longer than everyone's thought. However, Leader done this remarkably well. After Leader walked off the stage, several pokemons wanted to see the lecturer. Leader called Snivy and Virizion before meeting them. The first pokemon was Kecleon.

"Hi, Kecleon. It's glad to see you in person like this." Leader greeted.

"Yes, we want to thank you for advertising our goods for them."

Leader pointed Virizion. "Thank her. This public lecture was all her idea." Virizon turned to Leader in confusion. Why did he make a lie something like that? "And also, I just thought that there shouldn't be any pokemon suffer in pain, which can be prevented by using a shop five minutes away."

Kecleon laughed. "Yeah, can we use some of your words in selling our stuff?"

"If you spread a word about Paradise, we're okay with it." Leader used 'we' too, like Kecleon.

Second pokemon was Clefairy.

"You guys saved our village multiple times, you know that?"

Leader obviously didn't realize that. "Uh…."

Clefairy continued. "I wanted to ask you to protect our village, but after having talked with Snivy, I changed my mind. I wish our village to be part of your Paradise."

Leader smiled. "You mean it?"

"Yes, I have a voice to do so."

Leader pushed Virizion. Virizion said. "Then I'll visit you soon. Actually, we have an available teleporter. Why don't we go there today and discuss about this?"

Third and last pokemon I saw was Cinccino.

"How was it?" Leader asked.

Cinccino said. "It was very violent for a pure hearted child."

Leader looked away. "Well, it had a fighting, and violent seeds. So the lecture must be violent."

Cinccino ignored him. "I will skip some of the contents when teaching children."

Leader thought of what he did to the practicing puppet—Mew, and said. "That's fair."

She sounded better after she saw Leader admit that. "But yes, your lecture was really informative.

"And Emolga," Cinccino turned to me, and spoke silently. "we need to talk, privately." She added the last part as she saw Leader approaching her.

I stared Cinccino and Leader. For some reason, I really felt that I shouldn't share everything with Leader.

I asked to myself. "Can I still fly carrying you?"

 **=x=**

But the private place we flew was just my house. Lack of creativity.

Cinccino opened the conversation with something very unexpected. "What do you think of cannibal specie?"

It wasn't a long time between Coba berry accident and then, but I managed to speak without spilling any anger. What I'm saying is, I told her my opinion I always had; "It's sad."

There is a big difference between cannibalism just for fun and forced cannibal by their instinct. However, majority of pokemons thinks cannibal is just wrong in any reason.

"Because I have to tell you that… one of your crew is cannibal."

Unlike the most of pokemons, I am okay when cannibal pokemon eat other wild pokemon if they have to. It's the law of nature. Can't go against it.

Cinccino looked at me. "If you don't want to hear who it is, just tell me, please."

Cinccino hesitated telling the truth.

"It's too late, you already made our team cannibal. Just tell me who that is." Wait. "Does Leader know this?"

"Leader who?"

"Pikachu, you know?"

"I told him first, but he said that he already knew that, and never tell this to anyone. But I couldn't since she was in your team."

Leader already knew that?

Why didn't he tell me something like this at the first place?

"Tell me who it is."

"…It's Litwick."

The puzzle pieces in my head began to match each other. It makes sense why he regularly go a 'mission' only with Litwick. He have been feeding her.

"It was a long time ago, a life time ago in Litwick's term. I was a Minccino back then. A Litwick caught me in Colorful forest, and your Litwick was about to eat me." Cinccino began to tell her story. I didn't ask it, but I just sat and heard because she looked relieved by sharing this. "I said, 'You, me, friends, never hurt each other.'" Cinccino sighed. "These were the first words she ever heard. It carved inside her. So she ate something not me instead; another Litwick that kidnapped me."

After the event, Cinccino ran away and never met the Litwick again until now. She decided to dedicate her life for children after that. I felt something was missing in this story; it's traumatic indeed, but didn't sound like a strong event to change Cinccino's entire life. I didn't pick on it.

The only thing mattered was that Litwick is cannibal, and Leader hid it from me.

 **=x=**

I brought Cinccino back to earth. I also told her to hide Litwick's secret to everyone. She hugged me and went away into the darkness.

I looked up to the moon, thinking.

I shouldn't be cross at Leader. Litwick being cannibal, of course he would hide such a thing. And Litwick never harmed us. Leader must have thought that Litwick being in Paradise is helpful. But why am I still upset? Maybe because I know that, in whatever reason, using cannibal is not a good pokemon's style.

"Leader is a good pokemon." I mumbled this to remind me. "Even if he isn't, his effort at trying to be a good pokemon shouldn't be ignored."

"Pikachu is not a good pokemon." The voice from the sky said.

I looked up. Blue eyes met with mine. Victini was standing in front of my house.

"If you're being upset about Leader spread your defeat…."

Victini ignored me. "Follow me, I will train you in person."

I paused after hearing unexpected suggestion. "…It's already night. Also, I need a rest for tomorrow."

"Drink Max elixir later. Did you forget the lecture that soon?"

I've thought you don't like Leader and his everything? I blinked in confusion.

 **=x=**

"So you finally learned about Litwick's true nature, right?"

During the flight, Victini broke the silence. After I flapped to regain my attitude, I asked back.

"You knew that too?"

"I know every pokemon species. I'm thousands years old. There was a plenty time to learn and fight them all."

"Except for Bunnelby?"

Victini stared at me. "It was the first time I saw a new specie in thousands years. I was doing great as I wasn't screaming and raging." I stared at him. "But Litwick has no fault. I don't think you non-legendary have the same mind-set to cannibal species as I do, but she has her own standard. Actually, she is the most 'good' pokemon I've seen in a hundred years."

"I'm not offending Litwick, but if a cannibal is truly the best pokemon in the world, that only means that we're hopelessly horrible species, aren't we?"

Victini chuckled. I didn't laugh.

Victini said. "I want to say is that don't blame Litwick at any circumstances. She really want the world to be filled with happiness, even if it includes her own species' extinction."

"Victini, so you want me to protect Litwick?"

"No, but similar. You need to see who's using that innocent pokemon."

"Leader?"

Victini stared at me.

This conversation was strange from the beginning. I said in high tone. "Are you testing my trust on Leader?"

He replied in flat voice. "I'm just preparing your mind before you see his true nature."

We landed on the north side of Paradise. As I didn't need to mind on the flight then, my thought began to race; rethink every actions, every lines Leader made. And I reminded what Leader once was.

Leader was a human. I don't know what human is, but according to Mew, human is an ancient specie that achieved much advanced civilization. The reason Leader has so much knowledge must be that his human past. And, he's sharing them to make us happy, right? He's good, am I right?

"I don't see any evidence him being evil." I said, glaring at the legendary.

Psychic said. "You are looking at the wrong place. You need to follow your instinct—hunch for this, rather than your defective logic." He says really hurting stuff like it's nothing. Do psychic legendaries all talk like that? The Legendary asked the wham question. "Do you think he's a pokemon?"

He never been, because, "He's a human." I spilled it out.

But that didn't surprised him. "I didn't use the word 'pokemon' in that meaning. I used it as a wider term than you're thinking."

I realized what he meant. I said, about to cry. "But…, why are you doing all this to me?"

Victini stared at me, in puzzling look.

Victini said. "We need to use available resources to defend ourselves against the enemy."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Yes.

I like using the same phase over and over.

This part was really easy to write. So had a time to smooth this part continuously.

EDIT(2015-12-05): Corrected typo: depend - defend. (derp)


	35. Part 42- Date on the Hill

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 42 - Date on the Hill**

* * *

Everything was a bit out of places, starting from the sudden Acrobatics training that happened the day before—it's surprising that Victini was able to teach that although Victini himself is not a flying type. Thanks to the hard training, I wasn't in a perfect condition. The team members were not the best, neither. I will treat Litwick as always, but I didn't think I could treat her normally before setting my mind. So Wingull, Audino, and Litwick made a team, and Victini decided to take a day off. So I and Zorua teamed up. Since we're not the best team ever, we chose an easy mission, which asks us to find an item from the cave called Worldcore.

The cave system was short. We ended up in an underground hill with sparkling ceiling. The problem was that we didn't find the requested item. Wild pokemons in the cave was tough, and it was hard to stay lucid in the rain of Hypnosis. Luckily, we didn't encounter that much pokemons.

"Should we go back to search it again?" Zorua suggested.

I yawned and said. "I don't think I can handle this place twice today. Let's just return."

He agreed, and I grabbed the escape orb and broke it.

 **=x=**

And nothing happened.

 **=x=**

"…What?"

"Does this cave block wonder orbs?" Zorua grabbed his orb.

"No, no, you don't!"

It was a warp orb. He didn't break it.

"You're learning a dark sense of humor." I grumbled with arms folded.

"Maybe because I am a dark type?"

"Anyhow, since escape orbs don't work on this room, we should move."

"Just a moment, this place is really nice."

I looked at the stars—must be crystals stuck in the ceiling. I felt like those crystals are watching at me, talking to each other. But strangely, it didn't give me chill; it's just, like I'm with an audience listening to every words I say. I felt that every words I speak in this place will be really important, powerful even.

Zorua looked up to the stars, too. Soon, we stopped talking and paused.

'If anything you wish can be granted, what do you wish the most?'

Suddenly this idea popped up in my mind. I dived in to the deep thought. I always wanted everybody to be happy. I used to make other pokemons smile, but I'm lack of energy to do so these days. Do I need a vacation? I think so.

Or, Maybe I stopped being fun because it's just a temporary happiness. Paradise, by its aim, is the key to the long-time happiness. And Leader will bring us eternal happiness to everyone in this world.

I looked at Zorua sitting by me, staring at the crystals blankly. I shook him, and he looked at me. We walked out without breaking the silence in the sanctuary.

 **=x=**

"What was that place?" Zorua asked without expecting an answer.

"No idea, but that must be really powerful place. Now come on, let's find the item."

"You're talking about the mission? It would've lost in one of the lava pools." Zorua pointed the glowing pool of doom. "I don't think we can find anything in this cave anyway."

"Don't say like that, nothing went wr…, ah!" I cried as I felt something sting my arm.

"Toxicroak again!" Zorua warned too late. I started to feel dizzy, but I thought that I didn't need to heal right then, as he surely would poison me again.

The poison was giving me fever. Cannot think properly; What should I order to Zorua other than 'I believe in you?'

"Zorua, I paralyze him, you use Agility. I'll leave you the rest after that."

After I ordered him a longer version of believe strategy, I flew to Toxicroak. He fired poison stings at me, but I managed to not stop myself. I whammed at him, but he poured me with a shower of poisonous liquid. It really hurt—it felt like the flame is flowing inside my body. After I grabbed and Nuzzled him, Zorua followed me and climbed on top of Toxicroak.

While Zorua scratching Toxicroak, I found a Salamence staring at me.

"Don't attack us."

Salamence roared. Well.

He raised his arm and flew at me. Must be dragon claw. Then, there were fireworks popping up behind him. Wait, fireworks? Yes, that's right. Why am I fighting when there's a party going on?

"Emolga, jump!"

Without thinking, I jumped. Shining claw sliced where I was. I snapped myself to reality. Aw, this poison is really bad, isn't it? Colors were popping up everywhere, and my body felt like it's not mine.

I nuzzled the big and winged figure, and shocked him with my electricity. After a minute of struggling, the flying dragon finally fainted.

I tried to stand still, but everything was spinning around me. I couldn't make out which part of the colors in my eyes is Zorua, and the background, like whole Zorua being with me thing had been an illusion. Everything was so blurry. A ball of gray color moved, and I heard a faint meow.

That's when I blacked out.

 **=x=**

When I woke up, I felt Zorua was lying on me. Unlike the cave itself, this sanctuary at the end of the cave was bit cold to stay too long. He was sharing his heat.

"You awake?" Zorua asked in little concerned voice.

"I'm good. What happened?"

"Purugly used Hypnosis on you. So I had to bite your, what's it called what between your arms and body?"

"Patagium."

"…patagium to carry you over here. Sorry, isn't it hurt?"

I found bloody bites on my patagium.

"It's okay." However, I don't think I can fly like this. Moreover, I feel too weak due to the poison. Zorua seemed to have forced me to eat pecha berry, since my face felt sticky of sweet berry juice. "But we should wait for the rescue team. We can't escape this place by ourselves."

"Yes, I was thinking the same. I send the distress signal to HAPPI." Zorua tapped the glowing badge of HAPPI adventurer written 'E's Enforcers.' "They'll come in two days."

I nodded sadly. The glowing badge means we are officially trapped.

We kept hugging each other to keep our heat.

I said. "I'm sorry, but can I sleep?" I should rest to speed up my recovery.

Zorua smiled. "Sure, I'll keep vigil."

I smiled back, and closed my eyes.

 **=x=**

I woke up. Zorua was looking at the crystals on the ceiling.

"Zorua."

He didn't respond.

"Zorua?"

He was just there vacantly.

"Zorua!"

He slowly turned back, then he blinked. He'd been crying. "Ah."

"Zorua, are you okay?"

"Ah." He wiped the stain of tear on his face, only to make it worse. "Was I crying?" He rubbed his eyes, then.

"I'll keep vigil, now. You should sleep. I think this place has some mysterious effect on your mind." And we can't just leave. I just hoped that we don't go nuts before the rescue team comes. This hexed place already made a dark-type cry, though.

Zorua lied prone on the ground. I covered him with my patagium. The pain pierced me, but I managed to not show it on my face. Zorua stared at me doing that.

"Emolga." Zorua whispered.

"Yes?"

"If anything you wish can be granted, what do you wish the most?"

He was thinking the same? Is this because of this mysterious place?

I answered. "I want everyone in the world to be happy, forever."

"You're really good, Emolga." Then he looked up to the stars. "I wish I won't be forgotten."

"It's too early to think something like that." I advised. "You still have a long time to accomplish an achievement."

Zorua smiled faintly. "I hope so."

I looked at him uneasily. "If this place is giving you despair, I need to find another way to…."

"We both know there's no way out. I just took too much time alone."

I stared at him. He closed his eyes.

I said. "Let's talk."

Zorua asked without opening his eyes. "What talk?"

"About your past?"

"Uh, why?"

"Then even if one of us go to the great beyond, the other can continue the story."

Why am I saying things like this? Both of us became puzzled. It felt like the words came outside of my mind—like inspirations floating around the air, and passed through my mouth.

After a pause, Zorua said. "You first."

I looked at him, then I began to tell the story.

"There was no memorable event that bound me and Dunsparce together. We gradually became best friends. Dunsparce was the only pokemon in Post town that loved adventure like me, and we were hanging out like Plusle and Minun. Also because we're not that strong. Especially, nobody let Dunsparce go out of the town without someone."

Zorua stared at me. I stared back. Wasn't this the story he wanted to hear? I changed the view point.

"Cinccino is different. Dunsparce and I are kind of opposite, but Cinccino's more similar to me. She is, well, acting like she have to be good. I never understand why she became like that, but I think I know the reason now. She and I were, eh…." I mumbled at the last.

Zorua cut the story. "Emolga, I want your story, not your friend's."

I blinked. "That's what I'm telling right now."

"You were only telling the others' stories, not yours."

What do you mean, Zorua. "But friends are the ones who define a pokemon. I'm showing me by sharing stories of my friends."

Zorua looked at me for a while, and said. "You wished everyone to be happy." He looked at the stars. "Emolga, you were never been alone, were you?" I did not understand right away. "Why did you send Dunsparce to Great glacier, despite the fact that he can't completely fill your space?"

"I just did." I replied. "Is there any reason to that?"

"If there was one, what's the best reason that fits you can think of?"

It took time before I answer that question. "He'd love that more than I would?"

"And you'd feel better that way more than leaving Dunsparce behind."

I nodded.

Zorua looked into my eyes, then he looked down. "I haven't known much about you until now, but I think I can grasp a little of you. I have a theory." Then he looked at me again. His eyes reflected the crystals of this sanctuary. "Can I tell you of it?"

I nodded again.

"Everyone thought Dunsparce relied on you, but it was wrong. You were the most dependent pokemon in Paradise." I had no idea how to reply that. Zorua continued. Because he thought this is helping me? Or he just wanted to show off what he saw from me. "You want everyone to be happy, because that makes you feel whole. Seeing other's happiness is where you get your happiness. So you can't never be alone, because you don't know what to do when you're alone. That may be the reason why you start hanging out with Dunsparce at the first place. You said that you didn't let him go explore because he's weak, but you took him with you. This makes no sense because carrying a weak pokemon puts everyone in danger. But, you did so because he's the only option in Post town. That's why there was no event that made you and Dunsparce friends. You and he just used each other…."

"Your turn." I said. "And don't judge Dunsparce like that."

It felt like a huge rock smashing my head from inside. Headache. Every words rewrote me in a way I never thought of. Some of the stars on the cave ceiling sparkled in frenzy.

Zorua looked to the ground. He said. "I'm sorry. Don't take my words seriously. That was the view I've observed this world."

"No, you were accurate." I spoke. "I want to hear an accurate story of you, too."

Zorua began to tell his. "Before I became a selfish pokemon who only thinks himself, I used to very bright kid. After I separated from my family, I became an adventurer. But you see, I'm not a good fighter to go adventure."

I knew that. Except for his illusion, his skills were notably worse than his description in the application letter. But we just considered this as him being the same type like our Wingull—his dream is so high up there, but where he lives is…, you know what I mean.

"So I started to steal pokes from another exploration teams. I never stole big. I regularly earned about 1000 pokes for every crimes I committed."

Zorua paused. I raised a question in that little gap. "Why are you telling this to me? If you don't believe no one but yourself, you don't have a reason to trust me."

"Quagsire caught me wondering around the box in midnight. He said that he won't stop me scavenging your box, even though he wondered about his lack of information about me—he told I should be a famous criminal with my skill like forgery. He just warned me that he can't protect me from Pikachu the leader. I'm too young to, you know what I'm saying, right?"

I thought of Victini, who consistently tries to make me to doubt Leader.

"Moreover," Zorua's voice grew weak like a thin plane of ice, ready to be broken. "if my story ends here, at least I want to share me with someone."

"Don't say that."

It took time before Zorua was able to speak again.

Zorua continued his story. "Anyway, as you know, that amount of pokes is surely able to supply me for several weeks. I had my ability, so I never feared of being captured. Instead, the exact opposite of it happened.

"One day, I happened to meet a team which I cheated three months ago. I was in different form, but I had guilty. Even if I'm evil, I have conscience."

Conscience. Cinccino, who learned pedagogic for general cubs, taught me to practice teaching long time ago. The exact definition of conscience was one of those she taught. We all have thought like this at least once; I don't want to be a bad pokemon. An inner voice which guides us away from the sin.

"I asked them about the thief I committed. But, they didn't remember it. I had more chances after that to know how my victims think of me. None of them remembered. I never stole much money to make them curse me forever, but all of them just saw the missing of their pokes then just did, neh, and nothing.

"That's must be the point when I got an idea that I'm an illusion, like a drawing on the beach, waiting to be erased." He shivered. "The only pokemon that remembers me is no other but myself."

I said. "You have me."

Zorua looked at me. The crystals on the ceiling were twinkling, like they're talking to each other.

"I won't forget you."

He smiled, then continued. "While I wonder around with a haze in my mind, I found Paradise, where everyone are happy. I wished a place to settle…."

"Shh." I putted my hand over his muzzle, then I petted him.

Zorua sighed faintly. "It's strange, it feels like my thought is being rewritten. And somehow, this doesn't feel bad, having warmth to touch my mind."

"That's called light. I'll beam you a spotlight, so just be with me; don't disappear."

Zorua smiled weakly. "I won't."

 **=x=**

Zorua fell asleep. I was keeping vigil, which means I had to stay with him, without talking, without moving, without doing anything.

My house was a big bedroom. I stayed lucid as short as I could in there. I have nothing to say if you insist that everyone would faint if there's nothing but a bed near you, though. When I kept vigil before, I thought of plans for the next sun rise. But now, as we're stuck here, only to hoping to be rescued, I had nothing to think of.

'If anything you wish can be granted, what do you wish the most?'

To answer that question, I began to look where I never actually see before—myself. Emolga, the mascot that makes everyone happy. Becomes happy by seeing others happy. This is not a bad way to live. But, what does it make me?

I felt empty. I loved everyone but me. The idea planted in my mind quickly grew, and shattered its ground—my way of thinking.

So what am I? Where is the line, which defines me and the others, start drawn? Will there be anything left when I exclude the influence I received from my friends?

 **=x=**

"Emolga!"

I heard a familiar voice. I slowly turned back, then I blinked. I'd been crying. "Ah."

"Emolga, are you okay?"

"Ah." I wiped the stain of tear on my face, only to make it worse. "Was I crying?" I rubbed my eyes, then.

Snivy said with concern. "You answered after I called you three times, are you okay?"

I recognized the rescue team. It was team Crimson, back together.

"It's been a long time since you guys being a couple again." I commented.

Leader, 'Pikachu' with crimson eyes, replied. "Mew didn't want to come here."

Snivy, who has brighter eyes than others—which means Snivy with reddish brown eyes, looked very concerned. "Were you crying? And is Zorua fainted?"

"No, he's just sleeping. I'm keeping vigil for safety's sake."

Before Snivy wakes up Zorua, I asked. "Leader, if you define yourself in a sentence, what would it be?"

Leader was about to say 'why are you asking such a pointless question,' but he changed his mind after seeing my expression. He answered. "The Leader that will open a new era for this world." That's one big self-esteem you got.

I turned to Snivy. She thought for a moment, then replied. "And his partner, who will guide him away from the sin." Leader and I stared at her. Snivy added. "I thought you needed one."

Grabbed the fur on my chest, I said. "I'd be a clown makes crew stop thinking their sadness until the time comes."

Snivy looked surprised. "You ought to see the sunlight immediately. Being trapped in a cavern for four days, of course you got a depression."

"No, it's not that." I shook Zorua to get out of this pressure Snivy's giving me. Zorua awoke, then looked around vacantly. He shook his head to wake himself up, and found the rescue.

"Emolga, the rescue!"

"I know."

Leader asked. "Did you get the requested item?"

Snivy hissed at her partner. "Is that the most important thing right now?"

"No," Leader looked away from Snivy's glare. "I'm just curious."

I answered. "We failed."

Snivy laughed, probably to make us relief, but she failed to make it sound real. "Hee-hee-hee, do not worry. We have the item in our box. We can send ours."

"It would be a loss for us, though." Leader unrevealed the inconvenient truth.

Snivy stepped on Leader's foot. "It's just a Pecha scarf. The request was all wrong from the beginning; finding a burnable artifact in a fiery cavern, no wonder this went wrong."

I called. "I think we can talk about this after we returned to our base."

Leader said, looking around. "What? This place is looking great."

"We can't use wonder orbs here."

Snivy started to look around too. Leader became interested. "Okay then, then this place is a sacred place, like Inferno cave?"

Snivy said. "It isn't that nasty, but we can assume so."

I pushed Leader before we spend here another day. It was pleasure to see team Crimson once again, but their chit-chat never ends. We started to walk out of this cave during chattering.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

This chapter planned to be a nondramatic 'slice of life.'

…Apparently I'm not good at writing that. I need conflicts to write longer. This part also planned to be a 'date between friends' to strengthen Zorua and Emolga's character. You saw that it went a different way—unveiling each other's true nature through arguing.

Next part will be one of those happy happy part. Let's see how this goes out of the plan again.


	36. Part 43- Moonlight Dance

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 43 - Moonlight Dance**

* * *

When I arrived at Paradise square, two pink fairies were chattering. One was an envoy, the other was the guild master.

"Can you tell me what you guys are talking about?" I got in.

Clefairy said. "We were talking about Moonlight festival two days later."

"And that would be?"

Wigglytuff summarized. "Cleffas, Clefaries are going to dance around the moon stone, and some of them would evolve."

Clefairy added. "It's more than that. After this small ritual got celebrity, it became a big festival. Many adventurers and tourist visits us to see it."

"I think I've heard of it. Wigglytuff, have you been there before?"

"Before I met Chatot, yes." Wigglytuff looked through me. "You look down today. You should have a vacation like that."

"It would be great if I go there with everyone." I spoke without thinking, then blocked my mouth. Again, I can't just be alone, can I. I continued. "I'll call the others."

"You should. It's a wonderful festival you must see."

"Will you go with us too?"

"No."

 **=x=**

I found Snivy and Litwick scanning supplies at Kecleon shop.

After we greeted, I asked. "Snivy, have you heard that Mt. Moon festival is coming?"

Snivy nodded. "I knew. Virizion will go there if I'm not mistaken."

Virizion will be there? I said. "I think we all should go there. For vacation, you know."

Snivy said. "Speak to Pikachu about that yourself. I doubt he'll go there, though."

 **=x=**

After I invited pretty much everyone.

"Are you sure you're not coming with us?" I checked for the last time.

"We're fine." Leader said, twitching his mouth. "We have an important job to do, you know, very important."

 **=x=**

So everyone except Leader, Snivy, Mew, Litwick, Wigglytuff, and Zorua(He said he've been Mt. Moon before) departed to visit Mt. Moon. …Wait, the party member here sounds familiar.

"Did Leader have any plan?" I asked to Victini.

"Since we're at the point of no going back, I will tell you. They are going to try recruiting Suicune."

Ah, that means, "They'll go without any farewell, again." What have we done.

Victini chuckled as evil as possible. It felt like lightening is showering behind him. Or,

"You psychic legendaries have stupid amount of psychic power to waste." I poked the illusion he gave me.

"How could we even survive that eternity without insanity?" Victini said. "You will go nuts too with the immortality."

"It's lucky that it won't happen." I affirmed. "Moreover, you shouldn't use that effect in that moment. The lightening works well when you're laughing manically and loudly. Chuckling isn't that dramatic enough for the background effect."

We continued this 'how to use the evil lightening effect' talk for next hour. The way to the Mt. Moon wasn't boring thanks to that.

 **=x=**

Clefairy introduced the town. "Welcome to…." However, Victini was faster. "the world's the most famous tourist trap, where your stuffs keep pickpocketed."

While Clefairy went black like a Gengar, Wingull asked. "Was there anyone who are dumb enough to try stealing from a legendary?"

Victini nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

We held our bag tightly with stern faces.

Clefairy tried to recover the image of his village. "That's why our inn provides keeping services for non-HAPPI travelers. As you guys are registered in there, you can just use the box." Clefairy pointed at the square, probably leading to the box hidden by the crowd.

"Speaking of HAPPI, are there a high-positioned in HAPPI here?" Virizion asked. "Pikachu asked me something."

"There's Dusknoir." Wingull pointed the ghost pokemon. "He have a story that he explored the hidden land before."

No one impressed.

Wingull said. "This is the point you should go wow."

I said. "Sorry, team Crimson went there too."

"Dusknoir went there and met Dialga the ruler of time itself!"

"Team Crimson beat Dialga and saved the world." After I said that, I found the crowd staring at me. "Aw."

 **=x=**

Having finished telling the story of team Crimson, I and Victini(He was about to run away, but I grabbed him for an evidence of Leader's adventure) went to the inn to join Paradise.

"How it went?" Coba berry twittered.

Victini answered for me. "I wasn't going to help him at first, but it was so frustrating to see them not believing us. I moved my legendary heavy butt from the ground."

"After he began to use his psychic power to project images, things worked out better."

"And Virizion, Dusknoir wants to see you in person, with me and Emolga."

Coba berry, who ran from embarrassment right after seeing me being booed, regretted. "I should've stayed with you."

"Say sorry." I said.

"I'm sorry."

I blinked. "I actually didn't expect an apology." He was bit too arrogant to do it. Coba berry made a victorious grin. That grin turned me evil. "I won't accept it." Help, I'm being tainted by Victini.

Victini slapped my head. "You being evil is (maybe) not my fault. You're just too easily affected, like a white sheet."

Ah.

 **=o=**

Zorua said. Sparkling stars were reflected in his eyes, making all this look like a drama. "Everyone thought Dunsparce relied on you, but it was wrong. You were the most dependent pokemon in Paradise."

 **=o=**

Victini said. "Emolga, Emolga?"

"Yes?"

"I called you four times." Victini paused, staring through my eyes. Then he grabbed my hand. "There's still a bit of time left before we meet Dusknoir." He pulled me and stepped out to the entrance.

Virizion said. "But we've already ordered meals for you two."

I asked. "Pecha berry smoothie?"

Audino replied. "Custap berry candies."

"Pecha-juice-coated?"

"Pecha-juice-coated."

"We'll be back in a minute."

"How can you eat such a monstrosity like that? We normal pokemons cannot handle that sweet apocalypse in our mouth." Wingull wondered, and the others seemed to agree with him. He rumored a groundless health fact. "That level of sweetness must cause some serious internal bleeding and hallucination."

"You should've told that when we were ordering the food." Audino said.

"I didn't because this is not my job. You are the doctor." Wingull twittered.

"No, I'm a nurse, who likes sweet flavor."

Victini dragged me out of the inn while everyone started arguing about Custap berry candies. We encountered a group of pokemons. They wanted to talk with Victini, but he shooed them away.

"Short flight for some privacy." Victini flew up, and he levitated me too.

 **=x=**

It was bit too cold to be up so high. Autumn began this month. However, the view up here was worth the cold. The moon was huge like she's visiting us to see her festival. The only downside was that the moon was too bright to see any other stars except for the milky way.

Victini said. "Got an existential crisis?"

Being stabbed in my stomach, I groaned. "Straight to the point. You're giving me counsel under a minute just because I said so? You legendaries really doesn't care normal pokemons."

"And yet you're treating us like ordinary pokemons. That's either impressive or stupid."

"So what is your advice for a white sheet?" I rubbed my arms and shivered as the wind swept us.

Victini raised his hand, and my body were surrounded by ring of floating flames. "I don't want you catch a cold, so I'll tell you the conclusion first; Follow where your heart leads."

I blinked. "Ah, that's it?"

"It sounds easy, but this will be really hard for you. You might think that your actions are coming from you, but they're not. Compare your feeling with others. Find a difference. If there's still a little bit of any difference left between you and your friends, I can say that you're not completely disappeared yet."

"The ironic part is that the idea of following my heart also comes from the other, you." I said. "Psychics, no wonder you guys have a move called Confusion. You made me confused without using any moves."

Victini took us down. It passed over a minute already.

 **=x=**

We encountered an upset Clefable after we landed.

"Flight in this village is forbidden." A Clefable said seriously.

Victini defended us. "Huh, how did we know that the flight was forbidden?"

Clefable pointed the big sign and began reading. "Welcome to Moon village. Our village has…."

"Hold on, you aren't going to read them all, are you?" Victini stopped her. "And that sign is too unnoticeable. You should make it bigger. Or put that warnings to the place more eyes pass on. How about that giant moon stone over there? I'm willing to carve them for you."

I thought I just witnessed a Clefable being sent to the Moon.

Victini, legendary brazen-face, continued this fight. "And that rules are rubbish. Nobody hurt, that's the point."

Clefable's body called her spirit back to earth. "You could've hurt. You might've blown up by a firework."

"That's okay, I'm fire type. Moreover, everyone loves seeing someone being hurt." Victini said, and turned to me. "That's one of the things common with pokemons and humans."

Annoyed, Clefable said. "For the sake of Cresselia, I have no idea what you are talking about, but can't you just accept the rule and say sorry?"

"If I do that, I should get rid of my title, which is being a Legendary, the most careless kinds of the entire pokemon species."

I dragged Victini in to the inn before he says something worse. Besides, our dinner is probably served by now.

 **=x=**

When we were back to the inn, the conversation about flavors went to another planet. Audino was full with tears after tasting a really spicy dish, and Virizion crumbled her face like a Krookodile with dry food in her mouth.

Audino said. "The food is attacking me. This kind of spiciness must burn pokemon's organs and cause some serious internal bleeding."

Wingull defended his preference. "What's wrong with spicy foods? You shouldn't let your guards down even when you're eating. That's the spirit of the explorers."

Virizion commented. "Dunsparce, it's lucky that you gave me a crystal as a present instead of a homemade food. These astringent foods must crunch your inside, and cause internal bleeding. If you gave me this kind of stuff when I was close-minded back then, I'd lose all hope about pokemons."

Dunsparce, the guardian of the dry food, protected the dry foods. "You should try this at least three times before leaving a criticism like that. After you get used to it, you must fall in love with dry foods."

"Every foods give you an internal bleeding." A lone Timburr said. "Gurdurr, you're right. This world is withered and hopeless." He shivered.

I said to Victini watching over the chaos. "Shouldn't we do something about this?"

Victini sat far from the crew, and pulled a dish with his psychic. "Why? Like I said, everyone loves seeing some fighting, both pokemons and humans."

"That's not exactly what you said, but I can't argue with that." I pointed the Custap berry candies. It levitated and flew to me. (This gave me an itch to mimic Kadabra to be looked like a psychic, but there was no eyes watching me to be childish like that) We began to eat watching crew fighting each other. I used to stop every conflict I encounter, but doing nothing is actually not a bad way to live.

 **=x=**

I've changed my mind. This sudden change of my lifestyle is being objected by my whole body. I can't even feel the taste of this wonderful candies. I dropped half eaten candy.

"Breaking in?" Victini asked me.

"Yes, in fact, this might be me. Being good and help others."

"You're talking like I tried to turn you to an evildoer or something."

A chilling voice came from behind us. "Legendary, you seriously weren't doing that, were you?"

I turned back. Dusknoir was floating there. Dusknoir's the only eye went to my crew. "Your people have some terrible table manners. You said you have Wigglytuff's guild in charge, which knows how to eat. Can't you just focus on food and talk later?"

Victini, without looking back, replied. "Why should we? We are enjoying every taste by chewing each other."

I squeaked. "Pokemons, are not food!" Plus, they are not enjoying taste, neither.

"That's a way to kick your crew out, Emolga." Victini indirectly mentioned Litwick.

I took a big bite of candy. What am I doing, trying to win a conversation over Legendary? You can wish.

Dusknoir spoke. "So how long more should I wait to have a talk with you? Half an hour?"

I saw Wingull forcing his tear-juicer to crying Dunsparce's mouth. "A full hour."

Dusknoir went out again. I took famous line of Leader to make me feel confident. "Okay then, I have a plan to make them all happy." I looked at the chaos over the table. "Let's fix this."

 **=x=**

"Repeat my words: we will respect friends' preference on their food and everything."

Everyone followed as I repeat it one more time. "We will respect friends' preference on their food and everything."

"And we won't force friends to eat our favorites."

"We won't force friends to eat our favorites."

"That settles all, Virizion." I called a pokemon in charge of Paradise.

"Everyone, grab your foods and let's eat."

Victini said. "That worked out well."

I, not needing a food as I already ate enough, answered. "They are all good inside. Of course they don't want to fight too."

Victini stared at me. "I don't think that's how the pokemon works. It's more like the human works."

I got annoyed. "You know, we have a lot of tasty tools that can be stuffed into your mouth to shut you up. Want a try?"

Victini stopped.

"Don't tell me I won because I would be so happy that I'll fly away and scream like a…."

A flaming fruit from Wingull's dish floated and stuffed into my mouth to shut me up.

 **=x=**

"…so we Paradise want to absorb pokemon residences and solve food problem. Why can't you lend me your hand for the great happiness."

"But can't you see that the idea of concentrating power to a single entity is really dangerous?"

"We'll have legendaries who'll lead us. Pikachu and his team went to the expedition to recruit Suicune."

"But you said they failed to recruit Entei. What if no one helps you? What if this whole concept of Paradise is just a daydream of a maniac Snivy?"

"Don't you dare to say like that about Snivy. Unlike you who step…, float over ancient and forgotten pokemon's step and calling it 'adventure,' Snivy have a real dream, and Pikachu will lead the dream to this real world."

"That's not a line for an ex-wondering explorer."

"Close-minded, countless exploration. You'll get bored after 40 years."

"So you're now addressing your career? That's a way to convince a pokemon. I am open-minded."

Who am I, where am I, why am I here.

This is nonsense. I cannot follow half of them talking. Yes, I'm not that stupid, and I understand what's going on. But I won't be able to say anything if they give me a voice. I'm a happy happy pokemon, not the serious one. Like I said, the sudden change in my lifestyle was giving me bunch of side effects starting from, eh, internal bleeding?

"Virizion, can I get some fresh air? I don't think I'm needed here."

Virizion stared at Dusknoir. Dusknoir said. "Yes, thank you for introducing me to Virizion. You may go now. Enjoy the moon festival."

I grabbed the door behind me, then I turned around and ran as fast as I could.

It was completely different world between inside that political hell and this festive village. I saw my crew looking over souvenir that looks like moon stone. I hoped that they don't buy any of those stuff. Before I went there to tell them of it, a Skitty came to talk with me.

"So you're in, what's it called, Paradise?"

"Yes."

"May I ask you something? What does 'E' means in 'E's Enforcers?'" She pointed my HAPPI badge written what she just said.

"Emolga, which is my name. There's 12 character limit in naming team under the control of HAPPI. Are you here to evolve?"

"No, I'm just a tourist. I do not want to evolve, and I will not ever want such a thing." I nodded. She continued. "But, I wanted to see this festival with my own eyes. So this is what I planned: I won't cross the invisible line I drew around the moon stone. It's bit too far to enjoy the festival, but it's safer that way."

"Okay, good luck."

 **=x=**

Plans never work when there are too many pokemons know about it. That's what Leader said.

I looked down a newly-evolved Delcatty crying. Apparently the world hate her and her everything.

The situation was deplorable, but I couldn't help myself from saying, "Congratulations," Victini might add this, too. "you got fat!"

I deserved that full powered Tackle she gave to me. My crew found me beaten up, and came to stop this.

Audino said to crying Delcatty. "What's wrong with you? Fighting in the middle of festive village?"

I covered Delcatty. "She evolved against her will, and I did Victini."

Coba berry stood at the side of Delcatty. "Lady, hit him harder!"

Delcatty said. "I'm okay. I just… need to go to the inn and cry alone."

After Delcatty left, my crew turned to me.

Dunsparce said. "We intentionally went harsh on you, but you really have been changed since Victini came."

"I know I'm turning evil." I said. "Send her my apologize."

I noticed a well-decorated gift box that Timburr is holding. "Did you buy something?"

Timburr presented me the box. "I bought a weather telling rock!"

I read the descriptions: Stone is hot=Harsh Sunlight. Stone is wet=Rain. Stone is dusty=Sandstorm. Top of stone is white=Hail. Can't see stone=Fog. Stone gone=Hurricane.

"You got scammed; there is no hurricane in this continent! Get a refund."

Victini and Virizion joined us. "What's going on?"

I told on them and their dumb rock. "They bought that weather telling rock! Make them refund it for themselves."

Victini said. "Why should we, this will be our new mascot."

I became irritated. "Does my value equal to that rock?"

"No, you're far worse than that rock. At least the rock only listens to the sky, not the other rocks. Moreover, that rock is ground and rock type, reasoning from its origin and its name." Victini turned away from raging electric pokemon. "So Timburr, can you take me to the shop you bought this? I think I should buy some gift for Jirachi. Mew said that he promised to meet Jirachi."

"If I can't beat that rock, there's no point of training Acrobats from you!" I shouted.

Wingull was he who reacted, and he did not like the news. "You, are being taught by Victini himself? What else did you hide from us?"

"…How much I loved you all?" I took the quickest way to shoo Wingull off.

"That's so nice…. No, did you think I'd stop just by your love and care?"

Victini helped me. "I think Emolga just thought that the friendship would work, as you are dumb enough to let Timburr buy that rock." No, you're not helping.

Wingull said. "But every pokemons know that the friendship is a solution for many, but not for everything."

Dunsparce had another opinion. "There is a solution for everything."

Fireworks began to flew up, painting the sky with various colored flowers.

"Paradise."

The festival began.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I think I succeeded to write a happy happy part.

Hoozah.

Deleted Scene (Not actually happened!):

"There's Dusknoir." Wingull pointed the ghost pokemon. "I fell in love with him until I met Pikachu."

Virizion awoke him to reality. "Both of them won't appreciate your man love."

"It's a fan love, not that kind of love!"

"Your grin is too tainted to make me believe your claim. Ask Dunsparce about how to be a fan."

Dunsparce blushed to deep red. I got annoyed right away as she flipped my switch. "I thought we both agreed to not mention it again?"

Dunsparce defended Virizion. "Sorry, Emolga. I gave the crystal after you accepted Virizion's apologize. It's happy ending for both of us."

I, being left out, spoke the nonsense. "I feel happy because everyone is happy, and I hate this ending!"


	37. Part 44- Mt Avalanche

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 44 - Mt. Avalanche**

* * *

"We failed to recruit Entei, Suicune, and Raikou." Leader notified our current status.

3 weeks passed since the Moonlight festival. Trees tinted to golden and crimson, and pokemons with wings got another daily job to do: cleaning fallen leaves before someone short (yes, I mean Dunsparce) suffocate inside of them.

Two more villages joined Paradise. Virizion didn't make a change to those villages more than turn some of food collector to farmer. Unlike Moon village, those villages had adventure teams belonged to. After two more expeditions and Moonlight festival incident, our Paradise became popular. Many adventure teams came to visit us, and some of them joined us. Leader let them watch our meeting.

Leader continued. "Well, let's just say that we won't have a pet dog to guard our stuff."

Litwick asked. "Uh, what is 'Dog?'"

Leader looked at the Raichu passing by. "Hey you, what's Indian elephant?"

Raichu looked around, and pointed herself. "Me?"

Leader continued without waiting for an answer. "Don't mind of it, you don't have to answer."

Victini said. "Don't you think calling Legendaries 'Dog' is rude?"

Leader excused himself. "I don't know what Dog means neither. I just spitted it out." He mumbled to himself. Only few of us could make it out: "Maybe that's one of few my human knowledge. It doesn't explain how you know about the word though."

Victini stared at him. Leader looked away. "Anyway, The next place we'll go expedition is Mt. Avalanche. Victini said that Articuno lives on top of the mountain. Even though he doubted we'll be able to recruit Articuno, which is understandable, as we have some bad history. We'll meet avalanches a lot as the mountain follows its name faithfully. Victini didn't want to follow us, and Mew won't be able to fight since he'll be a broadcaster this time and he have to fully focus on projecting our expedition to Paradise like the last time we did, which is pretty bad. Mew will send us to the base of the mountain instead of the top of it, since we both agreed that invading Articuno's room right away is rude and too effortless to convince Articuno. Mew will transform into a specie that's unnoticeable after we get there.

"But let's go back to the avalanches part. We need a flying pokemon for each non-flyable one. Wingull, it's your time to shine."

Wingull opened his beak wide open. "Me? Going a grand expedition to meet a Legendary?"

"You can scream about it later. If you can't hold on, go to the nearest woods."

Wingull held his beak and ran away. Leader continued. "Wingull will carry Litwick, and the one who will be my partner is…." A loud cry disrupted his speech. "…the one who will be my partner is Emolga."

I said. "Me?"

Leader nodded. "Yes, I can't use my electricity on top of Wingull, can I?"

"I don't think you can use it hanging on me neither."

Leader said. "It'd be four times better than water flying pokemon. I heard you've been training Acrobatics with Victini. Show off your skills, the stage is yours."

"I…." I mumbled.

"Speaking of the training, how's the training?"

"Actually, he's teaching me more avoiding than fighting. He flies first, then I fly, he shots at me with his electric moves while I avoid them."

"Good, since we expect there will be ice type pokemons which won't be good for you, so training that will surely enhance your survivability in this expedition." Leader finished with a joke. "It doesn't mean that I'm going to let you be there cold and abandoned or something."

Wingull, returned without me realizing it, asked. "What about Snivy?"

"To bring your Grass typed partner to the snowy mountain? That's the best idea you could think of?" Leader watched him like he've seen a pure stupidity or something.

Wingull replied back. "You brought her to Great glacier."

Leader sighed. "She refused to go to this expedition. Actually, I don't think she'll be able to be recovered from the damage she took in the last time with Raikou."

"Can I ask what happened to her?"

"Some kind of panic attack." Leader said. "Don't ask anymore." Then he glared Wingull. "Okay?"

"Yes, Leader." He dropped his head to the ground, shivering.

"And one more thing." Leader said. "I'm expecting a huge party at the big day. The disaster that happened before the Raikou recruitment was unforgettable."

 **=x=**

The (fourth) big day.

"What happened?" Leader said. "Where's everyone?" Leader looked around the empty road. "Where's firework?"

Mew was the one who replied. "Dusknoir arrived, you know, top-famous HAPPI adventurer. Everyone went to see him. We didn't prepare the fireworks as we're not leaving at midnight."

Leader growled. "This can't be happening. Lack of cheering is becoming a running gag. Why Audino and Dunsparce went to see Dusknoir if they already met him before?"

"They probably thought that they can see us through my bubble." Mew pointed the bubble projecting us. "Why would they want to see us instead of Dusknoir, if they can see us through me whenever they want later?"

While Mew and Leader were arguing about this miserable fate going on every expeditions, I, Litwick and Wingull was giggling watching them blathering. I should comfort Leader, but if the fate himself says so, I can't and I'm not going to interfere with him.

Leader went berserk now. "So you are throwing me out? I don't need any of you!" I grabbed Leader's hand and dragged him away from Paradise while he acted miserable as much as he could. Being dragged, Leader kept shouting dramatically. "You hear me? You won't even notice me, will you?!"

 **=x=**

Mt. Avalanche was really horrible place to be. According to Leader, it's worse than Great glacier. Even though Great glacier was colder than here, at least there was no winds and hails grinding us.

"I can't feel my patagium!" I shouted through the hail showering upon us.

"What?" Leader squeezed my neck tightly and shouted back.

"I can't feel my petagium and I can't even breathe!"

"I can't feel my petagium neither!" Leader said.

"You don't have one, stop chocking me and grab my shoulder!"

"I should've brought my new weather telling rock to foresee whether hail will be or not!"

I felt stupid. "Didn't you get rid of it yet? I'd be pleasured to help you trash that rock." Besides, that rock only can tell present weather, not forecast one.

"You rude and evil, how could I throw away the gift my crew gave me?"

I stopped attacking the rock and focused on the flight. Do not get distracted, you can destroy or crush the rock to dusts later. …I hate that rock.

Wingull said. "Sorry, if I knew things would go like this, I would've stopped Timburr buying it. I had wallet back then."

"That's okay." I think I can forgive Wingull at least.

"Besides, that rock is made of poke: 3000 poke to be exact. Of course no one will throw it away."

Changed my mind. How dare you let my Leader's innocent heart (though no pokemon would agree with this depiction) being trapped. You are on my list right next to the rock and Timburr.

"A group of Altarias incoming! It's three of them!" Wingull informed.

Leader stared at three blue dots. "Emolga, can I use my electricity on top of you? It's bit embarrassing to say but," Leader whispered to my ear. "I really don't want to jump off. I can't measure how close the ground is."

"Leader, if you don't want to find that out with me, please get off from me before you discharge." At least I don't want to be an electric pokemon burnt by electricity.

"Well, with this snow, the ground would be soft as Snorlax's belly."

"Want to find it out with your own body?" I snarled.

"You're becoming Victini and evil, Emolga. Or Victini is evil so you're turning evil by following Victini's step?"

I said. "Leader, Mew." Paradise is watching.

"Ah, yes." Leader shouted at the world. "Or Victini is evil?!"

I shook my body to shut him up. "Don't rumor like that, Victini really help me enhance my flying skill."

Leader grabbed my ears. "I can sense the flight disturbance, though." Leader then glared three Atlarias. "How slow are they coming? I already wrote three mundane plans and one perfect plans to defeat them in my head."

"Last one involves you do all job and we cheer your job, right?"

"Yes," Leader said. "and three mundane plans include you do all job and I cheer your job."

"Then execute the perfect plan. Mundane plans won't work." I said.

"Why?"

"You never cheer with your heart."

Leader didn't say anything for a bit. I think he admits it too. "Go higher and drop me. Catch me after I discharge, okay? I remember we trained for this."

"It passed more than two months since then!"

"Stop blathering, I'm the one who take the risk." Leader grabbed my shoulders again. "Go!"

I flew high and Leader stood on my back. He jumped off and discharged fearsome amount of electricity. I flew back for my safety, but I still could feel the static from it. Pillar of lightening struck Altaria group and hit the ground. We could hear the mountain growls as an avalanche began from the impact. Wild pokemons down below started attacking us with Icy winds and Hydro pumps. We evaded them as much as possible, and Litwick evaporated unavoidable attacks. We could hear faint cry from the top of mountain.

I caught Leader's arms. Leader climbed on my back and said. "That's how to call a Legendary. Things worked out according to my plan."

Litwick said. "Main attacker thinks you are bluffing."

"Leader thinks he can expect some respect considering the effort he's paying to feed you. You're consuming really a lot recently."

Understood what he's saying right away, I coughed furiously. Leader held tightly as I shook, then said. "And look at our poor Emolga, he's getting a cold. Litwick, wrap him with your flame."

"We are flying! I can control my flame easily but I'm not that smart to calculate all these relative speeds three-dimensionally."

"I can't feel my patagium." I moaned again.

Wingull followed. "I can't feel my wings."

Litwick suggested. "Why don't we just land and face Articuno? Are you seriously going to do sky battle with Legendary?"

Leader blathered. "I thought I'd need a drawback."

Wind was howling.

"Emolga, let's go down." Wingull spoke what everyone had in mind.

"Sure."

 **=x=**

"It looks like Articuno will arrive here in," Leader looked at the blue dot through hail. "five minutes. Eh, cold weather makes everyone slow. I didn't know that also applied to ice types too, though."

Wingull complained. "This expedition is way out of my expectation. I wanted some adventures, not this calculated plans, brainstorming and whatnot."

"If you go Inferno cave only with Dunsparce, you can earn a real adventure. No escape, a hurdle tied on your foot, your dream would be fulfilled. Emolga, don't punch me." Leader slapped my arm away. "Basically what I'm saying is, I won't let you fall into a danger. The best way to do this is of course leaving you behind. But the expedition needed me and Litwick if we need to fight. So I had to brought you guys for flights."

We heard another loud cry again.

"Three minutes. So, I will negotiate with Articuno first. However, if we have to fight, Litwick and I will attack, and you'll be our wings. Wingull, if you get badly damaged, I hope that won't happen though, return to here and stay on top of this cliff." He pointed his arm to the snowy slope near us.

I asked. "What about me?"

"I won't let you crash down, so don't worry. I can reach your mouth to put oran berries."

"Should I be relieved, or be worried about being abused?"

"Both." Leader turned around. Articuno landed with short distance between us.

 **=x=**

"Greetings." Leader said. "I'm Pikachu, and I'm came from Paradise. We come in peace." Since when did peace included mountain-shaking lightening? We all stared at him as he spoke that blatant lie. Leader didn't care, of course. "We will spread happiness across this world, and we wish you to be part of this. Can you lead our paradise?"

Everyone now looked at Articuno. Articuno needed some time to think about….

"No."

"Okay then," He muttered to himself, but no one missed what he's saying. 'Articuno wasn't on the list anyway, so.' He spoke aloud again. "According to Team Flame, Zapdos lives in Amp plains, is it real?"

Articuno spoke. "I think I've just heard something very rude."

"Wind is howling, of course you can hear anything. Does Zapdos live in Amp plains?"

"Is Zapdos on your list?"

"No."

"He lives. Tell Zapdos that he also is not invited, and send my message: 'I really appreciate your gift last time, unexpected pleasure, and please go to nearest rock and crash your head.'"

Wingull and Litwick tried to hide their laugh. Leader, however, didn't look pleased at all.

"Are you making a fun of me?"

Articuno said. "Who else wouldn't do that? A tiny rodent, try to change the world?"

That moment, when I saw Leader glaring at the ice Legendary blinking, I felt scared. Because that feeling went right away, I was confused about whether that feeling was real or not. Leader smiled.

"Then can you give us three of your feather?"

"Why?" Articuno asked.

"To remember this moment with you, Legendary." Leader suddenly went servile. "We ordinary pokemons would be pleasured just from seeing a fragment of your beautiful body."

Articuno laughed, and gave Leader his wing.

I couldn't believe this. Articuno's actually deceived and thought Leader is 'normal' pokemon. Did Articuno really thought the lightening Leader showed is normal for a Pikachu? If I didn't meet Mew and Victini before him, I'd lose all my respect for Legendaries.

Leader stepped forward.

Articuno said while Leader was searching for the best looking feather. "You know what? I was going to fight you at first, but seeing you changed my mind. You can earn a credit for that, rodent."

Finding out his crew's puzzled faces, Leader winked at us to show this is all his plan, then finally grabbed the first feather. "Yes, Legendary." He then closed his eyes. "You won't even notice me, will you."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I happened to read Part 28 to write this.

That was horrible, even if I consider the fact that part 28 was improvised without plan. This fanfic needs to be remade as soon as it finishes.

And yes, Articuno was an idiot full of pride and worthless power. (He's a bird, what do you expect)


	38. Part 45- Uncertain Survivability

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 45 - Uncertain Survivability**

* * *

After visiting Articuno, Leader, I, Victini were at my house.

Victini started with a talk about Articuno. "Honestly, Legendary bird trio are not… known for their intelligence. You can send Litwick alone for them."

Leader said. "But, Litwick is, you know, isn't she out of level? She alone is more powerful than the rest of team Crimson." Team Crimsion by then was a 4 member team, consisted of Leader, Snivy(Carer), Mew(Sidekick), and Litwick(Cleaner). "She isn't the best pokemon to be compared with some else."

"Yes, your pet disaster is really a disaster. I'm pretty sure even Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, all three of them combined, cannot handle that Litwick. You really fed her well, though she seemed to be all powerful like that at least five years, guessing from her skill managing her own inferno."

Leader bowed. "You're welcome." Leader then eyed to me. "Ah."

Victini. "Cannibal? He knows."

Leader coughed, then laughed awkwardly. I demanded. "You ought to pay me some serious amount of Custap berries to apologize me, got it?"

"Your pet mascot is really open-minded about that. That might be the reason why I started hanging with him." Victini said. "And your pet weather-telling rock seems to live an okay life, except for the conflict with your pet mascot. You don't have to show off to the world that you're a human through the number of pets."

I didn't know whether Leader told Victini about himself being an ex-human, or Victini just sensed it like Mew did at Tree of beginning. However, it was clear that this saved time to unveil and shock. So I asked the second priority question.

"You still have that dumb rock?"

Leader said. "You're going too violent on my pet rock. She's the first gift I received for my entire life. Besides, she can't attack you without my help."

"Now the rock is she? I thought you and your partner was, you know…."

Leader stared at me like he just saw crystallized stupidity. "Wha-t. Snivy and I are just happened to be a team. Snivy gives me objective, and I give her possibility. We are just good partners for each other."

"So, you and she are just friends?"

He corrected. "Partners with one sharing dream."

Victini said. "Speaking of your partner, I think you can send your partner to Zapdos, and you just go to Moltres. Her speech skills are good, and judging by her skills handling her vines, she can get a position for the fight with Zapdos too."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm going to Zapdos, and Snivy will go to Moltres with Mew."

Victini stared at him like he just saw crystallized stupidity. "Wha-t. I did praise Snivy just now, but it doesn't mean she can handle both fire-flying Legendary. If you want to throw her out, just call me. I won't give her any physical pain."

"Legendary, you don't know her, do you?" Leader said. "Of course you wouldn't, you and Snivy never made a team before. However, Snivy is much better than what you're thinking. Her power doesn't come from physical power; anyway, grass types are not known for power. She can handle it. I'm not an optimist, but I don't see any problem with my decision." Leader stopped for a moment. "Okay, it is not the most optimized way."

I said. "You will surely fight with Zapdos. You doesn't, well, feel right to Electric typed pokemons. I don't know the why. Because you are once a human? Or just from your abnormal power? I bet the later is the real reason though."

"Thanks for informing me, Emolga. This gives me another question, though." Leader turned to Victini. "You didn't stop me going Zapdos. You also knew that Zapdos would fight with me, right?"

Victini opened his eyes widely. "Oh, I see. You're suspecting me. Is this because of your pet rodent?"

What is 'Rodent?' Who are they talking about?

"What are you trying to do with him?"

"Following your lesson: Using available resource to defend ourselves against the enemy." Victini added a line as Leader opened his mouth to speak. "Just know that this is all to save the world."

Leader nodded. "Thanks," Leader smirked, then. "I didn't intended to extract information from you, but well."

Victini growled. "Gah, then why are you sending Snivy to definite danger?"

"I just wanted to know how much the world hates time paradox." Emolga doesn't know what Leader's talking about. "Seems like if the fate or whatever is decided to do so, there is strong force that alter the reality, like my expedition being unwelcome."

"I don't think Arceus is that childish to mess with you like that." Victini said.

Leader ignored. "Few months ago, we went to Temporal tower…."

"Emolga told me that at Mt. Moon. Actually, it spread and became famous."

"Really? Okay then, I don't need to explain. We saw future Snivy at Temporal tower pretty unharmed. From my understanding of this whole timey-whimey, the result: Snivy being all right is defined/fixed. That means whatever happens when she confronts Moltres, she won't be harmed. Am I right?"

"If that's what you're trying to experiment with, I won't stop. Snivy will be safe for sure."

"Okay." Leader said. "I believe in you."

 **=x=**

Three days later, late afternoon. Team Sky (If you forgot, it's consisted of I, Victini, Wingull) successfully rescued Staravia and Drifblim (For unknown reason, Drifblim was bound to Staravia's body with rope), who had sent distress signal through HAPPI. The problem was Staravia didn't know how to stop talking.

Staravia beeped. "That's when I found an apple tree! I fell into deep thought. That tree must be the incarnation of my imagination. Since I starved more than forty hours, I must've became quite vulnerable. That imaginary pile of food might be telling me that I finally opened my inner eyes thanks to hardship I'm suffering." That's one way to describe hallucination. "I flew to the tree, and dear Arceus, it was a real apple tree! I should have a time to check whether it's safe, but nature said me: no, you had a tough time here. So I asked Drifblim, my partner to cover me, and grabbed those precious fruit."

Wingull asked a question before this apple story ends. He regretted it right after. "Why did you tie Drifblim with yourself?"

Staravia began. "You mean this rope here? It has quite a history too. After my partner sent distress signals every time the weather gets bad—as a Drifblim, she cannot control her flight—we decided to take some physical action. However, I could not deny that some of those adventure finding my missing fellow was quite memorable. Let me tell you one of them. I'd like to call it: Cast away.

"When I was at Water continent, there was a hurricane storming…."

Wingull stopped the horn. "Here we are, Paradise."

Staravia frowned. "Ugh, already? It was so nice to meet a good audience like you guys. You see, my soul-mate rarely express her feeling. She never reacts to my story! I know that she likes my story," Drifblim's blank face somehow expressed denial of what Staravia just said in mysterious way. "else she'd throw me at erupting volcano to exorcise me from this world."

He knows he have a problem! Wingull and I screamed internally. But wait, can ghost type execute exorcism?

"I like you guys. Maybe I should sign up for Paradise too." It felt like a rock just hit my head. "If so, I'll have more opportunity to tell my story to you all." Not just a rock, it's a weather telling rock, which is much worse than a normal rock.

I said, trying not to cry about it. "I think that's Virizion or Snivy's job." I found Leader standing blankly at Post town plaza. "Leader, we're back! Have Snivy returned from Giant volcano?"

Leader turned back, smiling faintly like he didn't know what kind of expression he should wear. "Snivy, Snivy is…."

 **=o=**

Emolga glares at Pikachu. Pikachu excuses.

"I had to make it sure that the future Snivy we saw at Temporal tower is whether my partner or not. If the future Snivy is really our Snivy, we'd have another immortal." Pikachu covers one of his eyes. "But as you know, the Snivy was actually Mew, which means she's not protected by the world."

Pikachu rubs his face. "I told her that do not worry about herself. But then again, I send her with Mew and told him swap me with Snivy if she's badly hurt. I was waiting at my house without going out. That was the best thing I could do.

"Since Emolga can't explain what happened after I sent to Moltres, I'll tell the story. Snivy did a lot of damage to Moltres, throwing stones bigger than herself. The problem is Mew really didn't let her out until she get fatal damage from Moltres. As I saw Mew teleported in my house, I loaded my electricity at full power. I blasted it right after I teleported in front of Moltres. After I sent Snivy to the inn, I, Victini, and Mew went back to Moltres as Victini demanded to do so. Victini told me that Moltres also needed a help, and I send Moltres to Team Flame, very good at recruiting legendaries. Moltres didn't thank about the care he received, though. He just went like we must help legendaries whenever possible, and ordered them to chase me and Snivy."

"I know that. I've met Moltres for myself." Emolga says.

Pikachu looks surprised. "You did? Well, it's not surprising, but."

"I'll tell that story later."

 **=o=**

After visiting heavily burnt Snivy, Leader, I, Victini were at my house.

Victini started with an apologize. "I'm sorry." We stared at Legendary with surprise. "I didn't expect how this will damage you. I should've stop your plan more firmly."

Leader asked. "You knew that Snivy would get hurt like this?"

"I expected it. This is not the end of the world as you witnessed her future. But I didn't see that you really care about her." Leader seemed puzzled. Victini continued. "Uxie would know better than me, but I'll try to explain as best as I can, since I've failed you too.

"If you sent Snivy alone without Mew, she wouldn't have a way to escape. She'd have to deal with every task all by herself: going through the volcano, dealing with Moltres, and backtracking, returning, because she cannot end there. Her traveling time, that is a fixed event. So the world will help her to get her be at the right moment, right condition." Victini looked at Leader. "However, you helped her first."

I couldn't follow what were he talking, but Leader seemed to realize what have he done. Leader said. "So as she got a backup even if she's badly hurt, there's nothing stopping from her being hurt."

"Unless you send Mew with her, Snivy will surely make her way Paradise by herself without that much damage. Because she cannot return alone with that wound we saw, that situation would never happen at the first place. However, there's another possibility that you sending Mew is how the world saved Snivy. Which means she being hurt was defined as you decided to send her there without any protection, because you won't let her go alone as you were testing/experimenting with the fate; not believing it."

Leader took time before processing what Victini's words mean. "Time is not your plaything."

I took more time before processing what they're saying. "Do you mean that Leader really sent Snivy to Moltres without any protection at all?"

Leader turned to me with amazed look, like he just realized I was there all time. "No, Emolga, what I was experimenting was…." Leader stopped excusing himself after seeing my face, then snarled at Victini. "You did this the last time too. Why did you bring Emolga here?"

"Victini didn't do anything wrong, you are the most horrible pokemon here."

"Emolga, I'm not a pokemon."

Victini tried to stop us fighting. "Both of you, this is not the time yet."

"I don't want to see you right now." I stood up. "I need time alone to not hurt you more than now."

Leader said. "Eh, are you crossed with me? Too bad that we don't have any available Custap beries."

"Waah! Hopeless!" I screamed, then ran out.

 **=x=**

I slammed the door. After a pause, I could hear Leader talking to Victini behind the door.

"You knew that Emolga would be upset about what I've done to Snivy."

"Are you saying that that's not your fault?"

If Leader excuses himself, I'll break in and show him my Acrobatics I've been trained.

"Yes, it's all my fault. However, there were a number of ways to tell him what I did wrong. I didn't have to take the worst way."

Victini said. "Honestly, I'm with you this time."

"Really?"

"Yes, Emolga's losing faith in you now is out of my intention." Victini said. "You ought to take him with you more often to regain his mind."

"Okay, but I think Emolga needs some time without me as he said.

"I'll go to Zapdos alone." Leader said.

"…You really don't know how time works, right? Confronting Zapdos alone won't give you any challenge—this is really surprising fact since Zapdos is known for its ultimate electric power. …The look of your face, you'll let him attack you, won't you?"

A silence.

"I won't stop you. But remember this; what you're doing is nothing more than torturing yourself. Moreover, nobody will know about it. You definitely won't tell it to Snivy, so why? Are you going to do it because it'll make you feel comfortable?

"If you think so, then push yourself to the cliff as much as you want while you can, fated immortal."

"I've been acting soft lately." Leader spoke.

"Soft?" A memory just passed by. Hey, Emolga, do you know that a right amount of electricity can induce pokemon unbearable tickle? I wonder how much hours these criminals can keep their sanity. Leader of the gang began laughing as Leader gave him continuous shock. Arceus, ahahahaha, help me-.

Leader said. "Eye, arm, leg, ear, wings. These organs are not vital, but yet they're very useful resource to progress negotiation."

"How do you use them?"

"For hostages. I did this once on Latias's wing and her eye. Latios didn't love it." I felt tickle all over my body, like someone is about to dissecting me.

"I wonder why." Victini said. I could almost hear the sarcasm dripping all over the floor.

 **=x=**

I sat crouching as it gets cold.

"Then, shall we go out?"

I raised my head. I shouldn't show myself hanging here. That would be really embarrassing. I ran out, then fell from the tree, slammed my face to the ground.

I heard the door opening above me. I rolled to the bushes to save time to get up. Watching Victini and Leader going to Paradise, I had some time to regret about everything on this world, rubbing my scratched face.

I'd like to sleep in Swanna house today.

I went to the inn. Audino, having nursed Snivy, was sitting at the table blankly. She reacted to the door opening, and said. "Good night."

"Why are you doing farewell me? I just saw you."

"Tired, I didn't even eat dinner yet." Audino moaned, lying her head on the table.

"Pecha berry?" This small town doesn't have something rare like Custap berries.

"I'll have oran berry, too."

I went to counter and received the berries. I asked Audino if she needs max elixir, but Audino just shook her head. "Oran berry would be enough. Snivy'll recover in three days too."

The news about Snivy being okay made me forgive Leader a little. At least, Leader didn't actually want to hurt Snivy. We began to chew berries.

I began our chat. "You went for a rescue mission too, right?"

"Yes, Zorua insisted."

That's new. "Zorua, being nice?"

"Yes, he's brighter than before, too. He almost never smiled, right? But these days, he's more positive at helping pokemons, and laughs more often. I once asked about it, but he didn't realize his change."

"Maybe because he found happiness from Paradise?"

"Maybe, and we hope so. Anyway, the place we went called Desolate canyon."

"If the pokemon named that place saw here first, he or she wouldn't name that place 'desolate.'"

I thought about the wasteland North side of Paradise, often said that you can't grow a single tree there. We had to import rich soil from outside to start our berry farming.

"You've been there?"

"To rescue Dunsparce from Pawniards, yes."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"After you. Who did you rescued today?"

"Kricketot the singer and Roselia the dancer. Too bad Kricketot didn't know how to stop singing. She sang that our rescue, or in her term, knights on Rapidashs were giving her inspiration. The problem was the inspiration song attracted wild pokemons, and put Zorua asleep. I have no idea how's that even possible."

"I think," I said, thinking about Staravia I rescued today. "that sounds very familiar to me."

"Who did you rescued today?"

"Staravia and Drifblim, wandering storyteller."

"Oh, them. They went upstairs. They're with Kricketot's team."

"They did?"

It explained the background music. Couldn't explain the sudden noise from top floor, though.

"Hey, Audino! Snivy's awake!" I heard very wearisome voice—the storyteller's, carrying very delightful news.

I hesitated for a moment in fear of the combination of singer and storyteller, then rushed to the top floor. The rescued were staring grass pokemon awoken. Snivy was sitting on the bed, still having burns all over her body.

She groaned. "Water…."

Audino followed me, then said. "Snivy, you woke up!"

"Water…." She coughed furiously from thirst.

I hugged Snivy. "Snivy's back, Snivy's back!"

"Water…."

Audino hugged us too. We made a quite heartwarming scene.

Everyone was happy.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

If you've played Cave story, and know about Professor Booster, you can understand about the condition of Snivy's safety easier.

Nonexistence of time paradox is one of the main keyword of this fanfic. Although Pikachu is overpowered, he's still not used to the concept of it.


	39. Part 46- Piplup the Doppelganger

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 46 - Piplup the Doppelganger**

* * *

Let's observe Piplup.

I never saw him in real life. Only things I knew about Piplup were from what I heard from Snivy and Mew. As he was not in my team, there was no chance to meet him.

They're explorers, while we're adventurers. They discovers unknown places, while we investigates unfamiliar places.

But is it really Piplup's dream? Being an explorer?

I asked Leader once before. Is Paradise really your dream. Leader replied. No, it isn't; it's Snivy's dream. I asked again. Then why are you following it. Leader said. I wanted to be good, and somehow, I felt that I can trust Snivy, like she's my destiny or something. By helping her dream come true, I can stay with her. In return, she'll turn me good. That's the plan.

Unlike Leader, who was quite evil nature (That's what he says. That's what he always says), Piplup was more neutral. Never go evil, but don't put that much effort on doing good stuff neither.

Piplup met Chimchar last spring, and Leader met his partner about a year later.

But what's common parts of them?

They're both leader of two of the best teams.

Leader and Piplup both uses stick-shaped weapon.

And most of all, they all shares a memory of the same female human.

 **=x=**

"Mew, but why are you telling me these?"

Mew, disguised as a Marill like usual, said. "Victini asked me."

"Victini?"

"You're growing disbelief in Pikachu these days. So this information might help you decision, he said."

"No, it's not helpful. I'm more puzzled than before," I said, then I suddenly got an idea. "unless I meet them for myself. I didn't actually meet them, did I?"

Snivy came and found us. "Hi, Emolga. Mew, do you know where Pikachu went?"

Mew said. "He's gone to Wigglytuff's guild. He'll be back in a week."

Snivy tilted her head, puzzled. "He usually tells something like this. Can you take me to him?"

"You're still not in fully recovered. Besides, I shouldn't tell you this at all; he wanted that you don't know about his trip."

Snivy looked down. "Okay. Thanks for informing me, Mew." Snivy said. "Emolga, how are you these days? Do you have anything new after Staravia's team?"

"No, nothing."

Snivy went to her house. I asked to Mew silently. "Snivy doesn't know about Zapdos?"

"You knew about where Pikachu went?"

"I overheard it." I said. "It's nothing like I'm concerned about him or something like that."

 **=o=**

"Emolga."

Leader called me.

It was earlier that day, at Paradise square.

I hesitated to look at him.

Leader whispered, glancing Paradise. "I'll be away. Entertain them, okay?"

 **=o=**

"Psychic senses you are very very concerned about him."

"Hush and take me to Team Flame already."

 **=x=**

"Team Flame, where are…. Woah!"

"What is this, are they sending me a couple of rodents as a food?" Fire flying legendary growled.

A giant flaming pokemon, probably Moltres, was filling most of room of team Flame's base.

He glared me for a while—it felt like an eternal for me—then spoke. "You."

I just noticed that I'd been squeezing Mew's hand. "Y…yes?"

"You know about Snivy?"

'Lie to him.' Mew telepathied.

Surprised from a sudden telepathy, I mumbled. "Who?"

"No, just give me all your Oran berry."

I looked at Mew, then I grabbed a berry from bag. Ah, how do I give this? I held it awkwardly in midair. He stared at the berry, then nodded to call me. I let go Mew's hand, and stepped few steps forward. He hesitated for a while, then lowered his head and grabbed the berry.

"'You feeding bird?" Giggling, Mew mocked.

It felt like the world had frozen.

"Normally," Moltres said. "I'd turn that mouse to dust, but I have a strong feeling that he knows something about Snivy and her rule-breaking cooperator. Who are you?"

"We're back, Moltres." Piplup appeared. "Oh, unexpected guests. Hello, Mew."

Mew said to giant legendary. "He just said who I am, hi!" Mew waved his chubby Marill hand to stunned Moltres.

I sighed. "I just got a year older today." Panicking and screaming is Snivy's role, not mine.

Mew returned my moan with senseless joke. "I don't see Celebi, though." I fell to the ground, groaning. Mew told a lie to Moltres, too. "And no, I don't know which Snivy you're talking about, but none of Snivys I've met weren't stupid enough to go fight with you alone." …Not so a lie? That was Leader's idea, anyway.

Thinking of Leader, "I just remembered why I came here. Mew, thank you for taking me here. You may go now."

'Moltres doesn't need to know everything.' Mew gave me an advise, then said. "Okay, see you." He teleported out.

About ten seconds later, Moltres turned to me.

"I'm not here to see you, sir." This was not I meant to say?

"Who was he?" Moltres asked, less aggressively.

"Teleporting Marill named Mew." I answered what can be observed. "May I go now?"

 **=x=**

After avoiding spilling any information to Moltres (Moltres didn't believe that Marill is really that Mew from Tree of beginning), I finally was able to get out. Piplup and Chimchar, brought berries and apples for their house guest, said.

"So who are you? Are you in Paradise too?" Chimchar asked.

Piplup nitpicked my badge. "What's E in 'E's Enforcers?'"

"Emolga, which is also my name. I'm leading this team belonged to Paradise. Glad to meet you. You must be Chimchar, right?" I said. "And you're Piplup."

Piplup nodded. "You want something?"

Straight to the point. I thought of Leader. "I wanted to learn about the human in your memory." I said. "But first of all, by the name of Arceus, why that Moltres took over your base?"

"Pikachu and his legendary fellow brought him here." Piplup answered. "Pikachu asked us to take care of Moltres, and if we can, recruit him to Team Flame."

I nodded.

"But you said that you want to hear about my past?"

"I think we need a private place to do this, don't you think?"

"You're lucky. We have an exact place that no one will be there."

 **=x=**

"I've thought of Apple trees or somewhat. Litwick told me about that haunted place. Did you find anything new from there?"

"It became a restricted area. Now all of the apple trees in that forest are gone. It turned into a living maze with full of mysterious pokemons." Chimchar said. "Without Piplup's farming skill, we all would have starved and Treasure town would have been broken up."

"But you know, even though Apple woods is gone, is this really the best option we got?"

"Don't worry. This won't take too long. You know how Golducks are famous for their swimming skills." Chimchar pointed the Golduck pulling the boat we're on.

I, petting Shaymin, screamed. "We didn't have to leave the continent to just chat!"

Piplup waved his arm. "Don't shout. We won't be going that far. If it's that far away from the continent, we couldn't even find it."

"What do you mean?"

Golduck stopped.

Chimchar said. "This may be the spot."

I looked around. "There's nothing but sea here."

"According to Amphados, there's an ancient ruin underwater. Due to its place, there's an air pocket which will let us be active."

"The Amphados?"

Chimchar explained. "Yes, you know, wandering explorer with a big dream and no sense of direction. He said that his crew, Buizel, found the place. He thinks it's built by ancient pokemons, but after I heard the description, my partner got another opinion."

Piplup came closer to me. "It's human-made."

I looked down to the surface. "How deep it is?"

Chimchar replied. "With Buizel's full speed, about a minute."

Piplup shook me. "Why, this is really good chance to us. There must be a ton of water pokemons, and we don't have very good fighters except Shaymin here. With you, we might be able to explore this ruin."

Chimchar spoke to Piplup. "Then Piplup, please do it gentle."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fire type. It would be a torture being underwater for a full minute. I don't want to stay lucid for this."

"I have a better idea then. With my well-controlled thunder wave, I can paralyze your pain system. You can see underwater without any pain."

Piplup and Shaymin looked surprised, while Golduck got suspicious. Chimchar, sparkling his eyes, said. "Really? What should I do?"

"Lie down first."

Chimchar lied down on the boat. I gently grabbed his both ankles, and lifted him upside down. I dragged Chimchar to the edge of the boat, then dunked him to the ocean until his neck get submerged. Even as I was being chocked by Shaymin's vine, I didn't forget discharging my spark which I promised.

 **=x=**

The ruin was full of straight lines. Straight walls, square windows. This abstract view gave me dreamlike feeling.

I asked. "Is Chimchar still fainted?"

Shaymin replied. "Yes."

"He's taking more time than it should have." Piplup said.

I said. "I wonder why."

A pause.

Piplup asked. "Anyway, what moves you can use? Thunder wave, and…."

"Nuzzle, Light Screen, Acrobatics, Spark. No thunder wave."

"Woah," Piplup amazed. "you exceeded… my expect in wrong way. How long can you keep up with us with all those non-aggressive moves?"

"Emolga's Enforcers is not an exploration team. We're usually ready for three-day-long trips at most, and I'm not even ready for that because I just wanted to have a talk with you."

"Then why did you follow us?" Shaymin asked to me.

"Because I wanted to be away from Moltres as fast as possible, what else?"

Chimchar coughed, and struggled. Piplup helped him standing up. Chimchar admired the ruin, then he found me.

"Snivy said that the Emolga is pure-hearted and made everyone happy."

I said. "Please build a suitable stage if you want to see me cheering you. I'm just kidnapped into this wet ruin, without an escape. Does even escape orb work here?"

Piplup said. "We're technically outside of the continent, so no."

Well, even if it works, Chimchar would escape from this reality.

"Then let's do this quickly." I said. "Where will we go?"

Piplup said. "Nowhere."

I blinked. "What?"

"Amphados and Sunflora will be here tomorrow, which means no one will surely come here by then. This place is the secretest place I can find right now." Piplup said. "Golduck, you can go now."

Golduck nodded, then went away.

"He's really not a talkative type, isn't he?"

Chimchar said. "No, he's water type."

"Let's just talk about the human." Piplup, survived the blizzard thanks to his water type (stop), started talking.

 **=x=**

The human was a pokemon healer. She began her career as pokemon trainer from 12 years old (According to Piplup, it's slow start), then became Pokemon champion (Piplup described the battle with prior champion in every detail. It really sounded a tough fight). After she retired, she worked at Pokemon center.

After the Last Pandemic, however, she began travel with her partner, Grovyle. Thanks to her skills and kind nature, she could survive long, until being noticed by Palkia.

"Question." I said. "Did she ever used any weapon?"

Piplup's eyes went wide, like he never thought about this. "Only tools she ever used were for curing pokemons."

"And no pokemon other than Grovyle in her team used weapon, right?"

Piplup nodded.

Leader. I asked. "Was Grovyle evil?"

"Of course not!" Piplup got raged. "None of her entries were evil! I was not evil neither!"

"I have a doubt about your statement, though." Chimchar said with half joke. "Your way treating your crew, it's like you're seeing us as tools for sweeping places or something."

Shaymin added. "Like today earlier, you complained about Emolga's move-set. He is an unexpected guest. Him learning Light screen is probably because of to protect his crew and requester."

"What's wrong with me having Light screen?"

Piplup, Chimchar, Shaymin, all three of them agreed at how Light screen is dragging the fight.

"Losing the fight isn't the best way to end the fight neither." I said. "I will show how useful Light screen is."

Shaymin said. "Okay."

"Ah, Piplup, is it okay that Shaymin to learn your secret?" I asked.

"Everyone in team Flame knows who I am. Why should I keep it to secret?" Piplup said.

That's another different point with Leader. I said. "Won't it be dangerous?"

"But if no one knows what human means and what used to be a human means, there would be no more threat to be added by telling I was a human."

"Then why did you bring me here? We didn't need any secret place at all."

Piplup replied. "Mew asked right before he leaved. He telepathied me that don't let Moltres know about my past. I'm sure that he can't come here. It's under the sea, and even if he succeed to get through the water, he can't fit here."

 **=x=**

I used Light screen to protect us.

"What is that flashy move?" Piplup said. "It was bit too gorgeous for Splash."

"It's too dark here. I can't see which water pokemon should I zap." I replied.

Piplup lost his words. Chimchar asked. "Do you have dark type in your crew?"

"So? A nice dark one, and two worse than dark guys." Zorua, and Leader, Victini. Victini said that you need to be able to win argue with psychic types and dark types to make a fight. I do not agree with his idea.

"Don't talk with them too much. They're bad for your tongue."

I covered myself with electricity, and rammed at one of green enemies. "Stop talking and help me out with this. What kind of pokemon are they?" I thought they were water types.

"Cradily, rock-grass type pokemon. They get stronger if they're attacked by water move. Piplup, you can't support us." Amphados explained.

Piplup took out his staff, and called his partner. "No way." The staff ignited, and Shaymin looked at Piplup like she's been Attracted. Piplup and Chimchar jumped in to the fight.

I went out of the fight scene while paralyzing every Cradilies near me. I explained shortly as Shaymin stared at me puzzled. "Electricity doesn't work well, and I can't use Acrobatics with this small and crowded space." Then I turned back to Piplup.

He was stabbing them with his flame staff. I began thought of Leader, who also uses spear. But even though his has sharp end with his weapon, he never stab someone. (There seemed to be an exception such as Latias, but I never was there) Leader wielded it and use its middle part to attack others.

I realized then: most of us thought that Leader and Piplup were used to be a same human, but somehow split into two individuals. However Mew said that he never heard of that's possible. The crack in fate, which the human fell into, might have a power to turn human to pokemon, or pokemon to other pokemon. But I doubt that it can give them skill in staff, which means they both are not that female human.

I think I figured out what happened to Grovyle after he followed his partner.

 **=x=**

"So that's your conclusion?" Heavily burnt Leader asked. "I'm not a human?"

"That's what also Victini said," I said. "indirectly."

"Try harder. I was not a pokemon. It's one thing that's clear. Plus, then what happened to her? Where is she?" Leader closed his eyes for a moment, then looked to the side. "However, your observation is interesting. Me and Piplup using weapon in different way."

Victini asked. "What about animal? Weren't you animal?"

"You silly, animals were not sentient. That's why they failed." Leader said. "Animal failed, human failed, pokemons are next."

A pause.

Leader covered his muzzle with his both hands. "What did I just say?"

Victini said in cold tone. "I've heard of that 'prophecy'. Thousands years ago. It's been so long that I can't remember anything else about it."

"There's a prophecy of our apocalypse?" I screamed.

"It's thousands years old, and as you can see, nothing extraordinary happened, until," Victini stared at Leader. "you fell out of nowhere."

"And saved the world." Leader said. "There is the other pokemon who also claims that he was once a human, and went to Temporal tower. Unlike me, he met so called 'the chosen one,' so why are you so aggressive at me?"

"The chosen(Chimchar) is past tense, and Paradise is about our future. Even if it won't turn out to be bad, you're trying changing the world. There is nothing strange about me observing you, possible history." Victini excused himself. "Besides, you've been too loud to avoid making enemy. I'm not an enemy, but you know what I mean."

"Of course you're not my enemy." Leader said, then mocked him. "Zap(Leader pointed Victini), ark(Then he acted screaming poorly), fush." He collapsed on the floor, mimicking fainted Victini. Victini did not like it. Leader sat and continued. "And I'm more powerful than back then. Psychic won't help you next time." Victini raised his hand. "No testing in Emolga's house."

I stopped them. "No fighting, okay? So we all agree that Piplup's story have been finished at least half a year ago, right?"

Leader and Victini nodded.

 **=x=**

Leader said. "Emolga, I'm going to meet Ho-oh next time. Will you come with me?"

I looked at his burns, which must've gotten from Zapdos. I admitted. They were really effective on me. "Why not."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

What's the point of this part?

Piplup won't appear in next major events now on, that's the point.

There is no more secrets of Piplup left now. His story is finished.

Unused parts(Introduction):

They(Team Flame) graduated from Wigglytuff's guild, lucky for them. It's hard to hear gossip about the guild in Treasure town as the guild and the town is pretty much a single being, but from outside, Wigglytuff's guild is known for evil broker who used to took a bit too much brokerage. Seriously, 90%? After they joined Paradise, this brokerage got significantly lowered thanks to the perfect apple tree.

+This was not planned when I first making the plot for this fanfic, but I found a similarity between one of this fanfic's final events and PSMD's ending. So, why don't I use it.

Yes. This is warning. PSMD spoiler alert.


	40. Part 47- Rainbow Evolution

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 47 - Rainbow Evolution**

* * *

The next day, Leader was found scratching my house's tree, probably he was trying to climb it by his own. I showed him where the rope is hidden (how Dunsparce visits my house), and went to my house.

"I think Emolga's Enforcers need to go hard mission," Leader said. "like recruiting Ho-oh or something."

"What about Snivy?" I reminded his last mistake.

"She's okay now, and we'll be too." Leader confirmed. "We'll have me, and Litwick. So even if Pikachu won't do his job, which is what's probably going to happen, Litwick can help you."

"What."

"I and Litwick won't help you until tasks become unsolvable for you. You guys need some challenge."

"What about Snivy?" I repeated.

"I know you did not completely forgive me, and I'm repeating same mistake. Moreover, there is no destiny or something to hold them to this world." Leader admitted. "However, that was how we lived on, right? We can't stay here and do nothing. Autumn came, and winter is coming. I don't have much time to waste. So tomorrow, okay?"

"You're still bleeding."

"Yes, and this makes me look manly. Now chop-chop, gather your crew and make a plan. For your information, we're going to Mt. Mistral. Lots of flying types are expected. Another reason why Snivy can't follow us."

 **=x=**

The next day.

"You're still bleeding." I think I said this yesterday, Leader.

"Yes, but we have Audino. And, you're wrong. I stopped bleeding yesterday. I just didn't remove my bandages."

Audino said, stopping using Heal pulse at Leader. "For Snivy's sake, look for yourself."

Zorua added. "Yes, and as soon as we found water source, please wash yourself. Metallic and sweaty, you really stink."

Leader buried his muzzle to his arm and sniffed. "I think I just got a new ability: Stench, to opposite to Sweet scent, this makes your life more comfortable."

"In price of your dignity and relationships, no thanks." Zorua covered his nose. "I met Skuntank, who is the leader of team Skull, once before. The smell almost made me give up approaching them and do general greeting." Committing thief on an infamous exploration team. Classic Zorua. "You don't smell that horrible, but you get the point."

"For those who introverted, this will surely give you better life." Leader sniffed his other arm. Stop sniffing, it's gory and gross. "Look, there's a Vibrava. She's still in my cute range, but those which must be done must be done. Let's see whether my new ability works." Leader approached to the wild pokemon, opening his arms wide. Very disturbed, Vibrava made a Screech, and fired her Dragon breath.

"Worth a try." Leader evaded it with Quick attack, and ran back to us. "Emolga, show her what you got."

"Okay, Zorua, I'll leave you the rest after that."

Zorua said. "Last time you said that to me, we were stranded." But he ran to Vibrava without a refuse. He used Agility to boost his speed, then Taunted her. However before he use his next move, Vibrava made awful buzzing noise. Zorua squeaked, and covered his ears. Vibrava fired Dragon breath to crouching Zorua to finish him.

An awkward silence.

"You have Audino and yourself. Who will you send to that taunted Vibrava?" Leader asked.

I replied. "I will…." And I got hit by Dragon breath which shot from a distance in my face.

Black out.

I quickly recovered as Audino helped me. Leader said. "That Vibrava has no sense of politeness."

That moment, Vibrava began to glow. While we stunned at the sudden event, Leader walked to Zorua and dragged him to us. Meanwhile, Vibrava's silhouette began morphing and growing.

The light fade off, and a completely different pokemon appeared in front of us: Flygon.

"At least we learned that Zorua is good source of experience." Explained Leader.

"Not helping." I said.

"I think you two still can deal with her, still. Weak and useless pure electric type will be out for a moment." Leader stepped back.

"Leader, your spear…."

"La-la-la-la." Leader covered his ears.

I sighed. Okay, as the Flygon is lady, Audino's Attract won't work. Her helping hand would be helpful literally. Heal pulse? After the battle. Then Take down after one Helping hand.

I will go Light screen, and Acrobatics. I hope she doesn't have any ground type attack moves. She had Screech, Dragon breath, and Bug Buzz. What's her last move?

"Audino."

"Okay." Audino used helping hand. She knows.

I used Light screen. Leader commented at us. "Too many non-damaging moves. When did Flygon become Legendary?"

I snarled. "We are not that powerful like you two, and I don't want any extra damage from this fight. Audino, Take down!"

"Waah!" Audino rushed to newly evolved dragon, and rammed at her. I followed her and gave Flygon my Acrobatics. Flygon knocked out.

"Luckily Flygon was also confused at her new body." Leader saw through why Flygon didn't fight back. "But next time, please don't let any of your crew faint."

Leader rolled Zorua's fainted body, and put his foot on Zorua's belly. "Puyo-puyo."

Litwick coughed to hide her laugh, but it failed.

Leader said. "Honestly, the first evolution I witness in this world is not my crew's. Mew, explain this madness."

"Why do you have to ask that question in that pose?" Legendary asked.

"Because I didn't have that question when I first put my foot on Zorua."

Mew replied. "To answer your question, you did not let any of them to evolve simply because 'it's not cute', 'out of my cute range' or something. That's why team Flame have evolved member, thanks to their wide-minded leader, Piplup."

"I thought his story is over now, but okay, who's that evolved member?"

Team Flame is consisted of Piplup(Leader), Chimchar(Partner), Shaymin(Main Attacker), Manaphy(Mascot).

"Chimchar. He's a secret evolution of Mankey. If Mankey is exposed by Fire stone…."

"It's not funny nor informative." Leader stopped Mew.

"Can anyone explain why Pikachu is stepping on my tummy?" Zorua woke up.

"Flygon did this." Leader explained.

Zorua turned to me, needing longer version of explanation.

"Flygon got you." I paused to think of what to say. "Uh…." But I failed to figure out what was going on in Leader's mind while putting his foot over Zorua.

"Flygon is waking up." Litwick informed. "Should I keep her asleep?"

"No, just leave her. Let's go." Leader said.

Zorua struggled. "I will, if you let me stand up."

Mew levitated Leader. "You heard him, let's go. Don't drag this part of the chapter farther on."

 **=x=**

"Venonats." I found a group of wild pokemon. "5 of them."

"Watch out for poison." Leader said. "I only have one Pecha berry."

"There might be another path." I was a bit afraid of being poisoned after being trapped thanks to Toxicroak.

"I have 9 of them." Audino, our nurse, kindly smiled and opened the painful path we didn't need to go through. Very merry thanks.

"If you beg me, I'll give you a strategy for them." Leader said.

I hesitated for a moment, then I posed. "Emolga plea!"

"Who are you, Victini?" Leader said. "But I loved it, so I'll tell you." He picked five imaginary points in midair. "These are the enemies," and he explained, sweeping his finger in his invisible game board. "This is the closest Venonet. First, you Muzzle him, and go to farthest one through this point right here. Remembering this point is one of the keys of this operation. By going through this particular spot, you can easily avoid their poison moves." Leader turned to me. "Next thing you should do after you arrived at this Venonet…,"

Sudden light stopped us. We turned to Venonets to see what's going on. Two of Venonets had evolved into Venomoths. They were all surrounding fainted Audino.

"Seems like today's evolution day." Litwick said. "I think this is the time I shine."

"No, if you evolve too, there's no more mascot left in our Paradise!" Leader cried.

I humphed, then kicked Leader to wild pokemons. Leader leered at me, but he decided to save Audino. He charged Electro ball in his palm, squeezed it, and scattered them. Mini-sized Electro balls flew to Venos and caught them.

"That was a show off." I commented.

"Eh, I couldn't use Discharge when Audino is laying there like that." Leader looked up to avoid my staring. "Wake her and treat her a Pecha berry."

 **=x=**

"But I do agree with Litwick." I said without any context.

"Excuse me?" Now awaken Audino said.

"That today is evolution day thing. This was the second evolution I saw this year. And it's mid-autumn already."

Mew said. "Then ask Audino to sacrifice herself for this day. She looks like a great source of experience."

Audino blushed. "I don't enjoy the pain—I just can endure it well, but it doesn't mean I should do so."

Litwick agreed with her. "No, Audino. Please don't do it."

Leader followed. "Yes, I wanted to see the limit of Emolga's Enforcers. Don't make any more drawback." He checked his bag. "Plus, we'll run out of Reviver seeds pretty soon if things go this rate. We still can't farm them, right?"

 **=x=**

"Twelve Fearows found us." I notified, and expressed. "What a nightmare."

Leader said. "Six."

I asked. "What?"

"They'll be 6. That's enough for you three to handle." Leader sparked his electricity through his cheek.

Mew said. "As they're already fully evolved, you don't need to dive in."

Audino spoke. "I won't."

I said. "Audino, after we ready ourselves, I will go first. As I can use electricity, I'll take 4. You two handle the other two."

Leader rubbed his cheek, and emitted mini-sized Electro balls. Audino used Helping hand. I covered ourselves with Light screen. Zorua used Agility.

"Okay then." Leader touched one of Electro balls. The orb flew at instant, then caught one of Fearow, magnified and swallowed Fearow in its body. Burnt Fearow fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Leader said. "One." That's our signal. I rammed at first Fearow with my Spark, putting him to his faint. A Fearow growled to lower our offense.

Another Electro ball shoot out, fainting second Fearow. "Two." Audino and Zorua caught up with me, but Audino was pecked by Fearow. Zorua Feint attacked a Fearow. I knocked out another Fearow with Spark.

"Three." Audino threw herself at the Fearow who just peaked her. The Fearow attacked by Zorua and Zorua shared attacks furiously, and he made Fearow to back off. I shocked third Fearow, then was pecked by a random Fearow.

"Four." Audino avoided Fearow's Pluck, then rammed at the Fearow again, causing him to faint. I got hit by a Fearow's Aerial ace. I returned him with Spark, but for some reason—whether I was tired, or he was strong—he didn't faint in one clean hit. Zorua was struggling with his opponent, too.

"Five." Audino used Helping hand on me. I shook my head to recover my focus, charged at the Fearow and finished him. I turned to Zorua to check how he's doing. He won the fight, too.

"Six." The last Fearow was consumed by Leader's Electro ball. Commented Leader. "Well done."

We all smiled.

"Keep this face through the fight with Ho-oh."

We all frowned.

Leader whined. "Come on, I left a good review. Can't you be happy about it?"

Zorua said. "No one's going to be happy when they know they'll be burned to crisp."

"Don't worry." Leader affirmed. "I won't let that happen. Not this time."

 **=x=**

We reached the top of Mt. Mistral. However, there was nothing extraordinary except for the nice view.

Leader picked out mystical feather of rainbow colors. It sparkled with sunlight. Leader explained. "This artifact is called Rainbow Wing. It can be created by combining feathers from Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos. This allows us to meet Ho-oh."

Litwick asked a question. "Mew, can I ask something? You didn't have a key item to meet you, right? But why Ho-oh give us a quest before seeing them?"

"The reason is simple. That's because this mountain is too easy to climb." Leader was the one who responded. "Tree of Beginning was a living maze. It constantly changes its layout, and the size of the tree is also huge. Because of this, reaching Mew itself becomes challenge."

"What about Latios and Latias?" Litwick asked again. "Special cliff wasn't challenging."

Mew replied. "I skipped most of the path. We were in hurry, you remember?"

That's when Ho-oh arrived. Zorua and Audino screamed in surprise. Leader covered his face from the dust blowing at us, then lowered his arm, faced Ho-oh.

Ho-oh spoke telepathically. 'So you acquired Rainbow Wing just to meet me? What's your purpose that pushed you to do such a task?' Leader tried to reply, but Ho-oh was faster. 'Of course, enthrone me to your Paradise, isn't it?'

"One of them told you?" Leader asked. 'Them' would mean Articuno and her two friends.

'Moltres visited me first. The hot-headed asked me to revenge.' I held Leader's hand. 'He said that he was attacked by Snivy and unknown electric pokemon without reason, but I did not trust that thinking of his usual personality—he's surely the one who attacked first. After sending him to Entei to get myself some peace, I went to Articuno to investigate, and learned about you, a Pikachu with extraordinary power.'

"I've met Entei too way before. He probably knows where I came from." Leader said.

'I didn't talk with Entei back then, but now Moltres is going to know who harmed him. Apologies.' Ho-oh bowed. 'It's out of my intention.'

"Then, you won't…?"

'No, I won't be the king.'

"Even if I force you?" Leader glared at Ho-oh. "I'm running out of candidates and time quickly. I have to use every possible ways to urge you. I have to fight with you."

Leader picked out his spear, and pointed at Ho-oh. I grabbed it and turned it away from Ho-oh. Leader stared at me. I shook my head. No.

Said Ho-oh. 'You know that violence is not the solution for everything.'

Leader seemed to have something to say, but he shut his mouth.

Ho-oh continued. 'Your sinister fellow surely overpowers me. I don't even want to know how many sacrifices have been made on her path. So if you fight me, I'll do the smartest action: to fly away. I can shake off one flying squirrel following me.'

Audino grabbed Leader. "Please, don't make anymore conflict." Litwick pulled Leader, too.

Leader saw three of us being unwilling to fight, and sighed. He decided to change his strategy. "Paradise is a movement to spread happiness through this world. You don't have to help us, but can't you just follow us and watch over us?"

'Didn't you hear what Rainbow Wing say? I want to distance myself from the world. Many of us do. Do not disrupt us, mortal.' Ho-oh warned, then apologized. 'Sorry for insulting you, but strong word was needed to stop you trying….'

"I understood. Then I have the last request. Can you swap this with Silver Wing?" Leader showed Rainbow Wing.

'I will tell Lugia.'

"Doesn't matter."

 **=x=**

Leader, Snivy, and I gathered at Leader's house.

After listening our story, Snivy repeated Ho-oh's words. "Pikachu, Ho-oh was right. Violence is not the solution for everything."

"Sadly, it is." Leader said. "For human, the violence surely isn't the solution for everything, but it is for pokemon." Snivy tried to say something, but Leader continued. "That's why you have me, right? I am the violence. Use me like your spear to bring us Paradise, and abandon me as a remnant of old era."

Snivy spoke sadly. "That's not what I meant."

"Anyway, I don't like violence, too. Because if I do, I couldn't meet all of you. I wouldn't be able to feel warmth you all filling in my empty heart." Leader smiled. But Snivy was still concerned. Leader confirmed. "I don't want to be a bad guy."

 **=x=**

"Can I ask something?" I said. "Why no one in Paradise is allowed to evolve?"

"At the fight against Legendaries, every moves are critical. So we have to avoid them, not bearing them. Small body makes this easier. That's why."

Snivy asked. "Then what about the others who don't go expedition?"

"Their lack of evolution is for our spiritual remedy. Like I said, It's for warming my cold heart. Cubs' cuteness is a key to unlock every heart of all creation, and I do need some psychological measure."

Like what? Banging your head with Thunder stone?

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

This is a pokemon fanfic, but it had uneasily few fight scenes. 'Many battle scenes, even if they're short ones' is what I planned when I began writing this part. And of course, evolution jokes.

I just found another serious problem in this fanfic. The fanfic is, well, 'functioning,' but it's not interesting nor funny. I can't make it more interesting because the bigger story is finished before this story even began written. So the only route that's available is the fun one; more characterizations, and more jokes. Last scene of this part was a bad joke. It wasn't funny, but it did brighten the mood.

P.S. I've learned that there is an ability called Stench, which does exactly what I thought when I was writing this. What a coincidence.

EDIT: Changed Ho-oh's dialogues to telepathy.


	41. Part 48- Breaktime

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 48 - Breaktime**

* * *

"So the next expedition." Leader said. "Visiting Lugia. I'm thinking about who should I take with me. Mew, you can do Lapras, right? However, we can't take more than 3 crew excluding Mew this time, as we all need to ride on Mew. So Mew, Emolga, and I."

"I'll go." Snivy said.

Leader went dazed from her unexpected join, then grinned happily. "Thank you."

Snivy scrubbed her cheek shyly. "I just thought that there must be someone near you to stop you."

"Don't worry, we won't fight." Leader confirmed. "Anyway, we can't fight on the sea, can we?"

"Then what should I do?" I asked.

"You get to rest." Leader said. "We'll go there two days later. I'm running out of patience." He glared at the wall. The wall ignored him. Leader weakly kicked the wall.

 **=x=**

The next day. Now trees had almost no leaves on their head. Withered leaves covered all over the ground. Some pokemon would say this is too messy, but I like this as it is, since they're crunchy and pleasurable to step on. It seemed like that this is the reason why they stopped cleaning leaves on plaza. I mean, we never heard of a story like somebody actually suffocated in leaves. It's nothing like I'm going to ask Staravia about it though. Just thinking about his apple story gives me shiver.

Yes, over there, Staravia with his balloon friend is reporting what did they do last day to Dunsparce. After Staravia joined us, this became a new long ritual to open a new day. Originally Virizion should be the one who take the report, but after three days, she charged Staravia to Dunsparce. After Dunsparce goes through this abomination of self-justification (He escorted a requester to her daughter, but somehow he broke the arm of both of them), Dunsparce summed them up and tell Virizion how much we should pay for the damage, and what is wrong with him. It's surprising that his problems can be summarized.

I'd already told Virizion that I'll go expedition to Seasound Ruins to recruit Lugia. Rest of my team decided to rest like me today, too. So Victini, who got bored, decided to go with Kricketot's team.

Dunsparce was reporting Staravia's wondrous journal. I walked to him.

"Can he have a day off today?" I asked to Virizion.

Dunsparce, did not expect this, said. "Uh, today I have to check on berry farm, and visit Kecleon's to…."

Virizion let him go. "Don't worry, Dunsparce. You've been working hard this month. You can play with your friend."

Dunsparce blushed. "If you say so, okay." He turned to me. "Where should we go, Emolga?"

I said. "You know what? I think I never visited that berry farm. I want to know how my friend spend his day."

 **=x=**

Behind Leader's houses, there were residential area. Now hundreds of pokemon lived there. Slightly more than half of the population of this continent lived in Paradise, excluding non-sapient pokemons, of course. Now Paradise and Post town became biggest town in this continent (obviously), bigger than Capim town which is a day away from here.

If you don't know about Capim town, I'll explain it for you. Capim town was once the biggest town in Grass continent, in which Post town is. Capim town serves as intercontinental port, and Post town connects Capim town with small villages all over the continent. There are five continents that sentient pokemons lives: Water continent, Air continent, Grass continent, Mist continent, and Sand continent. Each of continent has their own version of escape orbs, and if you leave the continent, any of escape orbs won't work. As escape orbs are not so reliable, rescue mission never stops popping up.

To the west, there was a market trading goods with travelers. As I said, thanks to its location, Post town has many travelers, and tourists after Paradise got popular. Many travelers didn't just pass by; Many of them joined Paradise after being moved by our dream.

Eastern area was filled with food farm. Apple farm, Tomato farm, Berry farm, and Seed farm. They were not big enough to supply all 300 pokemon's needs yet, so a quarter of us still had to work for maintain our Paradise.

We went to berry farm, and Dunsparce took ground type and grass type pokemons' report. Recently expended Pecha berry farm is running well, and a Chikorita handed Dunsparce a sample. Dunsparce gave me the berry, I tested it, it was really soft and sweet. Too bad there's not much to eat as they're hollow inside.

"That was one perfect berry." I said.

Dunsparce and Chikorita replied. "Really?"

"Yes, three and half stars out of five stars."

"…That's a bit low for a 'perfect berry,' you know?" Chikorita said. "Did perfect mean that the berry is edible?"

"No, it tasted good. It wasn't just sweet enough to meet my standard."

Chikorita bit another Pecha berry, and became puzzled. Dunsparce said. "Don't follow the pokemons who addicted to sweets. Those species has different tongue than we do."

"Chikorita, don't nod, don't agree to what Dunsparce just said. Sweet lover can be in your friends, same specie, or your very own family."

 **=x=**

"It's your day-off. Do you want something else to do?" I asked to Dunsparce. "I took you to your work even if you didn't have to, so now it's your choice."

"I have a thing, but I think you shouldn't go with me."

"What is it?"

"I want to go some adventure." Dunsparce sparkled his eyes. "It's been a long time since I left this town." Dunsparce then looked down. "However, you need to rest, too. You shouldn't waste your energy to brighten me up."

"We won't have any fight tomorrow." I explained. "Seasound Ruins is just a small floating structure in the middle of ocean. There will be no wild pokemon who's going to fight us." And if Lugia engages a fight with us, the only thing I have to do is watching over the fight scene.

"I think I know a great place to be."

 **=x=**

While Dunsparce went to get some snack for us, I met someone who can transport us.

"So you're going to Hill of Universal order?" Mew, who was with Litwick, asked back.

"That's what the place's name is? Sounds grand. So, can you take us there?"

"No, that place is too powerful. There are some really special places that stop even our Legendaries' power. My tree is one of them—I can use all my power in there, though."

"What is your specialty?"

Litwick was the one who answered. "Transform, Teleport, Psychic, Flash. He can use these even if they're not on his move set."

Yes, Mew uses those three well in Marill form, even if his move set as a Marill is usually Helping Hand, Rollout, Water Sport, and Bubble Beam.

"But why Flash is so important?"

"It blinds the others," Mew replied. "which makes me the best variable for the fight. Pikachu rarely uses my Flash, though. He says that Flash is too unreliable to put in his calculation." Mew shape-shifted to a Pikachu, then. He said stiffly. "Overload, overload, computational overload."

"There might be another reason." Litwick depended Leader. Litwick turned backward, and told me to follow her too. "We will shut our eyes. Try using Flash." I was confused for a moment, then I quickly closed my eyes. But It wasn't enough.

Oh my Arceus, the Paradise is burning.

As I stopped screaming, I could hear over Litwick and Mew's conversation.

"So is that what happened to Pikachu, too?"

"Yes, he did not enjoyed this Double-edge kind of move. And my bubbles can't stop light from passing through themselves." A pause. "But it's always funny to someone rolling all over the ground like that. Right, Litwick?"

"Hmm." Her flame on her top flickered. Like Chimchar, Litwick can mimic Flash even though she doesn't have one in her move set thanks to the external flame on her body. After all, she's a candle who lights the world.

"Mew, can you give me some water? I need to wash my eyes." I said.

Mew turned into Spheal and made floating cold water sphere. Must be some sort of psychic thing.

After I cooled down, I asked. "So, if you can't teleport us, how are we going to get there?" you usually do on escort mission." Litwick said.

"Or I can take you to Tree of beginning." Mew threw a bomb.

"Really? I always wanted to go there! Can I go with you too?" Beamed Litwick. Seemed like the bomb got someone else.

 **=x=**

"It's good to have a vacation away from my daily routine." Dunsparce spoke. "It's not hard like adventures, but I couldn't skip a single day."

"Maybe you should find a replacement? Then you can rest half of the days. Even the schools have a vacation." Speaking of school, I should visit Cinccino later.

"Replacement…, sounds like that I'm not that unique." Dunsparce murmured.

"You deserve more than unending Paradise chore. Paradise is the place where everybody is happy, including you." I smiled. "What's the point of Paradise when you don't know how it feels being happy in there?"

I sat and enjoyed the view of Tree of beginning. Mew was taking Litwick all over the place. Dunsparce crawled to me, and spoke nothing more.

Finally, Litwick went back. "Dunsparce, you need to check this out, too!"

Dunsparce and Litwick left me with Mew. I asked.

"Mew, can we have a short trip to Post town school?"

 **=x=**

But Mew didn't know where the school is.

We teleported to Post town plaza, surprising the crowd, and flew following the road to school. The school was expanded at least as twice as it used to be. A stage for teachers was constructed for the kids sitting back of the class. I and Mew sneaked through and went to Cinccino's office.

"Greetings, Emolga. He looks a bit bulky to be looked like a child, but I will try hard anyway to stop him being bullied."

"No, Spheal is not orphan…, uh, right?" I turned to Mew and whispered. "Mew, who is your father?"

"Nobody important."

I blinked. Somehow it really sounded it's not worth to hear. I stopped questioning.

Cinccino said. "If you are not here to adopt a child, why did you come here?" Then Cinccino saw through me. "Don't say that you just wanted to hang out with me."

I blushed, embarrassed.

"We will have a winter vacation a month later. Wait until then, like our children do. You can hold better than them."

Mew said. "But we're going to Tree of beginning."

Cinccino halted what's coming next. "No, I can't abandon the school and go there!"

"If those kids are whole 'the school,' I can teleport them to the tree."

Cinccino gasped. "You're making this worse! You can't use Escape orb in that tree." Yes…, it did. "Apparently you're a really good teleporter, but still, there is curriculum for everything. Exploring to unknown danger is not in it." Cinccino paused. "You know what I mean."

"Ask children to decide what will they do this afternoon."

"Of course they'll agree, because they're dragged by the world's wonder, not realizing that their feet are bleeding by the scratch from ground underneath. It's hard to teach children a sense of fear without ruining their innocence."

"With Victini's help, I can spook them." Mew tabbed his tummy. "I'm psychic Mew."

Cinccino turned to me. "Emolga, help me out of here, the Spheal you brought here is trying to hurt children."

I do agree that there are too many child haters in my friends. I stepped in. "Mew, you have to go to the expedition next day, you remember? You can't waste your power like that."

"Teleport and Transform is my major."

I took out another reason that this won't work. "Victini won't help bullying innocent children." Although he is one of those child haters…. Hmm. No, Emolga, what are you thinking. Franking kids for laugh? What kind of sick pokemon would like that. "And, I'm just here to hang out with you."

Mew said. "If you don't, I'll hang out with your kids."

I covered myself as Cinccino glared at me. "This is not the reason I took him with me!" I pushed Mew away. "Mew, get out of here."

"All right." Mew walked to the door slowly.

Cinccino said. "Emolga, you too. I'll visit your house tonight, okay?"

I closed the door Mew left open. "Well, just a little chat won't hurt anyone, right? How are you today?"

"What's up with that plain-flavored question?"

"You're a teacher. Don't you teach children greet quotes like this?"

"We do, in every autumn semester. To reply your lame compliments, I was having a good day, until you came along and disrupt my routine." Cinccino, like Leader, hates her plan being messed up.

"You really don't have any mind going that beautiful place? You know that I explored that place with Snivy and Leader before."

"I think I've seen there enough with my imaginary eyes." Cinccino shook her head. "Have you counted how many times did you tell that story to me?"

I whined. "Come on, today is different. The owner of the tree himself will guide us."

"Even if I want to go with you, still I have a class about an hour later. I must check their homework." I don't think the kids would appreciate your kindness…?

The outside became louder. Cinccino told me to wait, and opened the door. Overexcited children were there. "Headmaster, a blue man said that we will go on an excursion to some awesome place today! Why did you hide such a news to us?"

Mew in a blue Spheal form teleported beside me. "Cinccino, your predict was right! They really love to go there. You must be a good teacher."

It's sad that I couldn't see Cinccino's face in my point of view.

 **=x=**

Back at Tree of beginning, with more children, and panicking teachers.

I stared at Litwick chasing Bunnelby across the room, and sighed. "I should've controlled Mew more tightly. I only wanted Cinccino here. Our little date time is ruined and broken."

Dunsparce asked stupidly. "We were dating?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

I lost all my stockpiles thanks to this part. It's not like this part is important/satisfying or something.

+Next part will be updated two weeks later.


	42. Part 49- Breakdown

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 49 - Breakdown**

* * *

We teleported to ocean. I, Leader, and Snivy were riding on Mew in Lapras form.

"1 hour left until Seasound ruins." Mew said.

Leader hurried Mew. "An hour? Can you lower the time to, I don't know, 10 minutes?"

"The ocean is dry today." Mew spoke gibberish.

Leader opened his mouth, but Snivy stopped him. "Pikachu, relax. He's just giving Lugia some time to prepare meeting us. Be patient."

Leader stared at Snivy, then went to near Mew's Lapras tail. Leader sat there, then looked up to the sky, fell into deep thought.

I stared the horizon to find any sign of the ruins. Snivy was checking her bag.

 **=x=**

The look of Leader being frozen made us worry of him.

Snivy asked. "Pikachu, are you bored? Want to have a chat with us?"

Leader called. "Emolga."

"Yes?"

"If an adult saw a child in pain but didn't help because it might be the child's fate, it's evil, right?"

Wasn't Leader faithful at his fate? Is he questioning? I replied. "Maybe?"

"Yes or no."

"Yes?"

"Snivy, do you think that with great power comes great responsibility?"

"Yes." Snivy answered firmly.

"Thank you, team." Leader turned his head and looked at us. "That's all I needed."

I said. "That was not a chat at all?"

Leader stared at me.

I continued. "Leader, I really don't know what human is, but can't you act like a being with heart or something? You're growing more emotionless every ticking day."

"Then what's heartful dialogue you're thinking?"

Plain-flavored greet quote. "How are you today?"

"Feeling seasick." Leader replied. "When did the world turned upside down?"

"Good, please keep laughing at the world."

Snivy got a question. "I heard that you fear water?"

"Ocean doesn't flow." Leader said. "And it's dry today."

Mew got in. "Still it can drown you. Want to dive in?"

Leader ordered. "Eyes front, Lapras."

 **=x=**

"Are you serious?" Snivy checked for the last time.

"Don't worry, I'm the one should be frightened. And the more skills I learn, the better."

"But Pikachu can't Surf?"

"I'm trying to learn swimming to save my tail, not to learn the Surf. I accept your overestimate on me, but I can't create water from nothing. I'm just trying to survive in this vast abyss filled with water."

Mew said. "Just promise me one thing. Never, ever, discharge."

"I won't end the story so stupidly like that. You'd faint, we all drown, and no one will ever see us again. Dunsparce the useless would ask like, Virizion, please send search teams, I miss Emolga and his dumb smile…."

I kicked Leader to make him fall down, grabbed his ankle, and dipped him to his head. I think I did this already to someone else. Leader was seasoned with salty water until his partner saved him.

I demanded. "Thank me, for teaching you that do not badmouth others' friend."

Leader glared at me and released his spark to the air. "You're pushing your luck. Nothing is stopping me from attacking you."

I'm a lucky guy, but that's because I don't rely on my luck. I spoke the magic word #2. "However, friendship?"

Leader was still full of static and annoyance, not letting Snivy to approach him. Did I trust Leader too much? I glimpsed at Snivy for a moment. She wasn't stopping him not because she couldn't, but because she thought she don't need to.

While I wasn't concentrating on Leader, he rammed at me. The realization came after I was swallowed by ocean. Leader wasn't serious about attacking me—of course he was joking. If he was serious and meaning it, he wouldn't hesitate attacking you. Emolga, then why did you think that Leader might attack you at the first place? Because he showed his evil side too much recently? Showing his fault to his friend means he really believe in that friend.

Or his sins overflowed, and bled out of his heart. Victini might say like this.

Snivy picked me up to the back of Mew's Lapras body, then shook off salty water from her vines. I stood there blankly while sea water drips from my soaked fur.

Leader asked. Now I could notice that he was grinning. "Did you cool down your head?"

"Yes, cleared my thought."

"Don't you think that someone who didn't fall into the sea being here is unfair?"

Snivy turned to us with surprise. I answered. "Oh my, yes."

Snivy backed off to distance herself from two electric predators. Unfortunately Lapras doesn't have that much room for food chain on their shell. Snivy was thrown out to the ocean.

20 seconds later, I think. No sign of Snivy swimming up.

"Aren't salty water harmful to Grass?" Leader reminded the fact about Grass pokemons.

No one except Mew could swim.

Leader screamed. "Snivy!"

 **=x=**

While Mew was saving Field/Grass pokemon by turning into Mantyke, I held Leader and flew to keep us alive. Mew transformed back to Lapras after rescuing Snivy. Everything went to back on track except for fainted Snivy.

"Itches." Leader complained, scratching his chest. As we dried ourselves with sunlight, salt covered our body all over. I was mopping Snivy's body with a random Pecha scarf from her bag. Somebody should wash this later. I have no idea why she brought this with her if she won't fight any poison types. As far as I know, Tentacruels don't live in this part of the sea.

Leader asked. "How long will it take until we get there?"

"40 minutes? We wasted small amount of time at rescuing Snivy."

"Eh, we can't just abandon her, can we?" Leader arrogantly smiled like he just made a great joke. Leader, considering your image, that was not funny.

 **=x=**

Snivy awoke. The tip of her tail was yellow and dried, which is definitely not a good sign.

Leader asked. "Can you help me learning swimming, as long as you don't get soaked with salt?"

"No." Snivy said her favorite maxim after the 'no one should be in pain.'

I handed her a dirty scarf. She stared at it, then shook it to get rid of salt, and called Leader. She began to clean Leader then.

"Snivy, your tail got withered."

Snivy cited a quote from her team's main attacker. "It's just a visual thing."

But what a terrible secret lied inside Litwick's flame.

I never told Litwick that I know her secret. Thinking of her character, she'd shock at first (obviously), but she will relief as there is someone else who can share her secret. Now I have a something to tell Litwick when I return from this trip.

Meanwhile, Leader, who also didn't take Snivy's excuse as it sounded, grabbed an Oran berry from his bag, and handed Snivy the berry. She didn't refuse.

 **=x=**

"Here we are, Seasound Ruins."

There were group of pillars sticking out of the ocean. We went between those pillars. Pillars were vibrating, releasing sound of underwater, sang a song of marine world.

Leader raised his Silver wing. Lugia showed up in less than a minute. He floated above us, and spoke telepathically.

'No.'

Leader said. "You're saying no at refusing our offer? Good."

Lugia didn't see that replying to Leader is worth it. He didn't say anything.

Leader continued. "Apparently you heard of us from Ho-oh. I don't know how Ho-oh described Paradise, but we have a professional expert for this. Snivy?"

Snivy stepped out, and climbed on top of Mew's Lapras head.

Demanded Leader. "Tell Lugia your headcanon of Paradise."

Snivy said. "Paradise, in most simple term, is where everyone is happy. The goal of our Paradise is first, make that happen, and second, spread this movement to entire world."

Leader ended. "Thus, we will open a new and last era."

Lugia said. 'Why are you in so hurry? The world is safe, and it will be. Why can't you satisfy with this world?'

"Because I can change it. And because I can change it, I have to do it—change the world in a good way."

'How insolence you are.' Lugia stared at Leader.

"And you won't help me." Leader said. "Continue to be out of the event, observing, or not even watch over us. You don't make the world better with that great power you all have?"

Tension.

"You'll probably stand against Paradise, won't you.

"You're evil." Leader confirmed.

With no delay, Leader fired compressed Electro ball at Lugia, burning his left wing. Lugia flew back in pain, and hit one of pulsing pillar. A loud bell-like sound rang the ruin.

Leader charged another Electro ball. "To save the world, I'll destroy you to dust." However, Snivy tilted Leader's hand right before the ball launches with her vine. The orb disappeared in the sky.

Snivy shouted. "What are you doing?!"

Leader replied back. "Look, there lies a mighty Legendary who let the evil roaming around the world. If Legendaries determined to clean the evilness from this world, they would do so already, or at least joined our Paradise. But after whole those Legendaries I met, what I found is an evil mastermind." Leader fired another Electro ball with his free hand, hurting Lugia's burnt wing again.

"Emolga, don't you stand like that, stop him!" Snivy called me for help.

But I was too scared. I realized where his logic came from. The questions earlier he asked to us. That was him submitting a permission to attack Lugia for our approval. Lugia had a great power, but ignored his responsibility, and it is evil; that's his logic.

'Your logic,' Lugia said. 'you know that there are holes you jumped over.' Lugia groaned, and floated himself with Psychic.

Leader fired third and fourth Electro ball with his tail. He was forced to stop after Snivy tied him down.

"Snivy, release me. You're dragging our 'conversation.'"

"No."

I followed her. "No, Snivy, don't let him go."

Leader spoke calmly. "Legendaries are immortal. My 'moves' are just a strategic tool to show my will, not to hurt him."

Snivy stared at her crazy partner.

Leader eyed to Snivy. "With Lugia in our side, we will suffer much less time."

Snivy was moved. I said. "Snivy, you shouldn't…." But Snivy released him.

Leader went to the side of Mew's shell, and stomped twice. Mew rotated himself so Leader could face Lugia without climbing Mew's neck. Mew didn't say anything while all this, like he's observing us from far behind.

Leader said. "Join us."

Lugia replied. 'I won't.'

Leader aimed fifth Electro ball at Lugia's damaged wing. It was like that in deep of Leader's mind, he was enjoying it—hurting the other.

 **=o=**

"Wrong." Pikachu says. "I was just being efficient, thinking of how to give Lugia more pain with less power. But this explains the feeling you had in following event…."

Emolga mumbles. "Uh…."

 **=o=**

Anyway, Lugia lost his lift for a moment, but he levitated himself again before he hit the ocean. High-voltage statics flowed his feathers.

"Follow us then, at least show any minimalistic proof that you are not against us." Clearly, Leader was losing temper. However his partner didn't stop him anymore.

'Why should I?'

Sixth.

"If you're counting how many times I used Electro balls, you've failed the math. I brought elixirs, enough to supply my PP until one of us knocks out." Leader held his bag upside down. Bottles made jingling sounds, and several bottles fell on Mew's Lapras shell.

I looked at our team. Snivy was worried, but she still believed in her partner. Mew did not care, as always. I, I was scared, unlike anyone else here.

Then this might be true me, a scared little Emolga, not a happy clown.

Follow where your heart leads, Victini said. Scared pokemons want only one wish. To remove the source of terror. To stop Leader.

Yes, Leader needed to be stopped. And if no one else will do it, I will have to stop Leader.

I grabbed one of the elixirs and threw away, which was the start of protest.

"Emolga, don't throw garbage to the ocean." Leader taught me a lesson, and picked up elixirs he just showed off. Then, a wet elixir fell from above us. Leader and I looked up instinctively, and I turned to Lugia, who must've picked up elixir with Psychic.

Leader stared where I threw the bottles, and fired seventh Electro ball at Lugia. Was it my imagination that this attack is weaker than the last one? But, it was still enough to make Lugia lose his focus on flight for a moment. He regained his lift right before he hit the surface like before.

Leader observed this too. Sighed, he surrendered. "You won."

In confusion, I looked where Leader was looking at. There were Dratini, Chinchou, Seel, Horesea, Tentacool(Okay, they live here) watching us. By look of them, they were cubs.

Lost, Leader said. "So Legendaries won't help us? Then where should I go now?"

Lugia didn't reply.

Leader shook his head to recover himself, then asked. "You could defend yourself, but why?"

'The same reason why you teleported an hour away from here.'

Leader groaned. "Psychics, you know how to pull the strings." He ordered. "Mew, let's return."

Mew began to sail. Child pokemons moved aside to make us a path.

 **=x=**

Sun was setting. Mew returned to his Marill form, and we were walking down a prebuilt road to Post town.

"You're wondering why Pikachu gave up, aren't you." Mew said.

I nodded.

"You saw that Lugia actively avoided falling in the ocean, right? If Lugia fell in there, wild pokemons who were there would be electrocuted. As Leader was standing on the good side, after he figured out who Lugia was saving in that scene, he couldn't do it anymore."

"Then if Leader wasn't care of them? Didn't he say he hates babies?"

Leader and Snivy coughed like they're being chocked by something. After Leader calmed down a little, he spoke. "That's why I said Legendaries doesn't care about us. He used the fact that I won't harm innocents if it's unnecessary." Leader then turned to me. "But do you think the strategy Lugia took was the best one?"

To stop you, it could be.

But I didn't say it.

Leader continued. "What if I was actually a psychopathic evil lord, and attacked those children nonetheless? Won't Lugia have any responsibility for cubs being hurt?" Leader then repeated. "But like I said, would Lugia even care of it."

A silent. Aimless Leader walked down the road. Not because he had to, but because of inertia.

Leader explained the last lines they shared. "And I asked why Lugia didn't avoid my attacks. He said that's because it would shake our minds, and make us question about my action." Leader then grinned. "Confused?" I nodded. "Then just follow my lead," He paused. "if there is one."

 **=x=**

It was midnight, but Paradise was bright than ever.

Found us, Virizion shouted.

"The raid! The gang of Magmars are attacking Paradise!"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Here we are.

As we already know.


	43. Part 5o- The Raid

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 5o - The Raid**

* * *

It was midnight, which made Paradise being burning to be noticeable from the distance perfectly well. Snivy and her partner, Mew, and I just had returned from the last expedition.

Virizion with Dunsparce on her back ran to us, shouting. "The raid! The gang of Magmars are attacking Paradise!"

Leader demanded current situation. "Tell me the damage."

Snivy was worrying the others. "Is there anyone hurt?"

"Fortunately, no one. We've been prepared for this kind of disaster, so we evacuated everyone. Currently Wingull and Zorua are searching for leftovers…."

"You prepared for this case?" Leader surprised. "I thought I have the most pessimistic view in this town, but I was wrong." Virizion was about to say, but Leader guessed the reason by himself. "But to think of it, you lived in darkness for decades."

"Uh…, yes…." Virizion nodded, avoiding eye contact with Leader.

"If pokemons are okay, is Castone okay too?" Leader asked.

"Who?"

"Castone, my pet rock."

"We lost the weather telling stone because of its priority…. I don't think that's not a question you should ask right now." Virizion snarled.

"No! I just finished naming her!" He expressed his loss with dramatic tone. "She was always there for me when Snivy's not around me." Snivy, control your partner as soon as possible.

Snivy squeezed her partner's ear, and Leader stopped talking about the dumb rock. He asked with serious and chilling tone. "Where are the enemies, I'll revenge for our Castone."

"They've scattered."

"Snivy, Emolga, you go and help rescue team. I will find Litwick and stop those monsters at any cost. Mew, put fires out. Make it rain. Virizion, thank you, you were doing great. Keep ordering the others, and if you find Victini, use him as much as possible."

Mew flew up and transformed into a gray doll-like pokemon. He used Rain dance, then shape-shifted again, as a waterdrop shaped one.

Virizion seemed to recognize his form. "That's a Castform."

"Castform?" Dunsparce repeated.

"Yes, because of their Weather ball and all those weather shaping moves, they're sometimes called living disaster."

"Wow."

"That must be the reason why they're treated like a real disaster from HAPPI, for ruining the spirit of adventure…."

Snivy, always being a professional talking stop sign, halted this meaningless conversation. "Excuse me, but there are still raiders out there. What would happen if they found where our residents escaped? We have to find them as soon as possible."

I nodded, and flew up.

 **=o=**

Emolga sighs.

 **=o=**

Soon I found Zorua dragging a fainted cub.

"Need help?" I landed near him.

Zorua found me, and said. "Yes, can you hold her? I must check the rest of the house."

Zorua glanced over a burning house.

"Nope, no way. It's too dangerous." I grabbed Zorua's tail.

"I think I heard a voice in there, I think. I cannot let a single pokemon lost in that house."

This was not the Zorua who used to be. Audino was right, he did turn better. And I shouldn't stop him help others, right? Right?

So I let him go. Zorua ran to the burning house.

That's when the house collapsed into wooden pieces. One of burning pillar pierced through Zorua's body, and stuck to the ground.

If Zorua didn't scream, I'd be the one who screamed. I left the cub on the ground and ran to him, but I had no way to help him. There was no one to borrow a hand nearby, and it was questionable whether he'll survive or not if I go far away to get someone. The pillar was still covered with flame, and even if I ignore the possible burn from it, it was too big to move by myself.

But I didn't care. All logic and thinking process inside me had stopped. I jumped, and smashed the pillar with my Acrobatics.

Zorua screamed again. "Hurts, stop, stop…." He coughed blood from his muzzle.

One more Acrobatics.

Zorua screamed once again. The flame on wood licked his back, burning Zorua's fur.

I took few breaths, and rammed at the pillar.

Zorua didn't make any noise anymore.

I glared at almost broken pillar, and rammed again.

The wood broke. I grabbed Zorua's front legs. There's still a chance to save him, it has to be.

I pulled. He was still stuck to the ground, but I thought that I can drag him to the safety.

He wasn't being pulled, until I laid all my weight, and felt it from my hand that something being ripped. I opened my eyes to see what just happened.

 **=x=**

I don't know how much time passed until I was found by Leader.

Litwick, who was with Leader, asked. "What happened?"

More time. I mumbled. "We lost Zorua in fire."

"What was his last words?" Asked Leader.

I looked at him. He was sparkling his eyes, like he ached to know them.

I felt really dirty of him. All the grief I had just washed away by rage.

I described what happened coldly. "He was ripped in a half—didn't have enough conscious to say anything meaningful, memorable, or entertaining." The last word was for Leader.

Litwick squeaked, and Leader said. "Was he in pain?"

"Why?" Why are you asking?

"An eye for an eye."

"In unspeakable agony." Revenge isn't needed. But those who did this must remember whom they took away from us.

"We take the mission." Leader said. "Seems like the raiders are gang of Magmars, as Virizion said. We captured 4 of them, but there might be still more out there. Emolga, recover his bones. We might need a memento."

"Bones?"

"If he really burned in flame, there would be bones exposed. Don't pokemons make memorials? Is this only for human thing?"

Litwick asked. "Pikachu, what 'bone' you are talking about?"

"It's not related with Amorphous pokemons like you, but Zoruas has bones under their flesh, and they're good at being kept in tombs or something." Leader then stared Litwick. "You must've seen those at least once, thinking of your not-so-bright past."

Litwick said. "Of course I've seen them, more than enough. But ownerless bones pulverize after few days, so no one keeps them as a memorial."

"Then now we should start do so. Luckily I don't need his shape. That would be both heartbreaking and horrifying. I just want that part of him to watch over us. I got emotional today. Emolga, find a pottery and keep his remains."

I poked. "You don't seem to be sad at all for being emotional."

"That's not my role right now. I can be sad and cry whenever I want after this disaster passes."

"No, you're not sad at all."

Litwick glimpsed at Leader awkwardly. Leader stared at me, thinking of what to say.

"I'm a human, not a pokemon."

"So you're distancing yourself from us?"

Leader spoke. "Yes. Now stop dragging me, or more pokemons will turn to ashes or tear into pieces."

Leader grabbed Litwick's arm and walked away.

 **=x=**

Sorry, Zorua, but he's right.

I have to stop Leader rather than recover your body before pokemons turn to ashes.

I flew up, and followed Leader and Litwick in distance.

They went to northern empty area, where usually used as training field. Nothing green was there, and moreover, nobody slept there. Which means there were no fire or pokemons, except for four Magmars with Victini.

Leader said. "It's surprising to see you being so cooperative. Tell me the whole plan."

Victini replied. "Are you demanding at me, or at these?" He pointed the villains.

"…The red guys. Tell me who's your boss."

"A manic Pikachu."

"Victini, you're the orange guy."

"It's night. I can't tell the color."

I landed on top of cliff, and ducked to hide myself. Meanwhile, Litwick patted Leader to stop their jokes.

Leader stared at four half-buried Magmars, and spoke.

"Which of you is the least important?"

"What?" A puzzled Magmar spat out.

Leader ignored. "Litwick, as of being a Fire type, which one is the weakest?"

"The far right one from your side."

"Okay." Leader grabbed his spear our of his bag. "You, right-handed, or left-handed?"

"Most of us are left-handed."

"I know that very well." Leader pointed the spear at him. "But I can't ruin your next month without asking, can I?"

Then he pierced the less important arm of the least important Magmar, and blasted it into pieces with his electricity.

Leader shook his body to clean off some splinters of Magmar's arm, and grumbled. "I need a longer spear for these kind of job. Look, my furs got burned." Then he blocked other Magmars' flame attacks with discharge. "But I think I got your attention."

The second left Magmar swore at Leader. "You monster, how could you do such a…."

"Teh, teh, teh. Shut up. And you, stop screaming like a baby, it's distracting us. Don't try to buy our pity. That ticket have been canceled when Zorua was perished because of you.

"Now tell me who's in charge of whole this pain you've caused."

Only sound that could be heard was one-armed Magmar sobbing in pain muffled by rains.

Leader pointed sobbing Magmar's the other arm.

"He who sent us here was master Entei!" The second right Magmar shouted.

"Entei, from Inferno cave?" Leader asked back. "It doesn't make any sense. He doesn't have any reason to attack us. I have seen Magmars living in Inferno cave, though I didn't visit your village or whatever, but is there any proof that you didn't come here by yourselves?"

I found that Victini was backing up while everyone were consumed by the conversation. Leader continued.

"I demand more contexts."

Victini flew away without being noticed. Leader swang his spear.

A panicked Magmar—probably too scared to think properly—fired flamethrower at Leader. Leader was about to step aside to avoid it, but Litwick just jumped in and absorbed the attack.

"I'll take it as your self-injury." Leader wielded his spike. "It's good to know that you gave up begging for our pity."

"It was Moltres!"

Leader stopped at stabbing position. "Continue."

"Can't you get rid of that weapon away?" A Magmar right next to the sobbing one demanded.

"Can't you get rid of your beak so you won't be able to breath fire moves at me? Don't ask the impossible. Moltres, what have he told to Entei?"

"Moltres said an insolent electric pokemon, who's friend with an also insolent Snivy, raided him. Entei guessed where you came from, and sent us to give you lesson."

"We lost Zorua in your flame."

Another Magmar got in. "Deserved it."

I realized that I just bit my lips. I swallowed my blood.

The second left Magmar continued. "How dare you attacked Legendary? You're worthless compare to my Entei, or Moltres."

Another Magmar shut him up. "Don't anger him, dummy."

"No, no, no, that's a good point." Leader said. "You're right. Legendaries never care us." Leader then glared at the Magmar. "However, it doesn't excuse your insult on Zorua." He stepped back. "Tell me, did you volunteered to raid us?"

"Those who doesn't know their sky must be eliminated."

"Okay then." Leader closed his eyes. "Uncivilizable fanatic, Litwick."

Litwick stared at Leader. Are you going to execute this Magmar?

"Anyway, no one cares him. Entei won't even notice the loss in number. Even if he does, I doubt that he will take my warning seriously." Leader looked at the Magmar. "Plus, we've extracted all the information we needed from these."

Magmar laughed. "Seriously, do you think she can actually harm me? She's definitely a Fire type, which isn't threatening…."

Litwick's flame exploded into a beast's mouth. The beast bite the Magmar's upper body and arms, and returned to small flame. Chopped hands fell down and rolled over under Snivy's feet.

Litwick gasped. Snivy, brought by Victini, was watching them, in terror.

 **=x=**

"Victini," The carer said. "release them."

Leader found her too. He glanced at Victini with rage, then spoke the necessary before Victini releases Magmars.

"If you tell Entei what happened here, he'll come here to try to burn this place down by himself. Tell him, then I'll destroy him and be your personal apocalypse."

Victini raised his arm. Magmars were uprooted, and thrown away roughly. Magmars escaped without looking back.

"How many," Snivy shivered. "have she eaten?"

"Two digits." Leader said. "They were not in range."

"What range?!"

"They weren't pokemons." Leader drew a line.

"They were…."

"There was a gang of Squirtles who raided a school, knowing that orphans there would starve. There was a Raticate who buried pokemons alive just for laugh.

"Monsters like those, who wears shells of pokemon to buy pity from us, are still roaming around this tainted world."

"Every pokemons can be good…." Snivy reminded her partner what he said.

"Yes, and they were not pokemons."

"You're going down the dangerous path, Pikachu. You might've excluded evildoers at first, but now you're pushing away the ones go against you. This is not the way Paradise should be made. What's the point of Paradise if it's built on pile of sacrifices?"

"Everything?"

More rain sound.

"Go," Snivy said. "Litwick."

Litwick was about to cry.

Leader slowly spoke. "Don't be emotional. With her, the less pokemons will suffer."

"I won't lend a claw of beast to build Paradise." Snivy glared at Litwick.

"She's natural born cannibal specie. Are you telling me that all of them are monsters just because of their trait that can't be fixed?"

"Yes."

You'll probably agree with Leader and me. But, in fact, she is normal. Average pokemons would think like her. Look at the way Cinccino treats Litwick. There are evil beings just because of their existence, and cannibals are included. Even if our Litwick only consumed evildoers, she is still a predator of pokemons.

Leader raised his hand opened to show his five fingers, then pointed down.

Not having noticed it, Snivy shouted. "Go away!"

Litwick hiccuped, then ran away.

Leader stepped forward, but Snivy halted him. "Pikachu, it's me or that. Choose wisely."

Leader froze. He automatically chose her partner while he was hesitating.

 **=x=**

Leader took his eyes off from where Litwick disappeared.

Said Leader. "I want a happy ending." He turned, and glared at Snivy. "And I lost a shortcut, a pile of plans involving her. All is wasted."

Leader discharged, burning Snivy. There is no doubt that this was a really inefficient way to attack a single target. However I don't think he have enough sanity to calculate such a minor thing. Anyway, Snivy is grass type and he used electric move.

"You are the one blocking our happy ending, Snivy." Leader said, almost crying. "You told me that everyone can be happy. So I'm trying, at my best, but you're taking it farther and farther away for the justice's sake." Snivy was about to get up and speak. Leader stopped her with discharge. "But can't you shut up for the greater good?!"

Leader breathed heavily. "I don't know why I'm not destroying the world as I promised." He charged an Electro ball in his hand. "It's so easy that way." He looked at fallen Snivy.

I have to stop that beast.

I jumped off the cliff, and charged at Leader with Acrobatics. Leader and I rolled over few times, and ownerless Electro ball was dimmed as raindrops took its charge away.

Leader spitted out pebbles in his mouth, and said. "What are you doing."

"Stopping apocalypse." I answered.

"Why everyone I met today are trying to stand against me? Does no one want Paradise to be realized?" Leader mumbled, then spoke to me. "Step aside, Emolga. This is an order."

"No."

Puzzled, Leader stared at me for a moment, then ignored me, walked towards at Snivy.

"Don't move, or I'll attack you."

Leader didn't care. He stepped farther.

Electricity won't work well on Leader. I floated, and used my Acrobatics trained from Victini. Leader was pushed few steps back.

He stood there for a while, then walked forward again. I rammed at him, and he fell over.

"Fight back." I demanded.

Leader stood up, and informed. "Humans don't obey orders." He just stepped forward.

I hate doing this….

I used Acrobatics at him again. He bumped off, then stood up, stared at me. He stopped moving.

However, I can't keep doing this neither. So how can I stop him for eternity… without falling into the category where Litwick belongs? Violence(also known as lynching him until he learns some lessons) is not the answer. I need… I need….

'A hostage.'

Victini's telepathy. I questioned of his sudden help, but I focused on the beast in front of me. What does he care?

 **=o=**

Said Leader moments ago. "I want a happy ending."

 **=o=**

And what's his happy ending? Of course, Paradise. …But I don't want to stop it neither. Paradise is our common goal.

However why does he decide to help Paradise from the beginning? He'll never be happy by it. He just, followed Snivy's dream. For your information, Snivy is the pokemon who got beaten by Leader and lied down there.

I don't get his motivation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

Leader saw me like he didn't understand the reason behind my question.

"What's stopping you going evil?"

Leader dropped his head for a moment, and spoke. "I don't want to be a bad guy."

"Weak motivation." Someone else replied.

I turned around, finding Victini who ran away when Leader attacked Snivy first.

Leader spoke. "Victini, good to see you. I have a request. Take Snivy to safer place."

"So you regained control? You really provoke others' attack in that state."

Victini went to Snivy. She was fainted from the damage she took from her own partner. Leader looked at Victini flying to Snivy, and said.

"Today's gone bad enough, so let's make it to eleven. I know that you're the one who've messed up with Emolga. A reason for a reason—I told you my motivation. Why are you going against me?"

Victini scratched his cheek. "Come on, I told you the reason moment ago, dear walking apocalypse. I don't avoid the fight you picked. By the way, I want to hear the answer from Emolga here, don't you agree? Emolga, why this Pikachu is evil?" Leader and Victini stared at me.

Victini said. "Hey, you're the traitor."

…What?

I was confused at sudden shift on good and bad.

Leader added. "Yes, Emolga. I'm curious, too. Why do you think I am the evil lord wanting to destroy the world? I do love the word apocalypse—it sounds cool—but this doesn't mean, you know."

"First of all, you just attacked your own partner."

"Don't you pokemons have any emotional breakdown as of being 'creatures with a heart inside'?"

"Then can't you be sad about Zorua?"

"Silly," Leader said, like he really can't understand me. "do I have to be swallowed by grief at a single pokemon's lost? It's not the end of the world." He paused. "He was forgettable."

Zorua inside me said: 'The only pokemon that remembers me is no other but myself.'

Leader turned to Victini. "I blame you for his betrayal, Psychic. What do you accomplish by making Emolga to protest against me?"

'Remember me.'

"…You're all responsible for him." Leader said to Victini.

I shouted, making Leader quiet. "Victini didn't do any wrong; you did! Only one wrong here is you! Starting from feeding Litwick pokemons—whether they're criminal masterminds or not—, you've been breaking a series of rules. Are you even a pokemon?"

Leader was stunned for a bit, then said. "I'm a human, for your information."

"I didn't use the word 'pokemon' in that meaning. I don't know anything about human, but you are not the part of the specie with much advanced civilization than us."

Victini got in. "But if this guy isn't pokemon nor human, then that would make him what?"

Leader glared at Victini, then said. "Victini, shut up. Emolga, thank you for your input." He then slowly walked toward me. "However, there is a solid basis that make me think I'm a human. I function differently than you pokemons. It's not about my morality thing. Piplup also works like me, by the way. Legendary here just raised third possibility, and I know I share some treats with them, but I don't think that's me. How funny that would be."

…There was a third specie?

Leader stopped 5 steps away from me. He called. "Emolga."

Rain sound.

"This is the part you should answer."

"Yes, Leader."

"You never stop calling me like that, do you?"

"Because you've never been a Pikachu, so no."

"But you didn't throw the title 'Leader' away from me."

I couldn't find a best answer. Victini was watching us with interest.

"This is your time to choose. It's me or Victini, your precious puppeteer. Choose wisely."

What?

Leader said. "You just looked at Victini by instinct. I hope your master to be pleased by your service."

The clatter of hoofs was heard from distance. It must be Virizion's.

"Okay then, I hope you enjoy your enslavement. Wish Litwick was here—she could clean obstacles like you. Thank Snivy, and don't talk to me again."

Then Leader sneaked behind me with Quick Attack. He covered my mouth, and I forced to swallow (probably) a sleep seed.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Litwick was released outside.

Bye Litwick!

This part is really important one, as most of characters change, but I'm not satisfied with how this turned out.

P.S. Third specie is nothing important. You should know the pattern of this fanfic by now.


	44. Part 51- The Rain

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 51 - The Rain**

* * *

And I woke up, as the seed's effect was washed away.

'Sleep' as a status condition doesn't last long. About a minute or two?

I was bound with rope. Virizion was carrying me on her back, and because I was bound, I was forced to face the sky. The rain disturbed me keeping my eyes open.

"What happened?" I asked.

Virizion replied. "You and Pikachu will be locked for a week for attacking the crew intentionally. Pikachu is tied too."

"Where are we going?"

"Quagsire's house."

I felt something moving right side of me. I turned my head, and saw the tip of pointy ear. Victini was coming along with us.

Virizion hopped over something, and I was swayed on her back.

How did this all happened.

Rain, the hothead cooler from mother nature. That's what Leader said, expect for the 'mother' part.

 **=o=**

As of being a fly type, privacy of other pokemons is public to me. In rain, I was flying back to my home, but then, I found him lying on his back on top of cliff. Is he tripped over and…, somehow he magically rolled up over the hill? Worried, I went to him and shook him.

"Leader, good evening."

Leader picked up his ear. Without opening his eyes, he spoke. "Hell."

"Complete your greeting, please. It sounds like a curse."

"So I finally mastered my cuteness and attracted you from far distance?"

Earlier that day Leader demanded me to teach him how to be cute, to conquer this loveless world…. Off topic, never mind.

"It's close. Fainted pokemon in rain would attract any pokemons." Whether they have a good intention or a bad intention. "So can you tell me what are you doing?"

"Cooling off my head, planning forward."

"What's the plan?"

"Shaking the world."

"With your cuteness?"

Leader opened his eyes. He slowly turned to me, and poked his cheek, making a general charming pose. "Eh-heh."

Strong itch to destroy him just boiled inside me.

"Was that really awful?" Leader placed his hands on the ground in backing off position. "Facing that kind of reaction breaks my fragile heart."

"You need more rain and rest. And more rain."

 **=o=**

Another jump Virizion made grabbed me out of reminiscence. The small bridge which connected between Leader's house and Paradise Plaza was cut, probably to delay raider's descend. She went past by Quagsire's shop, heading to his house.

Quagsire's house was away from residential area, where the most fire happened. Even if his house was there, because the house is constructed with reinforced blocks, it would survive the fire. His house functions as a detention house, too.

Victini joked. "Let's go, you criminals."

No one laughed.

Virizion knocked the door. "Quagsire, it's crimi…, anyway, open the door."

Quagsire opened the window on the door, and asked. "Hm? Hmmmm? Why Pikachu is tied?"

"He arrested himself for attacking Snivy, and Emolga for attacking him. Pikachu demanded solitary cells for them. There's room for Pikachu and Emolga, right?"

"Umm-hmm, it's the white flag; No prisoner today. But does he mean it?"

Virizion lowered her voice. But I could make her words out as I was tightly tied to her body. "I have no idea why he decided to be locked up. Does he feel too much guilt about attacking his own partner? I don't even know why that even happened, too. Pikachu is violent, but he really thinks of his crew, especially Snivy."

Quagsire, the simple one (umm-hmm), said. "Hmm, we don't know, so let's focus on what's going on now. I do think Snivy got the wrong address though, umm?"

"Oh. Victini, can you take her to Audino? She'd be at evacuation area." After Victini left us, Virizion continued to talk. "Now then, please escort us to the cell."

 **=x=**

Like all the other cells, solitary cells were mostly buried underground. The only window was right beneath the ceiling, and rain is flowing through it, draining down to the sewer. In short, this place just ascended from the nightmare.

The rope was replaced with thin chain. Virizion untied me from her back, so I could see my surrounding perfectly. Leader, who also tied with chain, was consciously avoiding my eyes.

Quagsire pushed me in the cell, and locked the door. The sound lock made gave me the chills.

Leader was dragged to another cell. Another locking sound echoed through underground.

 **=x=**

Guilt crept behind my back.

Actually, this room, cell, is designed for that. If you are good enough to feel something called guilt, you can be fixed.

But how am I suppose to fix Leader?

 **=x=**

Victini came to visit me. He greeted.

"Hi."

I didn't respond. Staying lying, I stared at him.

"I'm here to confess."

"I'm sorry, Victini." I replied. "Investigation room is in the other floor."

"Quagsire, you can go now. Anyway, you had a terrible day too." Quagsire didn't move. "I won't cause any trouble."

That's a lie.

However, Quagsire left us two. After all, even if Victini goes rampage, Quagsire cannot stop him.

"What about Leader?"

"He's awake, but doesn't matter. He knows what I'm going to say, right?"

Leader spoke. "Not exactly."

Victini turned to me. His pupil-less eyes glowed in darkness, giving me creeps.

"I'm disappointed with you being not evil enough. You should've use Snivy as a hostage."

 **=x=**

"…Leader?"

"I didn't see that coming."

Victini continued. "As you lost all your usability—the trust you've built with Pikachu, I will tell whole plan."

"That's some rare situation going on here." Leader commented. "Seeing 'Tell me the whole plan' thing actually happening. What pushed you there?"

"Feeling guilt."

"Weak motivation." Leader returned.

"Sure it's weak but sturdy, so shut up." Victini said. "Emolga really was nice to me, no matter what."

"Too good to change your mind?"

"Too innocent to change my mind. Actually, his innocence was where whole my plan began." Victini smiled. "I injected him some facts to strike you from behind at your the most valuable moment to destroy your sanity."

"That would not go well." Leader said. "I'm sorta sane, but still bit destructive. Who knows what would happen when I lost my mind."

Victini said. "Don't underestimate Legendaries, mortal. Even if you're able to beat us with your moves, we still have Specialties. If your electro balls are too powerful to handle, Palkia will warp the space and invert its velocity."

Leader didn't respond to this information.

"Emolga was too naive, tainted faster than my plan, shallower than what I needed. He did grow evil, but it wasn't evil enough to actually hurt his innocent crew, unlike someone."

"So he wasn't the evildoer who wants the world to be burned down?" I asked.

Victini confirmed. "Yes, Emolga. He is the end of the world."

Leader didn't defend himself. He stopped talking a while ago.

Victini shook him more. "You're not shocked, aren't you." As Leader didn't show any reaction, Victini poked him. "Or you already knew that you're the end?"

"If you're the one who broke us apart, why don't you have your own personal solitary cell?" I asked with a sting in my words.

"Are you seriously thinking that this facility can trap me?"

Okay, I get it, 'don't underestimate Legendaries.' But seriously though, what do you want to achieve by telling all this. Really it's just a self-contentment? Or….

"Are you trying to befriend me?"

Victini stared at me, then laughed, like he just heard the funniest thing in a decade. After he settled down, he said. "Okay, okay. I really like your naive trait. Let's do the friendship hug."

Victini put his arms between prison bars. I looked at him, then pushed him away.

"Right, solitary cell isn't called a solitary cell because there's a friendship hug in it. I'll go now. Have a nice prison term."

 **=x=**

I was sitting, resting against a wall, and replaying last few months in my head over and over.

…Until I heard a noise. I stayed closing my eyes.

"You called me?"

It was Mew's Marill voice. Leader replied.

"Yes, can you teleport me to somewhere? I have someone to meet."

Mew yawned. "Okay, but please don't do that again. I don't want to be interrupted my dream again with those grotesque images."

"Then remove what you planted inside of my mind. Privacy, please."

"I don't want to."

And teleporting sound.

Numbness of my conscious was washed off. I opened my eyes. Small waterfall formed from rain caught my attract. My eyes followed the flow and stopped at the window.

Leader had showed Litwick five fingers, and pointed downward.

'Meet me five hours later, at right this place.'

Litwick.

I had to see her.

And…, well, at least I could wish her luck.

Unlike Leader's constraint which even Charizard couldn't escape, mine was just thin chain, as I told you earlier. I could use my feet either.

I stood up, and rammed at the wall, and ground the chain. The chain broke easily, as Quagsire didn't use proper one. I doubted he would spare me one more time, though.

I climbed out through the window(the bars was in poor condition, too. Moreover, they were too wide to block someone tiny like me). I spat out some dirty rain water flew in my mouth, and flew up.

 **=x=**

I found a purple flash glimmering in the valley.

I flew to the light. Litwick sensed my presence, and turned around. She saw me with surprise, of course.

I landed near her, and greeted. "Hi."

Litwick blinked twice, and repeated. "Hi."

Uh, now what. This was my first proper parting—I didn't know what to say. "I believe in you." No, Emolga, this is too general.

Litwick suddenly began crying. She came to me and hugged me, holding me tightly.

"I'm not worth your belief, I'm a cannibal."

"I knew." Litwick looked up to me. "But I know you're a good pokemon. We've been great team, you know?" I smiled. "My Enforcer."

Litwick stood back. She smiled back at me. "Thanks, leader."

"Good luck, you're going to need it." I looked down. "I wish I see you again, but this will be our last moment. But I should be glad to have a proper farewell at least." Less than a day ago, I had someone left without any farewell. I hoped I did it well this time.

 **=x=**

Sun was about to rise. The horizon began glowing, though raincloud painted them to dull dark red.

I was walking back to Quagsire's house. My job was done, and only thing I left to do right now is expiation.

However, apparently, the empty plain at northern side of Paradise was filled with events today. I found Virizion and Victini before they found me. I quickly hide and focused to their conversation. The rain muffled some of their conversation, but I could make them out enough.

Virizion said. "I know you've met Keldeo at least twice. Do you really think this information is believable?"

Victini replied. "I never knew about the future-telling Munna."

"She was the one who warned me about Moltres's raid, even before Leader met them. Without her predictions…, I don't even want to think about it."

"So she's reading future better than Xatu, and cooperating with Paradise?"

"However, according to her, those who will rescue my partner from evil Hydreigon are Pikachu, Snivy, Emolga, and her, Munna." I'm included? "But why this opportunity came to me at this very moment? Team Crimson is completely shattered now. There's no way to fix them in three weeks."

"You don't know about seeing future, right? If that future is true, they will cooperate to each other no matter what. What you need to do is just talk them to go Forest of shadows. The problem is that place is at Wind Continent, which means this will be an expedition again."

The rain became heavier again, and making the conversation out grew harder.

"(failed to make out)… Crimson is the best, nothing … wrong."

"…, and did you really have to … them?"

It became more and more unclear. But I'd heard enough.

 **=x=**

I could hear Leader grumbling through the window.

"Apparently today is the betrayal's day." He said. "Good, good. I need to exclude those who're not worth being in our Paradise."

I intentionally made a clang, and fell down to my cell. Mew teleported in my cell.

"No, he's back. Hi."

"Hi." I greeted back. "Can you tie me again? I don't want my dawn walk being noticed."

"Why not." Mew picked up the thin chain, and came to me.

"Leader."

He didn't respond.

"I have something to tell you."

"Isn't this too early to give me an apology?"

Yes, even the sun didn't rise yet. I swallowed the mood breaker.

"It's about Virizion and Munna."

"…Go on."

 **=x=**

"So I can keep my 'the most cynical pokemon in the Paradise' title."

"Leader."

"…only if you're telling me truth."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know that you're apologizing just because you want to feel better. You're same as Victini. I will not accept it." Leader said. He was still in his cell, refusing to see me in person. "Mew, scan him if he's telling truth."

"He's telling what he heard. I don't need an extra scan for that." Mew said.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Leader said, almost growling from his throat. "As of being the most cynical human in this world, only reason I can think of is that you just want to tear Paradise apart."

"I didn't give up Paradise, the most delusional human in the world." Since he was the only two human in the world—although they wear pokemon shell—, it's easy to put 'best' to them. "I just thought that it's better to tell you this than not keeping it secret."

Leader didn't speak for a while.

Then he said. "I was just a trainer, not a politician. I'm here to make Paradise, not world government." He sounded damaged. It made me to remind him after the battle with Zapdos. "I mean, you guys are pokemons, right? When did pokemons began to use traps and back stabbings?"

I turned to Mew. Mew raised his arms: I don't know.

"Mew, take him to me."

Mew grabbed my ear and teleported through the wall. I rubbed my poor ear.

"Aw, you didn't have to grab there." Then I met my eyes with Leader. I immediately stopped groaning.

His gaze stabbed me deeply. I avoided his eyes.

"Emolga, be loyal to me."

Loyal?

"I need a faithful servant for me other than Mew."

I nodded. If this will make our minds better, I will do it.

"Mew, scan him to make sure he doesn't have any other ideas."

That just made me feel really dirty…. However.

Mew walked to me and met our forehead, and said. "Open your mi…, okay, I'm going in."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Sorry for the late update.

Blame Undertale.

I have a not-so-bad idea for its AU. It's called UnderTAS. What do you think.

Anyway, back to PMD:GtI story arc.


	45. Part 52- Together Dinner

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 52 - Together Dinner**

* * *

It was very awkward to eat dinner together again after such an event. Those members who did something like this several months ago gathered again: Leader, Dunsparce, Mew, me, Snivy, and, uh. Gurdurr-Wingull-Audino-Quagsire-Scraggy-Virizion, the matriarch. Okay.

"Together dinner." Our matriarch declared. "We should have this more often, don't you think?"

Leader, who sat far from Snivy drinking milk, said. "Yes, I already said that months ago. I shouldn't have made such a promise I can't keep."

Gurdurr murmured. "And I shouldn't have built such a plaza you can't keep."

The plaza?

 **=o=**

Three days after the raid, Leader drew a new plaza plan for firefighting. The new blueprint had water stream goes through the center of plaza, and a fountain with a statue. And, two weeks ago, the day Leader and I became free to feel sunlight, fresh air, and whatnot, we were able to see the outcome.

The grass of the paradise plaza was replaced with bricks, and some of the bricks were made out of glass. We could see water flowing under the ground, sending water from Ragged mountain(In the name of Arceus, how did they managed to make such a long waterway in about ten days? But, to think of it, we had a connection with Dugtrio's fellow...) to residential area in reconstruction and farming area which luckily avoided the crisis.

Leader, opened his jaw wide, remarked. "Wow! This is completely opposite from what I imagined and drew to you.

"Demolish this and rebuild again."

 **=o=**

"What's wrong?" Leader didn't know what's his fault.

Said Scraggy. "My, you never knew what have you done to them?"

"But seriously, Gurdurr made a cloud-shaped hole in the ground just because I drew a cloud-shaped speech bubble in my blueprint." Then he mimicked caring Snivy poorly. "Do you know how many innocent and blinded pokemons fell in to that cloud-shaped hole?" Blink-blink.

Real Snivy had statistics. "More than 40. First time I thought that it was your sick prank, or a revenge of yours to the world or something."

"If I really had a mind about revenging the world or something, I'd destroy that stupid Temporal tower."

Snivy commented. "It doesn't sound like a joke if you're the one who're saying."

"I thanked Gurdurr after he rebuilt it. I know that he has a trauma about being destroyed his own work. Anyway, he did admit that it wasn't the best work he ever made."

I knew the story, too. After all, I and Gurdurr lives in same town. Once a pokemon requested Gurdurr a building. After he built it for them, the 'client' torn it down in front of him, like his art was a worthless garbage.

"So, Virizion," Leader's tone turned emotionless suddenly. "as you are the one who gathered all of us, what's the deal?"

Virizion didn't notice the change of his voice. "Recently, I got the information that my long lost partner, Keldeo, actually prisoned by a master criminal Hydreigon." Virizion then looked at each of foretold members. "I want rest of team Crimson to go Forest of shadow accompanied with Emolga and the source of the information."

"And who that will be?" Snivy asked.

"The name is Munna."

Didn't see this coming, Snivy gasped, which sounded like a high-pitched scream of terror(or in Leader's term, 'Snivy's trying learning Screech again!'). After she (forced to) calm down, she asked of Munna's safety. "Is she still being chased?"

Wingull had his own questions, too. "She was being chased? Did you catch that creep?"

Virizion replied. "She contacted me through her dream-manipulating ability. I didn't see her being chased. Why…." …She must've wondered why Snivy thought Munna was in danger, but for some reason, she decided not to ask that question. "However, you and Snivy worry me. Can team Crimson do its best after all that?"

Snivy glared at Leader, then turned away. Leader was the one who answered earlier. "I will. You've supported us so much. I should pay back." Then he bit his tomato. Snivy put her half-empty bottle on the sheet and followed. "Yes, just for you, Virizion."

Virizion then turned to me and Mew. I said, "I'll go if you need me.", and Mew went, "Why not."

"Hmm." Virizion did Quagsire. "I honestly didn't expect that fixing your teamwork to be so easy."

"We're not fixed." Snivy said, and Leader followed his partner. "We're just stuck together with a really unreliable glue called friendship." Leader then looked at us one by one. "But then again, after all of that, I wonder when we weren't like that."

And Mew broke the ice covering us. "I'm just here to watch you guys doing angst."

Everyone glared at Mew, who didn't care and continued eating apples.

I suggested an idea to keep us distracted. "It's been a while since team Crimson be in action, right? Why don't we do an easy request before the expedition, to do at least some exercise?"

 **=x=**

The next day, Leader, I, Mew, and Snivy gathered in front of the billboard.

"Select a stage you want to play." Mew said, "Pikachu?"

"Easy one you said, Emolga? What about that Spoink one?"

According to the message, Spoink was stolen his pearl, rendering him unable to control his jump. His trial to pursuit those thieves sent him nearest health center, which was in the west side of Paradise. It was fun to hear, because he wasn't that injured right after thieves raided him. …How evil I became that days.

"For yourself, hangout with Snivy." Leader gave me advice upon hearing me chuckle. "Unlike those psychics, grass pokemons have calming effects on your mental condition. Maybe." That's prejudice.

"I have a curriculum that can save most souls." Snivy said.

"Most?" Leader picked on.

Snivy snarled. "It didn't work on you." She turned to me. "Emolga, let's start with volunteering at school." Okay, maybe that was not just a prejudice.

"Later," Then I read the marked line. "'do not harm the thieves, by the way. I want them to pay Pokes for what they done to me. The gang's boss is rock-insect type.'"

Leader read the description of the thief. "Anyhow, I think we should do this. There's something concerns me about this guy."

I asked. "You know this thief?"

Leader answered without moving his eyes away from the note. "Let's see."

 **=x=**

The place was named 'Shadow Path of Time and Darkness'. Mew thought that whoever named this place has huge self-esteem. He didn't like the idea that this gang-owned place has cooler name than his home, Tree of Beginning.

Leader said. "Mew, but I think your place has much cooler name than this path."

"Don't comfort me." Mew tried to act like a cynical Marill, which won't work on a water-fairy pokemon since when fairies frowns they look like they're about to cry. I could talk for an hour about how silly our Leader looks when he tries to be serious when he's in speech, but my life is too precious to sacrifice itself on backbiting him.

Leader kept comforting Mew. "No, I mean it. Creating powerful phase only using easy words is something I'm not capable of. I can make things sound edgy easily by using words 'shadow', 'dark', 'apocalypse'. But not with 'tree'—since its green is not a creative color."

Mew appreciated. "Thanks."

But then, Snivy found…. "It's…."

There was a fluffy gray pokemon, standing on four feet. The wild dark pokemon had red marks on its face and feet, and its green eyes had no sign of intelligence. It made a feral cry of aggression, and charged at us.

It didn't act like him at all. However, ironically because of that, it reminded me of him, his last moments, the moments replayed too much in my conscious and subconscious, my first witness of someone losing his life, lights flickering out of his eyes, that uncanny feeling on my hands that something organic tearing apart, still lingering on me, how ever I wash my hands again and again and again.

….

I covered my eyes. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Emolga, he's gone, we'd dealt with him." Mew was holding me down with his psychic. As I didn't stop screaming, Mew telepathied, annoyed. 'Stop being a crybaby, or I'll ask Uxie to erase your memory of Zorua.'

No, I didn't want that. I froze. He lives inside me now. I have to keep you with me, for the day I tell you my story, at Great beyond together.

Said Mew to our Leader. "I never thought this time would come to me, but here it comes, the time I call your partner. Snivy, take care of him."

Snivy was already giving me dozens of sleep seeds, which was overprotective even for her. I gently refused. She gave me an X-eye seed instead. …Snivy, hallucinogens won't help me. Why is she carrying that from the beginning? Adding variables by confusing foe's mind is neither her style nor Leader's.

Snivy painfully chewed fainted dark pokemon with her both eyes, then stealthily took the seed by herself. Before I say something, she turned to me with bleary eyes, and touched my mouse to ask me to be quiet.

 **=x=**

"Wild Pichu, show her your regard, Pikachu," Mew suggested. "though you don't know when you used to be a mere and innocent Pichu."

"Humph." 'Human-turned Pikachu' kicked Mew towards her.

After Mew rolled over the Pichu and knocked her out, Snivy called. The effect of the seed worn off minutes ago. "Human,"

Leader turned to his partner.

"what do you think of cannibals eating other pokemons?" She asked Leader's opinion as Human.

"Cannibal pokemons?" Leader said.

Snivy corrected. "Just cannibals."

"Can they be putted in pokeball? Then they are pokemon. Easy-peasy, Q.E.D, period." Leader then looked at his lightening-shaped tail. "In this difinition, I'm also a pokemon, too, since I can be caught in those…."

"What's 'Pokeball'?" I asked. Snivy seemed to wonder of that term, too.

"…Look, if they're sentient, their opinion is worth to listen. And Litwick was sentient _and_ kind, and tried her best to be good, against… using her ill-instinct, forcing it to use her every thing for greater good."

Snivy was in question. "You know that 'greater good' is hero's way of power play, right?"

Leader smirked. "Heh, hadn't Paradise always been in category of those?"

That just outraged Snivy. Shouted Snivy. "We shouldn't allow evil even for some kind of big pictures! An exception never comes alone itself. If there's a crack on the glass, that's it, it ruined the canvas hopelessly. And you didn't do less evil thing—oh no, you allowed the worst, which is feeding living pokemons to that beast!"

Leader didn't like her attribute, neither. He also raised his voice. "Paradise isn't ruined completely like you're thinking! You shouldn't throw the white paper away just because it has a hole. You can cover it, you can draw a flower around it. We didn't mess up."

Victini's white paper metaphor, in Leader's point of view. Whether Leader's use of that metaphor was intentional or not, I started to like him more.

But Snivy couldn't just accept the imperfection. "Pikachu, but think. What's the point of Paradise if it's built on sacrifices?"

"Meaning doesn't…." matter. However, Leader swallowed this. Instead, "Every achievements are made of sacrifices. It could be time, it could be money, and it could be lives. Sadly, your Paradise essentially means world domination. And you can't budge the world without any loss. The point is lowering the cost, not struggling to skip it over and failing harder, greater."

"But…."

"Have you thought that changing the world can be done without causing anyone unhappy? I don't know what history do you have—to me, it's rude to ask others' past without anything to give back—, but I know it was not bright, since you think this world can be better place, which means this world is not good enough, bad. Even though the world will become Paradise and everyone will happily live for eternity, we don't have enough… power to make it happen without facing problems."

"Excuse me," Armaldo, looked exactly like the identikit, said. "but I'm here to rob you."

I chocked and coughed furiously at that strangely polite greeting from criminal mastermind, but Snivy and Leader didn't care. "Later." Snivy said. "Your way is the problem! You ruined my Paradise, corrupted it like a piece of…."

"Language." Armaldo stopped her.

"Don't tell me about my language, don't you dare, and who the hell are you?" I'd never seen her talking like that. Recent events must hit her hard, but shock and horror don't teach you swear.

"Armaldo," The one who replied to her question was Leader. "our target."

"I didn't expect _you_ to come here." Armaldo said sheepishly. "We didn't plan…, I didn't steal that valuable, and the owner of this pearl won't give you that much pokes."

"So you did thief." Leader said. "Emolga, give us cover. No witnesses are allowed for next hour. Mew, recover him if he lose his conscious."

Armaldo said his last word. "Wha…."

 **=x=**

"Excuse me," Leader said politely. "but if you needed a higher ranked team, you could've just wrote that."

"What have you done him?" Spoink shouted at Armaldo in terror and panic.

"Psychotherapy." Leader scratched his head. "I thought that he needed."

"But he was…."

"I know, he was hired by you to test us. However, in coincidence, every pieces of puzzles got assembled to this catastrophe. Now I have to apologize Wigglytuff for traumatizing his childhood hero, doubt any words of apology would work though." Everyone was speechless. Leader ended his line with joke, burying the atmosphere below the ground. "But he's physically fine! As you demanded. We cured him about, one, two, three…, multiple times. So help yourself, we didn't touch nor check his bag."

Silence.

Snivy said. "Sometimes I wonder if you do things like this on purpose, but I keep telling myself that no one can possibly be like you always even if they try, because those who do things only to annoy us can't be exist, at least in a rational cosmos like we are currently living."

"What?"

"Shut up and bow until your face to be buried underground." Snivy pushed Leader away. "But I don't like being tested neither. What's so special about your next request?"

Spoink mumbled. "The mission is to escort my boss, Slaking the guildmaster, for his trip."

Leader rejected. "The target is not cute enough, the mission abandoned."

I asked. "Do your team rejects arrest mission when the target is not cute?"

"Their attacks are cute to me." Said Pikachu who can casually beat a Legendary before his dinner. "Plus, I can give them cosmetic surgery to fix their problem."

"Is that why the Rattata lost his front teeth?" Snivy asked. "If you did intend to break his teeth, I have to rejudge you."

"Is there air to breath below Litwick(where you put me in currently)?" Leader chuckled.

"Shut up, we're in public."

I don't know if their relationship is fixed, or they're really assaulting each other like it seems, though only one of them sweared.

 **=x=**

Spoink left a coordinate for teleporters. He said that the trip will began three weeks later, which was two weeks after that foretold event with Munna. He promised that he will reward a precious artifact if we help them and don't break any of his boss's teeth, and we accepted the request so in the end.

And nothing specular happened until the fixed event six days later.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Sorry for being late.

I've been distracted by creating Undertale AU by myself (which called UnderTAS), and this one does not fall in to 'sans only AU' classes like most of poorly made Undertale AUs. Even So Sorry make their appearance.

But when can I release this.


	46. Part 53- Kilionea Road

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 53 - Kilionea Road**

* * *

The north wind was coming. The fall was about to end. All the leaves on the trees were gone, only flower buds were there, waiting for upcoming spring. The first snow didn't fall this year yet, but northern wind was much colder than we ever had. This made Victini concerned.

"The climate of the world went all wrong." He then pointed at me. "I blame you for this."

I didn't even take my eyes off from my beloved silver spear. "That's fair."

Disturbed, Victini yelled. "You shouldn't take that easily!"

"Can you stop criticize me if I argue back on that?" Victini shook his head. I spoke. "Honestly, I'm sick of you."

"That's fair." Trouble maker, yet still hanging around here, admitted.

That was how that fated day started.

 **=o=**

The north wind was howling. Freshly built plaza was strangely uncrowded, although it was not odd if you think about the sudden cold wave, making doors shut tighter than ever. So again, we encountered no farewell for our expedition.

Leader was not pleased. "It's still unbelievable that only one who ever came to see us were Victini."

Said Mew. "You should've learned the pattern by now, Pikachu. Do you know the word 'jinx?'"

"Jynx?" He ignored. "I don't know, they're outside of my cute radar."

Snivy spoke. "I began to worry your Paradise is some kind of harem consisted of 'cute' ladies."

"Do you seriously think I ever desire to be in that hell?" Giggled Leader. "Hell yeah."

Snivy could only say aah of despair.

Mew continued. "Destined events cannot be change. You know, right?"

"But why me being unwelcome have to be the thing?" Leader grumbled. "Am I that important? …Okay, that was not a right question, (I _am_ important, and any other answers to that are false) don't answer that. Does the world stop turning if I'm happy?"

"Victini would say yes to that." Mew said, and I nodded without thinking.

"Don't do Victini. Only reason I keeping him here is that foes in my reach is better for me than those I can't observe. Do you understand, Emolga?" Again, I nodded. Stay loyal to Leader, Emolga. "This applies to friends, too. Out of sight, out of mind. At least Virizion is coming."

"She should be," Mew found the green figure too. "anyway, she's the one who asked us to go."

Even Snivy agreed to Mew. Then Virizion arrived.

Leader asked. "Did you announce our new great expedition?"

Virizion blushed. "Uh, a relationship with Keldeo is private."

Leader blamed to the world. "Stupid privacy, they don't exist on Emolga." I coughed at that random stab. "Anyway, what do you have?" He gestured that he won't accept anything from her.

"Reviver seeds." Virizion showed a couple of budded seeds.

Leader fought between his pride and utility for a moment. "Thank you." He took the seeds. "I hope I won't ever need these." And he tried to grab his pride he dropped, only to jinx our journey.

Mew mentioned this, too. "Pikachu, do you really don't know how jinx works?"

"If someone in my team faints just because I got a cure for fainting, I will personally hunt Arceus down."

Amazed, Mew drawled. "I think this is the first time I ever heard Arceus's name from you."

"That's because there is no such word in my dictionary."

"Then you should get new one from Cinccino." Snivy said. "Anyway, thanks, Virizion. And don't feel guilty even if one of us really go missing or something because of your seeds."

Virizion nodded awkwardly. "Okay…, good bye. And thank you again for going out for this mission just for me."

"You're welcome."

 **=x=**

We teleported at entrance of Kilionea Road. The place was cavern path with several beams of sunlight shining through, covering this underground path with grass. However, I have no idea what 'Kilionea' means.

"Another name for this place is Genoware Shortcut." Snivy informed.

"Once again, I have no idea what 'Genoware' means." I repeated.

Mew said. "I found a blast seed."

Snivy replied. "Wash it before you eat it."

"And don't forget to eat it before you meet your best friend."

Snivy punished that awful advice with Vine Whip. Leader shouted, waah, it really hurts-.

And his scream attracted a bunch of wild pokemons.

"Is this place had monster houses?" Leader asked the obvious, then he nodded to his own question. I looked around. There were three Pansears, another three Pawniard, in front of a Conkeldurr wielding their two concrete pillars. "And springs over there." Leader added to my observation. "Dunk Pansears in there."

"Would that make that water hot springs?" Mew spoke.

"A-ha-ha." Leader laughed, not really. "You should just stand back and guard Emolga. In the meantime, make your joke to happen. Snivy, handle that big fella. I'll handle the rest."

One of the Pansear floated by Mew's psychic. Snivy ran forward, and grabbed that levitating fire pokemon with her vines, and launched herself up. The Pansear fell straight to the ground from reaction. Mew picked up another Pansear, and threw him to the last Pansear. Both of them fell in the pool. The pool began to boil from two fire pokemon's heat.

Meanwhile, Conkeldurr threw one of his concrete mass to Snivy in midair. But before she fell in the way of flying pillar, she grabbed a stalactite with one vine, and caught the pillar with another vine. She made a big half circle with the pillar, and it launched back retaining its momentum. Conkelldurr blocked it with his the other pillar, but he was stunned for a moment from the impact. Snivy then fell onto Conkelldurr, and sliced him with her tail, hitting leaf blade at a critical point. He lost his balance from the pain.

A piercing clang distracted me from Snivy's almost finished fight. Leader blocked one of Pawniards' metal claw with his charged silver spike. Leader avoided strength battle, because as we all know, that was not he's good at. Pawniard who attacked Leader's spike soon collapsed from Leader's electricity. Their ally being lied down, twitching from the electric current messing around her body, provoked the others. Apparently the other two were guys. They posed like heroes from theater, and charged at their enemy. Unluckily for them, targets moving directly at shooter are hard to miss. Soon they were gifted electro balls one for each, and they loved their gift so much that they fainted.

With Snivy's last blow on Conkeldurr, the fight ended. Mew took out two wet Pansears from boiling water.

"Want to take baths?" Suggested Mew. "This hot springs is full of minerals."

"I'd love to, but we are in mission." Leader declined kindly.

Mew took out a blast seed he picked up minutes ago, and went to the pool to wash it.

I asked. "Do you really want to eat something you dipped on random guy's bath water?"

"No, but don't worry. One day, I'll make Pikachu eat this."

Leader turned his head to Mew faster than ever, making both me and Snivy worry whether he broke his neck from that. He glared at Mew and the contaminated seed. If his glare could lit fire, there would be nothing but a pile of ash in place of smirking Mew.

"So Pikachu, what do you think about prophetesses?" Mew continued to talk about future telling. For specific, about Munna.

"Don't say that notice for your next prank was a prophecy."

"Next? Come on, there are unlimited chances between now and then."

"I said next, so it is next. I'll take different opinions from you as offense." Leader firmly stopped Mew game.

Said Mew. "So, you know that one day you'll eat this seed." Mew threw dirty seed up, and Leader's eyes had it in themselves. The seed floated, and was falling dramatically slowly with help of Mew's Psychic. "If you know the outcome, you can't change it no matter what you do."

"I don't need a recap, especially if it involves me consuming that sinister seed."

"Well, Snivy and Emolga might need this, right?" Mew threw the seed again. "So, you saw your future self at Temporal tower. And you got the Light ball from him, too. Do you know what this means?"

"I won't be in serious danger until I meet Celebi again. And somehow I will get a Light ball before then."

"And you were clever." Mew said. "Or you will be clever? Anyway, you used this singleness of the time to keep you safe. So even if Victini had a chance to destroy you, he couldn't do. Because you are destined to be there, Temporal tower of the past. Which means you must meet Celebi, and you must be unharmed by then."

Then Mew transformed into Chansey. Don't tell me she turned into female just to give her line 'prophetess' a double meaning. She wrapped her hand with Heal pulse, then continued talking. "So you used these certainty to protect yourselves. No one can harm you mortally no matter how, because the result—you being okay when you meet Celebi again is fixed event."

"Why are you repeating this?"

"Because you should watch this in your enemies' shoes. Imagine, if you'd learned that you'll lose one of your friends, will you resist, even if you know that nothing can change that?"

Leader went in deep thought. Snivy was absorbing Mew's lines word by word, showing empathy on her shaking eyes.

Smiling, Mew returned to male Marill like he always does. "Snivy, your curriculum didn't completely fail. Pikachu of months ago would abandon you without even paying time to consider about it."

I asked to Mew as all the others were too busy inside their head to make words out of their mouth. "Why did you turned into a Chansey?"

"To demonstrate existence of healer is never good in fated status. But I think we've learned something more valuable today. Even though this moment came to late for them." Mew watched two broken partners.

 **=x=**

We went out of the shortcut with a name came from outer Pokespeak, and entered Forest of Shadows. It's coincidence that the place we went last week had 'Shadow' in its name. Of course both place were shadowy, dark, whether day or night. It was raining heavily over the forest, but thick layers of evergreens' leaves covered most of them, and gathered those water as cascades from heaven to this abyss called 'forest'.

"Anyone who lives here must be dark type, or become one." After I swam in midair thanks to arrays of water pillars, I commented. "Unlike that place last week we've been, this place got its proper name."

"Speaking of dark types, there's one over there." Mew pointed at a black dragon, eating their berry. "Should I smack him with that trunk?" He raised his chubby arm.

"Let's just sneak behind him." Leader said. "I don't think I can use my power without hurting you in this environment." Leader walked out of a puddle, grumbling. "At least Snivy would happy in this water."

"Plants do drown."

Mew said. "Is this weather a foreshadowing of tragedy upcoming?"

Leader glared at Psychic. "If that turned out to be true, you'll be my punchbag."

And we went aside of the Deino.

"To think again about that Deino, were we able to use him as hostage against Hydreigon?" Leader asked.

"Yeah, like I would allow that." Said Snivy, covering herself from another cascade with her vines.

 **=x=**

A plain with clear view of sky, though the sky was covered with thick raincloud surrounding this forest, were laid in front of us. There was a round rock standing in center of the field, which was perfect place to hide someone small like Munna.

"Mew," Leader called. "turned into Emolga."

"I respect your strange frenzy to electric rodents, however this isn't…."

"…the right time and space to joke about. I'm testing, which is I don't like giving or taking. Minor difference is allowed, now, come on."

Mew turned into me, and adjusted his bag to his new form. The mirror greeted to his original. "Hi! I'm Emolga, the leader of E's Enforcers. Ah, 'E' means Enforcers, which would make my team to be called 'Enforcers' Enforcers.' Blame 12 characters limit of HAPPI team name form."

"It's Emolga's Enforcers."

"Don't you feel any shame about putting your name in your team?"

"If I felt shame just for that, I would quit being mascot, embarrassed."

"Okay, let's just pose together and stop this conversation."

"Agreed." Then we posed like heroes from theater.

Leader squeaked. "Wow, the half of my team are idiots. We've lost all hope, Snivy. The mission abandoned."

"Not so fast, dear." The unfamiliar voice replied.

We turned to the suspicious rock, which did have Munna behind it. Munna floated around the rock and came, then stopped about 10 steps away.

"Greetings, the prince just climbed out of my dream and…, minions of his." Greeted Munna in a strange manner. If every psychics I will ever meet are like this, I will lock myself in my house and scream. "I'm Munna the Dreamer, though my _minions_ call me Lady. I know that you all have your own codename like me, aren't you?"

Leader mimicked her. "Pleasure to meet you in real world for the first time, dear pink princess who is not Mew."

I couldn't follow what were they saying. Munna continued.

"So Emolgas, did you learn why being with healer is not good for fated ones? Or you guys called it MacGuffin then just skipped that over for the sake of the progression of this story."

Leader replied breaking long shocked pause washed us. "If we don't walk forward, you would have to wait much longer than you should have in this cold rain."

"Well, knowing your path gives me exact time to be here to minimize the wait. Follow me, there's a shelter from this rain." However Munna didn't turned around to guide us.

Leader, still in question, said. "What if your minions are waiting for us to raid us?"

"Two Gigaliths, a couple of Drilburs—lovely fellows, Toxicroak and Purugly. Can they even touch a finger on you, Pikachu?"

"Heh, because I'm stupid, so." Leader finally lost it.

"I know, you broke your partner's heart." Munna didn't show any sign of confusion, though. Like even his random words free of thought was expected—or in her case, she knew Leader's sudden confession. "The point is, you should follow me to the shelter, just to avoid catching cold."

Snivy got in. "Do you know who will be sick after this cold rain?"

"Yes, and it'll be Mew. Ah, yes, it'll hurt a lot. Now, come in."

Mew's puzzled face didn't need extra telepathy to read: 'Me, Legendary, getting cold? What?'

I quickly mimicked Mew's expression and asked. "How do you know what _I_ said two hours ago if you can only see the future?"

Mew blushed and turned his face away. Munna chuckled. "It gives me laugh always that you say that line. You only say that once, but I could hear you saying that over and over long before." After she messed up with my mind, explained. "You see, the past is future of the greater past. The present is also future of the past."

Mew asked the crucial. "How much can you see?"

Even I could notice that this information is not a thing to give away that easily, but she replied like it's nothing. "I can access to someone's personal timelines. But if that someone is egomaniac who wants to rule the world, I can see more than just who this pokemon ate for the last week's together dinner." Munna said. "By the way, it was either milk or tomato, take a guess."

When Virizion was requesting this mission, Leader had tomato and Snivy had milk.

"Of course," Munna lowered her voice. "maybe, maybe I could do more than just _watch_ over while accessing your timelines."

'That's a bluff.' Mew telepathied to me, and I repeated without thinking. "That's a bluff." I blinked. Ah, yes, he's still in my form. Mew's playing along Leader's test.

Munna didn't react to my(Mew's) words, though. She spoke. "So dear, do you have any bright plan to feed the seed?"

"Yes." Only Mew responded, and Leader smacked his face with his hand hard—enough to make a slapping sound. Mew awkwardly looked at disappointed Leader, only to say "Aw."

The test ruined. After all, we clarified her ability enough from her repeated use of Mew's lines.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

For several reasons, I've changed the fight style of one of the main characters, and this change is too great to be covered with just 'a montage of her training hard for several months, with energizing new age music in background.' Sorry for this inconsistency.

There are at least three reasons. First, her original fight style doesn't fit for her position. Second, her species in original uses Leaf Blade with her tail (like Pikachu's Iron Tail, though he never uses it), not summoning leaves then firing them. And there was another mistake that I confused Coil with Wrap. Third, to make fight scenes more dynamic.

Yes, I'm talking about Snivy. Team Crimson is specialists for boss battles, especially against huge pokemons/Legendaries. And Snivy's role in here is to damaging the target weakly but surely. So her move-set in chapter 2 was **Leaf Blade** , **Coil** (Yes, as I said, I mistook Coil with Wrap. This is why you should check wiki before write fanfic), **Mega Drain** , and **Leech Seed**.

But now her move-set is **Vine Whip** (for her mobility/to give fight scene more dynamic), **Leaf Blade** (to use with Vine Whip as combo attack, as you saw in this part), **Leech Seed**., and **Magical Leaf** (This addition is the reason why I have to apologize, because this move _cannot be learned_ even with TM. However, she need to know unmissable attack to make later parts to flow smoothly).

And this long chapter is about to end! Finally! Only four parts left excluding this part, and I already wrote the last part of this chapter thanks to the inspiration kicked in my mind.

FYI, this is other MC pokemons' move sets currently.

Pikachu the Leader: **Discharge** (Press this button to clean whatever in front of us), **Quick Attack** (for his mobility), **Electro Ball** (range-attack in this fanfic, which is not in original), and **Thunder Wave** (useful)

Mew as Marill: **Helping Hand** (helpful, like its name), **Rollout** (get dunked on!), **Water Sport** (Now no one has complaint about this move), **Bubble Beam** (ranged attack). Plus, as Mew's Specialty(also new setting), **Transform** (restricted by ancient curse, can't transform into Legendaries/huge pokemons), **Psychic** , and **Flash** (OP).

Emolga the Mascot: **Nuzzle** (for dummies who forgets to stay away from electric pokemons), **Light Screen** (1 dislike from Victini), **Acrobatics** (for his mobility and agility, personally trained by Victini, to evade Pikachu's attack in battle against him. You know how this went—Pikachu never attacked Emolga.), **Spark** (to use with Acrobatics as combo attack)


	47. Part 54- Dragonic Gift

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 54 - Dragonic Gift**

* * *

"There's pressure points for everyone." Munna talked to Leader covering his face. "To Snivy, it would be a morality of her Paradise. To Emolga, his recent loss." I flinched at her unwelcoming reminder. "To Mew, it's their game. It's not wise to pressure Legendaries with something serious. They are all egomaniacs, like you, Pikachu. So Hydreigon who imprisoning Keldeo will pass…."

"Why do you skip my weak point?" Leader asked.

"Really, Pikachu?" Munna asked. "If you really want this, then, let's start with the most recently added one: Litwick."

Snivy fierily glared at Leader, and Mew whistled.

Leader didn't say anything, so Munna took this as 'go on'. "But this one is much sensitive: (pause) Snivy."

"That's enough." Leader stopped, avoiding Snivy's puzzled eyes. "Do you really think I care her with my heart."

"Since if you have a heart or not is questionable, so I can't sure about that."

Leader folded his arms, not liking the way this conversation goes. "Why everybody do question about that? The answer is clear."

"Litwick didn't have a heart." Snivy murmured.

"Chimecho and Drifblim don't have one too. But I'm not an amorphous pokemon." Leader raised other examples. "Of course, you aren't meaning physical one. I'm sorry to disappoint you all, but I have empathy. Again, why everybody question about this."

"Because you're not acting like those who have it in themselves?" Mew answered.

Leader wanted to stop this nonsense forever. "Scan me, psychic, if you need a witness who's not Mew—my side."

However, Munna was on top of his head. "That would make things clear, but then we can't ramble about this again, can we? Let it be in veil, so we can argue about your, uh(Munna acted like the next word is really stupid to even mention), _empathy_ or whatever."

Leader lost it again.

 **=x=**

"I'm impressed that there is someone who can provoke Pikachu that easily." Mew said after he teleported Leader away.

"Where did you send him?" Snivy asked, just because she was curious.

"Where we encountered that Deino with a berry." We could hear a loud boom of thunder. "It won't take him long getting back here."

"Are we safe?" I couldn't help myself but ask this.

"If we weren't, I would've teleported him 10 meters below the ground." Wow, Mew, you said that like nothing. He added after he sensed me freaked out. "Emolga, I don't break toys which're still fun to play with. Moreover, I didn't feed him the blast seed yet." It didn't help me much.

Munna called. "Come with me. Pikachu will follow us with no problem."

Mew pushed my back. I was surprised a little by that the hand identical to mine just appeared behind me. I forgot that he was still in my form.

Snivy asked what her partner suspected. "What if your team ambushes us while the most powerful member is gone?"

Munna repeated Mew's line again. "'If you know the outcome, you can't change it no matter what you do.' So what, can you really change anything by fighting against us? What would you do if you are destine to be captured? Fighting back against us even though that would be futile. Or, what if that your lack of resistance due to over-thinking about fated situation is fated?"

Snivy didn't know how to respond that.

Munna smiled friendly. "I won't attack you, and even if I do, you, we, no one can't change anything over that. Even if we knew that we will lose against you, we can't help ourselves but fight this unwinnable battle, because it is foreseen—it must happen. Besides, what I prepared for you is sweet meal to recharge us for tomorrow's mission, not a test. Having access to your timeline let me see what you eat usually, so you won't hate it."

"Yes, the mission, Keldeo. Can you explain about that?" Snivy regained her ability to speak.

"That's a snack for our dinner. Words can be degenerated in this heavy rain. And somehow, somebody forgot how to make psychic barrier." Mew made a big bubble above us, making a temporary shelter from the rain. "Thank you, now let's walk."

I flew up, but to match Munna's slow pace of drifting, I landed and walked with the others. Do as you're told, Emolga.

 **=x=**

Her base wasn't that pretty. There was a big flat stone, clearly functioning as a temporary table for this dinner. It had three bowls of pecha berries, and two bowls of apples. One of the apple bowls had a tomato in them.

"It's hard to get fresh tomatoes in this continent. And getting milk without a connection with school is harsh."

While the host took one of pecha berry bowls, Snivy and I took the others. Mew went where the tomato was. Munna said to Mew. "If you're going to put that seed in there, I'll be disappointed of your creativity."

Mew slowly walked to the other apple bowl. Mew turned back to Marill, since there's a fruity indication to distinguish us.

Snivy said. "Let's wait until Pikachu come here."

Like he was waiting for her to say that, Mew bit an apple.

Snivy mumbled. "Okay."

Said Munna. "So let's just chat. Since I know you all, I'll let you ask about me."

I asked. "Where do you live?"

"Not in this continent. Next?"

Snivy's turn. "How strong are you?"

"Stronger than two of you. Not that I can beat those two at the same time, but it'd be still doable." Munna said. "And Snivy, you are not included." Mew and I were those she was talking about. Like the last time—which was months ago by then, Mew raised his hand.

"No test."

Mew didn't lower his hand.

"You will lose."

"Move-set?"

"Psychic, Future Sight*, Hypnosis, Dream Eater."

"Okay, that's really unfair."

I asked. "What's Future Sight? Is that move allow her to see future?"

Mew petted my head. "Please don't act me ever again. You're embarrassing me. If anyone with that move could see the future, the world would fall in despair."

Munna nodded. "Mew, can you transform into a Chansey again? Someone need a demonstration."

Mew thought for a moment, then transformed into a tank.

"Watch her carefully. So, Mew will start running now." Mew began to ran around the table. Munna glowed in sky blue, then colorful orbs appeared and disappeared. "Now I used Future Sight. The explosion of psychic storm will occur at the spot in my head at certain time. However, I can't change the delay and the position of the attack once I finished casting it. Because of the limit how short you can delay the attack, you really need to predict where the target will be at that moment, like the name of the move. By the way, Mew, the time I set was 40 seconds later."

Munna held her bowl, and Snivy and I followed. Mew kept running in circle for another 12 seconds, and right before the noticed time, she teleported randomly. However, a surge of psychic energy ambushed right at the spot she teleported to. A shock wave from the explosion shook our dishes. Woo, that must be hurt a lot.

"It's cheating, prophets having move Future Sight." Burnt Chansey grumbled. "That move is like Stealth Rock**. It rarely work."

"It works for me. Anyway, other questions?"

Chansey went beside me, dusted off an apple, and began to chew it aggressively. I stared at that poor apple for a moment, then asked to Munna a random question. "Do you know why Leader likes tomatoes?" Honestly, there wasn't any good question left. And, I never asked him this directly. Her reply was unexpected.

"No comment."

Mew looked up. "Why?"

"In my vision, I don't reply to that question." Munna avoided answering. "Or maybe he just likes blood."

"Don't turn me into a Golbat." Leader appeared from the entrance. "And Mew, thanks for dropping me at that monster house." That explains that great discharge which pierced the rain cloud.

"My pleasure." Mew waved her hand.

Snivy asked. "How did you find this cave?"

"Three lines of half-erased footsteps, with two of them identical." Leader sat between Mew and Snivy, and inspected the dusty tomato. "What happened to my dish?"

Munna said. "Sorry, I demonstrated my Future Sight move. Gigaliths will bring you water."

Soon two Gigaliths brought a bucket of water each, hanging them on the crystal on their chest.

"And Mew washes the food." Munna said.

"No way, that's way out of my character."

Munna closed her eyes, smiling. "Do you want a prophecy about you? You stop talking anymore with me today."

Mew, without saying anything, began to wash fruits with her Psychic.

"Why do you hate listening about your future?" Asked Snivy.

Mew replied with telepathy. 'If you know whether you're going to win or lose surely, can you really stay determined to play that spoiled game?'

Munna sensed our small change of expression. "By the way, that was your last telepathy you use today. Using your last words to explain is also out of your character, too." Mew was frustrated even more. The washing sound became violent.

"So, where will we go tomorrow?" Leader looked at Mew for a moment, then asked Munna.

Munna began to tell. "You all know that we're going to rescue Keldeo from Hydreigon. The place is Ochre Quarry, which isn't that close from here. We had to walk instead of having chat like this. However, we have Mew, the best teleporter you can find in this world except Palkia. So we can be lazy as much as we want now." Snivy coughed from this. "And Snivy, if you're going to say that we shouldn't let him suffer any more seconds, I have to say that the place where Keldeo is right now isn't available… for you. He will be Ochre Quarry tomorrow afternoon, but I can't tell where he is currently."

Mew was about to say something, but Munna stared at her. Mew stared back at Munna for a while, then resumed eating apples. Mew did say Munna was bluffing, but she didn't dare to mess with the time paradox.

"Why Mew don't fight back? That's what she usually do, breaking rules." I asked.

"Why don't you ask that by yourself? There's a clear hole in the ban. Mew's clearly watching for it." Munna then continued. "We'll separate to three teams: Pikachu, main attacker, will fight against Hydreigon. Meanwhile, I and Snivy will handle his minions who pass through mine. Mew and Emolga will rescue Keldeo while Pikachu is fighting Hydreigon. Hydreigon's move set is Dragon Breath, Crunch, Tri Attack, Roar."

"Tri Attack?" Even Leader didn't know that move. I thought he had an encyclopedia in his head or something, but he did have a limit.

Munna explained. "It's a simultaneous three-beam attack, consisted of fire, ice, and electric. Of course, don't get burned or frozen. You don't need to worry about paralysis, do you?" Munna pushed her bowl. "So that's all. Purugly will escort you to your rooms. This place is one of our abandoned relay bases, so you may visit here later. We won't be here next time."

 **=x=**

There was two rooms available to team Crimson (and me). Because any of them was too small to fit all four of us, we had to separate. This was done rather quickly, as Mew, who completely crushed by Munna, began her rampage right after Munna disappear from our sight. Mew dumped Pikachu and Snivy with her Psychic in the same room, and dragged me with her.

I asked. "Why don't you change back to Marill?" Then I reminded that he can't talk today. However, he answered.

"Being Chansey is much easier to use Psychic."

"You can talk!"

"Because I'm not talking to Munna right now." Mew pointed out the hole, and said coldly. "It's fortunate that I can tell whenever she lied before; She's really dangerous. I'm seriously considering removing her."

"Are you meaning it?"

Mew looked away. "I tried to remove someone before. Well, he tried to remove me first, so that was fair." She mumbled like 'Is a use of weapon a symbol of aggressiveness? Him and his spoon, Pikachu and his spike….'

"You're a lot open than usual." I said. "Or are you going to tell about that guy?"

"No, I don't want to think about him that much." Mew stopped recalling her past. "The important thing is the future, and it is being threatened."

"By Munna?"

"Why not. Her ability is out of normal. But somehow she didn't get attention from Dialga…."

Dialga. "Leader said that he saw his future self defeated Dialga. How close is that future?"

"I don't know, and I don't want to be spoiled. There's several conditions that need to be met. First, Pikachu need to obtain Light Ball, which is out of his interest. Second, he need to learn why suddenly he decided to destroy Temporal Tower. He's too busy for arguing with Snivy about who will sleep with us to think about that." Mew frowned. "Why don't they just relax and sleep together like two little angels if I laid mats for them?"

"Because one of them is not an angel?"

"Stay loyal to him, Emolga."

"I'm paying for what I done to him, not slaving under his feet. Don't brainwash me." I grumbled. "So who will sleep in the bigger hay bed?"

Mew teleported on top of the big bed.

 **=x=**

"There he is."

At the opposite side of the bottom of valley, there was Hydreigon sleeping with chained Keldeo, looking vulnerable.

Mew transformed as me again to give Hydreigon confusion, but it didn't seem to be needed. Leader went the other entrance of this place, and Snivy and Munna is guarding us from Hydreigon's minions in the last room.

Everything was flowing fluid.

Mew checked for the last time. 'I don't want to fight with dark type closely. So Pikachu, drag the fight away from our target. We'll rescue him then.'

Leader shot out of the corridor, and rammed at Hydreigon. Hydreigon didn't even bulge. He woke up. But the next thing happened wasn't the great fight—it was far from that. Leader pointed his spear on the dragon's head, and began to talk. Then Leader turned to us.

Mew grabbed my hand, and teleported us to them. I could see clearer than when I was far away. Hydreigon was wrapped with fancy ribbon shaped ice. Keldeo was still asleep(must be status effect rather than natural one—he can't sleep in this noise). Hydreigon excused himself.

"I do have some bad history, but I never kidnapped anyone!"

"Then what happened to you?" Leader said without moving his spike.

"A gang ambushed me in the middle of walk, and I woke up with a Pikachu pointing an awl to my eye! Put that thing away!"

"What about your minions?"

"I… do have mentees of mine, but I never put them in fight, especially with some nuts like you! What's going on?"

Leader looked at Mew, and Mew nodded. Leader put his spear away.

"Thank you."

Leader looked up like he just realized something, asked to Mew. "Then who's fighting with Snivy?"

Mew teleported away.

I found a key for Keldeo's chain from Hydreigon's bag, although he insisted he never saw this bag. I unlocked the chain and inspected Keldeo. I'm not a healer, but he looked really weary, like Keldeo was really imprisoned for a long time.

Mew came back, and said. "There's no mark I can trace. No sign of teleport, and there can't be any footsteps left in this rocky floor."

We all froze at the realization struck us:

Snivy was kidnapped.

The memo from the bag, probably written at least a month ago, said: 'If you want to rescue Snivy, please come to Holehills tomorrow evening, only Pikachu and the dragonic gift I gave you is allowed.'

Mew, transformed into Chansey again, said. "Punchbag here."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Ended with title drop and brick joke. Cliche.

Honestly, Snivy being kidnapped was really predictable. It's even in original PMD:GtI storyline. I didn't even bother to hide all those foreshadowing. (And, I confused PMD:Gates to Infinity with Gates of Infinity. Just, wow.)

* Future Sight in PMD prior to PMD:GtI deals fixed 30 HP damage for few turns. However, since GtI, it toasts the enemy in front of the caster in next turn. However, that would be so boring. So I changed the mechanic like following.

** Stealth Rock in PMD acts like a trap that's clearly visible to foe. It can't be used in one-way corridor in PMD. To give a reason why it works in original games, I made a theory: trainers are too stupid to materialize their pokemons away from the obvious trap. (And the battlefield for trainers are smaller than dungeon rooms) …No way.


	48. Part 55- Rude Teleport

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 55 - Rude Teleport**

* * *

Mew rubbed around the clear fist mark of Leader imprinted on her Chansey belly. "Aw, it is hurt a lot." Then she blocked her mouth, which was too late.

"She planned this all before," Having memorized most of conversation he had with Munna, which is crucial for extracting information from puzzling gibberish, Leader said with anger in each words. "and more terrifying thing is, she planted a whole bunch of clues in her tongue, but we couldn't even try to stop her."

I and Hydreigon watched those two planning how to destroy that pink lady. Munna, wasn't you the one who said that don't mess Legendary with something serious?

After we'd heard about pokemon's organs awfully in detail—one was a psychic Legendary who can scan anyone in both psychically and physically, and the other had a memory of doctor—, frozen Hydreigon called. "Can you get me out of this cold?"

Mew stared at him for a moment, then she turned into a Vulpix. She began to melt icy ribbons with her paw.

Hydreigon whispered to me. "Are they Ditto? I've only heard them in fairy tales…."

Mew replied. "I can't transform into inorganic objects, so no. Plus, Dittos can't talk this smoothly." Then Mew stared at him. "Why you?"

No one understood the question.

Mew demanded. "Introduce yourself." But as the dragon opened his muzzle, Mew began to say first. "I'm Mew, game-player Legendary. The Pikachu there is Leader of Paradise, and main attacker of the team. Emolga in front of you is leading HAPPI team called E's Enforcers. E is for Egomaniac, which is perfect name for the man call himself Mascot of the movement with hundreds of pokemons."

Hydreigon, ignoring the last part about me, said. "I'm Hydreigon. Uh, I teach."

"In which school?" An electric pokemon who knows headmistress as his close friend asked.

However, the dragon wavered to tell his belong, unexpectedly. "Um…."

Mew asked. "Do you teach your students to be stammerers?"

"Rude." I commented, for her insult.

"Rude." Repeated Mew, for my rudeness over Legendary.

"Rude." Hydreigon, where do you belong?

At least Leader don't get into this rude ride.

Leader said as I stared at him intensely. "Rude."

"Alas, Emolga is the rudest rad of Paradise, by voting of the majority." Mew closed the case.

"Was it 2:1:1, or 3:1?" I asked to be sure.

"I don't want to read dark types for the same reason why I stopped spying Pikachu's mind. Very resistant against psychological cracking, and nothing there other than terrifying imagery." Mew answered, ignoring Leader's glare. Yeah, we learned that the first day we met Mew. "But Hydreigon is not the rudest pokemon I ever seen—those are Victini and his ex-minion, Emolga. Victini wasn't like that last time I saw him, but the boredom surely corrupted him bad." Mew asked Hydreigon the different… or the same? "What makes you special?"

Hydreigon found the answer that made himself proud. "The fact that I did evolve to this form?"

"If you're talking about the nature of your specie, I would like to say you to shut your mouths. The population of your specie is easily countable, but it doesn't make you singular. Don't you have anything else? Hidden past? Super power? Abnormal ideology? Close connection with another irreplaceable being? Hidden secret about your birth excluding the effort needed to evolve?"

Said Hydreigon, puzzled. "I'm not a protagonist of a fairy tale or something. Being a dark type don't make me Dark lord, you know."

Mew glared at the dark dragon, then sighed—which is rare for Mew. We do see tons of irregularity in these two days.

Hydreigon asked. "What's written in that note?"

I was about to read, but Mew stopped me. "Nothing, just her mocking at us. You may go. Do you need a teleport?"

"I'm a dark type so that won't work?"

"Legendary I am, three-head. Did the devolution from Zweilous cost your both brains? Tell me the coordinate."

"…." He told the coordinate.

"Okay, bye." Mew wrapped the dragon with a thick bubble, consuming time. Grown weary, she slowly spoke. "This is for our safety. It will pop after random minutes."

Mew sent Hydreigon.

I asked. "How long will it take to pop?"

"3000 minutes." Mew said. "Ah, thank you for remind me." Then she tried to take something out of her bag with her Vulpix paw. Soon, we could meet Marill again. He grabbed three apples relatively easily, and teleported them away.

"Did you trap him so he won't be able to go with me?" Leader asked.

"Yes, I wanted to see whether he is irreplaceable or coincidence. I wrapped him with special barrier so even you can't pop that easily."

 **=x=**

Mew flinched, then turned to random direction. "And…, it popped, easily."

"Context?" I asked.

"There's only one thing I can sense its popping in this situation, Emolga." She said.

"Also there's only one pokemon who knows what you did last hour." I replied, glanced over visitors came to see Keldeo, including Virizon who's overanxiety went wrong and questioned like 'Did one of his organs popped?'

We were at Virizion's new house(her last house was burnt from the raid). Keldeo was lying on Virizion's bed, and Mew was helping Audino by turning herself as Chansey. Of course, distracted nurse distracts everyone watching how the treatment's going. Leader didn't come with us, stayed in Ochre Quarry to rescue Snivy.

"So, will he be okay?" I sort of repeated Virizion's question.

Mew replied turning back on Keldeo. "He is okay."

"Check him properly." Virizion demanded.

"He was well fed, didn't get harmed other than some wounds from his attempt to escape, which is all cured by now. He just needs fresh air and friends." Mew ended with a mundane advice.

Virizion went closer to Keldeo as Audino and Mew stepped away. She laid her head on Keldeo. Her long lost partner hugged her silently.

Sensing the mood, I said. "I can manage Paradise for a while. Why don't you take a vacation?"

Mew took a guess. "Will everyone practice some flowery dance compositions?"

"Well, she needs something won't let her be away too long." I said with a dazzling smile. "I got the spirits of Leader's and Victini's. It's my time to shine."

"Exorcise those terrors out of your soul." Ordered Mew.

 **=x=**

The next day, midnight.

I was pretty tired at correcting others' posture in the dancing class lasted 6 hours. Leader and Virizion disagreed that formation dancing is effective way to show us off, but I don't think so. Everyone were so fascinated to be part of this parade. Well, they were so after I promised extra hour lesson for those who don't follow good enough. Let's skip the part that Mew and Victini stood away from us, discussing which of them corrupted an innocent Emolga into 'Pikachu junior.'

Without warning, Mew teleported in my house and shoved something hard in my mouth, waking me up rudely. I bit it without thinking, and astringent pulp of chesto berry made my head clear.

But before I complain about his break and entry, he flipped me over on my bed and sat on my back. He teleported to midair, really far away from the ground. Mew reoriented my direction, then warped away.

I was about to spit out the berry, but I didn't want to break somewhere from sleep flying. I chewed the chestro berry, and my face was distorted from the taste and strong wind slapping me.

 _If whole this is because of that dance practice, I will double the practice time and tell them Mew was the one who suggested._

Then I found a figure in midair.

Leader, with unfocused eyes, was falling from the sky. Having figured out what should I do here, I flew to the way Leader's falling. We rammed each other in midair, letting Leader collect his mind. He quickly opened his bag, and ate a warp seed. Soon his body turned into ray of light, shot to the ground. I followed warping Leader.

I landed at the bottom of valley, near Leader lying on the ground. I approached at him, then he hugged me tightly. I was confused at sudden hug, and even more confused over him crying.

He reported. "We lost Snivy."

Shocked, I asked. "You mean you weren't able to see Snivy? The lady didn't keep her promise?"

He shook his head. "I saw Snivy. She won't be able to return Paradise forever."

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

You should've realized by now that I never use word 'death' in this fanfic. Because no one dies in Nintendo—they just disappear.

This restriction must be confusing, since I've used the word 'lost' for three ex-crews: Zorua, Litwick, and Snivy. One of them is really went to great beyond, and one of them is missing(Mew: "She is?" ;P), and none of them will ever come back to Paradise.

And yet still there are so many characters for me to kill! :D Muahaha. (This fanfic is rated T for safeTy)


	49. Part 58- Callback

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 5** **8** **-** **Callback**

* * *

"I heard the news," Spoink said. "that your partner was kidnapped."

Leader was not pleased of the leak. It was confidential. "How did you learn that?"

"Our guild has flying types. Though learning that was purely accident."

"I'm not involved." I spoke as Leader stared at me. He didn't look away. "If you are still mad at me for broadcasting your date with Snivy, I apologized with all the possible words exist in Pokespeak."

"It wasn't a date; we argued."

"Arguing over who's going to eat the sitrus berry* she got? Come on."

"That topic was a serious business to us. We both are weak against unavoidable attacks. I thought that she was much poor at evading. She said the opposite, and we began to argue. And somehow you turned that into a silly gossip. Do you know how many time I and Snivy got… 'shipped?'"

"Actually, we were never shipped."

"Anyway it's good to see you after all that, Snivy." Spoink said to her.

I mumbled. "Yes. Good to see Snivy with him, yes."

"Yes, since that was the contact from the beginning—without Snivy, we won't receive team Crimson's escort." Spoink reconfirmed.

"When did I become a monster?" Leader asked, then right after he realized that the question was pointless, he added a modifier. "An infamous one I mean."

But I had a better question. "Was Leader caring his partner that obvious?"

Spoink said like I'm dumb. "You do know what the word 'partner' means, right?" _Irreproachable reasoning._ I was speechless. "Moreover, it was you who sang the friendship song inspired by Pikachu and Snivy last week."

"But group dancing with friendship march is the best…." Leader tripped me up. Soon I could see Leader fell down next to me from Vine Whip.

Spoink said. "I thought that Snivy can stop you tripping palanquin bearers."

Leader got up and remarked. "I actually haven't thought of that. Thank you for giving me an idea. I'll put it on where I stockpiled ideas to ruin the trip." Soon he buried his head to ground again. He deserved it.

 **=x=**

So I was on the roof of the palanquin, and Leader was bound to his partner, banned from the palanquin for the range of 20 steps. He didn't say anything like 'I can zap remotely,' since that falls into the category of riot, not a mere prank.

"Curious," I spoke to Vespiquen, Slaking's PA. "does he have enemies that can't be stopped with Vigoroth there?"

"Why do you ask?" Vespiquen asked back.

"Because Vigoroth looked so bulky and tough, and if the foe can get pass him, it's my role to warn."

Vigoroth waved his arm to thank my little compliment, and Vespiquen replied. "Sure he can deal everything, but the schedule is really tight. We shouldn't slow down, and stop our oppositions to interrupt Slaking's speech."

"May I ask who those oppositions are?"

"Those who loathes our development. They're mostly grass pokemons who bugs us every time we try to extend habitable land over the existing forest."

"Pun intended?"

Bug lady replied. "We've reacted emotionally over them. However, it's also true that they've caused a lot of trouble. The thing is, they did not have a problem when we were afforesting Sand continent.

"So we wanted more stopping power against them, without harming anybody really."

"Okay." Then I shouted at Leader. "You heard that?! Do not hurt enemies!"

Vespiquen pointed out. "I did say this in the briefing, by the way."

"I just wanted to be sure," I covered myself. "for if he decides something stupid again."

"Yes, you don't have a healer this time, right?"

Well. "Yeah."

"What happened to the Legendary?"

"Isn't 'the legendary' too generic for us?" Legends are being made by us, in Leader's word. …Not related with this context?

"The psychic legend…, (Vespiquen swallowed her words. Yes, both Mew and Victini are psychic) Mew the new specie legendary."

"He's gone," I said. "and 'new specie?'"

"Either I don't know why Mew has that alias. In the end, there are several Legendaries with forgotten legend."

Leader shouted. "Like Heatran?" Ah, Heatran, in eternal pain since this spring.

Vespiquen ignored the instance he gave. "I meant your Paradise's second and third rulers."

I almost jumped from that reveal. "That duo is Legendaries?!"

"Virizion and Keldeo aren't boastful over their immortality, but yes they are."

"Thus my quest searching for the king ended abruptly." Leader concluded. "And now I became the big red target for those bossy lumps I encountered."

His partner corrected. "You're mostly yellow, Pikachu."

"Don't be so serious, Snivy. 'Everything can be forgiven….'"

"'…under the name of fun.' But that's Mew's line. I'm not him."

"Woah." Leader and his partner turned at my amazement. "Sorry."

 **=x=**

I found a group of hostile pokemons sneaking behind woods.

"They're in front of us, hiding." I informed as I landed on the palanquin. "Leader, (Vespiquen turned to me) team Crimson one, enemies incoming. They are all grass types, and none of them is immune to electricity. 4 big guys, 12 small guys, 4 signs with slogans, and one of them is really catchy."

"Don't you have to tell what kinds of pokemon they are?" Vigoroth demanded.

"I don't think he needs that." I said, watching Leader heading forward with his partner. He stopped about 300 steps ahead of us.

"Snivy, I have a question. To find it out, can you put three or four branches in front of me?"

She nodded, then cut a tree with her magical leaves, provoking our eco-friendly foes. One of them with colorful sign came out as a representative. "Stop hurting trees, we pokemons should not go against mother nature…."

Her voice swapped to scream from the explosion. Leader watched the remains of ex-branch, and said. "Heh, this is not weak enough to knock them out without sending away forever."

Leader hopped to second branch, acting overly casual. He touched the branch, and it exploded, less violently than the last one. The protesters stared at him in fear as he went over the last log. The last one didn't blow up, but as he lifted his finger from it, it pulverized to pile of ash.

"What do you think, Snivy?"

"I can't say precisely, but I think you have enough candidates there. Us grass pokemons are sappier than that poor tree, so they will be fine?"

Leader smirked like the villain of the era. …He should learn by now that many pokemons doesn't see his pranks as mere jokes. But there's possibility that he actively use that fact, because after the protesters ran away, he said something like that: "It's lucky that my bluff worked."

"Really? That was a bluff?" I said a little sarcastically.

"Of course," Beamed Leader at me. "I wasn't confident about whether I can keep that low voltage long enough."

 **=x=**

So Leader could focus on the meeting in palanquin with Slaking, thanks to the lack of disturbance after that event. The bearers did not like that now there are five different pokemons on their shoulder(Slaking, Vespiquen, Vigoroth, me on top of the roof, and Leader). So Vigoroth went out of the palanquin. Well, that's also because the meeting between two leaders was private.

"So Leader, tell me, what were you talking about?" I whispered as we were away from Slaking's group.

Leader glared at me, then said. "Snivy, help, this flying paparazzo is violating my privacy."

She was not anyone's side. "Slaking wanted to learn about his 'farming', and Pikachu demanded them to be cooperate with Paradise. Slaking wanted some information before he could decide, and what Pikachu gave him wasn't enough to turn his mind completely. To be fair, Pikachu was a trainer, not a professional farmer."

Leader was silent for a while. "Sorry for forgetting about you, Mew."

Mew in Snivy's shape replied. "That's not the only thing you should apologize."

"Sorry for reminding about you, Mew."

Vigoroth warned us. "Team Crimson, the protesters brought ground typed pokemons with them!"

Leader stepped forward. I repeated. "Do not hurt enemies."

"I won't, unless they hit me first."

Now he was getting too close to them, but Leader didn't stop. He bumped into the Nidoqueen who were actively avoiding him, and stabbed himself with her poison point.

"Ah." Leader rubbed his poisoned left arm. "You hit me first," He grabbed a silver spike with his uninjured arm. "the following is now all legal defense."

He glared at them, which made the enemies to attack him instinctively. Unlike five seconds ago, they growled like mindless beings, and charged at him. A scuffle began, where everyone got hit with a silver stick, and occasional discharge.

Mew and I sighed.

 **=x=**

"By now you recovered the memory of us trying to stop your rampage." Mew said as we're alone again.

"Actually, no." Leader replied, watching over Slaking on the stage.

Mew left the explain with me. "I told him the last time, so it's your turn."

I spoke the same dialogue we repeated since the winter began two and half weeks ago. "Aside from the change of your attitude—not care anything anymore like you mostly gave up, many of us started to feel threatened. Some of us like me and Victini sensed this since we encountered you, but this is going out of control."

"Why Mew isn't acting like Snivy?" Leader questioned. It would've been an important question unless he asked this every single time after he recovers his memory.

"I hate acting for long period. It gets boring quick." Grumbled Mew. "And blocking your memory is getting harder even for me now. I'm not going to do this anymore." Leader and I did tell him that it's very inefficient before, but she didn't care.

I finally decided to ask this: "Why have you turned negatively?"

Mew repeated Spoink's line. "You do know what the word 'partner' means, right?"

Leader made his position clear. "Because no one is trusting me, so now I have no standard to keep, no one to be ingratiated, or in Mew's term, no need to act. Emolga is with me just to make himself feel better, Mew is toying with me, and I should stop muttering before I lose my last reputation still I have." He sat on the ground, and sighed. "Sorry, Snivy, I'm worse than 'that.'" Eerie feeling crept on my back. It was getting stronger as he spoke more and more destructive. "I kind of understand why Snivy went away like that now. This world is going nowhere but downward."

Mew coughed. I took that as a signal, so I comforted him. "You're better than this, Leader."

He looked down. "Yes, I can be better than this."

Pause.

He repeated. "I'm better than this." He stood up, like he determined to do something.

"Team Crimson, new mission."

Mew asked. "And that being?"

"Like always, let's stop the world from ending."

 **=x=**

I began to wonder what he said last day has a second meaning. Is he going to stop apocalypse, or stop the world itself?

"You're too slow, Emolga." Mew who was still in Snivy's form said this after hearing my doubt. "Do you really need a physical clue to see what's going on in his head?"

"I'm not psychic, so yes."

"Have a psychic mentor."

"That ruined my innocence."

"A fair point."

"So Mew," since we received Light Ball for our escort, "we had a checklist, right? How long left until he goes back in time?"

"Zero." Leader sneaked behind us and grabbed our head.

 **=x=**

Mew transformed as Snivy teleported near Wigglytuff's guild with me and Leader.

It was midnight.

Leader, didn't know how to call Celebi, took out two Light balls that shouldn't exist at the same time, and hit each other, creating a crystalline echo of paradox.

Pink Celebi appeared from nowhere, then. She stared at us one by one in weary face. She spoke, without any explanation, as those were not needed. We all know what happened next, right.

"Ready-?"

Without waiting our answer, she ripped us from the timeline.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

And it connects to Part 13 – The Part that Celebi Took.

This used to be the end of chapter 4. However, there will be bonus part for Emolga.

* Sitrus Berry in PMD raises user's maximum HP permanently.

P.S. Slaking boss is a homage of webcomic 'Blue Rescue Team' by Vichel. It's just a reference, however, they are not the same character. (In that webcomic, Slaking is the CEO of his company. In here? A guildmaster.)


	50. Part 87- Last Farewell

**Chapter 4: Emolga the Mascot**

 **Part 87 - Last Farewell**

 **A/N** Part # of this part can be changed, since last parts isn't completely planned.

* * *

"…Emolga. However, you can't follow us farther. You should return to Paradise… for me. Tell them that I betrayed you. They must believe it.

"But, there is something I can give you for the last time…."

 **=x=**

Drifblim avoided my hand.

Staraptor, who was able to chatter even more after he evolved—didn't know that's even possible, but here he is—, warned me. "Look, lad, my fella is of course my soul mate, and I'm not too protective to interrupt you and my mate befriending. But my partner is Drifblim, ghost type, and more dangerous one than other ghosts. Holding Drifblims' arm can send you to great beyond, which is not a pleasant experience. Believe me, this is advice from the man who survived back from that place. That incident evil Pikachu kidnapping you must've been traumatic, if that made you fascinated to the ghost world."

It would be great to hear the epic about how someone went to the great beyond and came back, unless the storyteller is Staraptor himself. However, I understood why Leader asked me to do so. Because I had someone to meet there.

"Can you tell me how to travel ghost world and safely return?"

"Emolga, no one can be safe for that trip. We could even say it's the best tourist trap following Mt. Moon. If you really want to go there, I would recommend you to sit on plaza fountain and watch pokemons come and go, busy for their everyday. The sight of life flowing will help your issue to be healed. It's also inspiring. Speaking of inspiring pokemons, I once met…."

"I will come back, of course. I have to see someone past great beyond."

Staraptor stopped talking. Him not talking more than ten seconds and not being unconscious should be recorded and pass that legend to our descendant. He began to say again, word by word, slowly, like he was talking something horribly dangerous, which really was.

"Travel to ghost world by Drifblims is one of less dangerous way. I don't know how did you learn that secret, but if everyone learn this, no one will cry over others' body. Some concepts must remain as tragedy no matter what." Staraptor and Drifblim looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Don't worry." I beamed. "I'm fated to survive."

 **=x=**

However, dramatic warp to ghost world, like sudden transport right after I grabbed Drifblim's arm, did not happen. Drifblim wrapped his floppy arm over my left arm. Staraptor said that it would take time before he could rip my soul off my body (what a terrifying description. I do understand that this was his trial to make me reconsider about this trip, though. Thanks, Staraptor). I asked how long should we hold our arms, and he said a range of sixty six seconds to three days.

It's supposed that today wasn't the day.

So I slept with Drifblim in my home sweet home, which was pretty awkward.

Next day, woke up in not ghost world, went out of my house and decided to plan what to do until he send me over great beyond.

So I went to Cinccino. She was astonished at seeing me with another soul absorbing pokemon. She shooed me off from her school.

She began to talk after we went out of students' sight. "Emolga, it's great news that you finally escaped from that evil Pikachu," then she whispered. "but can't you find better place to run?"

"Drifblim is a nice guy, he didn't refuse my hard request." I said. "And he's cute." Then I blocked my mouth. Oh my Arceus, Leader's desire for cuteness is infectious.

"He's three times larger than you. I don't think you can use that word to him. Comparing your sizes, it's wondering that how can you still touch your feet on the ground."

"But he likes my compliments, right?" And I looked into Drifblim's eyes. Dull and soul-eating red eyes imprinted inside my head. Okay, I shouldn't mess with someone who has my life on his hand. "Cinccino, your lesson was accepted."

"Another score adds to Cinccino, Emolga should work up to avoid being crushed."

Woo-. Wave of cheer came from school. Students were watching our quarrel.

"Score adds to Emolga, for ruining academic curriculum."

Cinccino turned to children and declared. "I saw who just shouted! Bunnelby, Cubchoo, Cottonee, you clean the classroom today."

Cheering stopped. I asked. "How's Bunnelby and Cubchoo doing?" Isn't it winter vacation?

"They clean the classroom." Replied Cinccino.

 **=x=**

Staraptor returned with Kricketune's team. Fiding me still bound with his partner, said Staraptor. "No luck today, lad? Or rather I should say, no bad luck?"

"Going over the great beyond surely is bad luck, more than just a bad luck, but yes, I think today is not the day."

"That's depressing." Staraptor mumbled. "I got hours worth of story to tell Drifblim. I should have to do overnight after this ends."

Drifblim's blank face showed big no-no-no without changing his expression, which was both mysterious and impressing.

"Then, see you tomorrow." Staraptor flew away. I waved my free hand at him.

I flew too, and landed at my house's front door. I opened the door, unsuspecting.

There was gloomy purple view behind the door.

I felt chill sweeping all over my body. I turned to Drifblim, and he looked back at me, nodding.

We'd entered the ghost world.

 **=x=**

The air felt sticky, like between in heavy rain and underwater. Waves of energy—electrical currents, radio waves, et cetera— were disrupting my senses too, so I didn't even dare try flying. The ground looked like made out of reddish rocks, but it felt like something beating underground, like this whole place is some big heart.

"Drifblim, can you levitate us? The ground feels fuzzy."

Drifblim shook his body, saying no. So I continued to walk.

Then I stopped, as I noticed someone approaching us.

The figure who came to us was a brown pokemon with a necklace made out of evolutionary stones. She had light brown mane on her neck, making her necklace partially buried under her fluffy fur. She covered her legs and body with bandages. Overall, she was quite a dresser even for an entertainer, although she didn't looked like one of them.

 **=o=**

Pikachu pricks up his ear from this new heroine.

 **=o=**

"Good to meet you, Emolga." The mysterious lady greeted. "Welcome to ghost world. I'll be your guide."

I replied at random 'welcome to hell' lady. "Cinccino said do not follow strangers."

"So you didn't follow Victini?" I had nothing to say. She called. "Follow me, I've heard a lot about you."

"How do you know about me?"

"That's not important. I'll lead you to your friend, so just come along."

I began to follow her. I kept questioning. "Are you some kind of tourist's guide to the ghost world?"

"Nope. I was waiting here just for you to come."

"How did you know I would come here? Did Leader have a connection with you?"

"Leader?"

"There's _Pikachu_ who'd led a movement called Paradise in my world."

"Maybe, but he don't know who I am currently." The lady showed sadness in her brown eyes, but she shook her head and kept walking. "Anyway, we are in Reverse mountain, the closest point to your world. I came here with your friend, and he's waiting at the base of this mountain."

I nodded. "Okay. But may I ask who you are exactly?"

She introduced. "Call me Eevee, since that's my current specie name."

After few minutes of descending, I couldn't help noticing her legs moves awkwardly. She was walking down in consistent speed, but her legs were waving like she's swimming in the air. Her legs weren't synched with her position.

I asked about it less directly. "How did you get your injury? On your legs."

Eevee looked at her legs, then tried to move more naturally, which didn't work very well. She blushed, and said. "I didn't came here for old age."

Whatever happened to her legs, it was fatal. I decided to not dig anymore about her bandaged legs.

"Boring? I have a story to tell you." Mysterious lady smiled. I told her to go on. "This is the story of thousands years ago." She started with an intro used too much. "You might heard of him, about the dark lord."

"I thought they were fairy tales to scare children."

"They? If there were more than one like him, the world would become nothing but ruins. What kind of dark lord are you talking about?"

"You know, if you don't stop crying, creepy stuff, some of them being dark lords, will come to devour you…."

She looked like she was insulted. "That is not him. He would tear the child in front of their mother just because he can. He was that kind of pokemon." Obviously she has erroneous concept about pokemon. It took a while before she calmed down to continue the story.

"First time I met him, he was pointing a bone at me, questioning my identity. Indeed, he was an emanation pokemon, and he sensed irregularity in my aura." And she dropped the bomb. "Because I'm the only human who turned into a pokemon."

If Drifblim's partner was here, he would use all the words available in Pokespeak to express the shock, and he will invent a new language to tell this story. I can sure because this is the first time I heard an exclamation from Drifblim, which was 'what?'

"We traveled all over the world, in promise of him not hurting anyone while he's with me. Team ACT, that fight with Rayquaza, and Gengar the Curse Master, although Riolu hated him."

"Riolu?" I never heard of that kind of pokemon. But then again, I never saw a pokemon like her neither. What's she called herself, Eevee?

However it seemed like they were common that era, since she didn't notice why I asked back. "Yes, Riolu the Dark Lord." There are a lot of fairy tales about dark lord…s. But none of the characters she mentions is in my knowledge, except for Gengar the Curse Master, who cursed the legendary, and stories of him is really ancient. This gave me a clue to guess her era. Human continued to tell as I chewed her words enough. "He really loved such a dramatic nickname. The name fitted on his sinful acts, too. Also there's his stupid cape. He did replace it with a long scarf after he got in trouble from the cape." A glimpse of sadness passed over her face. "Then one day, he proposed to me."

I coughed furiously. After I calmed down, I asked. "And?"

"I refused of course, because, you know, it's human and pokemon. Completely different species. Isn't it disgusting?"

I froze. So _this_ is a real human.

"I've been acting like a saintess because I thought that I represented human specie, the last member of my own kind. But his proposal was something I couldn't handle. I explained to him, and he said he understood me very well." The human then told what happened next to her in empty voice. "Then he teared my all legs apart, to keep me as his possession."

She unbound one of her front legs' bondage. There was nothing where her leg should be.

"It took a while, but he regretted his action. He harmed enough pokemons to learn how much blood-loss can I endure, and I'd seen enough pokemons on operating table to figure that either. There was enough blood trailed behind us to panic him. Then, after a time, he remembered what I said about human technology, and where I worked lately—pokecenter, where every pokemons can be healed. He thought my last farewell, 'It's not your fault,' could be turned to a joke we can laugh over later. He just couldn't accept losing me. Anyway, that was one of the reasons why he proposed to me at the first time."

She blushed her face, messing with her necklace made out of evolutionary stones.

"So he carried me to nearest ruin of pokecenter, and put me in a Love Ball. It was the last joke he was able to make with me. He activated the machine, curing me completely, along with my legs. Then he found that there's safety lock for advanced pokeballs like Love Ball, which won't let pokemon release another caught pokemon."

"So…?"

"Breaking luxury pokeballs like the one I was in would send me nearest cloud system to protect me. But in that apocalyptic case, there's no working infrastructure, which means I would turn into a pulse of EMP and disappear. Ah, EMP is some kind of Thunder wave for human machines. And leaving me will make me slowly dim out for hundreds of years, losing my memory, personality, and physical identity one by one—which is the order of the least priority for humans to distinguish pokemons, while I can't feel what's going on to my existence. Both way, I couldn't come here."

She gave us time to swallow the situation lady and her companion had to face.

"So he left me, hoping for the game changer. I wasn't able to see him again after that. Trapped in his last but terrible joke, I could do nothing but wait for my disappearance, unless somebody _wished_ for me."

She stopped her movement. We arrived the entrance of Reverse mountain. I turned away from her to see who's waiting for me.

Zorua was there.

 **=o=**

"Jirachi," Pikachu calls.

I respond. "Yes, Pikachu."

"I wish her to be sent to the great beyon right after she've been putted in a pokeball, without being damaged."

I open my true eye, and use some of my stored power. "Wish granted."

This gave me new memory. I grab a pink pokeball mixed in my stone collections with Psychic, and give it to him.

Pikachu hold it in his two hands, and hug tightly.

Emolga asks. "Are you the dark lord?"

Pikachu slowly turns to Emolga, in tears. "No way." He looks down the Love Ball then. "It's impossible to me being a dark lord now, am I?"

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Epilogue of Emolga storyline.

I'm being so merciful to him, don't you think? Originally I didn't let him meet Zorua again, since it would make his death too cheesy (like Staraptor says). However, I and Pikachu changed our mind: well, if this is the last chance he can meet Zorua, why don't we let them reunite once more? :)

And now it revealed that who's POV in the 'present' time. Though there are tons of continuity errors (IMPROVISE! …Yes, this is a study AND English writing practice. You are amazing if you endured this far), Mew and I did not forget the promise(Part 1o) Mew made with Jirachi.

Now I need to draw Snivy. See you in three weeks.


	51. Part 37- Facing (Ch5)

**Chapter 5: Snivy the Partner**

 **Part 37 - Facing**

* * *

Emolga asks after he finishes his story. "Now, who will tell Snivy's story?"

Pikachu raises his hand. "I represent Snivy. She's with me."

Since Snivy really took Pikachu away from the sin, she's huge inside him. I ask him to continue.

"I think I should start with the day we met Victini. That midnight, after that match, Victini came to the inn and woke me up for the rematch, claiming that I cheated. I, wanted to set the hierarchy surely, accepted and followed his lead. We both went northern area of Paradise, but I and Victini weren't the only pokemons who were there."

 **=o=**

Snivy wasn't sleeping when I and Victini went pass our house.

She was replaying what happened that day in her mind, analyzing power of both me and the newcomer. While her imaginary eyes were busy, her real eyes were reading a collection of legends from HAPPI, after she finished scanning storybooks she borrowed from Cinccino. One of her vines was sweeping the floor, and her another vine was sorting out any rotten hay from my haystack. This is why I sleeps at Swanna house sometime, to sleep, peacefully.

Her analyzing was finished, along with her reading Victini part of the book. HAPPI says that Victini is not hard to meet once you become celebrity for your power. He loves every kind of fights and conflicts, whether he's involved or not, and he might do anything to ignite them. So if you don't want him around you, just ignore him and his challenge. He's bit away from manners, but not that evil to attack you without reason.

However this was not a problem she needed to solve. A claw called Fate behind the veil pushed Victini to us, to do whatever he wants. If he intends to help us, that'd be great. But even if he is harm to us, can she do anything over that? She couldn't say that she never experiences these feelings of helplessness, because there have been moments that make her think/realize none of her actions matters to anyone.

This is where the outdated pokemon logic kicks in, thanks to her origin. If the world tells her to be a partner of mine, the most 'logical' action she should take is to obey. So she was doing so, letting herself floats along with the flow of events, while I was looking for the hole to break this system.

Thus this is Snivy, submissively acting the role she'd been assigned to, following every rules of morality which are probably for the selfless idiots (because it is good for society), and showing herself as much as possible in her tiny space which she thinks she's allowed. Whether it's good for herself is not a big deal. I don't think the last part—expressing herself— can't be an excuse for her interrupting me sleeping.

But, for that day, the one who interrupt whatever one's partner doing was me. Having felt something moved behind the house's window, she sneaked out of our house. She found bandaged duo is walking to the wasteland. Normally she would stop us and gave me some _advice_ , thank you very much, but after having a motivation crisis, she failed to bring herself to do so. She stood there for a while, then she decided to observe us.

We arrived to the place we fought that day, but I and Victini had agreed tacitly. The seats around the field would be destroyed, so we went farther, then reached the valley connects to Colorful forest.

Victini repeated the line what he used to make the patient out of his bed in midnight. "You cheated."

"Loser logic." I played along.

It was rare for Victini that being teased by his own defeat, and he had to admit that the odds were against him. He gave in for now, "I admit that I'd lost against you earlier today," but not for long. "however, I found that most of your achievements are made when you were near your friends, or items."

"Because my allies are the ones spreading my story, and I don't boast my experiences about beating Legendaries down. None of them can tell my story if they were not with me. What, dear psychic, have you forgot what alibi means?"

"I think you're the one who forgot about alibis. You can't prove what you did while you have no witnesses." I stopped walking away from Paradise. Victini stopped too, and said. "So stop cheating away, and show me what you got." I turned around, as Victini says: "Yes, face me like a man."

I didn't get angry from the words he's dumping on me, but like I said earlier, I felt the necessity to clarify hierarchy. I removed any chances to create more debate. "Then you set the rule. As you grabbed me out of the bed, I don't have any items, silver spikes, and I'm not in perfect shape."

Victini inspected my condition, and spoke. "Then we'll use the strongest attack to… that wall." He pointed the cliff. "And compare the damage."

"Seriously? Are you commanding an electric pokemon to attack the ground?"

"I'll use electricity, too. You know that electricity above limit can ignite fire."

"No, I was joking. You can use your fire. You first."

I stepped back. Victini stood against the cliff, which happened to be where Snivy was hiding on top of. He used his V-create at the cliff. Like its name, the move left huge V shape on the wall, and that triangular chunk of the cliff collapsed. Snivy was barely able to stop herself screaming.

After Victini released me from Psychic, I turned to the other cliff,. I overcharged my Electro ball with my tail. Victini groaned as my move is stronger than his last attack twice as much. However, I hasn't done yet. I charged another Electro ball with my hands, and threw the orbs up in sky. I made third Electro ball with a hand and threw at falling orbs, which was what I used when I decided to defeat Zapdos, though using the fourth one was only a theory by then. I charged last Electro ball with my tail, leaped up, then smashed my charged attack like I was performing Iron tail. Four overcharged electro balls flew to the cliff in shape of tetrahedron, but blew up in midair due to its instability.

As it explode, three things happened. First, of course, the cliff partially melted from it. Second, not expecting the explosion would happen that fast, I was blown away from heated air. Third, unsuspecting Snivy got ignited spontaneously from heat rays. She quickly rolled over to put out the blaze. It's not rare for grass pokemons to be ignited, and she knew how to deal with it unlike me back at Apple woods—do not cry or the flame will enter your mouth and burn your internals.

Snivy breathed heavily after the flame went out. If she knew how this would go, she would bring her bag, which had water and milk in it. She tried to ignored the thirst. Soon, Victini levitated injured me above the other side of the cliff. Snivy quickly ducked.

Hanged on midair by Psychic like food being dried, I said without moving a little. "Did that make things clear?"

"Why don't I just drop you right now?" Victini said, watching the bottom of the cliff is being covered with lava.

"Why? Have you decided to remove me so there will be no one able to beat you Victini the Victory Legendary…."

"Hush."

"I do wonder that too." I said to him. "Why don't you just erase me?"

"Every parts of my body tells me to destroy you. You're literally walking apocalypse. You can use that monstrous move in bustling places. If I don't, who can stop you?" Victini grabbed his stretched right arm with his left hand, like he's trying to pull down a lever. "But I just can't bring myself to do it."

"Frustrated?" I looked up and met his eyes.

Victini glared at me. "Are you fated to be lived?"

"You're fast, for a Legendary. You are always too arrogant to think a normal pokemon like me can be important."

Victini lowered me near him. "Pikachu, do you know why you're fated?"

"Most of them don't know they're fated?" I said, in surprise.

Victini nodded like it was obvious.

"After I heard about Celebi, I reasoned that seeing my future self means I will be alright until then, since the timeline is singular. And future me came after I had that idea in me."

Victini was looked like he'd just heard something very taboo. "That's cheating."

"You're saying that to me a lot since we've met. Look, if your every act is driven by some kind of freakish almighty mastermind, don't you want to break free out of it?"

"We call him Arceus, and I find that your idea is leading you to very dangerous path."

"What, cheating on the fate?" I looked away, which was, by coincidence, exactly where Snivy was hiding. Snivy lowered her body deeper, but I didn't even expect someone else would be here with us. "I once thought that the fate is an imaginary concept, to make lyrics easier to write for storytellers. That's why I mocked on it so much in old days. I should be sorry for Snivy if that's the reason why she became so passive against it."

Snivy didn't know why I should be sorry for her.

Victini said. "Are you afraid of facing the fate?"

I didn't answer.

"Do you want to be above the fate?"

I shook my head, with mixed feeling. The look on my face must've made Victini to ask more question. "Do you want to be stood on top of the one who controls the fate?"

I replied after a long pause. "…You do know that's impossible, don't you?"

"Unless you invent another cheating."

I smirked. "Better wait for him to allow me succeed his crown. No, I have a better plan. Ask me."

"What's the plan?" Victini did so.

"You stupid, what kind of idiots would tell their plan to somebody they just met? Bandage me and bring me back to Swanna house. It would be nice if you do something about those lava, and I'll appreciate if you find a secret healer for my burns, and scratches…."

"Pikachu," I stopped mumbling. "why don't you just destroy the world? That would be easier."

"Easier?" I said, bit annoyed at his unreasonable hostility. "I know that my power is only for destruction, like some dark being created me and my negative nature to use me as a tool to destroy the world."

Snivy thought: 'However.'

I continued. "If this is true, what can you do? What if it turns out that the one who send me is actually the fate itself? Or they're not same being, what if the fate is behind all of this? Then what can we do over that."

Victini didn't say anything.

I tried to roll over, but squeaked as scars having been pressed under my body began to scream as I move. "Lying on the rocky ground gives me chills even though it's summer. Victini, can you give me a favor?"

 **=x=**

What will we accomplish by our existence, if every actions we take is driven by the fate? Even if we achieve something, are they really our achievement?

Snivy drank another dose of milk to derail her train of thought. It's like she going back to her innocent self, as known as her early childhood. Let's think about whatever near her…, ah, the milk.

Schools have various types of orphan pokemons, and many of them require different kinds of food. Mostly apples and Oran berries works well, but that's not enough for growing children, and there are pokemons who fruits don't fit for their weaning food, aside from another issue related to their price. Unless they're amorphous(there are special kind of school only for them, since they also need completely different curriculum), this becomes serious nutritional problem.

However milk works for all. Snivy's been taught that milk is a product of some kind of special trees. Many graduates misses milk since it symbolized their childhood, and Snivy, being one of them, once decided to find the milk farm to buy it directly. The farm did not let anyone's field trip, but she earned a connection thanks to that visit. The milk she was drinking was from Cinccino's school, though. It was summer vacation, and there were leftover more than usual.

Since her bag is running out of it, she decided to visit Cinccino tomorrow. …Wait, there must be a school nurse, right? And children must be asleep in their dorm, if they are innocent angels like her younger self. Sorry for the nurse to wake him up in middle of the night, but she didn't want to keep her burn until tomorrow. She grabbed her perused books she borrowed from Cinccino's school, …checked about another fairy tale, then put it in her bag before she lose her track of time.

Snivy hissed in pain from smart burns being brushed by cold winds. She decided to think anything to distract herself. Unluckily, when you're being alone, in midnight, one's mind goes toward sentimental. She began to think about the last conversation me and Victini had.

But Snivy made a choice already, didn't she? She decided to make a Paradise to see if making the world better is possible or it's all too late. There are still good pokemons, like Emolga and Dunsparce, and their right to live cannot be ignored.

Unless it confirmed that this world is so wrong that every single being in this planet must be erased for the good, no exceptions.

* * *

 **Topicular Note**

Tricky POV. Not that rare, but confusing. Pikachu's telling the story of Snivy in her eyes. So he uses 'I' for himself, but camera moves along with Snivy. Just think of subjective third-person POV with a character named 'I(Pikachu)'. Now this is even more confusing.

The latter half of the fanfic (Ch.5-) began. The main theme of this fanfic started to come out more visibly. And no, it's not the fate. Related, but it's not.


End file.
